Maelstrom of the Marvel Universe
by choejhulkp9
Summary: After an accident that sends Naruto flying through dimensions into a new world, he gets found by a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and alcoholic. With his help, Naruto makes a new life for himself. Guess that portal wasn't that bad, it also gave him some new powers. He'll need them because fate has a lot in store. Crossover with other marvel properties. Naruto multiple pairing
1. Announcement

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. It's been a long time since i've updated and you guys have read anything from me. I'm fine, but i had to put my writing on a hold with college. I had a lot of things to do, working on a senior thesis, other papers, tests and i was just generally too busy to spend time writing. I'm sorry, but my school work needed to come first. Luckily i'm going to be on break for a bit until late January so i'll have more time to write and hopefully update my other stories.

But as a Christmas/holiday/New Year present to all of my readers, along with the Maelstrom X-men chapter i'm updating, i'm going to be uploading some initial chapters for new stories that i'm thinking of adding to my current mix. These are chapters i've written on my spare time that i never got around to uploading, so tell me what you guys think. There all Naruto crossover stories and i hope you guys like them. Reviews and feedback about what you guys think will be a big help. If you guys have good ideas for Naruto crossovers i should do, send me a message and if i'm interested i might tackle them.

Hope you guys enjoy them and if you've guys have seen some awesome Naruto fan art that bears some resemblance to my stories, send me a link.

Hope you guys enjoy the reading, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year. Stay safe and enjoy the holidays with Friends and family. See you guys next year!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to do a Naruto crossover story with the Marvel Cinematic universe. Naruto get's sent to the Marvel universe at a young age and let's see how his influence would shape events there. He get's sent to a new universe with new powers and is taken under the guardianship of Tony Stark, what could go wrong? Enjoy!**

 **Maelstrom of the Marvel Universe**

 **Welcome to your new Home**

 _At the Valley of End, two former teammates were fighting in a battle of epic proportions. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, former teammates continued to fight against each other, with Naruto trying to bring Sasuke back to the village and Sasuke wanting to leave to seek power._

 _Both of the shinobi were tired, Naruto was in his nine-tailed state and Sasuke's curse mark was in full action as the two readied their last attack._

" _RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward with his rasengan ready._

" _CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he charged as well._

" _NARUTO!/SASUKE!" They shouted as the two attacks collided and released a sonic boom. The energy of their two attacks combined and created a large void of energy that began to expand. Raging wind and strong energy picked up as the two shinobi were so confused and wondered what the hell was going on as the energy consumed them._

 _The energy began to seep and permeate into Naruto's body as he screamed in pain and Sasuke was exploded out of the energy dome. Naruto screamed and groaned in pain as Sasuke watched and then the dome of energy disappeared and Naruto was gone. Where did he go?_

 _Line Break xxxxx_

 **Five Years before Iron Man**

In Malibu, California at the home of Tony Stark, the 28 year old CEO of Stark Industries. The Worlds Largest and best company in terms of science and technology and was also the United States Military supplier of weapons and arms. Tony was working on some new designs for weapons in his shop at his mansion as his executive assistance Pepper Pots came in to talk to him about some upcoming meeting and logistic issues when they heard a loud boom. They took cover as they thought it was an earthquake but then J.A.R.V.I.S, ( **Just A Rather Very Intelligent System** ), Tony's personal artificial intelligence spoke.

" _Sir, there's a energy fluctuation outside of the mansion."_ Jarvis said.

"What kind of energy fluctuation?" Tony asked.

" _I'm afraid I cannot determine the source of energy as it is not within my databanks."_ Jarvis said.

"That's impossible, you have access and knowledge to all known sources of energy, even theoretic ones." Tony said.

" _I'm sorry sir, but this is one I have no knowledge of. And it seems there is something else."_ Jarvis said.

"What?" Tony asked.

" _If my optics aren't failing, I do believe a young boy appeared in the driveway."_ Jarvis said.

"What?" Pepper said as she ran upstairs.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled as he ran after her.

Tony followed her and ran out of the front door to the driveway and they saw a young boy, about the age of 13, with spiky blonde hair, wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit pop out of a small portal that immediately closed when the kid fell out. Pepper and Tony ran up to him to see if he was still alive. Pepper and Tony looked at his face and saw he had 6 whisker marks on his face and a weird leaf headband. Pepper checked his pulse and it was still there.

"He's alive." Pepper said.

"All right, let's get him inside." Tony said as he picked the kid up.

"We should get him to the hospital." Pepper said.

"And say what? We found this kid in my driveway after he came through a portal?" Tony said.

"Right." Pepper said as she followed Tony into the house and downstairs to Tony's lab where they put him on the table and had Jarvis check on him.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto squinted his eyes as he was greeted with a bright light. He blinked to let his eyes adjust and was looking at a ceiling. He looked around to see he was in some place but didn't recognize anything. He saw he lying on a table with a blanket over him and saw some stuff a nearby table. He saw a headband, some pouches and his necklace. Naruto leaned up and groaned a bit, still a little sore.

" _I would advise against that. Your body is recovering."_ Naruto heard a voice say.

"Who's—who's there." Naruto said as he looked around.

" _My name is Jarvis, good day young sir."_ Jarvis heard.

"Don't be too shocked. Everyone get's a bit freaked out when they meet Jarvis." Naruto heard as he turned around and saw a man standing there.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked, a bit concerned. Tony then walked up slowly.

"Easy, kid. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Tony Stark, perhaps you've heard of me?" Tony said as Naruto looked at him weird.

"No." Naruto said.

"Right. Sorry, what's you're name." Tony asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Maelstrom Whirlpool. Not bad. So can you tell me what happened to you? I found you outside my house, unconscious." Tony said.

"I remember pieces. I was on a mission to bring a friend back to my village,…uh—we fought and then this loud boom." Naruto said.

"A loud boom?" Tony said as he sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah and then some searing pain and then nothing. And I woke up here." Naruto said.

"All right, well do you remember your home?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Konoha, the hidden leaf village." Naruto said as Tony raised an eyebrow, having never heard of it.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

" _I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot find any reference to any location or village, existing or non-existent by that name."_ Jarvis said.

"Not surprising, I don't believe Naruto is from here." Tony said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when we found you, we saw you fall out of a portal that closed immediately after you fell out. After we brought you inside to get you looked at, I did some research and reading and found some trace amount unknown energy that we found. It's has a energy signature I've never seen before." Tony said.

"Energy? Like Chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Charka? What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, where I come from, people can control energy called Chakra. It's a combination of natural and spiritual energy and it allows us to do things with it." Naruto said, remembering what Sakura told him.

"Hmm, interesting. Humans able to tap into the energy of their body. Jarvis can you bring up the scan of Naruto's body." Tony said as Jarvis brought up a holographic screen of the body scan they did on Naruto when they brought him in. "Ok, now do an energy scan." Tony said as they watched and saw the body scan changed to show Naruto's body with something flowing within Naruto's body that seemed to originate from his stomach.

"Incredible, your body is producing it's own energy, unlike anything I've ever seen before." Tony said.

"That would be my chakra, but I've never seen it like this before." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, with chakra, it originates from chakra points around the body and flows through chakra pathways. But from what I can see here, my pathways are gone. Leaving just the chakra." Naruto said.

"Really? It seems like the energy in your body is free flowing, it moved throughout and it originates from your stomach." Tony said.

"Huh." Naruto said as he concentrated and entered his mindscape.

Naruto saw his mindscape and saw the cage that held the Kyubi. He did notice some strange markings on the cage door and the color changed from grey to blue. Naruto then saw the nine-tailed fox stare at him.

" _ **Ah, my jailer has decided to visit me. What a pleasant surprise."**_ The fox said.

"Oh, don't start fox. What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Well, what happened was that you're an idiot."**_ The fox said as Naruto scoffed. _**"And your fight with the Uchiha opened up a dimensional portal that sent you to a new world."**_

"What?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Egh, my jailor is an idiot. The combined chakra from your attacks created the portal that sent you here. You're in a new world. Make the most of it."**_ The fox said.

"How do I get back?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Isn't that the question of the day? I'm not sure you can. I may be an almighty bijuu but even I have limits. And thanks to that portal, I'm not sure what help I could be."**_ The fox said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" _ **See the seal. It changed."**_ The fox said as Naruto did notice the seal was different than before.

"What did it change?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Your chakra for instance. Your chakra pathways are gone leaving just the pure energy. You can still make jutsu's but now you can achieve far greater control than before without pathways to get in the way. You can now expel pure chakra out of you body."**_ The fox said.

"Really? Cool." Naruto said as the fox groaned.

" _ **Are you done? Please leave me now, I've had enough of your presence for a while. I'd like to go back to sleep."**_ The fox said as Naruto huffed and exited his mindscape to see Tony looking at the scans of his body and then back at Naruto.

"So, any ideas on how we can get you back home?" Tony asked.

"None. Something tells me that the portal that brought me here was a one-way ticket. I'm not sure if I could create another one." Naruto said.

"Well, we can figure out how to help you." Naruto heard as he saw a woman walked down the stairs from above and entered the room. "It's nice to see you awake. I'm Pepper Potts, assistant to Mr. Stark."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." Naruto said.

"So how are you doing?" Pepper asked as she looked over Naruto, making sure they're weren't any lingering issues or injuries.

"I'm fine, really. I heal fast." Naruto said as he got back to his feet and stretched.

"Even still, you should sit down. You've been through a lot." Pepper said as Naruto grabbed a spare shirt on the table and put it on.

"I'm fine, thank you though Pepper. And thank you, Tony for looking after me." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it. You can stay here till you get your bearing and we can figure out if we can get you home." Tony said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Naruto said as Tony nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Pepper said as she escorted Naruto upstairs to show him the rest of the mansion while Tony was looking over Naruto's energy scans.

"Jarvis, keep this information in my personal server." Tony said.

" _Yes, sir."_ Jarvis said as Tony walked up stairs.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Pepper entered Tony's mansion to drop off some papers as heard some bustle from the kitchen. She was confused since Tony didn't really cook. She walked in and saw a whole bunch of Narutos busy at work, each doing an individual job of either cooking meat, cutting vegetables or other food prep. Pepper was extremely confused but remembered that their guest was from another world so it was expected.

"Hey Pepper." She heard as she turned to see Naruto wearing a dark orange shirt and blue jeans. He walked up to her holding a cup of ice tea.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Pepper asked taking the ice tea and saw all the Naruto's so busy.

"Well, I thought I'd make dinner as a thank you for Tony letting me stay here. Granted I didn't know how to cook, but after a few hours of the Food Network and some trial and error, I got the hang of it." Naruto said as a clone brought over a prosciutto and mozzarella crostini appetizer. "Try one"

Pepper smiled as she looked at the food. It looked delicious and Naruto was really sweet for doing this. She took one, ate it and went wide-eyed, it was amazing. "Oh my god, that's incredible. Nicely done, Naruto."

"Thanks, Pepper." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where's Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Not sure, haven't seen him all day." Naruto said.

" _Mr. Stark is in his laboratory down stairs."_ Jarvis said.

"Oh, so that's why Jarvis didn't let me go down those stairs." Naruto said.

" _I'm sorry, Naruto. But you don't have authorization."_ Jarvis said.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

"I'll go see Tony and see what he's doing." Pepper said as she walked to the basement but walked back to grab the plate of crostini and took it down with her as Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, Jarvis. Thanks for all the cooking advice, by the way." Naruto said.

" _My pleasure, Naruto."_ Jarvis said as Naruto got back to work.

Pepper walked down stairs into Tony's workshop and put in her authorization code and saw Tony busy at his desk, looking over Naruto's body scans from yesterday.

"And you're sure about this, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

" _100% positive sir."_ Jarvis said.

"What's he so sure about?" Pepper asked as Tony saw Pepper walk in.

"Hey Pepper. What do you have there?" Tony asked as he saw the plate of food.

"Oh, Naruto's been upstairs making dinner as a thank you for letting him stay here." Pepper said as Tony took the plate and ate a crostini.

"Wow, so that's what all the commotion was about. He's good." Tony said as he ate another and so did Pepper.

"So what was Jarvis so sure about?" Pepper asked.

"Along with the body scan Jarvis did on Naruto, he also did a basic body scan to make sure Naruto wasn't hurt and what we found was interesting." Tony said.

"Like?" Pepper asked.

"Well, his skeletal structure is different than ours. He's bone density is three times as dense and three times as strong as a normal person, it's incredible really. It's similar to high-tensile steel, I mean he's strong. Not only that, but his muscular structure is more defined and much stronger than normal people, and able to repair itself at an increased rate. His immune system is incredible, he's probably got the strongest immune system I've ever seen. Granted, I'm not a biologist, but from the simulations ran by Jarvis, he can heal from even the deadliest of poisons. And taken into account his new energy, this kid is a living weapon." Tony said.

"My god, what kind of world did he come from?" Pepper asked.

"Someplace where they treat kids like weapons. I mean, not to be a hypocrite because I deal in weapons and technology, but human weapons, especially a kid,…that's crossing a line." Tony said.

"Well, he is from a different world. He mentioned a village and fighting to bring someone home. Maybe he can explain more about where's he from." Pepper said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. In the meantime, we've got to come up with a cover for the kid. I've done a search on his name, and there is no record of anyone by that name existing, so we need a cover for our new guest should the authorities or anyone else come sneaking by. I'm sure we're not the only ones who felt that earthquake." Tony said as Pepper nodded and walked back upstairs. Tony then saved the information on his personal server and had Jarvis work on beginning to create an identity for Naruto.

Tony walked up the stairs to see Pepper drinking some ice tea and eating more of Naruto's appetizers as Naruto had set the table for the three of them to eat. Tony chuckled as he saw how comfortable Naruto had become,…Tony could see that Naruto was a good kid.

After a nice dinner of roasted chicken, smashed and roasted potatoes, arugula salad, roasted vegetables and plenty of wine, dinner was over and Tony and Pepper were both stuffed. Naruto had his clones taking the dishes to the kitchen to get cleaned while Naruto brought out some fresh fruit for dessert. Tony and Pepper, bringing themselves out of their food coma decided that now would be the best time to talk to Naruto about what Jarvis body scans showed them.

"So, Naruto, thank you again for the dinner, you were so sweet to make that for us. And I'm sure that Mr. Stark really appreciated that, but if you don't mind, we'd like to talk to you about some stuff." Pepper said.

"What stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Like why you're so different. This chakra you spoke of, and why you were fighting a friend." Tony said as they saw Naruto didn't seem completely comfortable talking about the subject.

"Naruto, we just want to help. You don't have to tell us everything, start one piece at a time." Pepper said.

"No, it's better if you know my whole story." Naruto said as he began to explain his life and how he got here. His fights, his trials and his home. It did bring up some bad memories and Pepper soothed Naruto during the process that brought up some bad memories and by the end, Tony and Pepper had soaked in Naruto's story.

"And that's it. Then you guys found me outside." Naruto said as Pepper held Naruto's hand.

"My god, you've been through things no kid should have gone through." Tony said.

"Yeah, but it's made me stronger. I was well on my way to becoming Hokage! Well, that'll be a bit difficult now." Naruto said.

"Well, you are more than welcome to say as long as you want. Given everything you told us about your training, and your _tenant_ , it'll be dangerous if you leave. If the wrong people found out about what you can do, it could be dangerous." Tony said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Do some research on someone named Bruce Banner, that'll explain why." Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it. We'll help you get adjusted to your new home. I've got Jarvis creating an identity for you so people shouldn't really ask questions and we'll monitor your powers and help you with them." Tony said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Naruto woke, took a shower and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Naruto walked down the hall and into the living room and saw that no one was around. "Hello?! Tony?! Pepper?!" Naruto called out.

" _I'm sorry, Naruto. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are at Stark Industries. Mr. Stark has a very busy day ahead of him. He did instruct me to help you with anything that you need."_ Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarvis." Naruto said as he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he was eating, he was thinking about what Tony said last night about Bruce Banner.

"Jarvis, who is Bruce Banner?" Naruto asked.

" _Would you like me to give you the information the public knows or would you like Mr. Starks personal records and files on him?"_ Jarvis asked.

"Uh, let's do both." Naruto said as Jarvis turned the TV screen in the kitchen into a monitor that was showing a picture of Bruce Banner and newspaper articles on something called the Hulk.

" _Dr. Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist with knowledge and degrees in Bio-organics, biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics but it most known as the worlds foremost authority on radiation research. Dr. Bruce Banner was tasked by the government to devise countermeasures for the US military on Radiation resistance while in actuality he was being tasked to help the military revitalize the World War 2 subprogram on Bio-tech Force enhancements."_ Jarvis said.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

" _Mr. Stark coins the term, Super Soldier. The project was used in World War 2 to create the famous Captain America. The US Military wanted to revitalize the project and Dr. Banners work was very early phase. To test his theory, Dr. Banner tested his radiation counter-measures on himself, which resulted in an explosion that exposed Dr. Banner to lethal amounts of Gamma radiation that would have killed him. Dr. Banner survived the radiation blast but it had a mutational side effect."_ Jarvis said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

" _Dr. Banners body was changed. His blood became extremely poisoned with gamma radiation and when Dr. Banner is put under extreme emotional stress such as anger, he changes into a giant hulking rage monster, which the media has coined as the Hulk. He becomes incredible powerful, as his rage increases so does his strength. Mr. Stark theorizes that the Hulk can be become unstoppable if he is not settled down immediately_." Jarvis said.

"Wow. So where is he now?" Naruto asked.

" _Currently unknown. Bruce Banner's current whereabouts are unknown as of the moment and the US military under the command of General Thaddeus E. Thunderbolt Ross is tasked with finding Dr. Banner."_ Jarvis said.

"Did he run away or was he forced to?" Naruto asked.

" _The military reports that he is a fugitive with military secrets. Mr. Stark doesn't believe that theory. Dr. Banner fled from General Ross to prevent the Hulk from being used by the army_." Jarvis said.

"Does Tony know Bruce Banner personally?" Naruto asked.

" _No, only by reputation. Mr. Stark is familiar with Dr. Banner's work and has had meetings with General Ross towards certain military equipment to be used in capturing Dr. Banner but that, is as he say, is strictly business."_ Jarvis said.

"Wow, no wonder Tony wants to help me. I could turn into another Bruce Banner, on the run." Naruto said as he finished his breakfast and washed the dishes. After he finished in the kitchen he walked into the living room and looked out to the ocean. He then looked at his fist and clenched it, deciding to do some training.

"Hey, Jarvis. Does Tony have a training room?" Naruto asked.

" _Mr. Stark does a workout room that you are welcome to use."_ Jarvis said as he showed Naruto the workout room. It had a boxing ring in the middle, some dumb bells and weights, but not really was he was looking for.

"Huh." Naruto said as he walked over the weights on the side and to the bench and bar. He decided to do some weight lifting. He put four 45lbs weights on each side of the bench and then laid down on the bench. He grabbed the bar and pushed it up. It was 405lbs Naruto was lifting including the bar like a seasoned body builder would with their normal weight.

"Wow, I must be stronger than I thought or this world is much different than mine." Naruto said as he began to do some bench presses for about an hour without stopping.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Naruto said as he stood up and decided to do some push-ups. After he hit about 1,000, he then did another thousand on his hands. After that, he did 1,000 sit-ups. Man was his stamina coming in handy or what, it was in overdrive. After that he then remembered what Tony said happened to his chakra and what the Nine-tailed fox told him as well.

"Hey, Jarvis. Think you could do an energy scan thingy on my body now? I want to try something." Naruto said.

" _Of course."_ Jarvis said as a camera popped up next to the Television and scanned his body and then showed Naruto the scans on the screen.

"These are current scans. All right, let's try something." Naruto said as he concentrated. He made a hand sign and concentrated, gathering his charka like normal. He then saw the screen show his chakra flow around his body in a circular like path, traveling all over from his head to his toes. He then concentrated harder as the speed of his chakra flow intensified and flowed faster and faster and he could have swore it saw it glow. Naruto then saw his body begin to seep out energy and a blue aura of energy covered his body.

"Cool." Naruto said as he looked over himself and saw the blue energy surround his body.

" _Impressive, Naruto. It seems your energy has created a cloak-like aura around your body. It is flowing and if my calculations and analysis is correct it, it will enhance your strength even more as well as provide enhanced protection for your body."_ Jarvis said, looking over the scans on Naruto's body.

"Sweet." Naruto said as he walked over to the 405lb bar on the bench and picked it up like it was nothing. He then used one hand to hold it up and then began to balance it on his finger. He then grab each end of the bar and then squeezed them together and crushed the bar and weights like it was a stick. Then balled it up together like it was piece of paper and in the end, the 405lb bar was crushed into his ball that fit perfectly in his hands. He dropped it and it made a loud clang and cracked into the ground a bit.

"Awesome." Naruto said as he looked at his hands and saw the blue energy cloak still active. He then concentrated more as was going to make a rasengan in his hand. The energy swirled together but then it shot out of his hands and blasted the window open. Naruto looked at his hand and then at the window, which was completely destroyed.

"Uh, Jarvis, did you get that?" Naruto asked.

" _Yes, sir."_ Jarvis said.

"Good, because I'm in uncharted territory here." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

Tony came home after some work at STARK Industries with Pepper in tow. Not only was Tony working on STARK industries stuff but also was with Pepper because she had arranged some things for Naruto to help him adjust to his new home. They walked in through the front door and saw Naruto sitting in the living room…glowing blue. He was sitting with his legs crossed and holding his hands in front of his chest. His hands were apart as they were pulsing blue energy and controlling what seemed to be a softball sized sphere of blue energy.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Pepper and Tony walked in. "Hey guys." Naruto said as he deactivated his powers and stood up. "How was work?"

"Eh, same old, same old. Sign this, build that, make money." Tony said.

"So how was your day?" Pepper asked.

"Productive. Jarvis helped me do some more research on how my body changed." Naruto said.

" _Indeed. It seems that Naruto's energy is very potent, yet unpredictable."_ Jarvis said.

"What do you mean, unpredictable?" Pepper asked.

"Well, Chakra is my people's living energy. Everyone back where I'm from has the potential to use it for jutsu's or other techniques. They can form and shape it depending on what they want to do, either make a jutsu or enhance their strength. So, Jarvis and I have been working on that for the past couple of hours and I have to say that I'm starting to get the hang of it." Naruto said as he activated his energy cloak and was glowing blue.

" _In that form, Naruto's strength, agility, speed, and endurance it enhance 10 fold."_ Jarvis said as Tony and Pepper were amazed.

"And I also learned something else as well." Naruto said as he put a empty cup on the counter. "Watch." Naruto raised his hand and it glowed blue before his hand shot out a blast of blue energy that blasted the cup into pieces.

"Whoa." Tony said.

"I know, awesome right. I can shoot charka blasts out of my hands! And I'm working on some new stuff as well." Naruto said as his right arm glowed blue and the blue aura seemed to stretch from his arm and form a claw but the aura was very weak and was shaking. Naruto then stopped and panted. "Still not perfect but I'm getting there." **(Think of the aura construct creation like in his Nine-tails Chakra mode where he is able to create charka arms but he can also create other constructs as well)**

"Your energy is so malleable you made a solid object. Wow. Keep working and you'll be a force of nature." Tony said.

"Yeah, but I still got a long way to go before I master this." Naruto said.

"Well, in the mean time, Tony prepared your new identity and papers for you." Pepper said, handing him a envelope that held his new identity of Naruto Uzumaki as a real person in this world. Born in Tokyo, Japan, wherever that was, birth parents moved to America where they were killed in a car accident. What's a car? And then, placed under the guardianship of Anthony Stark. "Guardian?"

"Yeah, I know but I figured with your circumstances, you don't have many options under your belt. So you'll be staying here as your cover." Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony." Naruto said.

"Don't thank me yet, you still got to go to school." Tony said.

"School? What's school?" Naruto asked.

"Oh boy are you in for a rough couple of years." Tony said with a chuckled as he went to get a drink.

Line Break xxxxx

The following week, Naruto had his first day of Junior High. Pepper was helping Naruto on adjusting to his new home, telling him things he should and shouldn't do while Tony said he should do everything. Jarvis managed to give him some help and information on school so he wouldn't be going in super behind. Naruto found out a neat trick with Shadow clones. It was by accident one day when Naruto and his clones were training, two clones were playing rock-paper-scissors. When Naruto dispelled the clones, he remembered who won the game. Naruto tried again by having a clone read a newspaper article and when it dispelled he remembered what the clone read. That helped with learning everything he could to get ready for school.

Happy Hogan, Tony's driver/bodyguard/friend drove Naruto to his first day of junior high at Malibu Point Junior High as a 7th grader. Happy drove to the front of the school, parked the car and got out to open the passenger door. Naruto got out of the car dressed in new clothes that Pepper got him consisting of a black t-shirt, an orange button up, converse sneaker and blue jeans with his headband as his belt and his jade necklace around his neck with his backpack on.

"Have a good day at school, sir. I'll be here to pick you up later." Happy said.

"Thanks, Happy. Wish me luck." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, the first day of school isn't that bad. Just make some friends." Happy said to Naruto as he walked into the school. "Oh, he's going to hate it there." Happy said as he got in the car and drove away.

Naruto walked through the front door and saw a bunch of students walking through the hallways of the school as a bunch of the kids were leaning against their lockers talking to each other or on their phones. Some kids were sitting against their lockers and doing some homework and others were passing basketballs. Naruto walked through the school, trying to find the Principals office as some students saw him walk by and started to whisper about the new kid. Some of the girls giggled and smiled as they thought he was cute while the guys were just curious who he was. Soon Naruto heard a bell ring as the students then began to move through the halls and into rooms as Naruto was confused. He walked down the hall and finally found the principals office and walked in as the office head saw him walk in.

"Hello, can I help you?" The office head asked.

"Yeah, I'm a new student. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was told to come here my first day." Naruto said.

"Of course. One second, I'll contact Mr. Jones and he'll be out in a second. Here you go, your class schedule, a map of the school and your school ID." The office head said as he handed Naruto everything.

"Thank you." Naruto said as then a 60-year-old African American man walked out of the Principal office wearing a suit.

"Hello, you must be Naruto." The man said.

"I am." Naruto said.

"My name is Mr. Jones, I'm the principal of Malibu Point Junior High. It's nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Mr. Jones said.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones." Naruto said.

"I must say, when we got the email about your attendance many of us were shocked. It's not everyday that the Tony Stark sends a child he is the guardian of to school." Mr. Jones said.

"Well, I hope you guys don't treat me any different. I'm just a normal kid." Naruto said as Mr. Jones smiled.

"Well, we'll do our best. Now I'll show you to your first period class." Mr. Jones said as he escorted Naruto through the school until they class room that said Class 120.

Mr. Jones knocked on the door as opened it to show a classroom. There was an Asian American sitting at a desk and a class filled with about 25 students. "Mr. Lee, sorry to interrupt but here is your new student." Mr. Jones said as Naruto stepped forward and Mr. Lee got up and shook Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee. I'm Naruto." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Mr. Lee, I'll be your homeroom and science teacher." Mr. Lee said as he then looked at Mr. Jones. "I'll take it from here, Mr. Jones."

"All right, have a good day Naruto." Mr. Jones said as he left as Mr. Lee stood in front of the class.

"Ok, Class. Today we have a new student and I want you to make him feel welcome. Go ahead, introduce yourself." Mr. Lee said as Naruto stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he waved at the students. Some of the guys weren't too excited, a new kid in their class. The girls were awestruck because he was cute and some of the guys weren't happy that they saw the new guy getting the love stares from the girls.

"Well, Naruto, you can take a seat next to Ms. Park over there." Mr. Lee said as Naruto made his way through the class and sat down to an Asian American girl about his age.

"Hi." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Hey. Linda Park." Linda said as Naruto saw her.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said as class began.

After a few hours, it was lunchtime as Naruto made his way to the cafeteria. Naruto walked through the cafeteria doors and saw the whole school population making their way through the lunchroom. Students were carrying trays of food or holding brown bag lunches and sat down to eat with their friends.

Naruto could see that the students seemed to be sitting in groups. Students wearing jackets with the school colors on them, holding footballs and passing them around. There were also groups of students wearing all black clothes with make up, students who were busy studying or working on homework and students who seemed normal.

Naruto sat down at the edge of a table where no one was sitting. He opened his backpack and took out his lunch. Naruto smiled as he saw what his lunch was…Ramen. Naruto made a batch of Ramen in the morning, placed a cover on it and quickly heated the bowl using his powers so that it would stay warm. Naruto took off the cover and smelled that delicious aroma. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating as he happily slurped the noodles when he heard someone sit down next to him.

"That was smart of you to pack a lunch. Especially on mystery meat day." Naruto heard as he looked to see Linda set down her lunch and sit across from him.

"Hey, Linda." Naruto said as he took a sip of water.

"So, how has the first day been for the new kid in school?" Linda asked.

"Uh,…pretty good I guess." Naruto said.

"Just pretty good. I was hoping for a more of a detailed response." Linda said, hopeful.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a reporter for the school newspaper and I want to do an article on you." Linda said as Naruto was a bit shocked. He was a bit worried, slightly concerned and flattered.

"Uh thanks for the flattery, Linda. But I'll think I'll pass. Besides, there's nothing worth writing about." Naruto said.

"Oh I don't believe that. I mean, a new cute male student joins the school and is under the guardianship of the famous weapon designer Tony Stark. No, there has to be an interesting story there." Linda said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"So it is true. I heard a rumor from the teachers about the new student being under the guardianship of the legendary Tony Stark." Linda said.

"Ok,…it's true. I can't lie to you now. But why do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm a reporter for the school newspaper. My dream is to write for the Daily Bugle." Linda said.

"Well, Linda, I hate to break it to you but there isn't an interesting story to write. Tony Stark is just a nice guy who is letting me stay with him." Naruto said.

"Ok…if that's what you say. But something tells me that you have a much more interesting story…and I will be there to make sure you get the right view point." Linda said.

"Yeah, right." Naruto said.

"Naruto…I think this is the start of a long and beautiful friendship." Linda said with a smile while Naruto was a bit worried.

 **The Linda Park is the same one from the new Flash TV show on the CW**

Line Break xxxxx **Beginning of the Marvel Cinematic Universe**

 **June 22** **nd** **2010**

Naruto's new life in his new home wasn't bad at all, it was actually really great. Although, like Tony said, school did suck. Naruto kept learning about his new home, soaking in everything he could. Politics, World History, names and dates, anything to make him seem more normal and not from another world. But it was easy with Shadow Clones. They also helped with his studies and with the help of Pepper, Naruto quickly rose to become one of the top students of his junior high and high school class.

Living with Tony gave Naruto to more access to knowledge of advance technology then other students, so Naruto quickly rose in intelligence on technology and often worked with Tony in his garage on his cars. Naruto liked Tony and Pepper, Tony was a bit of an narcissist, an alcoholic and kind of an asshole but he was a nice guy when you got through that and Tony always treated Naruto with respect. Tony loved the kid, he was funny, a goofball and innocent, and when he learned by accident that Naruto couldn't get drunk, he was giddy. Pepper was the opposite of Tony and helped keep Naruto sane, which was necessary since he was living with Tony. Naruto also met Tony's friends Rhodey, a liaison to the military to Tony's company and Tony's best friend. He also met Tony's co-head of the company, Obadiah Stane.

Over the years, Naruto moved through junior high to high school with high grades and was able to keep his secret a secret. The only person who really suspected a thing was Linda, she never gave up, thinking that Naruto was really special. How he was way more talented and athletic than a high school boy his age should be, how his intelligence and his ability to be in so many school clubs and extra-curricular activities seemed to suggest that there were more than one of him, and how he always seemed to try and restrict himself so that he didn't do anything too serious or intense. She kept digging and hung around Naruto a lot and the two became quick friends…despite her attempts at trying to find the truth, she was his best friend.

Over the years, Naruto's prowess with his new abilities and powers grew as well. His skills and jutsu's had improved but since he had no access to new techniques, all he could do is just to improve his current skill to their peak and try to make up new ones. Naruto honed his shadow clone jutsu to its peak and his Rasengan was at the best he could make it. With his new powers, he was able to form it with one hand and even make it larger or do two at once. He kept on training everyday, testing his stamina limits, trying out new fighting moves from kung fu movies he watched on TV and making sure his skills were absolutely the best.

His new abilities also made him much more stronger. His energy cloak increased his strength tremendously, making him at least 20 times stronger at full power. The blue energy aura that surrounded Naruto's body also protected Naruto's body and acted like a cloak. Naruto was able to fire energy blasts from his hands and could adjust them so that they would sting and act like a taser or blast right through a solid titanium wall like a missile. His aura constructs allowed him to use his aura to manipulate and grab objects. He could use the aura to move objects around and create solid versions of whatever he could think of like shuriken or a chair. He also could make long claws that could slice through steel and shields that could stop a tank rocket. All in all, his powers made him a complete badass and Jarvis theorized that they would only improve with time.

Right now, the 19 year old Naruto was at Malibu Point High School, after finishing his last final of his senior year of High School. He had straight A's throughout high school and scored perfect on his SAT's so he could go to any school he'd want to, but Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet. Maybe go into the military, like Rhodey but his powers would make him a lab puppet for the government to breed more.

Naruto went to his locker to grab some of the books he was getting rid of as he was emptying his locker. As he was emptying his locker, he looked at some of the pictures that were hung up. One was of Naruto on his first day of High school, Tony had his arm around Naruto's neck as Pepper smiled in the background and Happy was on Tony's side. The next one was of a prank that Naruto pulled back in junior high, he set off paint bombs in the football teams locker room and the whole team was orange for a month. Naruto was grinning as he was in the picture with Linda making a goofy face as the football team practiced behind them in their orange gear.

Another photo was of the freshmen homecoming dance. Naruto didn't want to go but Linda and Pepper forced him to. So he went with Linda, as friends of course, but they ended up wining the homecoming King and Queen crown. The picture was of Linda and Naruto together with the crowns on their head. Linda was blushing as Naruto looked nervous and Tony was next to Naruto, drunk and making fun of him. The next photo was of an angry Naruto as he tried to kill Tony and Pepper and Linda tried to hold him back. The next photo after that was of Naruto receiving an academic excellence award his senior year. The next couple of photos were off Naruto and Linda on their junior class trip to San Francisco. The final photo was of Naruto and Linda dressed in nice and formal clothes at their Senior Prom. Linda didn't want to go with any of the other guys in their grade so she asked Naruto to take her,…as friends.

Naruto was soon brought out of his flashbacks when his locker slammed shut and saw Linda grinning at him.

"Hey, whiskers." Linda said with a smile as Naruto groaned.

"Linda, you've called me that since I was fourteen. Now that we're graduating, can't you call me by my actual name." Naruto said.

"Nope. So, guess why I'm so happy." Linda said as Naruto zipped up his backpack.

"You're only this happy for three things. When the cafeteria serves your favorite frozen yogurt, when you've got the scoop on a new story, and when the new episode of Vampire Diaries is out. Considering that we already ate lunch, Vampire Diaries is done for the year and the school paper ran it's last issue this morning, I'm stumped." Naruto said as Linda smiled.

"You know me so well." Linda said.

"Because you don't have a friend beside me." Naruto said. "So why are you so excited?"

"Well, NYU has accepted my scholarship petition. I got accepted." Linda said excited as Naruto went wide-eyed.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Naruto shouted as he hugged Linda and Linda hugged him back. "That was your dream school."

"I know. And when I'm there, I'll be able to try and get a job at the Daily Bugle, best paper on the East Coast. So, my family is throwing a congratulation dinner tonight. You coming?" Linda asked.

"Of course." Naruto said but then realized something. "Actually, I can't."

"Why not?" Linda asked.

"Tony has his Apogee Award thing tonight in Vegas and I have to go." Naruto said as Linda was a bit depressed. "But I'll be back tomorrow and we can hang out then. I promise. Tony will be gone for the weekend, and his garage will be unguarded. How about, we take his Audi and head out?"

"All right, you got yourself a deal, Whiskers." Linda said as they left school and Naruto went home. Naruto got suited up in a snazzy black suit with a dark orange shirt and tie and black shoes. He and Tony were driven to Las Vegan and arrived at Caesar's Palace where the award ceremony was being held. Naruto was escorted to the table where Rhodey and Stane were sitting at. They enjoyed a nice diner and then it was time for Tony's award so they had a nice little presentation set up.

The lights dimmed a little and the large screens showed pictures and headlines as the narrator spoke.

" _ **Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American Patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries."**_ The narrator said as everyone cheered and clapped.

" _ **With the keys to the Kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."**_ The presentation ended as Rhodey went up to the podium to speak.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend he is my great mentor. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark." Rhodey said as everyone clapped and the spotlight shined on Tony's table and seat but he wasn't there.

"Tony?" Rhodey called out as Stane and Naruto shook their heads.

Stane then got up and walked up to the stage as Rhodey chuckled and handed Stane the award as he stood at the podium. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much. Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know…the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working." Stane said as Tony was in the casino at a Craps Table with two girls hanging on his arms and with Happy and his security team with him.

Rhodey and Naruto walked through the Casino floor and saw Tony at the table and walked up to him.

"You are unbelievable." Rhodey said.

"Uh no. Did they rope you into this?" Stark said.

"Nobody roped us into this. But they don't me that you'd be deeply honored if I presented you with a reward." Rhodey said.

"Of course I would be deeply honored. And it's you, so when do we do it?" Stark asked.

"It's right here." Rhodey said as Naruto held up the award.

"There it is. I'm so sorry." Tony said.

"Yeah." Rhodey said.

"Wow. Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any one of those lying around. We're going to let it ride." Tony said as he bet his chips and picked up the dice. "Come on, kid give me a hand."

"Tony, he's 18." Rhodey said.

"An 18 year old with incredible luck. Let's do it kid." Tony said as Naruto took the dice quickly and tossed them and he got a seven, winning the table. "Ha, I love this kid. Color me up, ok."

Tony got his money and left the table as they walked out of the casino and through the palace's lobby.

"This is where I exit." Rhodey said as he and Tony shook hands. "Tomorrow, don't be late."

"You got it." Tony said as they passed a Caesar and Cleopatra. "Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's, there you go." Tony said as he handed Caesar his award and left the Casino. Naruto got in one car and left for home while Tony stuck around to get a ride in another after an interview with the Vanity Fair reporter.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning at Tony's house, the reporter, Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair Magazine was sleeping in Tony's bed after a night of _reporting_. She was sleeping soundly when a voice spoke.

" _Good morning. It's 7:00am. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 am."_ Jarvis said as Christine was amazed at the house she was in.

She put on a shirt to cover herself as she walked around. "Tony?" She called out but she didn't hear a response. "Hey, Tony?"

She walked down the hallway to the living room and saw the nice furniture and paintings. She then saw some weird blue console panel on the wall and was curious so she touched it and it vibrated and an alert alarm went off.

" _You are not authorized to access this area_." Jarvis said.

"Jesus." Christine blurted out in shocked.

"That's Jarvis. He runs the house." Christine heard as she turned to see Pepper Pot, standing there holding some dry cleaning. "I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." Christine said.

"Indeed I am." Pepper said as Christine took her clothes.

"After all these years, and looking after a kid, Tony skill has you picking up his dry cleaning." Christine said.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Pepper said with a smile.

In the basement of the mansion, in Tony's workshop and garage, he and Naruto were working on fixing Tony's old hotrod card. Tony was kneeling next to the engine and began removing the engine cover as he was playing some old rock music on his stereo. Naruto was laying on a roller and was underneath the hotrod, looking over the fuel injection manifold and checking on the brakes.

Tony removed the engine cover and used a scanner to get a holographic image and readout of the engine. "Give me an exploded view." Tony said to Jarvis and got an exploded view of the engine.

" _The pressure in cylinder three appears to be low_." Jarvis said.

"Log that." Tony said.

"The right brake pad is a bit worn out. We should get that replaced. And the fuel injection level is a bit slow." Naruto said as he grabbed another wrench from the box.

Tony and Naruto kept working on the car when Pepper walked down talking on the phone, used her access code and walked in, which shut the music off.

"Please don't turn off my music." Tony said as he kept working and Pepper hung up.

"You are supposed to be half way around the world." Pepper said.

"How'd she take it?" Tony asked.

"Like a champ." Pepper said.

"Hey, Pepper." Naruto said as he peeked his head out from beneath the car.

"Hello, Naruto." Pepper said as Naruto got back to work.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony asked.

"So I can get your Audi for tonight?" Naruto joked.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour ago." Pepper said.

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there." Tony said. "Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door. Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings, do you want it? Yes or no." Pepper asked.

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Naruto asked as he poked his head out from beneath the car.

"Uh, no. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and work, not like Spring the season." Pepper said.

"Weird." Naruto said as he got back to work.

"So?" Tony asked.

"I think it's a fair example. Uh, I think it's incredibly overpriced." Pepper said.

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." Tony said as Pepper chuckled.

"Ok, the MIT commencement speech…" "Is next week. Please don't harangue me about stuff that's way down." Tony said.

"Well, they've kept haranguing me so I had to remind you." Pepper said. "I need you to sign this here and here."

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" Tony asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Pepper said.

"I don't like it when you have plans." Tony said.

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." Pepper said.

"It's your birthday? I knew that. Already?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." Pepper joked.

"Well, get yourself something nice from me." Tony said.

"I already did." Pepper said.

"And?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it's very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark." Pepper said.

"You're welcome Ms. Potts." Tony said as he downed his Cappuccino and left as Pepper smiled and followed leaving Naruto to work on the car.

"Have fun." Naruto said.

"See ya when I get back, kid." Tony said as they left and Naruto got out from beneath the car.

"All right, Jarvis. Let's get to work on the other project." Naruto said as he went to a chair near the computer and holographic workspace.

" _Ready when you are sir."_ Jarvis said as they got to work.

Naruto went to the computer and brought up a file that was under his private file on the computer. Tony respected Naruto's privacy and allowed him some space on one of the computers.

Naruto opened the file the read, _Project Maelstrom_. Naruto clicked it open and it revealed to be an assortment of data on his powers over the years that Jarvis had recorded as well as his physical body conditions.

Naruto started this file to help monitor his powers and abilities through the years and to help design the best training regime. Naruto was smiling at the data, he was becoming a serious force to be reckoned with.

He was also designing an outfit in his spare time that he would eventually wear when he trained, so it could keep his powers in check, just in case and to make him look cooler. It was made of an experimental tri-weave titanium fiber polymer, making it much more durable and lighter than normal body armor. It was interlaced with special nanoweaver technology Naruto borrowed from the experimental weapons section of Stark Industries. It could conduct energy from a power source and make the material even stronger. It was predominantly used in nuclear reactors and power plants. It absorbed energy in the case of a power outage or explosion so the generators weren't damaged.

Naruto theorized his could channel his chakra energy into this material and it not only made it stronger, but it created a better channel for his energy blasts and constructs to form, and made them much more stable, not to mention it made him look badass.

Naruto brought up the rough prototype image of what his armor would look like and stood up and smiled at it. The armor had a flexible, almost cloth-like consistency breastplate armor, where the tri-weave titanium fiber polymer was placed. It was light, durable and shock resistant thanks to the MR-fluid mixed into the polymer so it harden at impact, making his attacks and defense stronger, and it's light feel made it so he wasn't burden with heavy armor.

The armor was black in its basic design and had two parts. His upper body and lower body. He had decided to add his headband symbol to the chest of the armor, and then a whirlpool symbol on the back. He wanted it to render with a dark orange and crimson color scheme with streaks of black interlaced through the arms and legs. ( **His armor is like the Batman Beyond Skin in Batman Arkham Knight but with a different color scheme and the Konoha Symbol on the chest)**

"Nice." Naruto said.

" _If I may, sir I agree. Does that mean you would like this armor to be rendered now?"_ Jarvis asked.

"Not yet, Jarvis. Just gather the parts together for now. I'm not sure Pepper would be happy if she found me working on this." Naruto said.

" _Yes, sir. And I must remind you, that your scheduled time with Ms. Park is in an hour."_ Jarvis said.

"Right, better get changed. Thanks, Jarvis." Naruto said as he shut down the computer.

" _My pleasure, sir."_ Jarvis said.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto got dressed up in a slick blue-button up, dark blue jeans and converse sneakers and got the Audi and drove to pick up Linda. The two were going to hang out at the Malibu pier, play some games and eat some food and hang out. Naruto drove up to pick her up at her house and parked the Audi outside as he walked up to her door.

Naruto knocked on the door and Linda's mom answered it. A nice woman, she always thought that Naruto and Linda should get together. "Hey, Mrs. Park." Naruto said.

"Hello, sweetie. Hold on, Linda is on her way down." Mrs. Park said.

"So, are you excited for Monday? You and Linda are graduating. Off to see what awaits you in the future." Mrs. Park said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to see what the future has in store." Naruto said as Linda walked down the stairs in nice black pants, a dark red shirt and black jacket with her purse and bag around her shoulder.

"Hey, whiskers. Come on." Linda said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and walked to the Audi.

"Bye, Mrs. Park." Naruto said as the got in the car and drove to the pier.

"Come on. You owe me for missing the dinner yesterday." Linda said as Naruto drove them to the pier.

"I know." Naruto said as they drove down and Linda turned on the radio.

"So, when is Tony suppose to be back?" Linda asked.

"By Monday morning, if something else doesn't come up." Naruto said as he parked in the parking lot.

"So he'll be there for graduation?" Linda asked.

"Most likely. Why? Hoping he would give us some alcohol as a present?" Naruto joked.

"Maybe. But it'll be nice to see him there for you." Linda said.

"Yeah, it would." Naruto said as they went through the pier.

The two enjoyed their time together and their fun at the pier with Naruto pretty much winning every single carnival game and getting Linda a whole bunch of stuffed animals, which made her even more suspicious of him.

After that, Naruto just relaxed on Sunday and heard from Tony on Sunday night about how well the weapon demonstration on the Jericho missile went. Naruto bid Tony a good night and would see him on Monday at the graduation.

The next morning, Naruto got dressed for his last day of school and it went through quickly. After school and his goodbyes, he returned home to get dressed and back to the school for the Graduation ceremony. He was in his cap and gown and in line with the other boys in his class as he saw Linda and waved. He then looked around in the stands and saw Pepper but he didn't see Tony. The ceremony soon started and when Naruto was called up to get his diploma, he smiled and waved but he only saw Pepper, not Tony.

Pepper walked up to Naruto and hugged him in congratulations. "Congratulations, Naruto!" Pepper said as Naruto hugged her back.

"Thank you, Pepper. Where is Tony?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's coming. I bet he just wants to make an entrance." Pepper said as two men in military uniforms and one man in a suit then approached them.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Uzumaki." One of the soldiers said.

"Yes?" Naruto replied, confused.

"We'd like you to come with us. There is something we need to discuss with you in private." The one in the suit said.

That day was a day for celebration and worry, because those men were from the Military, saying that insurgents attacked Tony's caravan and he was not found. He could be dead or could have been captured, there was no way of knowing. Rhodey and the military were doing everything they could to try and find him but it was a lot of territory they have to check to try and find leads.

From that day on, Naruto focused on trying to find Tony, the man who gave him a new life.

Line Break xxxxx

Tony woke up, not knowing where he was. He was cold, in a bed he didn't remember sleeping in with something in his nose and some pain in his chest. The last thing he remembered was that his army caravan group was attacked. A huge fight broke out and he remembered an explosion and then some images and then he woke up. Tony groaned in pain and discomfort and then pulled the large IV tube out of his nose. He felt thirsty and saw a cup of water to a table next to the bed.

He reached over to grab it and accidently knocked it over. He then saw another man with glasses in the cave. He was shaving with an old razor and using a small mirror taped to an old wooden beam. Tony reached over to grab the water jug when he felt his body tug on something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said as Tony looked at what he tugged and saw it was a car battery with power cables attached to something on his chest but was underneath all the bandages. He felt something metal and in a panic, removed all the bandages to see an large metal device in his chest cavity and it seemed to be attached into his chest.

Tony managed to sit up on his bed and used a small mirror to get a better look at the metal object while the other man was cooking some food over a small fire in the cave.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Tony asked as the man chuckled.

"What I did? What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left and it's moving to your atria septum. Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look." The man said as he tossed a small vial to Tony, which held about three small pieces of shrapnel from Tony's rocket propelled grenade he was hit with.

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs." The man said.

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from reaching your heart." The man said as Tony zipped up his sweater to cover the magnet and then noticed the cameras in the cave.

"That's right. Smile. We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." The man said.

"I don't remember." Tony said.

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits." The man said.

"Where are we?" Tony asked but before the man could ask, the main large metal door eye slip opened and man shouted in Arabic.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Do what I do and do not speak!" The man said

The doors opened as the man and Tony put their hands behind their head and a group of men walked in, with some armed with Tony's own guns that he designed.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Tony asked.

"Do you understand me? Do as I do." The man said as the main man walked up, holding a rolled up piece of paper.

The man who entered the room then began speaking in Arabic and walked closer as his men armed with guns moved up with him, ready to shot just in case. The man stopped talking and gestured for Tony's cave mate to translate.

"He says, 'Welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.'" The man translated as the other man began speaking again.

"He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho Missile that you demonstrated. This one." The man said, showing a photo of Tony in front of the Jericho missile during his demonstration, they were following him.

"I refuse." Tony said as the man then ordered his men to discipline and punish Tony by dunking him in some water. After some disciplining, they covered his head as they took him through some tunnels and when they removed the bag, he was greeted by the sight of their camp, surrounded by mountains and rocks, and filled with armed insurgents and whole caches of Stark Industry weapons.

The insurgent leader then showed Tony around as Tony saw all his weapons when he spoke again.

"He wants to know what you think?" The man translated.

"I think you got a lot of my weapons." Tony said as the man translated. The insurgent leader then spoke as the man translated.

"He says that they have everything you need to build the Jericho Missile. He wants you to make a list of materials. He says for you to stark working immediately, and when you're done, they'll set you free." The man with the glasses translated as Tony then shook the man's hand with a smile.

"No I won't." Tony said.

"No he won't." The man said in English but the insurgent leader smiled, thinking that Tony said yes.

Tony and his cave mate soon returned to their cell as Tony sat in front of the fire. "I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in the mountains." The man said as he sat down across from Tony. "Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy Stark. You're life's work in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something?"

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." Tony said.

"Then this will be a very important week for you, wont it?" The man said as Tony got an idea and had the man tell the insurgent leader what he needed and had the other men move the weapons and material he needed. They thought he was building the missile, but he was working on a plan to get out and go home.

After they got all the things they needed, Tony got to work, deconstructing one of his missiles, and decided to get some info as well. "How many languages do you speak?" Tony asked.

"A lot but apparently not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian." The man said as Tony removed the missiles inner mechanism and powder holding.

"Who are these people?" Tony asked.

"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings." The man said as Tony kept working on for hours.

Tony then began unscrewing the top of a missile using an electric screwdriver as the man came over to see what he was doing. "You know we'd be more productive if you include me in the planning process." The man said.

"Uh huh." Tony said he finished unscrewing and then smacked the top off of the missile and removed the main circuit board. He then took some tweezers and removed a small thin slither of metal. "Ok, we don't need this." Tony said as he threw the circuit board away.

"What is that?" The man asked.

"That's Palladium, .15 grams. I need at least 1.6 so why don't you go break down the other 12." Tony said as the man got to work.

Tony and his cave mate worked for two days in the cave getting everything ready as their insurgent captors were monitoring them. They gathered the palladium and put it in a pot and put in the hot fire that Tony had installed for smithing. While the Palladium melted down, Tony got to work on making a mold.

The man then got some large tongs and carefully removed the hot palladium ore from the fire. "Careful. Careful we only get one shot at this." Tony said.

"Relax. I have steady hands. How else do you think you're alive?" The man said as he carefully moved the hot ore to the mold and slowly poured it in.

"What do I call you?" Tony asked.

"My name is Yinsen." Yinsen said.

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you." Tony said as Yinsen smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Yinsen said.

When the ore cooled down and solidified, Tony took the Palladium out of the mold and it formed a circle which Tony put on a base surrounded by circuits and copper wire. Tony then began working on something, welding circuits and copper wire to the device and when he was done, he attached the device he made to a missile control and power source, which he hooked up to the cave's lighting system. He then turned on the device as it drained the power from the rest of the cave and then the device began to self regulate and self power itself, generating power: It was a miniature version of Tony's Arc Reactor.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho Missile." Yinsen said as the device amazed him.

"That's because it's a miniaturized Arc Reactor. I got a big one powering my factory back home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart." Tony said.

"But what could it generate?" Yinsen asked.

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Tony said.

"That could run your heart for 50 life times." Yinsen said.

"Yeah, or something big for 15 minutes." Tony said as he and Yinsen walked over to his desk and showed him some pieces of paper with designs and drawing on them as Yinsen looked at them and was a bit confused. "This is our ticket out of here."

"What is it?" Yinsen asked.

"Flatten them out and take a look." Tony said he flattened the papers together to show a drawing of a large metal suit.

"Oh wow. Impressive." Yinsen said.

Yinsen got to work on replacing the electromagnet with the Arc reactor and after that it was straight to work on the suit that would be their ticket to freedom.

Line Break xxxxx

 **August 20** **th** **, 2010**

Two months after Tony was attacked, Rhodey and the military kept on trying to find him, scouring inches of sand and mountains to find any leads but the terrain was vast. Pepper had worked overtime with Stane to try and help keep Stark Industries going in Tony's apparent death but Naruto was a different story. He disappeared for the two months and Pepper and Linda didn't know where he went. Linda was there to offer emotional support for Naruto during this time but he had disappeared until recently when he appeared back at the house where he just said he took some time to get his head together, and to think about his future.

Naruto actually had snuck into all the military bases in the country to _borrow_ their data on the area where Tony was demonstrating his weapon. He also borrowed their system data and copied their digital key to the satellites in the area, while also training his butt off, which showed him some new things. His body had changed so stuff like bullets and knives bounced off or broke against his skin. He also found out that he could fly…he wasn't kidding. He could channel his chakra and energy through his body and feet and propel himself off the ground, it was awesome and would come in handy in finding Tony, even if Naruto had to scour the planet.

Right now, Naruto was downstairs in Tony's garage working with Jarvis and using all of Tony's computers and his holographic field to do his own search for Tony.

"All right, Jarvis. You set?" Naruto asked as he finished uploading the data from a flash drive.

" _Indeed sir. All the data you've downloaded into my system has been fully uploaded and I'm ready to cross reference the data at a moments notice. But, perhaps you should inform Ms. Potts of what you're about to do."_ Jarvis said.

"No. Pepper would try and stop me." Naruto said.

" _I believe that would be a good idea."_ Jarvis said.

"Not if this data can help me find Tony." Naruto said as he activated the holographic field. "Jarvis, use the photos and satellite footage of the area to create a rough holographic replication of what happened."

" _Yes sir_." Jarvis said as he used all the photos taken by the military and satellite footage of the area as well as the data on the military caravan to recreate the incident and what happened. " _Virtual holographic reconstruction is complete_."

"All right, walk me through what happened." Naruto said as Jarvis assembled a holographic reconstruction of the area where Tony's caravan was attacked.

" _Mr. Stark's caravan left the weapon demonstration at 14:42 IDT. On route back to the United States Military base, the military caravan was under attacked at approximately 15:15 IDT. The military recorded receiving a distress signal at 15:17 IDT saying that their caravan was under attacked. Military reinforcements arrived but all the soldiers were dead and Mr. Stark was missing."_ Jarvis said as he narrated what happened and showed a holographic re-imagining of what it most likely looked like. With the holographic military vehicles attacked and the holographic soldiers opening fire.

"Tony was in the third military vehicle in the caravan." Naruto said.

" _Correct. The first vehicle in the caravan was the first attacked. It was destroyed by a placed explosive land mine in the road. The blast was so strong that the entire vehicle was destroyed."_ Jarvis said.

"That's impressive. Any idea what kind of land mine it was?" Naruto asked.

" _Inconclusive, do to the lack of physical remains of the mine_." Jarvis said.

"The soldiers were fired upon from the left side. There were hills and rocks, which provided natural cover for the insurgents to ambush the caravan. It seems that this was planned." Naruto said.

" _Why do you assume that, sir?"_ Jarvis asked.

"The time and how they hit this caravan. According to all our data, the attack lasted about three minutes, tops. That means, they had the weapons and knowledge of when exactly to hit this caravan and that takes some planning. They took out the lead vehicle, and scans show they used RPG's to immobilize the back vehicles so they couldn't leave. They used large explosives and particular weapons to take down this caravan." Naruto said.

" _It would seem so_." Jarvis said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" _My scans have come back to show that the military found residue of high explosives around the military caravan. And I've found some rather interesting results of the scans."_ Jarvis said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

" _If my scans are correct, the explosive residue is a 98% match for the explosive weapons that were created and designed by Mr. Stark."_ Jarvis said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

" _98% match for Mr. Stark's Rocket Propelled grenade launchers, explosive blast shots, and the 60mm rocket launcher."_ Jarvis said.

"How did the insurgents get their hands on Tony's weapons?" Naruto asked.

" _Unclear_." Jarvis said.

"All right. Bring up the military archive footage from the soldiers in the caravan. The soldiers wear cameras on their helmets. Let's sort through the footage to try and find more clues." Naruto said.

" _Bringing up footage now."_ Jarvis said as he brought up 18 small screens, which showed the 18 soldiers head cameras. Jarvis played them and Naruto sorted through all the footage, looking for anything that could be a clue.

"Wait a minute. Number 14. Enhance and run it back. Go, go, and stop. Enhance again." Naruto said as the image enhanced to show a soldier shooting at the rocks to the side. "Now run at ¼ speed." Naruto said as the image slowly kept going to show the soldier taking cover but his camera got a glimpse of Tony taking cover behind a rock.

"There, he's right there. Now, organize the other footage to show what happened." Naruto said as Jarvis did. They couldn't get anything super clear but they did get some images. Tony ran from his car and took cover behind a rock as he took out his phone. Then some grenade landed next to him and Naruto saw an explosion that Tony was caught in. "Jarvis, could Tony survive that explosion?"

" _Mr. Stark was fitted with a Kevlar vest but that particular grenade is designed for shrapnel explosion, allowing it to penetrate body armor. By my calculations, shrapnel will have penetrated into his body."_ Jarvis said.

"He could have survived that. If his body wasn't there, it meant that the insurgents took him. Jarvis, log that location." Naruto said as he thought for a moment. "And assemble the suit while you're at it."

" _With pleasure, sir. Estimated completion time is 12 hours_." Jarvis said.

"12?" Naruto asked.

" _Weaving the titanium polymer fibers into clothing material is much more complicated than building a suit of armor. But I can build a suit of armor for you instead, if you would like?"_ Jarvis asked.

"No, let's go with what I designed." Naruto said as Jarvis got to work.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Naruto woke up early. He ate breakfast and was about to head down to the garage when he heard Pepper walk in.

"Naruto." Pepper said.

"Hey, Pepper." Naruto said.

"You haven't said much since you got back." Pepper said.

"Wasn't much to talk about." Naruto said. "I just needed some time to clear my head."

"I understand. But it can help to talk about these kind of things. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Pepper said.

"Thanks, Pepper." Naruto said.

"I need to grab some of Tony's old papers." Pepper said as she walked to his office and when she was gone, Naruto went to the garage.

Naruto went to the garage and activated the lock and soundproof the room so Pepper didn't hear him. Naruto went to the center of the room where a large box was waiting.

"Jarvis, is it done?" Naruto asked.

" _Yes, sir. Completed to your specifications_." Jarvis said as Naruto smiled and opened the box to see his uniform.

Naruto took the armor out of the box and began to put it on. He took off his shirt and put on a thin tight black shirt and then strapped on his chest armor. It was a mix of light plate armor interweaved with nanoweave fiber and polymers, but it felt like fabric. Naruto had to buckle the armor at his shoulders and then attached his buckle to his waist so it stayed secure. He then put on his bottom pants and boots, and put on his gloves and forearm guards. He felt comfortable and ready for action, should it come to that.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he looked badass. The armor felt good, and the leaf on his chest was a nice touch to Konoha. "I…look…so…badass." Naruto said as he began to move around in the armor, to get more accustomed to it and he felt good.

" _I must say, sir. The render came out quite well."_ Jarvis said.

"That it did. Time to get to work." Naruto said.

" _But sir, have you given thought as to how you will stay in contact with me should you encounter some issues?"_ Jarvis asked as Naruto realized he didn't.

"Actually, no. I was going to use my phone, but something tells me the Middle East is a bit out of my cell phone's reception." Naruto said as he tried to think of a solution.

" _And have you considered a method to conceal your face. Should you encounter the American Military or, forbid Colonel Rhodes?"_ Jarvis asked as Naruto realized he didn't do that as well.

He didn't worry about this kind of thing when he was a Shinobi since he worked for the village, but Jarvis was right. If he was spotted, it could cause some serious trouble in the future.

"Damn it, I was so wrapped up in finding Tony and assembling the suit that I forgot about that." Naruto said.

"L _uckily, sir. I anticipated this and developed something I think will solve both problems."_ Jarvis said as the floor opened and a small box appeared.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

" _Something I believe you will like."_ Jarvis said as Naruto opened the box and was confused. It was some kind of weird band-like, thing that was thicker at the ends and thinner in the middle. It seemed to be electronic and metal, because it has some kind of blue chip at the ends that signified something electronic in it. It also seemed to fit around his chin and jawbone.

"What is it, exactly?" Naruto asked.

" _It's a means to disguise yourself and a way to keep in contact with me. Put it on the back of your head."_ Jarvis said as Naruto did so and it fit around the back of his head and onto his jaw. " _Now, press the button on the side."_

Naruto did and the side of his mask moved forward and up around his head and covered his mouth and nose with a facemask that obscured what he looked like and his eyes were covered with some special angular lenses that glowed blue. " **Whoa…hey, my voice changed**." Naruto said as the device seemed to deepen and distort his voice. ( **1)**

" _Yes, this device will help keep your identity a secret and will enable you to stay in contact with me here."_ Jarvis said as he remotely activated Naruto's heads-up display on his mask and Naruto saw that Jarvis was uploaded to his mask's computer and interface system. " _The HUD will allow me to keep in contact with you, bring up relevant data should you wish it and connects you back to the computers here at the mansion_."

" **Jarvis, you're a miracle worker."** Naruto said as his cell phone rang and Naruto saw a screen pop up that showed it was Linda calling him.

" _I've also taken the liberty of connecting the HUD to your phone."_ Jarvis said.

" **Thanks. Uh, answer**." Naruto said as his phone was answered and his voice returned to normal.

" _Hey, whiskers_." Linda said.

"Hey, Linda. What's up?" Naruto asked.

" _Nothing, just getting stuff set up for college in a month. What about you_?" Linda asked.

"I'm uh…working on a new project." Naruto said.

" _Really? What kind of project?"_ Linda asked.

"Uh…the top secret kind." Naruto said.

" _Are you ok, whiskers? I know things haven't been easy for you the past two months, but I want you know if you need someone, I'm here."_ Linda said as Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Linda. I appreciate that, I really do." Naruto said.

" _I'm still upset that you're not coming to NYU with me. You have the grades, smarts and money to go if you want to."_ Linda said.

"NYU is your dream, not mine." Naruto said.

" _I know, but it means you never get rid of me."_ Linda said.

"Something tells me I can never get rid of you, Linda. Besides, just because you're off to New York in a month and I'm probably staying here doesn't change our friendship." Naruto said.

" _Yeah….friendship…"_ Linda said.

"Look, I got to get back to work. So, I'll talk to you later." Naruto said.

" _All right, bye whiskers."_ Linda said.

"Bye, Linda." Naruto said as the call ended. He then did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a Naruto clone appeared next to him in a cloud of smoke, wearing normal clothes. "You stay here incase Pepper or Linda stop by."

"Got it, boss." The clone said as Naruto reactivated his facemasks systems.

" **Jarvis, give me the coordinates."** Naruto said.

" _Coordinates placed and locked, sir."_ Jarvis said.

" **All right, let's find Tony."** Naruto said as he activated his powers and glowed blue and then flew out of the garage, out of the house and into the sky, heading to the Middle East.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto flew to the Middle East and soared through the air as he watched the ocean pass by for land and then for desert and mountains. Naruto then flew to the route Tony's caravan took from his the weapon demonstration and then to the position where it was attacked. Naruto flew down the ground fast and then landed with a loud boom and puff of sand. He landed with a crouch and then stood up as he looked around. There wasn't much left as sand have covered up most of the tire tracks and explosion marks, but there were depressions in the ground from explosions and some spent shell casings from bullets.

" **Jarvis, is this right?"** Naruto asked.

" _Yes sir. This is the location."_ Jarvis said.

" **All right. The mountains are there. That means they went that direction."** Naruto said, pointing north. " **The leaves about 200 miles of desert and possible mountains to cover. Time to get to work."** Naruto said as he flew up and began searching.

While Naruto had spent his time searching and using clones to expand his area, Tony was almost done with his escape plan. He and Yinsen had been working diligently for the past two months and a half on the armor and weapons that would get them out. Working on the gears and mechanism that would allow Tony to walk with all that steel.

Tony was welding some steel when the door opened and the insurgent leader spoke. The door opened as he walked in and his men pointed their guns as Tony and Yinsen raised their hands up. The men with guns then moved aside as a another man stepped forward and by the way he handled himself and his men bowed in respect, he was the real leader.

The man walked forward as he looked at Tony. "Relax." He said as Tony and Yinsen put their hands down. The man then walked forward and marveled at the arc reactor in Tony's chest.

"The bow and arrow, once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great, and four times the size of the Roman Empire." The leader said as he walked over to Tony's work table and looked at some of the sketches he did but they weren't complete so he didn't really know what Tony was working on.

"But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn." The leader said as he then spoke Urdu.

" _Why have you failed me?"_ He asked Yinsen.

" _We're working. Diligently."_ Yinsen replied.

" _I let you live. This is how you repay me?"_ He asked Yinsen.

" _It's very complex. He's trying very hard."_ Yinsen replied.

" _On his knees."_ The leader said as his men forced Yinsen on his knees and put his head on the welding anvil. " _You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth."_

" _We're both working."_ Yinsen said as the leader used some pincers to get a hot coal from a fire.

" _Open your mouth."_ The leader said.

"What does he want?" Tony asked.

" _You think I'm a fool?"_ The leader asked as he placed the hot coal near his face. " _What's going on? Tell me the truth."_

" _He's building your Jericho."_ Yinsen said.

" _What is going on?" "He's building your Jericho." What's going on?!" "He's building your Jericho!"_ They went back and forth as Tony tried to stop it.

"What you want? A delivery date—" "{Gun Cocks}" Tony was stopped as the insurgents aimed their guns and everyone looked at him.

"I need him. Good assistant." Tony said as the leader put the hot coal down.

"You have until tomorrow, to assembly my missile." The leader said as he and his men left and Tony and Yinsen needed to work in overdrive.

Tony worked through the rest of the night to finish making the armor and by the morning, they were ready. Time to put it together. Tony wrapped bandages around his fingers and put gloves on his hands while Yinsen was hoisting the armor up on a pulley. Tony then put on a jacket to cover his skin and then a neck brace so he didn't hurt his neck. He then stood still as Yinsen helped strapped the armor to his body. The armor fit on as the chest piece fit around the arc reactor so the suit was powered.

"Ok, can you move?" Yinsen asked as Tony got his body use to the suit. "Ok, say it again?"

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right." Tony said as he gave Yinsen the movements that Yinsen would program into the computer. He tightened the bolt on the wrist and then began screwing in the armor at the joints so it didn't fall apart, when the door was knocked on and someone shouted in Hungarian.

"Say something. Say something back to him." Tony said to Yinsen.

"He's speaking Hungarian, I don't know Hungarian." Yinsen said.

"Then speak Hungarian." Tony said.

"Ok. I know." Yinsen said as he spoke a few words but the guards were persistent and then began to open the door, which was a bad idea. The door knob was connected to a makeshift bomb, using some of the old missile pieces from the missiles.

As soon as they opened the door, the explosive went off, killing the three guards, blowing the door off the hinges and taking out the lights and security cameras, not to mention making a really loud boom.

Speaking of that boom, Naruto even heard it from miles away. Naruto was flying over the sand when his ears picked up a boom in the distance that sounded like a bomb. He stopped in midair when he heard that noise.

" **Jarvis, what was that?"** Naruto asked as Jarvis began to record the echo and sound wave from the explosive.

" _Analyzing the echo and sound of blast. It appears to be some kind of explosive. Approximately 150 miles southeast of our direction."_ Jarvis said.

" **Thanks. It might be the guys who took Tony."** Naruto said as he flew in that direction. Naruto flew as fast as he could in that direction as he was now flying past the desert to the mountains and Jarvis then picked up heat signatures in the distance, a lot of them. " **Jarvis, zoom in**."

Jarvis zoomed in and saw some guy in an armored suit using built in flamethrowers on some kind of metal suit as he fought against a whole group of insurgents. Naruto noticed some men on fire as weapon caches and stockpiles exploded. He then saw that they had the Stark Logo on them. The guy in the suit seemed to be destroying those weapons and Naruto would be damned if he let terrorists use Tony's weapons so he flew down fast and hit the ground hard, creating a shockwave that knocked the two insurgents who were next to the explosion in the air and the others to hit the ground from the shockwave.

The insurgent got back to their feet and saw some blue glowing man arrive and immediately opened fire, shooting them with their guns but the blue aura around Naruto blocked, vaporized or deflected the bullets off. Naruto then raised his hands up and began firing energy blasts, hitting the insurgents and knocking them away. Knocking them into the air or knocking them into rocks. Some insurgent then ran at Naruto as he kicked one in the chest knocking him about 20 ft away. He then grabbed another soldier, head butted him and threw him in the air and broke the gun in half. The man in the metal suit kept shooting fire and destroying the weapons.

Then one of the insurgent ran to the hill and loaded the .50 caliber machine gun and began firing on the metal man as the heavy impact from the large caliber bullets caused the metal man to recoil and stop moving. The other insurgents kept firing as Naruto fought more, blasting them with his energy blasts or punching and kicking them away.

Naruto saw the heavy gunner and grabbed a large crate using his aura cloak ability to form a hand and then threw it at the gunner, knocking the gunner away. The combination of the fire, bullets and the raging fire, eventually all came together and caused a massive explosion. Naruto generated a larger aura cloak to protect him while he saw the metal man press a button and fly out of the explosion and into the air. The explosion kept going as a fire raged, so Naruto jumped out of the mountain ravine and jumped to the top of the mountain. He then saw the metal man fly through the air and fall down and hit the desert sand. Who was this guy?

Naruto levitated up and flew down to the metal man as he saw metal scraps and pieces of the metal suit all over the sand. He then saw the man take off his mask and Naruto saw it was Tony, he was alive.

Tony removed his armor and groaned in pain as he saw the glowing man in weird armor land in front of him. " **Tony!"** Tony heard as the man pressed a button on his mask and it retracted to show Naruto. "Tony, you're alive! Thank god!" Naruto said as he knelt down.

"Kid?! {Laughing} I have never been so happy to see someone in my entire life! God I love your powers!" Tony said as Naruto ripped off the metal suit and helped Tony out of the ground.

"I knew you were alive." Naruto said as he looked at Tony's chest. "What's with the glowing thing?"

"Miniaturize Arc Reactor. Keeping me alive. What's with the suit?" Tony asked.

"Special titanium tri-weave polymer fiber with special conductive nanofibers. One hell of a suit and disguise. Come on, let's get you out of here." Naruto said as he supported Tony by putting his arm behind him and carrying him. Naruto then activated his HUD and it came back on. " **Jarvis, direct me to the nearest US military base."**

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

" _Good to see you again, Mr. Stark. Nearest Military base, 100 miles southeast."_ Jarvis said.

" **On it."** Naruto said as he glowed blue and flew away with Tony.

At the Al-Mualim US military Base, Colonel Rhodes was about to leave with his chopper crew to continue their search for Tony when they heard a noise in the sky. They looked up and saw something blue flying towards them.

"Contact front!" Rhodes shouted as the men readied their weapons and prepared to fire when the thing landed on the base in front of Colonel Rhodey, they could see it was two people. One glowing blue and the other not.

"Tony?!" Rhodes shouted as Rhodes grabbed Tony and looked him over. "Jesus, your alive!"

The glowing blue man stood up as the US Marines surrounded him with their guns pointed at him. "Freeze, down on the ground! You are on US Military grounds, you are under arrest!" A marine captain shouted.

"He saved me." Tony said.

"Hold your fire!" Rhodes said, getting them to stop. "Lower your weapon!" He said as they did.

"Thank you." Rhodes said as the figure nodded. "Who are you?"

" **A friend."** The figure said as he then flew up in the air and left.

"Damn." Rhodes said as he then looked at Tony. "Let's get him to the infirmary."

"Not a bad exit, kid." Tony whispered as he was taken to the infirmary.

Line Break xxxxx

 **August 28** **th** **, 2010**

After a week of recuperating at the US military base, Tony was flown back to the states in a military plane at the military base near San Diego. The military staff and medics were there and so were Happy, Pepper and Naruto. The saw the military plane land on the airstrip as it came to a stop. The hangar door opened and Rhodey helped Tony down the ramp. Tony was in a suit with his arm in a sling, some scratches on his face but he was looking ok.

Pepper, Happy and Naruto smiled seeing him alive. Naruto knew he was ok but had to keep up appearances. Tony and Rhodey walked down the ramp as the army medics came up with a gurney.

"What are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them." Tony said, referring to the medics.

Rhodey waved them off as Tony walked up to Pepper and Naruto. "Hmm. Your eyes are red. A few tears for you long lost boss?" Tony asked.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper joked.

"Yeah, vacation's over." Tony said as he hugged Naruto. "Good to see you, kid."

"You too, Tony." Naruto replied as they walked up to the Rolls Royce and Tony hugged Happy. They got in the car with Tony and Pepper sitting in the bag and Naruto sitting shotgun with Happy.

"Where to sir?" Happy asked.

"Take us to the hospital, Happy." Pepper said.

"No." Tony replied.

"No. Tony you have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you." Pepper said.

"No is a complete answer. I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for 3 months, there are two things I want to do. I wan an American Cheeseburger, and the other…" "That's enough of that." Pepper stopped him there.

"is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now." Tony said.

"Call for a press conference? What on earth for?" Pepper asked.

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first." Tony said as they drove away.

After stopping by Burger King for burgers, they drove to Stark Industries to the front entrance where Stane and all his employees and the board members clapped and cheered at his safe return.

"Look at this!" Stane said as he walked up to the door and helped Tony out. He then hugged Tony. "Tony. We were going to meet you at the hospital."

"Nah, I'm fine." Tony said as Naruto got out of the shotgun seat, holding a Burger King bag and Tony took another.

"Look at you! Oh, you had to have a burger. You get me one of those?" Stane asked as they walked in with Pepper and Naruto behind him.

"Uh, there's only one left and I need it." Tony said as they walked in and he ate it. They walked through the building to where the press conference was being held and all the press people clapped loud and cheered as Tony walked to the front.

Tony walked through the crowd as people shook his hand and cameramen took his picture. Naruto and Pepper stood at the back, to avoid the crowd and watch the press conference when a man in a suit came up to them.

"Ms. Potts?" The man asked.

"Yes." Pepper replied.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" The man asked.

"I'm not part of the press conference but it's about to begin now." Pepper said.

"I'm not a report. I'm agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Agent Coulson said, showing her a card.

"Wow, that's a mouthful." Naruto joked as he looked at the card.

"I know, we're working on it." Agent Coulson said.

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA…" "We're a separate division with a more specific focus." Agent Coulson said.

"We need to debrief Mr. Stark on the circumstances of his escape." Agent Coulson said.

"I'll put something in the books, shall I?" Pepper asked.

"Thank you." Coulson said as they watched the press conference as Tony had everyone sit down.

"Did he fill you guys in?" Rhodey asked Pepper and Naruto.

"I got no idea." Pepper said.

"Sorry." Naruto replied, but he knew what Tony was going to do, he saw it in his eyes.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels." Tony said as his mood changed to a more serious one.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons that I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." Tony said as he answered one reporters questions.

"What happened over there?" He asked.

"I had my eyes open." Tony said as he got up speak at the podium. "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of this company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country as well." Tony said as he got down and there was a media frenzy as reporters tried to ask him questions but he just walked by.

He walked up to Naruto and the two walked out, leaving everyone else confused. "Come on, kid. We got work to do." Tony said as they left

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Hoped you guys like the first chapter of this story. This story will include a lot of the movie elements as well as the elements from various Marvel shows like Daredevil and the animated shows such as Spider man and will be a lot wider than the movies. It will follow the Marvel phases and movies with Naruto having a lot of a bigger influence in the movies and the avengers. Some movies will be changed and fixed to accommodate Naruto being added.**

 **I hoped you guys like the outfit, when I play Arkham Knight, I like the Batman Beyond skin because it looks awesome. Naruto's got his awesome ninja skills still but he's also got powers that make him much stronger so he'll be a force to reckoned with, a Maelstrom.**

 **1) Think of Naruto's mask as a mix between Optimus Prime's battle mask that covers his mouth and The Batman Arkham Knight Batman Beyond skin eye coverage except blue color. The collapsed mask band fits around the back of Naruto's head and when it's activated, closes around his face, leaving his hair the only thing exposed.**

 **As for the pairing, I decided to add in Linda Park from the Flash TV series on the CW. I liked her character and I thought the actress that played her was beautiful so I decided to have her and Naruto be the romantic pairing. It'll be similar to how in the Ultimate Spider Man Universe, Peter and MJ are good friends that eventually go out and Linda will help Naruto as well.**

 **For those who think Tony isn't acting like Tony Stark, well with growing up with Naruto and taking him in when he was younger, Naruto's had some good influence on Tony. Granted Tony is still Tony, but he's not as bad.**

 **Also a notice to all talented artists, drawers and painters. If you would like to create some pictures, drawings or art pieces drawing the Naruto from my fanfics. One from Kitsune in Starling City as Naruto in his Kitsune outfit and bonus credit if you can get him drawn in with the Arrow. One for the Maelstrom and the X-men and bonus points if you can Photoshop him in with the rest of the x-men. One for the Orange Flash in Westeros and one for Naruto in Capua. So if you can create a drawing, painting, sketch or picture, I would love to seem them and use them as the cover image for those fanfics. You don't have to do it but I would greatly appreciate it. If you would like to, send me an email through my profile with the image attachment or send me a link. I look forward to seeing what you guys come up with, so good luck.**

 **Naruto's Abilities**

 **Alter Ego Name: ?**

 **Powers: Enhance speed. Enhance strength. Accelerated healing. Superior intelligence. Enhance senses. Excellent fighting skills and combat adaptability. Chakra system and Jutsu's from home world. Superhuman durability and resistance to stimuli.**

 **New Powers: Chakra aura cloak, which increases strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Energy projection blasts, capable of stunning and destroying. Capable of aura constructs. Capable of absorbing energy. Capable of Flight.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Marvel products. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter of Maelstrom of the Marvel Universe. Naruto continues to work with Tony on his project to help right the wrongs that have been done and to make the world a better place. Enjoy!**

 **Time to get to Work**

 **August 29** **th** **, 2010**

After the blow out from the press conference where Tony shut down the weapon production of Stark's Industries. Obadiah worked overtime to mediate the damage and public backlash from Tony's announcement. Right now, Tony and Naruto were at Tony's house working on something in the basement while Pepper was upstairs, working on some paperwork and watching a news report on Stark Industries future. Pepper winced at the news reporter saying that the company was doomed and that Tony was an idiot.

She was brought out of her train of thought when she heard her phone go off and the caller ID was Tony. " _Pepper. How big are your hands?"_ Tony asked as Pepper had to mute the TV.

"What?" Pepper asked, as she mute the TV.

" _How big are your hands?"_ Tony asked.

"I don't—" " _Come down here, I need you."_ Tony said as Pepper was confused. She put her stuff down and walked down to the garage. She put in her code and walked in to see Naruto standing next to some equipment and Tony leaning in a chair without his shirt on with some kind of thing in his chest and small device in his hands.

"Hey, how big? Show me. Put them up." Tony said as Pepper showed Tony. "Oh, they are petite. Perfect. Could you come here for a second, we need your help."

Pepper walked closer and saw the arc reactor in Tony's chest. "Oh my god. Is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"

"It was. It is now an antique. This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm trading it for an upgrading model, and we ran into little speed bump." Tony said.

"Speed bump? What does that mean?" Pepper asked.

"It's nothing. Just a little snag." Tony said as Naruto walked over to remove the device. He slowly rotated it out and then disconnected it and put it down. "There's an exposed wire under this device. I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently life the wire out."

"Is it safe?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine. It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or beep." Tony said.

"What do you mean, Operation?" Pepper asked.

"It's just a game, never mind." Tony said as Pepper looked at the socket wall and shook her head.

"You know, Tony, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this." Pepper said.

"No, you're fine. You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great." Tony said.

"What about Naruto?" Pepper asked.

"Hands too big. And I'm not sure Tony would feel comfortable with my aura taking something out of his chest." Naruto said as Pepper nodded. She took a breath and steady herself as she reached into the socket wall and felt a gooey substance.

"Oh…it's pus." Pepper said, grossed out.

"It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body." Tony said.

"Oh, it smells." Pepper said.

"Yeah, it does." Tony said as Pepper reached down.

"Now, you should have the copper wire." Naruto said, looking at the computers.

"I got it." Pepper said.

"Now, slowly pull it up." Naruto said as Pepper did but it touched the side of the socket wall and the screens buzzed, showing that Tony's heartbeat had risen and that Pepper was messing up.

"Ah, ah! It's when you come up, be careful." Tony said as Pepper nodded and slowly pulled out the wire.

"I'm sorry." Pepper said.

"Ok, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't…there's a magnet at the end of it! That was it!" Tony said Pepper pulled out the electromagnet at the end of the wire causing the screens to go nuts and start beeping.

"Aw crap." Naruto said as he began to check on Tony. Tony told Pepper to put the magnet away.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked.

"He's going into cardiac arrest." Naruto said as Pepper freaked out.

"What?! I thought he said it was safe?!" Pepper said.

"We don't have much time. Take this." Tony said as he handed her the Arc reactor. "Now, install it to the base plate."

"Ok, Tony. Tony, it's going to be all right. I'll make sure of it." Pepper said as she took the arc reactor and plugged it in.

"YEOW!" Tony said in reflex as he then felt normal. "See, that wasn't so bad. No hang on, I got it." Tony said as he fixed the arc reactor into place.

"Are you ok?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I feel great. Are you ok?" Tony asked as he chuckled seeing Pepper's face.

"Don't…ever make me do something like that ever again." Pepper said.

"I don't have anyone else beside you and the kid." Tony said as he got up and removed the wires on his bodies as Pepper picked up the old reactor.

"What do you want me to do about this?" Pepper asked.

"That? Destroy it. Incinerate it." Tony said.

"You don't want to keep it?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper, I've been called a lot of things, nostalgic is not one of them." Tony said.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked.

"That will be all, Ms. Potts." Tony said as she began to leave and he turned to Naruto. "All right, get everything set up. I'm going to see Rhodey really quick."

"Got it." Naruto said as he got to work.

Line Break xxxxx

At the military Air force hangar on the outskirts of San Diego were Rhodey was stationed, Rhodey was walking through the hangar with the recent Air Force recruits. He was showing them some F-22 fighter jets and giving them a talk.

"The future of air combat, is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern it's outcome, or a pilot's judgment." Rhodey said.

"Colonel? Why not a pilot without the plane?" They heard as they saw Tony walk up next to Rhodey.

"Look who fell out of the sky, Mr. Tony Stark." Rhodey said as Tony shook a recruits hand.

"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you got to get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with, what was his name?" Tony said as they chuckled. "What was his name? Was is Ivan?"

"Don't do that. Don't do that. They'll believe that. Don't do that." Rhodey said. "Give us a second guys." Rhodey said as the recruits left.

"I'm surprised. I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon." Rhodey said.

"I'm doing a little better than walking." Tony replied.

"Really?" Rhodey asked.

"Rhodey, the kid and I are working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it." Tony said as Rhodey smiled.

"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy." Rhodey said.

"This…is not for the military. I'm not…it's different." Tony said.

"What? Are you a humanitarian now or something?" Rhodey asked.

"I need you to listen to me." Tony said.

"No. What you need is time to get your mind right. I'm serious." Rhodey said.

"Ok." Tony said.

"It's nice seeing you, Tony." Rhodey said as he left and Tony left for his house.

He drove into his garage and saw Naruto making some adjustments to his suit, which was on a mannequin. Tony got out of the car as Naruto tightened the forearm plate.

"Hey, kid." Tony said.

"Hey, Tony. Is Rhodey in?" Naruto asked as he then fixed the belt of the suit.

"No, he's not. Looks like it's just you and me." Tony said as he walked over to the suit as Naruto finished adjusting the belt and straps. "You with me on this?"

"Always, Tony." Naruto said as Tony smiled.

"I got to say, kid. Not bad with the suit." Tony said, looking it over.

"Thanks. I've been working on it for a while and when you were taken, what better time to use it. It helps improve my abilities more and helped keep my identity a secret when I rescued you." Naruto said as he put his tools down and walked over to the computer. "I got everything set up."

"Perfect. Jarvis you up, buddy?" Tony asked as Naruto brought up the holographic image of Tony's iron suit he made in that cave.

" _For you sir, always_." Jarvis said.

"I'd like to open a new project file, index it as Mark 2." Tony said as the image came up on the 3-D holographic worktable.

" _Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"_ Jarvis asked.

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Until further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server." Tony said.

" _Working on a secret project, are we sir?"_ Jarvis asked.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands." Tony said as he removed the excess armor and bulk from his first design. "Maybe in mine it can actually do some good."

"All right, let's get started. So what should we work on first?" Naruto asked.

"I'm thinking we should work on the suit's flight capability. Something tells me there's more of my weapons out there in the hands of terrorists I'm going to need to fly to get there." Tony said as he then brought up a new blank image.

"The thrusters will be powered by the arc reactor so we'll just need to work on making a powerful enough system so that they won't overload." Tony said.

"All right, let's get to work." Naruto said as they started coming up with different ideas of the types of metal, and how they would weave the circuits in.

After about two days of getting the materials and of coming up with designs, they were now soldering circuits and screwing, wrenching and creating the metal boots that would be Tony's thrusters. There were moving circuits set on axels which would help Tony move the large boots made of metal and now they were just finishing making last minute adjustments on the last boot.

Tony was soldering circuits as Naruto held a magnifying class that helped him. "All right, up to the shin." Tony said as Naruto moved the magnifying glass and Tony soldered the circuits together.

"Now, down to the toe." Tony said as Naruto moved and Tony finished the last circuit. "All right, done."

Tony put the soldering pen away as Naruto pressed the manual release on the boots and it opened up. Tony set up a power router that would power the boots and then set up some hand triggers, which would activate the thrusters. Naruto was filming and watching over the systems while the Dummy was on fire safety.

"All right. Let's do this right. Start mark, half and meter, then back and center. Dummy, look alive. You're on fire safety. Kid, roll it." Tony said.

"Rolling it." Naruto said as he hit record.

"Ok, activate hand controls. We're gonna start of nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity can achieve lift. And three,…two…one." {BAMM} Tony used the hand controls but the 10% power was way too much as he was sent flying into the air and flipped backward, bashed into the wall and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Tony groaned as the Dummy sprayed Tony with the fire extinguisher as Naruto ran over to check if Tony was alive. "Tony?! You ok?" Naruto asked as Tony groaned.

"I'm good. Just sore." Tony said as Naruto smiled.

"Good,…because that was so funny!" Naruto said as he laughed and helped Tony to his feet. "You're going to need flight stabilizers."

"Yeah…and to use less power." Tony said.

They then got to work on using making flight stabilizers that Tony would have on his forearms and hands. It was a real basic design and that took about four days making sure they would work with the boot thrusters. They managed to create a rough prototype and they were going to test it. Naruto was adjusting some wires on the second flight stabilizer as Tony was putting the first one on. He clamped on the fore arm clasp and then the shoulder clasp and screwed it, to fix a bolt as Pepper walked down the garage. She was carrying some mail, a box and two cups of coffee.

She walked in as Tony hooked up the flight stabilizer to the arc reactor. "I've been busy you guys, didn't you hear the intercom?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, everything's…what?" Tony said as he lifted the stabilizer up and pointed it forward.

"Obadiah's upstairs." Pepper said.

"Great, I'll be right up." Tony said. "Kid, monitor the power."

"On it." Naruto said as he walked over to the computer.

"I thought you said you were done making weapons." Pepper said as Tony grabbed the switch.

"It is. It's a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." Tony said as he pressed the button and the stabilizer charged up. It then fired a repulsive force that shot through the lab with enough force to send Tony off his feet and it accidently hit Naruto and knocked him to the ground. "I didn't expect that.

"Oh, that was too powerful as well." Naruto said getting up.

Line Break xxxxx **September 6** **th** **, 2010**

It turns out that Obadiah had come to tell Tony that the Board of Directors had filed an injunction against him and were trying to box him out. With the argument he was experiencing post traumatic stress disorder, he was unfit to lead the company but Tony wouldn't have it since he controlled majority control of the company. After that, he and Naruto kept working on the flight components of the suit. They were now ready for the next flight test. They had set up his hand stabilizers and thrusters, connected to his arc reactor and they set up another test area.

"Day 8, test 37, configuration 2.0. All right, nice an easy. Seriously, just going to start off with one percent thrust capacity. And three, two, one." Tony said as the thrusters activated and propelled him about a 18 inches in the air. He floated around, not moving far from the center start point and then deactivated his thrusters and landed.

"Ok, not bad. Let's bring it up to 2.5. In three, two, one." Tony said as he now floated in the air about 3 feet in the air. He then began to float around and fly around his garage and towards his cars. "Ok, this is where I don't want to be! Oh, not the cars." Tony said as floated above his cars.

He then began to hover near the computers and papers began to fly around. Tony then placed both his hands forward and floated backwards until he got back to the center of the room and then placed his hands at his side and stood straight so that he pretty much floated in air, still. Naruto then cut the power as Tony landed.

"Yeah, I can fly." Tony said.

"All right, let's build the rest of the armor." Naruto said as they got to work.

Over the next day, they and Naruto's clones assembled the rest of the armor and then one night it was time to test it out. They had machines attach the leg and lower half of the armor, as Naruto helped Tony with the chest armor as they screwed on the arms and the helmet. Tony put on the face shield as Naruto set up the connection between his helmet HUD and the systems at the house.

"Wireless uplink is set." Naruto said as Tony put on the face shield and his HUD came online.

" _ **Jarvis, you there?"**_ Tony asked as his HUD powered up.

" _At your service sir."_ Jarvis said.

" _ **Heads up display powering up. Import all preferences from home interface."**_ Tony said.

" _Will do, sir."_ Jarvis said as Tony walked around a bit as the HUD scanned his environment and a map of the area came up on the bottom right along with his power levels on the bottom.

" _ **All right, what do you say?"**_ Tony asked.

" _I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready."_ Jarvis said.

" _ **Can we start the virtual walk-around?"**_ Tony asked.

" _Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."_ Jarvis responded.

" _ **Do a check on control surfaces."**_ Tony said.

" _As you wish, sir_." Jarvis said.

The suit then began to move it's outer plates as the armor began to adjust and troubleshoot any problems, making sure no armor points were jammed or not responding. All of the armor points on the suit moved outward and then back into place as the armor seemed fine.

"All right. Test is complete. Suit seems fine." Naruto said, looking at the suits condition on the computer.

" _Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics_." Jarvis said.

" _ **Uh, yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control."**_ Tony said.

"Uh, Tony. I don't think that's a good idea." Naruto said.

" _Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is…"_ " **Jarvis**! _**Sometimes you got to run before you can walk."**_ Tony said.

" _ **In three, two, one."**_ Tony said as the thrusters activated and Tony flew out of the garage entrance with incredible speed and immediately began flying through the air.

" _ **WHOOHOO!"**_ Tony shouted as he did some spins in the suit as he flew over the Pacific.

"How's it handle?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Handles like a dream."**_ Tony said as he flew towards the pier and tested out his HUD's features by zooming in on some kids on the Ferris wheel. Then the flew to the city and then flew straight up. " _ **All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-75's Mark**_?"

" _That altitude for fixed winged flight is 85,00 feet."_ Jarvis said.

" _ **Records were made to be broken, come on!"**_ Tony said as he pushed the suit to go higher. But as he was going higher, at about 40,000 feet, his suit began to ice up with frost and ice slowly building around his armor.

"Tony, pull back! There's a lot of ice building up! It's interfering with the armor!" Naruto said over the comm.

" _ **Keep going!"**_ Tony said as he kept going higher. " _ **Higher!"**_

Tony kept going higher but eventually the build up of ice short-circuited his boot thruster and his system shut down. " _ **AAAAAHHHHH!"**_ Tony shouted as he flailed his arms and began to fall back to the ground.

" _ **We iced up Jarvis! Deploy flaps!"**_ Tony shouted but his HUD had shut down and there was no response. " _ **KID! JARVIS!"**_ He shouted but no response.

" _ **Come on, got to break the ice!"**_ Tony shouted as he managed to break the ice over his kneecap armor where the manual release knob for the flight flaps was located. He managed to grip the knob and turned it, deploying the flaps, which slowed down his descent and broke off about 90% of the ice covering his suit, and rebooting his suits system and HUD and then his thrusters re-engaged just in time as Tony narrowly avoided hitting some cars on the highway.

" _ **YEAH!"**_ Tony shouted as he flew through the city.

"Tony, you ok?! Your system shut down for a few seconds!" Naruto shouted.

" _ **I'm good!"**_ Tony said as he flew back to the house. He flew to the top of his house and hovered above the roof. " _ **Kill power."**_ Tony said as the thrusters stopped and instead of landing on the roof, his weight sent him straight through the roof, through the main floor and crushed the piano and into the garage where he landed on top of one of his old hot rod cars and crushed it. And then all the car alarms went off as the Dummy sprayed Tony with the Fire extinguisher.

"{Groan}" Tony groaned as he laid on the car as Naruto walked over and pressed a button on his phone and the car alarms shut off.

"Was that fun?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Fan…tastic."**_ Tony said as Naruto helped him up and the two kept working on the armor.

Line Break xxxxx

 **September 8** **th** **, 2010**

After the first test flight of the armor, Tony and Naruto got to work on the suit's exo-systems, and replacing the metal so the armor wouldn't freeze up at higher altitudes or going to fast and that it wouldn't be too heavy but just as durable. They also were working on the weapons of the suit. Tony was working on the suit and gave Naruto a break so Naruto was in the kitchen getting a snack. He was eating some ramen, drinking some soda and watching the news about some committee meeting in D.C. about this supposed _Mutant emergence_. Naruto was watching intently as Senator Kelly was making an announcement when his phone rang and it was Linda. He shut the T.V. off and answered.

"Hey, Linda." Naruto said.

" _Hey…HEY?!"_ Linda shouted as Naruto moved his ear a bit from her loud shout. _"It's been 2 weeks since Tony got back and I haven't hear from you once…at all! Worry about you and respecting your territory given what happened to Tony, but I was hoping for a phone call or text! But no, you've just pushed me aside!"_

"Hello, Linda. Nice to see you too. And I'm sorry for not calling you in a while." Naruto said.

" _You better be sorry!"_ Linda said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that Tony…is different after what happened to him. So it's sort of been a all hands on deck with me here." Naruto said as he heard Linda huff.

" _I know…I'm just saying that it would have been nice to at least get a call or text from you."_ Linda said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. So did you just call me to tear me a new one or something else?" Naruto asked.

" _Uh, have you forgotten what day is today?"_ Linda asked.

"Uh…it's not your birthday is it?" Naruto asked.

" _No, it's the Stark Industries benefit for the Firefighter's family fund. We've gone together every single year, it's our tradition."_ Linda said.

"Right…the firefighter ball. It's tonight. Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Naruto said.

" _That's all right. But it's our tradition so we're going tonight. Get a car and pick me up at 7."_ Linda said.

"Yes, Ms. Park." Naruto said joking as he hung up and went to get ready. He took a shower, got dressed in a nice black suit with a dark red shirt and went down to the garage to use one of Tony's cars. Tony was working when he saw Naruto walk down into the lab in a fancy suit.

"Hey, kid. Looking good. You heading out, tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, it's your benefit tonight for the Firefighter family fund. Remember?" Naruto asked as Tony thought for a moment.

"Jarvis, did you get an invite for that?" Tony asked.

" _I have no record of an invitation_." Jarvis said.

"Huh." Tony said.

"Well it's a reason for you to get out of the house." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Jarvis, how's the render?" Tony asked as Jarvis put the finished render of the Mark 3 armor on the screen and it had new features with better armor and a gold color scheme.

" _The render is complete, sir_." Jarvis said.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" Tony asked.

" _What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet."_ Jarvis said as Tony looked over to his hotrod car.

"Not a fan of the gold color scheme." Naruto added.

"Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there." Tony said as he took a sip of his green juice.

"Yeah, that'll help you keep a low profile." Naruto joked as Jarvis did it so the chest, greaves, gauntlets and parts of the head were red.

" _The render is complete."_ Jarvis said.

"Yeah, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it." Tony said.

" _Commencing automated assembly. Estimate completion time is five hours."_ Jarvis said.

"Don't wait up for me honey." Tony said as he left to get changed and Naruto took Tony's corvette and left to pick up Linda.

Naruto drove to her house and parked outside. He walked to the door and knocked as Linda walked out wearing a nice black dress. Naruto drove to the Disney concert hall where the event was being held and parked at the front as the valets opened the doors. "Good evening, Mr. Uzumaki." The valet said as he opened the car door and gave Naruto a ticket. Naruto and Linda then linked arms and walked in as the VIP's of the event had their pictures taken or interviewed. Naruto walked in as he saw Obadiah talking with some newspaper.

Naruto and Linda walked in and saw many of the people mingling and talking with each other, having drinks and hor d'oeuvres. Naruto and Linda walked over to the bar to get two sodas as a man in a suit walked over to them. "Mr. Uzumaki." The man said as Naruto looked at him and recognized him as the agent he and Pepper talked to at the press conference two weeks back.

"Yes? Oh, you're that agent…uh." Naruto said as he tried to remember.

"Agent Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Coulson said.

"{Sigh} Wow, you need a new name for that." Linda said as she sipped her Sprite.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Coulson said.

"So, how can I help you Agent Coulson?" Naruto asked.

"I was hoping that if you had some free time in the near future, to answer some questions. My organization still needs some answers." Agent Coulson said.

"Sure, but Tony hasn't really talked about what happened so I'm not sure what help I can be." Naruto said as he sipped his coke.

"Thank you, but while we want to talk to Mr. Stark, we'd also like to talk to you about where you were when he was missing." Coulson said as Naruto looked at him.

"I was traveling. Some time to get my head together." Naruto said.

"Of course. Either way, we'd like to talk to you." Agent Coulson said as he handed Naruto his card. "Feel free to give us a call when it's available to you. Have a nice evening, Mr. Uzumaki. Ms. Park." Coulson said as he left.

"How did he know who I am?" Linda asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said as he looked at the card that Coulson gave him. "Something's odd with that guy."

"Yeah, but why does he want to talk to you?" Linda asked.

"No idea." Naruto said as he took a sip of his drink.

Naruto then saw Pepper talking with some other people. Pepper turned and saw Naruto and Linda and smiled. She bid goodbye to the people she was talking to and walked over to Naruto and Linda. "Naruto, I'm glad you came." Pepper said as she hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged back.

"Wouldn't miss it." Naruto said as Pepper then hugged Linda.

"Glad he listened to you." Pepper said as she kissed Linda's cheek.

"I know how to guilt trip him." Linda joked as Naruto looked at them.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, with how shut in you've been lately and since Tony got back. We figured you needed a nice night out." Pepper said.

"We put this little plan together and it worked perfectly. Now enjoy yourself, whiskers." Linda said.

"Oh ha ha." Naruto said as Linda and Pepper chuckled.

"So, Linda, are you excited for New York?" Pepper asked.

"Beyond. It's going to be amazing. My mom is happy but she's also sad. She'll be alone." Linda said as Naruto nodded. Linda's mom was a single mom ever since her dad left when she was young.

"Well, don't worry. You're mom's a tough cookie. Besides, you'll still be able to see here whenever you want. I'm sure I can get Tony's private jet to shuttle you back and forth." Naruto joked.

"I'm sure that'll be fine, right Pepper?" Linda asked.

"Sure…" Pepper said as the three laughed.

The three kept talking until Pepper was pulled away by from work friends so Naruto and Linda enjoyed themselves. They walked with some friends of Tony's that Naruto knew well enough, some newspaper people and enjoyed some dancing. Naruto noticed Tony walk in, about an hour later and talked with the agent guy. He also then danced with Pepper which was kind of weird but also really nice to see. Naruto and Linda were slow dancing to the music as Linda took a deep breath.

"I'm going to miss you when I leave tomorrow, whiskers." Linda said.

"Hey, it's not like you're leaving forever. Besides, with today's technology, it'll be like I never left. But I'll miss you too. I'll try and visit as much as I can." Naruto said as Linda smiled and hugged Naruto as Naruto hugged back. He then saw Naruto talking to some reporter as she handed him some images and Naruto noticed Tony's face was a mix of shock, anger and determination. He then noticed Tony walk outside.

"Linda, I'll be right back." Naruto said as Linda nodded and followed Tony outside. He walked out the doors and Tony and Obadiah posing for photos, and it seemed like Obadiah was saying something and then he left as Tony just stood there. Naruto walked up to Tony.

"Tony?" Naruto asked as Tony handed him the photos. "Oh my god."

"When the armor's ready. I'm going in." Tony said.

Line Break xxxxx **September 9th, 2010**

Naruto dropped off Linda at home and promised he'd help her finish packing and go with her to the airport. Naruto returned home and got some rest and in the morning, he made a chakra enforced clone to go see Linda, while he went to the basement and saw Tony in some tight flight suit, probably for the armor.

"I'm ready, Tony." Naruto said.

"I thought you were going to see Linda?" Tony asked.

"I am. Well, I sent a clone but it's me. Besides, you may need my help." Naruto said as Tony nodded.

"Jarvis, let's do it." Tony said as Naruto and Tony stepped forward to a area where Tony had conducted the flight test. Tony stepped forward as the ground opened up to reveal the assembly robots that would put his armor on him. He put his feet in the boots as the rest of the leg armor was placed on. Naruto stepped forward and strapped on his boots and leg armor. Then his pants and buckle as he forearm braces and gloves were the next part.

While Tony's bottom half was finished, mechanical arms came down from the ceiling holding his chest armor and arm pieces. He extended his arms out and put his hands into the gauntlets as the mechanical arms then began to attach the rest of his arm armor and his chest armor strapped to his back and front. Naruto buckled his chest armor around his shoulders and moved his chest around a bit as the armor plates moved around a bit. Tony then put on his helmet as the facemask closed down and his eye slits glowed bright, like his arc reactor. Naruto then activated his mask as it came around and covered his face and the eyes glowed bright blue.

" _ **Let's get to work**_." Tony said as Naruto nodded and both flew out of the house and to the Middle East with Tony using his thrusters and Naruto used his powers.

Near Gulmeria, in a village close by, the Ten Rings were currently raiding, and taking over the small town. A town that wasn't affiliated with the extremists or the United States government, a normal small town with people living ordinary lives was being sacked and people were being killed. One of the leaders was ordering his men to round of the men of the village, putting the women and children in a truck and stacking and storing weapons in the village.

When one boy tried to stay with his father, the leader grabbed the boy, tossed him away and began to kick and beat the father. Then he ordered his man to shoot the father in the head. The wife, and children shouted in protest and terror and just as the man was about to pull the trigger, they all stopped and froze when they heard two loud noises coming from the sky and closing in fast. They looked to the sky to all of sudden see two figures fly from the sky and land on the ground with a crouch. One figure was a metal man while the other was a blue glowing figure. Tony and Naruto stood up and looked at the insurgents as the one who was about to shoot the father fired his assault rifle at the two but the bullets either deflected off the metal armor, plates or the glowing man's skin.

Tony then stepped forward and socked the insurgent in the gut, knocking him 20 feet into the sky and he flew through the air until he hit a building. Naruto then stepped forward and fired an energy blast and knocked one of the insurgents away, as Tony turned and fired a repulsor blast and knocked an insurgent into a wall and then fired another, blasting another insurgent away and then fired another and hit an insurgent into a crate of weapons. Naruto fired another blast and hit another insurgent and then shot out an energy claw, grabbed a weapon's crate and tossed it at the sniper on the roof and nailed him right in the face.

Both turned to blast the insurgents near the truck where the women and children were but stopped as they saw the insurgents holding the families at gunpoint, shouting in Arabic, ready to kill them all. Naruto and Tony lowered their arms, while Tony's HUD locked on to the 6 insurgents holding the civilians hostage. When the computer locked onto all 6 of them, his shoulder plates moved apart to reveal two mini anti-personnel launchers and the launchers fired special anti-personnel rounds and nailed all the insurgents in the face and they fell to the ground.

The launchers then moved back into the armor as Naruto scanned the area and saw the leader who tried to get away, he was hiding behind a wall. He walked up to the wall as the insurgent leader was trying to call for backup but then a fist smashed through the wall, grabbed him and pulled him through the concrete wall and tossed him onto the ground hard.

" **He's all yours."** Naruto said as he floated up and Tony activated his thrusters and both flew out of the town, leaving the leader to his deserved fate. Tony and Naruto flew about a few miles away from the town as Jarvis had found the Jericho missile city on the other side of the village. Both were flying to the city but then Tony got hit by a tank missile and was knocked out of the air and fell to the ground.

Naruto slowly flew to the ground and saw that Tony was fine, just a dent and some scratches on the armor, as Tony crawled out of the crater he created and stood up. Naruto looked at the tank that then tried to blast him with a rocket but Naruto moved his head as it zoomed past him. He then held out his palm and his chakra and energy began to form into a rasengan but it was glowing dark blue. Naruto then charged it up so it was about the size of a softball and then threw it at the tank as it hit the armor and drilled right through into the tank. Naruto and Tony walked away as the tank then exploded.

They walked into a square as the rest of the insurgents started firing on the two but their bullets didn't do anything but annoy them. They saw the two Jericho missile launchers. Tony charged his repulsor blast and fired at the one at the left and Naruto fired at the one on the right and blew both of them to hell, causing a massive explosion that took out the insurgents near them. Tony then flew out as Naruto flew through the city and began blasting the weapon cashes and stockpiles, making a huge trail of destroyed weapons and parts and then came across some trucks as he then barreled through them and picked up one and tossed it up in the air as Tony blasted it to pieces, causing an even bigger explosion as the two then left, with the job done.

The two flew away and were on their way home but unfortunately their mission had caught the attention of the United States military. Tony and Naruto were flying when Jarvis intercepted a call to Tony's phone. " _Mr. Stark, you have a call coming from Mr. Rhodes."_ Jarvis said.

" _ **Put him through**_." Tony said as the call went through.

" _Tony?"_ Rhodes said.

" _ **Hey, Rhodey."**_ Tony replied.

" _What the hell is that noise?"_ Rhodes asked as he heard some loud noise through the phone.

" _ **Oh I'm with the kid, we're driving with the top down."**_ Tony said.

" **Hey, Rhodey** _ **."**_ Naruto said.

" _Hey, Naruto. Look, Tony I need your help right now."_ Rhodey said.

" _ **It's funny how that works, huh?"**_ Tony asked.

" _Yeah, speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held."_ Rhodey said.

" _ **Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job, huh?"**_ Tony asked.

" _Do you got any tech in that area I should know about?"_ Rhodey asked.

" _ **Nope**_." Tony replied.

" _What about that thing that saved you a few weeks ago? Have you seen that thing at all?"_ Rhodey asked.

" _ **Sorry, no."**_ Tony said.

" _Well good, because I'm staring at something right now and it's about to be blown to kingdom come."_ Rhodey said as he hung up.

Tony and Naruto saw two F-22 fighter jets fly up behind them. " **That's our exit."** Naruto said as the two split up with Naruto going left and Tony going right as they each had a fighter jet on their tail.

" _Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogeys in my sights. Confirmation that it is two bogey's, not one."_ One of the pilots said.

"Whiplash One, what are they?" Rhodey asked.

" _I've got no idea sir. I think one of them is glowing."_ The pilot said.

"Glowing. It's the same person who saved Tony Stark. He said he was a friend. Do you have any radio contact?" Rhodey asked.

" _Non-responsive, sir."_ The pilot said.

"Then you are clear to engage." Major Allen said as the pilots lined up their sights on the two bogeys.

" _ **Hit it."**_ Tony said as they two of them hit supersonic speed and flew away, causing a large sonic boom.

" _Bogeys just went supersonic!"_ Whiplash one said.

" _I've got a lock!"_ Whiplash two said as he fired a missile as it closed in on them.

" _Inbound missiles."_ Jarvis said as Naruto turned his head to see the missile getting closer and fired an energy blast and destroyed the missile but it was a bit close and shockwave knocked Tony out of flight mode.

" _Bogey destroyed the missile."_ Whiplash one said as Naruto flew up to avoid the fighters while Tony's systems re-engaged and he flew away. The two fighters were focused on Naruto as Tony was getting away.

" **Tony go! I got this**!" Naruto said as he began to do loops and rolls to lose the fighters. One of the fighters fired his guns at Naruto as they nicked Naruto in the shoulder and tore off his shoulder armor. Naruto then stopped glowing, which caused him to stop flying as he did a flip through the air as the fighter jets zoomed right past him.

" _Holy!"_ Whiplash two said as they zoomed past the bogey. " _No way that thing is a UAV_."

"What is it?" Major Allen asked.

" _I can see anything."_ Whiplash one said as they looked around but couldn't see the glowing man. Rhodey looked at the screens back at the command center as his phone rang and it was Naruto and Tony on a group call.

"Hello?" Rhodey answered.

" _ **Hi Rhodey, it's me."**_ Tony said.

"Who?" Rhodey asked.

" _ **Or more accurately, it's us. You asked. You were asking, what you're asking about is us."**_ Tony said.

"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?" Rhodey asked.

" **It's not a piece of equipment or suit. It's me! I'm on the jet! IT'S ME!"** Naruto shouted as he used as much chakra as he could to stick onto the bottom of the jet as Rhodey went wide-eyed.

"Mark your position and return to base." Major Allen said. As Whiplash two turned his plane and Whiplash one saw a man stuck to the bottom of the plane.

" _On your belly! It looks like a man! Shake him off!"_ Whiplash one said as the jet did one barrel roll after another as Naruto used as much chakra as he could to stay on with the jet. It was moving so much and going really fast that the jet couldn't take the force and Naruto ripped off the bottom part of the jet at mach 2 sending him flying away as the Jet began to malfunction and the bottom was now smoking and on fire.

" _I'm hit! I'm hit! My avionics are failing!"_ Whiplash two said he tried to steer hid plane. All the people at the command center were worried, including Rhodey who was worried about his pilot but also for Naruto.

" _Punch out!"_ Whiplash One shouted as Whiplash two hit the eject and flew out of the plan and fell to the ground fast. " _Whiplash two is down!"_

" _My chute's jammed!"_ Whiplash two shouted as he was getting closer and closer to the ground. Naruto regained his composure and saw the pilot falling to the ground without a parachute and flew straight after him.

" _Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey!"_ Whiplash one said.

"Whiplash one re-engage. If you get a clear shot you take it!" Major Allen shouted.

"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptor." Rhodey said.

"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no fly zone! Whiplash one, if you have a clear shot take it!" Major Allen ordered as the fighter flew right after Naruto as Naruto was just about to reach the falling pilot.

" _Sir, you've been reengaged. Execute evasive maneuvers_." Jarvis said.

" **I'm almost there**." Naruto shouted as he flew next to the pilot and punched the parachute release lever, causing the chute to deploy.

" _Good chute! Good chute!"_ Whiplash two shouted as the men back in the command center cheered. Whiplash one disengaged as Naruto flew away.

"Naruto, you still there?" Rhodey said on his phone.

" **I'm here. Thanks for trying to get that guy to stop."** Naruto replied.

" _ **Was cutting it close there."**_ Tony said.

"Oh my god, guys. {Chuckles} You guys owe me a plane, you know that, right?" Rhodey joked.

"{ **Chuckles} Yeah, well technically he tossed me off, so."** Naruto joked.

" _ **Now you going to come by and see what we're working on?"**_ Tony asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. The less I know the better. Now, what am I suppose to tell the press?" Rhodey asked.

" _ **Uh, training exercise. Isn't that the usual bs?"**_ Tony asked.

"It's not that simple." Rhodey replied as he ended up using that excuse.

Line Break xxxxx **September 10** **th** **, 2010**

Tony and Naruto returned to the mansion after the long flight back to the states. They flew back through the garage entrance and landed in the lab. Naruto's HUD came down and he unbuckled his chest armor as his right shoulder and arm armor fell off from the damage he got from the F-22 machine gun. He undid the rest of his upper armor and stretched his arms, not feeling any pain from the impact of the bullets as he had healed. He undid his belt and lower parts of the armor and put it on the mannequin, needing to fix it all later.

"You all right, kid? You bit the bullet back there dealing with the airforce." Tony said.

"I'm fine. Let's get you out of that armor before someone finds us." Naruto said as he went to a computer and activated the robot assembly arms to take Tony's armor off as he tried to stay still.

"Ok,…ow! Take it easy, would you?!" Tony said as he tried to stay still.

"It won't hurt if you stay still." Naruto said as he grabbed Tony's helmet and put it down.

"Ah…Ah!" Tony said as the machines tried to get hold of the armor.

" _It is a tight fit, sir."_ Jarvis said as Tony continued to struggle. " _Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."_

"Be gentile. This is my first time." Tony said.

"Quit being a baby." Naruto said as he tried to hold Tony still.

"I designed this to come off—{Groan} Ow!" Tony said as Naruto and the crane managed to remove the gauntlet.

" _Please try not to move, sir_." Tony said as the arms tried to keep his feet from kicking and moving.

"What's going on here?" Tony and Naruto heard as they turned to see Pepper walk in and stand there with a look of shock, disbelief and amazement. Tony and Naruto froze for a few seconds of awkwardness.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Tony said.

"And I have a very good excuse for all of this." Naruto said.

"Are those bullet holes?" Pepper asked worried.

"Uh…no. They're…holes from…fast moving…projectiles…" Naruto tried to say as Tony looked at him. "Well, cat's out of the bag."

"So this explains everything. What Naruto's been up to ever since Tony was gone, how Tony got back, why you two have been so secretive and busy the past few weeks." Pepper said as she looked at them.

"Pepper, we can explain. Look, I had to do something when Tony was taken. I had the power to get him back and I did. As for Tony, you can yell at him." Naruto said as Tony looked at him, just throwing him under the bridge.

"I need a drink. Lots of drinks." Pepper said as she left.

"That went better than I thought." Naruto said.

"Wait till she comes back and rips us a new one." Tony said.

"Rip you a new one. I'm telling her this was all your idea." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tony and Naruto fixed their armor and began to plan out their next step and prepare for the fallout of what Pepper would do to them. While he was doing that, in the desert of Nevada, miles and miles from a U.S. town, a small armed compound was set up, with tents and lights as the vehicles in the camp were army colored humvee's, but the people in the compound were not U.S. military. They were dressed in ragged, desert like clothes and as a group passed by a tent, carrying some AK-47's, the symbol on the tent was of the 10 Rings, the terrorist group that took Tony.

It explains how they were able to get Tony's weapons, whoever was supplying them with weapons, got them into the country. The leader of the 10 rings was waiting outside his tent as he and his men seemed to be expecting someone. A few minutes passed as some lights came in from the distance and got brighter to show a caravan of 5 black Chevrolet Suburban that pulled into the compound and then stopped.

The doors to the cars opened to reveal American men, dressed in black and seemed to be either military or private security, armed with guns and earpieces. In the lead car, the side door opened and a man stepped out in a business suit…it was Obadiah Stane. Tony's partner at Stark Industries was the one who was funneling weapons to the terrorists and the one who got them past national security and into the country for this meeting.

Stane walked forward to the leader of the 10 rings. "Welcome." The leader said as Stane saw the burn scar on the side of his face. "Compliments of Tony Stark."

"Well, if you'd killed him like you were supposed to, you'd still have a face." Stane said, revealing he was the one who gave the terrorists the information to kidnap Tony.

"You paid us trinkets to kill a prince." The leader replied.

"Show me the weapon." Stane said.

"Come. Leave your guards outside." The leader said as they walked into his tent.

Stane walked past the tent flap to see what he came for,…the armor that Tony made that helped him escape. It was broken up a bit, some parts were missing and it wasn't whole, but it was 75% there.

"His escape bore unexpected fruit." The leader said as he moved to a table with some papers.

"So this is how he did it." Stane said.

"This is only a first, crude effort. Stark has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. I should know, I saw it in action…along with his bodyguard." The leader said.

"Bodyguard?" Stane asked.

"Yes. The glowing man who helped Stark escape and who destroyed my weapons. He is working with Stark." The leader said.

"Who is he?" Stane asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question. I captured Stark and Stark alone. Whoever this man is, he came to get him…surely he must come from your company." The leader said.

"Stark Industries has never dabbled in human experimentations to create super soldiers. What did he look like?" Stane asked.

"My men tell me that he descended from the heavens like a god. Glowing blue like the sky, with the strength of 50 men, able to shoot energy from his arms and claws from his body." The leader said as Stane exhaled.

"I meant a description. Hair color, eye color, what he fucking looked like." Stane said.

"My men tell me that he had golden hair, from what they could see. And a symbol on his chest, like a leaf." The leader said.

"A leaf?" Stane said as something inside his head began to click.

"Whoever this man is, he's Stark's lapdog. And will defend Stark and his company. Something you seek to take from him. We have a common enemy. If we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift." The leader said as he poured a cup of tea. "And in turn, I'll hope you'll repay with a gift of iron soldiers."

Stane chuckled as he took the cup of tea and pat the leader on the shoulder. He then undid his fist to reveal and small device, slipped the cover off as a high-pitch buzzing emanated from the device, causing the leader to shake and then freeze. The device froze the leader, making him shudder occasionally as his eyes turned red and the blood vessels near his ears and eyes turned dark, dark enough to be seen on the skin. Stane was fine as he had small ear plugs that protected him.

" _This is the only gift you shall receive."_ Stane said in Arabic as he turned the device off. "Technology. It's always been your Achilles heel in this part of the world. Don't worry, it'll only last 15 minutes. That's the least of your problems." He said as he walked out of the tent to see his private security team had rounded up all the insurgents and had them at gunpoint.

"Crate up the armor and the rest of it. All right, let's finish up here." Stane said as his men opened fired, and killed all the insurgents. After they crated up the armor and everything else, the torched and blew the camp and left back for Stark Industries. "Set up Sector 16 underneath the Arc reactor, and I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away, and bring in the special weapon from the restricted file AT1. Let's put that thing to use."

Line Break xxxxx **September 13** **th** **, 2010**

It's been about three days since Pepper had found out about Naruto and Tony's adventure and she had been relatively quiet. She returned later that day for some answers, and Tony told her what they had done. After that, she was distant for a bit and Tony let her. Tony and Naruto worked on their armor, to get them ready for the next mission. Tony was working on some calculations while Naruto screwed in the last armor plate on the left arm.

They heard some noise and saw Pepper walk in. "Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip." Tony said as he handed her a fancy looking USB drive. "This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it in a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."

"And what do you plan to do with this information when I get it?" Pepper asked.

"Same as before. We're going to find my weapons and destroy them." Tony said.

"Tony,…you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again." Pepper said.

"There's nothing except this. There's not art opening. There's no benefit. There's nothing to sign! There is the next mission and nothing else." Tony said.

"Is that so? Well, then I quit." Pepper said as she was about to leave.

"You've stood by my side while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people I put in harms way, you're going to walk out?" Tony asked.

"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be apart of it. It's bad enough you convinced Naruto to join you on your mission." Pepper said.

"He didn't need to convince me of anything. I'm doing this because I want to." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I understand you wanting to use your powers to save Tony,…but trying to kill yourself out there. You have your future ahead of you." Pepper said.

"This is my future. Someone like me, with my powers and my background…using my powers to do some good is the only way my life can go. I was sent here for reason, this must be it." Naruto said.

"You both are going to get yourselves killed doing this. And for what?" Pepper asked.

"I'm not crazy, Pepper. I should have died in that cave but I'm alive. And it was for a reason. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right." Tony said as Pepper exhaled.

"Look Pepper, you don't have to do it. I can." Naruto said as he crossed his fingers and in a puff of smoke he turned into Pepper. "Because Pepper Potts will handle it."

Naruto/Pepper walked up to take the lock chip but Pepper grabbed it. "You would never pass off being me. Besides, you don't have the credentials." Pepper said with a small smile as Naruto/Pepper smirked and puffed into smoke and turned back into Naruto.

"All right, I'll drive." Naruto said as he and Pepper left.

"You two are all I have, too, you know." Pepper said as Tony smiled and saw them leave.

Naruto drove Pepper's Audi to Stark Industries and parked in the executive parking lot. He and Pepper walked in as Naruto chilled out in the lobby while Pepper passed through the security desk and up to Tony's office. Naruto chilled, keeping up appearances as no one really gave him a second glance. Smiling and waving as they passed by as Naruto did the same. Naruto then got up to get a drink of water from the water fountain.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto heard as he wiped his mouth and turned to see Agent Coulson.

"Agent Coulson." Naruto said.

"Nice to see you here." Agent Coulson said as he shook his hand and Naruto was polite and shook back.

"You too. You and the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division following me now?" Naruto asked as Coulson chuckled.

"No. I have an appointment here scheduled and I'm just waiting. Happy accident I see you here as well." Coulson said.

"Well, I'm here waiting for someone." Naruto said as the two walked back to the lobby. "So, can I ask what you guys do? I mean, like the CIA, FBI stuff like that? I've never heard of your organization."

"That's the point. Our organization is meant to remain hidden. Most people aren't aware of our existent. But we're the good guys. We protect the world and people from threats and knowledge that they aren't ready for." Coulson said as Naruto looked at him.

"To protect people from threats they aren't ready for. So you're not just a U.S. designated organization?" Naruto asked.

"No. We're a globally recognized organization, but first and foremost an American intelligence agency." Coulson said.

"Ah, an American Intelligence Agency. Spies and such. I'm surprised that you're so forthcoming with all of this. Why tell me so much?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm hoping that if I'm more forthcoming with who I am and what I do, you'd be more forthcoming about certain events." Coulson said.

"You mean what happened to Tony during his capture?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and the time you spent while he was away as well as other things concerning yourself." Coulson said as Naruto looked at him.

"I spent that time, grieving and traveling to clear my head, I told you." Naruto said.

"I know. And believe that that is part of it, but video recordings of a glowing blonde man entering military bases and acquiring military frequencies and recordings of Mr. Stark's capture attracts attention as well. That and the matter of your adoption." Coulson said as he showed Naruto his phone and it showed a still image from one of the military bases and showed the image and Naruto saw it was him.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Don't worry, we're not here to take you in or anything. Just want to talk." Coulson said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes. 8 years ago Mr. Stark adopts a young man and is set up as his legal guardian, while our satellites managed to pick up a large energy surge near Mr. Stark's mansion. Wasn't that hard to piece together that Mr. Stark had acquired whatever was the source of that energy surge. Imagine our surprise to find out that he didn't create a new weapon but was taking care of a young man." Coulson said.

"Tony is a good guy." Naruto said.

"He is. And we just wanted to make sure everything would be ok. So we've stayed at a distance and kept other interested parties off your trail." Coulson said as Naruto rubbed his head.

"So you've guys have known for a long time?" Naruto asked, knowing lying would just make it worse instead of accepting the truth.

"We have, but we've respected your privacy and seeing that you just wanted to live as normal of a life as you could, my boss felt that we didn't need to make your life anymore stressful. We've kept our eye on you, of course, just to make sure that you adjust well and no real incidents occurred. And he was right, you were fine. We then spent the rest of our time making sure that no one else was the wiser." Coulson said.

"Well…it's nice to think that the government isn't afraid of me." Naruto said as Coulson chuckled.

"You seemed more than psychologically sound with your unique abilities. It wasn't until you spent two months going to every military base and outpost in the country and stole encryption data on their satellite and soldier feeds did we have to step in." Coulson said.

"Well, I didn't steal anything…I _borrowed it_. I gave it right back." Naruto said.

"We know. It was funny, the military outposts receiving all their data back by encrypted email." Coulson said.

"I borrowed it all for a good reason…" Naruto stopped as he saw Pepper walked down in a hurry.

"Ah, here's my appointment. Ms. Potts, I hope our appointment is still set?" Coulson asked.

"Yep, our appointment is right now. Come with me. Naruto, you too." Pepper said, as if she was in a big hurry.

"Right now?" Coulson asked.

"Right now. Let's go!" Pepper said.

"Ok." Coulson said as he and Naruto walked with her.

"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life, in your office." Pepper said as they left as Obadiah watched them leave.

Stane watched them leave and then left for the Arc Reactor as he saw a whole team of engineers working. The lead engineer was on the phone but when he saw Stane walk in, he quickly hung up.

"Mr. Stane? Sir, we explored what you've asked us, and it seems as though there's a little hiccup. Actually…" The scientist said.

"A hiccup?" Stane asked.

"Yes. To power the suit…sir, the technology doesn't actually exist. So. it's—its…" The scientist was then cut off as Stane stopped him and pulled him close.

"The technology doesn't exist? William, here is the technology. I've asked you to simply make it smaller." Stane said, pointing to the Arc Reactor.

"Ok, sir, and that's what we're trying to do, but honestly, it's impossible." The engineer said.

"TONY STARK WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!" Stane shouted as the engineer.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Tony Stark." The engineer said as Stane realized that was the issue.

Pepper dragged Naruto and Coulson out of Stark Industries in a hurry, saying that the meeting they were about to have would be something that Coulson would want to here. Naruto drove them to an office building that Coulson said is where they would talk. They parked in the parking lot, and Coulson escorted them into the building. When they walked in, another group of guards walked Coulson as they walked into a small office room.

"Pepper, what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"You will not believe what I found." Pepper said.

"What did you find?" Coulson asked.

"I'll tell you if you and your group are able to arrest people. Do you people do that?" Pepper asked.

"I think they can, Pepper." Naruto said.

"Yes, we can. Now would you please tell us what is going on?" Coulson asked.

"I was on the Stark Servers…looking up some information for Tony and you won't believe what I found." Pepper said as she pulled out the hard drive and handed it to Coulson and he plugged it into a computer.

"What? Jeez, the suspense is killing me." Naruto said.

"Obadiah Stane is responsible for Tony's capture two months ago. He's been secretly selling Stark Industry weapons to terrorists and guerrilla groups. He's been profiting from Stark Industries and he ordered the hit on Tony." Pepper said as Naruto was in shock and Coulson was surprised. Coulson had uploaded the information and saw that Pepper was right. Their were shipping invoices of Stark Industries weapons were sold to terrorist or mercenary groups, under the command of Stane.

"Wait, Stane ordered the hit?! He tried to kill Tony?!" Naruto said in shock as Coulson pressed a button and played a video on the flash drive.

"She's right." Coulson said as Naruto looked at the video of the 10 rings, with the leader speaking in Arabic and one of his men removed the sack of the prisoner who was Tony.

"Translate." Naruto said as Coulson pressed a few buttons and video translated into English.

" _You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see, Obadiah Stane…your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up—"_ {SMASH} The video stopped as Naruto punched the screen so hard that the monitor flew across the room.

"RAGH!" Naruto shouted in rage as he then punched the wall and left a dent as Coulson signaled his men to stand down, seeing them reach for their guns. "Stane's a dead man."

"Naruto, calm down." Pepper said.

"NO! Stane tried to kill Tony and he's been selling weapons to terrorists for years! I'm going to Stark Industries, taking Stane up to 35,00 feet and then dropping him!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, calm down. With Pepper's information, we can put Stane away for good. Him and the other members of the board who profited off of his sales." Coulson said as Pepper walked up to Naruto and calmed him down.

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. "Fine. But I'm coming with." Naruto said.

"Deal." Coulson said.

"There's something else you should know. Stane has set up a secret section of Stark Industries to make a new weapon. Tony managed to escape from being captured by making a suit and Obadiah is trying to make his own." Pepper said.

"The 10 rings. They must have survived and scavenged the armor. Dammit, I should have destroyed it." Naruto said, kicking himself for not destroying it when he had the chance.

"You should have destroyed it?! Naruto, what are you talking about?" Pepper asked.

"We can talk about that later. We've got to stop Obadiah." Naruto said.

"You heard him, men. Let's move." Coulson said as he and his men left.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto said as Pepper nodded and used her phone to call Tony but he didn't pick up and he wasn't answered so Naruto called Rhodey.

" _Naruto."_ Rhodey answered.

"Rhodey. Listen to me. I need you to check up on Tony. He's not answering his phone." Naruto said as he followed Coulson to the car.

" _What's wrong?"_ Rhodey asked.

"Pepper did some digging at Stark Industries and found out that Obadiah is the man responsible for Tony's disappearance. He paid the 10 Rings to kill Tony, and he gave them information on that military convoy that was escorting him." Naruto said as Rhodey just couldn't believe it.

" _Why would Obadiah kill Tony?"_ Rhodey asked.

"Because without Tony in the way, he get's full control of Stark Industries. He's been selling weapons under the net for years, to terrorists groups, dictators and with Tony gone, he's got complete control. He's even trying to make his own version of Tony's suit and sell it." Naruto said as Rhodey knew this was serious.

" _Well, where is Tony now?"_ Rhodey asked.

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone. Go check up on him. See if he's ok. I'm heading to Stark Industries now with Pepper and some agents. He's going to pay." Naruto said as he hung up and went to the car.

"Get in." Naruto said as he, Coulson and Pepper got in the car and sped over to Stark Industries.

Rhodey quickly drove over to Tony's mansion. He parked outside and ran in. "Tony?! Tony?!" Rhodey shouted as he then checked in the garage.

He walked down to see the glass doors were shattered. "Tony?!" Rhodey called out as he saw Tony on the ground, not moving. "Tony?!" Rhodey shouted as he ran over to check on him. "Tony?! You ok?!" Rhodey asked as he turned him over to see that Tony looked pale but was still alive, with his first mark of his arc reactor design in his chest.

"Where's Pepper and Naruto?" Tony asked.

"They're fine. They're with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah." Rhodey said.

"That's not going to be enough." Tony said.

"I'm sure Naruto can handle it. You need to rest." Rhodey said.

"Stane knows about Naruto. He's got a new weapon, just for him. They need help." Tony said as Rhodey helped Tony up and into his armor.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto, Pepper, Coulson and his agents drove to Stark Industries, to the Arc reactor building where Pepper said Section 16 was located. She saw on the files from the computer that Section 16 was located at the Arc reactor building. They parked outside and walked into the building, seeing all the staff had gone home.

"Section 16. Section 16. There is it." Pepper said, seeing the door at the far wall that said restricted access. She walked up to the door and swiped her card to open the door but it wouldn't open. She swiped again but nothing. "My key won't open it."

"Stand back, Pepper." Naruto said as he moved her to the side and then looked at Coulson. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." Coulson said as Naruto nodded and walked forward. He then grunted as he kicked the security door open and knocked it right off it's hinges. "Nice." Coulson said as he and his men drew their guns and walked forward.

Coulson led them pass the door as they walked down the stairs to the next door to Section 16. He walked in as the area was very dark lit, only a few lights to keep the place visible. Wires and cables ran around the room that were tied to the Arc Reactor above. Computers, monitors and data storage banks were everywhere as they looked around for Stane.

Coulson led them through as they saw the iron armor that Stane must have taken, the armor that Tony used to escape. "Looks like you were right. He was building a suit." Coulson said.

"This isn't it. This is Tony's suit, the one he made in the cave. Stane must have had it scavenged. His suit is still here." Naruto said.

"You heard him men. Spread out." Coulson said as they looked around. Coulson's men spread out and searched the room as Naruto and Pepper looked around. Naruto then noticed that near some large computers were large chains and hooks along with power cords that were sparking…because they were ripped off.

Naruto and Pepper then heard some chains jingling and walked over to see what was going on. Pepper walked over to a wall of chains, seeing them move but saw only darkness behind them. Then all of a sudden, two dark blue glowing eyes appeared in the darkness and rose up as it also showed the glow of the arc reactor. It was Stane in his suit.

"AH!" Pepper shouted in fright as Naruto grabbed her and run.

"Pepper! Coulson, run!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Pepper and they ran for the exit. Coulson's men opened fire but their bullets just bounced off. Stane knocked two of Coulson's men away and them smashed the computers, causing a shower of sparks and metal to fly everywhere. Pepper and Naruto ran through the door as Stane tried to grab them.

They ran for the door and the car as Pepper got a call on her phone. " _Pepper_!" She heard and it was Tony.

"Tony! Tony, are you ok?" Pepper asked. "Obadiah! He's gone insane!"

" _I know. Listen, you've got to get out of there—"_ {Crack/Rumble} Pepper stopped as the ground next to them cracked open and Stane in his suit punched through the ground and crawled up.

" **Where do you think you're going?!""** Stane said as Naruto got infront of Pepper to protect her. Stane walked towards them as Naruto and Pepper backed up. Naruto's hands glowed blue as he was ready to fight.

Stane flexed his right arm and next to the chain gun on his arm, a new type of weapon came out of the armor. It was a new plasma rail gun and it glowed dark blue as the plasma charged up and he pointed it straight at Naruto and Pepper. " **Your services are no longer required**."

" _ **STANE!"**_ They heard as they saw Tony in his suit fly by. Stane turned and fired a plasma bolt at Tony but it missed and Tony tackled Stane through the pavement and down into the lab and then out to the adjacent highway.

"Oh my god! Tony!" Pepper shouted as Naruto heard some cars crash.

"Pepper, go help Agent Coulson! And get to safety!" Naruto shouted as he activated his powers and glowed blue as he jumped in the air to the highway and saw a car fly through the air so he flew forward and grabbed the car. He then flew down to the ground and put the car down. "Get to safety!" Naruto shouted as the car sped away. Naruto turned to see Stane grab an Audi filled with a family.

" **I love this suit!"** Stane shouted.

" _ **Put them down!"**_ Tony shouted.

" **Collateral Damage, Tony** _ **."**_ Stane said.

" _ **Divert power to Chest RT."**_ Tony shouted as his hand repulsors powers down and his chest reactor glowed brighter and then fired a powerful repuslor blast that blasted Stane away. Tony was about to catch the car but Naruto flew by and caught it and then put it down as the car sped away.

"You good?" Naruto asked as Tony nodded.

" _ **I'm good."**_ Tony said as the two heard rumbling and saw Stane get back up. Stane then picked up one of the abandoned cars on the highway and chucked it at Tony and Naruto as Naruto caught it but then two were caught in an explosion as Stane fired a missile at the car. The explosion knocked Tony away and into a car as Naruto flew back and smashed into the highway divider.

"Ugh." Naruto said as he shook his head to get his mind cleared. He then stood up as Stane charged and jumped forward, hell bent to squish Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side to avoid being squished, then grabbed Stane's robot arm, and threw him into an empty bus. Tony got up and fired a rocket at the bus and blew it up.

" _ **You think that did it?"**_ Tony asked as he and Naruto heard some kind of device charge up. Then Tony was blasted with a beam of pure plasma energy that tore through his chest armor and knocked him back all the way to the arc reactor. Naruto then got blasted by the blue laser and knocked through the concrete divider and into the Section 16 lab.

Naruto groaned and gasped in pain that he hadn't felt in years, probably not since he was back in his home dimension. Naruto got to his knees and used his hands to support himself as he was on all fours. He gasped in pain as he saw blood dripping from his noise. He reached up to touch it and gasped as he grabbed his side and saw he was bleeding pretty badly. That laser tore through his energy barrier, and took off a chunk of his flesh causing a really bad wound.

"Damn." Naruto said as he saw the wound was starting to stitch itself together and the flesh was growing back and he was healing. **(Think like Wolverine's healing, that's Naruto's healing ability)**

He was so focused on his wound that he missed Stane jump through the hole Naruto made and blasted him again with the laser beam and this time, it had enough force to blast Naruto through the walls of the lab and into the arc reactor room. He looked up and saw Pepper and Coulson helping some of the wounded agents into a car.

"Naruto!" Pepper shouted as Naruto looked at his leg and saw it was just as bad as his side wound but it was healing, yet he was in immense pain. Stane then walked through the hole and stomped on Naruto's chest hard.

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted in pain as Stane stomped on him again.

" **I always wondered why Tony had taken you in, boy. But now I know why."** Stane shouted as he stomped on Naruto's chest again and then his boot's heel released a huge volt of electricity and zapped Naruto.

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted in pain as he tried to get Stane's foot off of him. Stane then socked Naruto across the face, picked him up and then fired the blue laser, point blank at Naruto, knocking him into some computers and into the wall. "Gah!" Naruto shouted as he gasped in pain, feeling horrible as his body healed another wound, this time it was his left shoulder.

" **Concentrated plasma rail gun. A little gift from our restricted weapons section. After hearing how you saved Tony, I knew I needed a better weapon to deal with you. And once I kill you, Stark Industries will make a fortune on exploring what makes you tick. Human weapons is the next step."** Stane shouted as he prepared to fire another plasma blast.

"Over our dead body." Naruto said with a smirk as Tony jumped on Stane's back and began wrestled with him, getting him away from Naruto.

" _ **GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**_ Tony shouted as he punched Stane's helmet and ripped out some wires.

" **Fine, let's take this elsewhere!"** Stane shouted as he activated his thrusters and flew up through the ceiling, taking Tony with him.

Pepper and Coulson ran over to Naruto and helped him to his feet. "Naruto, oh my god are you ok?!" Pepper asked as Coulson helped support him but Naruto got back to his feet as his wounds had all healed.

"I'm good. Thanks. We've got to stop him soon before this gets even more out of hand." Naruto said as he looked at the arc reactor and got an idea. "And I think I know how. I need you two to set the Arc reactor and get it to go critical. I'll get Stane back here and then I'll fry his ass." Naruto said as he activated his powers and his energy barrier.

"Be careful." Coulson said.

"I'll be fine." Naruto shouted as he flew up through the ceiling and after Tony and Stane as Pepper and Coulson were at the Arc reactor panels.

Naruto flew up to the ceiling and saw Stane bear-hugging Tony and cracking his armor. Naruto ran forward, slid under Tony and Stane, then kicked out Stane's left leg, causing him to fall to his knees and to let go of Tony. Tony then socked Stane across the face and fired a repulsor blast, point blank knocking him back. Naruto then capitalized on this and grabbed two of the large pistons on Stane's back that helped increase his power, he yanked them off and then threw Stane over and onto the ground.

Stane leaned up as Naruto ran and kneed him right in the helmet with enough force to send him flying in the air. Naruto then sent out a chakra claw and grabbed Stane and threw him back onto the roof. Naruto ran forward and did a jumping punch and socked Stane across the face and then punched him in the upper body, destroying the armor that was there. Stane managed to grab Naruto by the leg and toss him across the roof and fired his chain gun, blasting him and part of the roof but the bullets deflected off of Naruto's body. Tony then flew forward and punched him in the face and then ripped off the chain gun.

Tony threw the gun away as Stane grabbed Tony and tossed him away but then was greeted with a double flying kick to the chest by Naruto that sent him crashing along the rooftop.

"Naruto! It's Ready!" Pepper shouted.

"Get clear!" Naruto shouted as he then looked at Tony. "Tony, remember what we did to that truck?!" Naruto asked as Tony remembered.

" _ **After you!"**_ Tony shouted as Naruto ran forward and ducked as Stane fired another plasma bolt. He then kicked Stane up into the air as Tony fired his unibeam and knocked Stane even higher in the air.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he created five clones. "GO!" Naruto shouted as the first clone charged and punched Stane even higher.

"NA!" The clone shouted as the 2nd clone then kicked him in the side.

"RU!" The third kicked Stane again.

"TO!" The fourth Clone grabbed Stane, punched him in the gut and then tossed him up even higher.

"UZUMAKI!" The Five clone then blasted Stane in the chest with an energy blast and knocked him as high as the Empire State Building. The real Naruto then crouched and jumped up super high in the air. He jumped up and charged a giant rasengan in his hand and when he was at the top he hit Stane.

"BARRAGE!" Naruto shouted as his rasengan hit Stane and tore through the armor and destroyed the arc reactor core and sent Stane plummeting down at a high velocity and smashed straight into the arc reactor, causing a huge explosion. Pepper and Coulson took cover and Tony watched as Stane was killed in the arc reactor explosion.

Naruto flew back down to the ground as Tony flew down as well to Pepper and Coulson. "That's how it's done. Believe it." Naruto said as Pepper hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged back and then Pepper hugged Tony.

"Nicely done, Kid." Tony said.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Naruto said.

"Well. I think that takes care of things rather nicely." Agent Coulson said. "Not all that's left is to deal with the aftermath."

"Oh. Joy." Naruto said sarcastically.

Line Break xxxxx **September 14** **th** **, 2010**

After the fight at Stark Industries, Coulson and his agents worked on the cover story and covering up what had happened. They confiscated all of Stane's research and prototypes and disposed of them and buried Stane's body as well, and arrested the people who helped him, the scientists and people on the board who profited from Stane's dealings. Even though Coulson and his agents did their best, witnesses to what happened had told the press and the media had run with it, calling the man in the armor, Iron Man and the glowing Man,…as the Glowing Man or Glow. Not original or good for that matter.

There was a press conference going on about what had transpired and Rhodey was addressing the journalists and reporters while Naruto, Pepper and Tony were in his office getting ready. Naruto and Tony were dressed up in suits and Pepper was fixing up Tony's face so no bruises or cuts were shown. As she was doing that, he war reading the paper with the headline, _Who is Iron Man_?

"Iron Man. That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suits a gold titanium-alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway." Tony said as Pepper finished and Coulson walked up to him with some cards.

"Here's your alibi." Coulson said.

"Ok." Tony replied.

"You were on your yacht. We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and with sworn statements from 50 of your guests." Coulson said.

"See, I was thinking that we could say it was just Pepper, the kid and Me. On that island." Tony said as Pepper looked at him and smiled.

"That's what happened." Coulson said.

"All right." Tony replied.

"Just read it word for word." Coulson said as Tony looked it over.

"There's nothing about Stane here." Tony said.

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft has such a poor safety record." Coulson said.

"But what about the whole cover story about them being bodyguards? They're my bodyguards. I mean, is that…that's kind of flimsy, don't you think?" Tony asked.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds." Coulson said as he was about to walk out when Naruto walked up to him.

"Agent Coulson. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything that you've done, for me and this. Thank you. It means a lot." Naruto said as he shook Coulson's hand and Coulson smiled.

"Our pleasure. It's what we do. You'll be hearing from us." Coulson said.

"From the Strategic Homeland Intervention—" "Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson said as Naruto nodded.

"Nice." Naruto said as Coulson left.

"All right. Let's get this show on the road." Pepper said.

"You know, it's actually not that bad. I kind of like the name and the whole idea of being a hero." Tony said.

"Speak for yourself. I love being a hero but seriously…the Glowing Man. I need a publicist." Naruto joked as Pepper and Tony chuckled.

"Well you're not the Glowing man. And you're not Iron man." Pepper said to Tony.

"You know if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, cause she would always be worrying, that I was going to die yet be so proud of the man I'd become." Tony said. "She's be wildly conflict, which would make her even more crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night."

"What night?" Pepper asked.

"You know." Tony replied as Pepper looked at him.

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up to the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself? Is that the night you were talking about?" Pepper asked as Naruto chuckled and Tony cleared his throat.

"Mmm-hmm." Tony said, realizing that it was not going to be a romantic moment.

"Well as fun as that was to watch…shall we get started?" Naruto said as they walked out to the press conference as Naruto nodded to Rhodey.

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you." Rhodey said as he stepped down from the podium and Tony walked up. Flashes and lights went on as cameras took pictures as Tony got his cards out and Rhodey and Naruto stood at his side.

"Uh, been a while since I've been in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." Tony joked as some people chuckled.

"{Clears Throat} There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…" Tony was then cut off by the Vanity fair interviewer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that those were body guards. One in a suit and the other one obviously the result of human experimentation, that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you…" "I know that it's confusing." Tony stopper her.

"It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations like Stark Industries subjected a person to experiments to make a glowing man or insinuate that I'm a superhero." Tony said.

"I never said you were a superhero." The reporter said.

"Didn't?" Tony said as Naruto looked at him as Tony had kind of dug himself into a whole. "Well good. Because those statements would be outlandish…and fantastic. {Sighs} I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." Tony rambled as Naruto shook his head and Rhodey went up and whispered in his ear.

"Just stick to the cards, man." Rhodey whispered.

"Yeah." Tony said as he cleared his throat.

"The truth is…" Tony said as he read the card but then decided to make his own decision. "I am Iron Man." Tony said as all the reporters stood up and shouted to get quotes and answers.

"That's all I'll say for now." Tony said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto thought for a second and then nodded. "And I'm not alone. You know the blue person who saved lives as well…the one the media has coined as the Glowing Man,…that is none other than my young friend, Naruto Uzumaki." Tony said as the reporters wanted even more answers and on the east coast, Linda was watching the online coverage of the press conference and fainted after hearing what Tony said.

Naruto then walked up to the podium. "To the reporters who will try to slander Tony and I in the newspapers and call us menaces or vigilantes, just remember this. We saved lives that night. We did. We stopped a madman and a murderer who would have killed a lot of innocent people and despite what people may say about us, we did good. And we will continue to do so. And FYI, I am not calling myself that stupid name the newspapers have decided to call me. From now on…." Naruto thought for a second as he remembered what his name meant when translated into English. "Call me Maelstrom. The coming months will explain why." Naruto said as he and Tony left the press conference with a smile on their face.

"That was…very fun." Naruto said as Tony smirked.

"That it was, kid. You ready for all the possible backlash that will come?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I'll be ready. Coulson probably won't be too happy but it's Linda that I'm worried about. She's going to kill me for keeping a secret like this from here." Naruto said.

"That she is. But maybe you should go talk to here?" Tony asked.

"To New York?" Naruto asked.

"For that reason, and for another. I can kill two birds with one stone. I've been thinking about setting up a Stark Tower in New York, for R&D and for new projects. A tower for new projects and a place for me to stay when in New York." Tony said.

"Stark Tower?" Naruto asked.

"Too presumptuous?" Tony asked.

"A bit." Naruto said.

"Well, we can name it later, but the idea's been in the works for a while and I want to put it into action. So why don't you head to New York, check out the zoning and get some capable scientists who would like to be onboard with the idea for new projects." Tony said.

"Ok. Something tells me I'm going to want to be away from here for awhile." Naruto said as they left to get some dinner. They then returned home late and walked in to notice the lights were off, which was unusual since Pepper was suppose to be here and the house alarm was going on. Naruto clenched his fist and it glowed blue as he walked forward with Tony right behind him.

"Jarvis!" Tony shouted.

" _Welcome home, sir_ —ZZTT" Jarvis shut down and the alarm turned off as they saw some guy standing near the windows. He had his back turned to them but they could tell he was an African American male, with a large black trench coat on.

"I am Iron Man. Announcing who you two are to the world, funny. But do you think you two are the only superheroes in the world? Mr. Stark, Mr. Uzumaki, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." The man said as Naruto pointed his hand at him, ready to blast him.

"Step into the light." Naruto said as the man did to show his face and they saw he was a tall African American man with a cloak on and had an eye patch on his left eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said.

"Ah." Tony replied.

"I'm here to talk to you two about the Avenger Initiative." Fury said.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hoped you guys liked the second Chapter of Maelstrom of the Marvel Universe. This chapter concludes the Iron Man 1 arc and now Tony and Naruto have come out as heroes. The new few months will be important for them. Tony deals with the bigger issues and tries to make sure this doesn't completely kill him while Naruto is off to New York to see Linda and to do some good.**

 **This story will encompass all of the Marvel Cinematic universe movies, but also some marvel T.V. shows and include the other Marvel Properties that Marvel hasn't included like Spider-man, the X-men, Blade, Ghost Rider, and maybe the Fantastic Four. Naruto will have a huge role to play in this universe so lets see how this goes.**

 **For those who think that Naruto hasn't been as badass or strong as he should be, remember this is only the beginning and the only real trouble he faced were terrorists and the Iron Monger. I made the fight entertaining but it's kind of hard to make it seem epic when Naruto could easily beat them. So please be patient, Naruto hasn't gotten any weaker, he just has to hold back a bit when he fights or he could kill.**

 **Next Chapter, Naruto heads to New York to see Linda and start making a difference as a hero. Also while he's there, he meets some new friends, some allies, some potential villains and a guy with an obsession with Spiders. Look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Naruto's Abilities**

 **Alter Ego Name: Maelstrom**

 **Powers: Enhance speed. Enhance strength. Accelerated healing. Superior intelligence. Enhance senses. Excellent fighting skills and combat adaptability. Chakra system and Jutsu's from home world. Superhuman durability and resistance to stimuli. Chakra aura cloak, which increases strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Energy projection blasts, capable of stunning and destroying. Capable of aura constructs. Capable of absorbing energy. Capable of Flight.**

 **Weaknesses: Concentrated plasma weapons, magic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Marvel products. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. With Tony staying in California to deal with all the major heat after his big reveal that not only revealed his secret but Naruto's too, Tony sends Naruto to New York to start working on the zoning and project for Stark Tower, the east coast section for Stark Industries. While he is there, he has some serious explaining to do with Linda and he meets New York's web slinger. Enjoy!**

 **A Spectacular Spider what?**

 **September 17** **th** **, 2010**

After the media blow out from Tony revealing that he was indeed Iron Man and Naruto was the glowing man from the news, things went crazy. Media coverage on the two of them blew up with some media calling them heroes while others questioned their effectiveness and if they should be monitored. Politicians and the military also put their two cents in, by saying that maybe the Iron Man armor should be handed over to the military and that Naruto undergo testing to replicate his powers. The government was vocal about that, especially General Ross, wanting to use Naruto as another Super soldier, but Naruto refused and Rhodey was able to help with that.

Speaking of Naruto, he had arrived in New York and was staying at the Plaza hotel in Tony's usual room for the time he would be in New York. He settled in his room, brought his armor and mask and his phone with Jarvis as well. He sent out emails to the city zoning office about spots for the now unnamed Stark industries tower and research center and they had found a spot. It was on 58th and Broadway. Naruto sent Tony and Pepper the contract for the zoning and as soon as it's signed, they would begin construction.

So for right now, the only thing he had to worry about was going to see Linda and apologizing to her. He picked up some stuff to make sure she didn't kill him. It was about 3:30pm so her last class should be out by now. Naruto brought flowers, her favorite flavor of frozen yogurt and a Vampire Diaries season 3 DVD set to try and ease her rage. He drove to NYU using one of Tony's rental cars he would use when in New York. It was an 2008 Ford Mustang GT Premium, the one car Tony never drove, so Naruto decided to use it.

He drove to the campus and waited in the main quad as students and teachers took photos, seeing the hero from the news at their school. They didn't bother him though because he seemed to be waiting for someone. He was wearing a black shirt, his dark orange button up, blue jeans and converse with his leaf buckle. He then saw a whole bunch of students walk out of the history building and he saw Linda talking to a classmate.

"Linda!" Naruto shouted as Linda saw him but huffed and walked away.

"Wait, Linda!" Naruto said as he ran after her, holding the three gifts. "Wait, sorry…I came here…watch out…to explain…sorry, pardon me…about the press conference…" Naruto said as he kept walking to keep up with Linda and not run into another student.

"You know him?" Her classmate asked.

"He is my best friend. But best friends don't keep secrets from each other." Linda said as she kept walking.

"I am your best friend. If you'll just let me explain about why I was so hesitant about not telling you who I was, you can never speak to me again if your not happy." Naruto said as Linda just huffed.

"Fine. That's how you want to play it." Naruto said as he created a clone to take the stuff. He then walked up to Linda and grabbed her shoulder. "I'd hold on if I were you." Naruto said as he glowed blue and flew up in the air, holding onto Linda.

"NARUTO! What ARE YOU DOING?!" Linda shouted as she struggled out of his grasp and he flew through the city.

"Taking you someplace where we can talk." Naruto said.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Linda said.

"You sure about that?!" Naruto asked as Linda looked down and saw she was about 10 storied up.

"NEVER MIND!" Linda said as she crossed her arms and Naruto flew her to the top of the Empire State building. He stopped and put her town at the top where some chairs and tables were set. She threw her bag down as Naruto landed down as well.

"Ok, now we can talk." Naruto said.

"Talk about what? How my best friend for 6 years has been keeping the biggest secret of his life from me? When I have been nothing but honest with you?" Linda asked.

"Yes, and I understand why you're angry but you have to understand that this wasn't a secret I could just share with anybody. Tony and Pepper were the only people who knew until recent events." Naruto said.

"You mean the fight at Stark industries?" Linda asked.

"Yes. Rhodey knows as well and I did some thinking and I think that having a secret about who I am is too much for me. It's something that I wasn't comfortable with for years so why hide who I really am." Naruto said as Linda still huffed.

"I'm still mad at you." Linda said.

"And you have every right to be. But I want you to know that I wanted to tell you who I was for a long time. I didn't like that I was keeping a secret from you." Naruto said as Linda cracked a smile.

"Well, I guess me reminding you that I wanted to write a big story didn't exactly help." Linda said.

"Not really. But I'll tell you anything you want to know now." Naruto said.

"Ok, tell me everything." Linda said.

"Well, it's going to be a long story." Naruto said.

"Like what? You're from an alien planet?" Linda asked.

"No, I'm not a comic book character." Naruto said.

"Ok, you were in a freak accident when you were a kid?" Linda asked.

"Yeah…no." Naruto said.

"You're a military experiment?" Linda asked.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Ok, then start from the beginning." Linda said as Naruto told her everything. Where he was from, where he grew up, how he grew up, his journey as a shinobi, his battle with Sasuke that led to his new world, how he first met Tony and Pepper, his new powers and abilities, how he looked for Tony in a new suit and how he helped Tony make the Iron Man armor.

"And now I'm here in New York apologizing to you and working for Tony." Naruto said as Linda swallowed it all in.

"Wow, that's some tale. So, you're from a different dimension where you were trained as a ninja, you have a mystical 9 tailed fox demon in you, you fought your teammate and sent to a new dimension where you got new super powers and you helped Tony become Iron Man while you've become Maelstrom." Linda said.

"Pretty much." Naruto said.

"Wow. So you've got some amazing powers,…and a really bad past. I'm sorry, Naruto. It couldn't have been easy telling me that." Linda said.

"It's ok. You're the only one besides Pepper, Tony and Rhodey who I trust with all my secrets." Naruto said.

"Oh, so I'm that important to you?" Linda asked.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"So, if I were to say…jump off the Empire State Building, you'd catch me?" Linda asked as she stood near the railing.

"Linda, I don't think you want to—" Naruto was cut off as Linda jumped from the railing and fell. "LINDA!" Naruto shouted as he jumped and flew down to catch her. Linda fell towards the ground as Naruto glowed blue and then grabbed her and flew through the city as pedestrians watched him fly by.

"Don't scare me like that." Naruto said as he stopped near Trinity Church. "Seriously that was not—HMPF" Naruto was cut off as Linda kissed him on the lips. Naruto was a bit shocked but then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He always had feeling for her, he completely trusted her, she was the only one who got him…and she wasn't unattractive, and he didn't not like her. Guess it was a time to take a chance on love.

After a few more seconds, the two separated. "Wow. That was some thank you." Naruto joked as Linda chuckled and leaned into his chest.

"I guess years of fooling myself were enough. You're mine, whiskers." Linda said.

"Happy to be." Naruto said as she smiled. "Besides, something tells me being a known superhero will be a bit difficult getting a girlfriend who likes me for me." Naruto said as Linda punched him in the chest.

"Way to ruin the mood." Linda said.

"It's what I do best." Naruto said as he picked her up and flew through the city. "So, how's New York been treating you?"

"Not bad. I actually managed to get an internship at the Dailey Bugle." Linda said.

"That's awesome. So you writing any stories?" Naruto asked.

"No, just fetching coffee and sorting letters. But it's a start. So what else bring you to New York besides me?" Linda asked.

"Well, besides seeing you and avoiding the massive media blow out that would ensue with Tony and I were together, Tony wants to start the construction of an east coast hub for research and development. So, he sent me here to get the zoning done and to recruit some capable scientists." Naruto said.

"Oh, then you should talk to Dr. Conners." Linda said.

"Dr. Curt Conners?" Naruto asked.

"You heard of him?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, he's a famous scientist in genetics and biochemistry. How do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he teaches my physics class once a week at NYU. I met him once, he's a nice guy." Linda said.

"I thought he was at ESU?" Naruto asked.

"He is. He teaches one class a week at NYU as part of a program. But he said he has a lab at ESU, maybe you should talk to him." Linda said.

"Not bad. I'll look into it." Naruto said as he then heard shouting of someone in need. "Uh…I got to go."

"A heroes work is never done. Go get 'em, whiskers." Linda said as Naruto smiled. Naruto created a clone to take Linda back to NYU while Naruto flew in the direction of the scream of help.

He flew through the streets as he saw some guy in a flying bird-like suit, holding a man in a suit and then some guy in a red and blue costume came swinging by on ropes that would shoot out of his wrists.

He saw the red and blue costume dude save the man and drop him by a police station while he chased the guy in the flying suit. Naruto decided to stop them both. "So, beaky have you ever heard the phrase with great power comes great responsibility?" The man in the red and blue costume asked.

"How about no!" The man in the flight suit replied as he used his wings to cut the rope and causing the red and blue costume dude to fall. The flight man laughed but he then ran into Naruto. The man looked up to see a blue glowing Naruto hovering in mid air.

"Hi." Naruto said as the man was nervous. "You know I was having a peaceful day until you decided to kidnap someone, bird suit. Now, we can settle this one of two ways: 1), you either surrender now and I'll have the cops go easy on you, or 2), we fight and you get hurt…badly."

"How about 3?!" The man in the suit shouted as he tried to claw Naruto with his feet talons but Naruto just grabbed his feet and looked at the man in disbelief.

"Wrong answer." Naruto said as he then punched the guy in the face and sent him flying to the ground fast. "Whoops, too fast." Naruto said as he caught the guy with his chakra hand before he hit the ground.

Naruto then took the guy to the police station where a few officers were outside to see Naruto hovering down to them with some guy in a bird suit. "Got this guy trying to kidnap someone. You might want to put him in a bird cage." Naruto said as he ripped off the wings and handed him to the cops.

"Thank, Maelstrom." The cops said as they took him inside the precinct.

"And thus ends the reign of beaky." Naruto heard as he turned to see the red and blue costume guy behind him, hanging upside down from some kind of white rope.

"Nicely done there, glowy." The guy said.

"Thanks, and you too, up until the point where he cut your rope and you fell down." Naruto joked.

"Yeah, well what can you do. I thought you were settled on the west coast?" The guy asked.

"Settled here for the time being. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Please to make your acquaintance glowy. Got to go." Spider-man said as he swung away.

"Spider-man, ehh, not bad." Naruto said as he flew back to his hotel.

Line Break xxxxx

After making sure that Linda got back to school, Naruto got his car back and drove to Empire State University where he would talk to Dr. Conners. He parked in the visiting parking lot and walked to the science lab that was owned by Dr. Conners. He walked in to see Dr. Conners with his wife, and three kids. The tall one in the black jacket looked like he was Naruto's age while the blonde girl with the glasses and boy with no shoes looked like they were still in high school.

"Hello, can we help you?" Martha Conners asked.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting, but I was hoping to talk to Dr. Curt Conners." Naruto said.

"Yes, who are you?" Dr. Conners asked as Peter, Gwen and Eddie recognized the guy.

"No way. Are you guys seeing him too?" Peter asked.

"We are." Gwen said.

"I can't believe it. Naruto Uzumaki is actually here." Eddie said.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Oh, the new hero from California." Dr. Conners said, now remembering who he was.

"Just Naruto is fine. And today I just come to you as a fellow scientist and potential friend and partner." Naruto said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto. You know me. This is my wife, Martha. Our assistant Eddie Brock and our two new interns from Midtown High, Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker." Dr. Conner said.

"It's nice to meet you." Martha said.

"Hi." Gwen said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Naruto said as he shook Peter's hand and then Eddie's.

"So what brings a super hero to Empire State University?" Peter asked. "You think of enrolling as a student?"

"No, actually I was hoping to talk to Dr. Conners about an opportunity." Naruto said.

"What opportunity?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Well, I'm here for another reason. Tony has been thinking of opening a new research and development center here in New York City. No guns or weapons, obviously but more focused on science and technology. So I was hoping that Dr. Conners here would like to join." Naruto said.

"Really?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Why Dr. Conners?" Gwen asked.

"Well aside from the fact that he's an accomplished scientist, I think he can help a lot of people. I've read some of your papers on genetics and your theory on limb regeneration. Amazing, and I think it can help a lot of people if you can do it." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Dr. Conners said.

"So would this be like a partnership?" Peter asked.

"Exactly, but with him having more of a say. If Dr. Conners would like to, he can work with the available resources that Stark Industries has to offer to help further his projects and he can help other scientists as well. But should he prefer, his work belongs to him and only him. We'd just like to help. Tony doesn't want to make weapons or privatize science, he just wants to offer others a greater chance to make a difference. I think it's sort of a lasting legacy thing." Naruto said as Dr. Conners seemed to like the idea.

"Well, Naruto, I have to say that it sounds very tempting and nice. If it's possible, I'd like to discuss this idea further with you." Dr. Conners said.

"I'd be happy too." Naruto said as he and Dr. Conners talked while Martha helped Eddie give Peter and Gwen a tour of the lab.

"So, what can you tell me about this project of yours so far?" Dr. Conners asked.

"As of right now, you're the first scientist I talked to. Linda Park, one of your students at your class in NYU told me that you worked here in ESU." Naruto said.

"Linda. Yes, she's a pretty good student. I didn't know you were friends." Dr. Conners said.

"Best friends…and sort of dating. But she told me you worked here so I decided to come an visit." Naruto said.

"So would working with Stark Industries change my obligations here?" Dr. Conners asked.

"If it's up to me, it wouldn't. It's not a new job or relocation, but an opportunity to further your research. You can split your time between here and there however you want." Naruto said.

"That sounds perfect. If we had a contract, I'd sign it by now." Dr. Conners joked.

"I might have something that might work." Naruto said as he took out his new Stark Industries touch phone. "Jarvis, record that Dr. Curt Conners has almost accepted Tony's offer. You should probably sent Tony a message."

" _As you wish, sir."_ Jarvis said.

"Who is that?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Meet Jarvis. Tony's personal artificial intelligence and the best computer out there. Say hello, Jarvis." Naruto said.

" _Hello, Dr. Conners."_ Jarvis said.

"Hello, Jarvis." Dr. Conners said.

"So what are you working on now, Dr. Conners?" Naruto asked.

"Well, as of right now, the lab is working on a new clean bio-electric energy source. We're using genetically altered electric eels as a new clean power source." Dr. Conners said as he showed some of the papers.

"Wow, impressive. These eels could put out an impressive voltage." Naruto said. "And the lizards?" Naruto asked, referring to all the lizard cages.

"It's a theory I'm working on. Lizards adapt to re-grow lost limbs. If we can harness that, then who's to say that humans can't do the same either." Dr. Conners said.

"I like the idea. And I'd love to work with you on it the idea of cross species genetics." Naruto said.

"Well, perhaps a fresh pair of eyes might help." Dr. Conners said as Martha walked up to them.

"You geniuses getting along?" Martha asked.

"Very much so. Naruto here has quite the scientific brain." Dr. Conners said.

"Growing up with Tony Stark, it sort of comes with the territory. I'm really impressed with what you have been working on. I hope we get to work more in the future." Naruto said.

"I think that'd be a great idea. Why don't you come tomorrow and help with the eels? I'm sure my husband would like that." Martha said.

"I'd be happy to. I'm sure Jarvis could help as well." Naruto said.

" _I'm happy to help in anyway I can."_ Jarvis said.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Conner said as he bid Naruto farewell.

Naruto then decided to meet up to Linda for a bit at her dorm before calling it a night.

Line Break xxxxx **September 18** **th** **, 2010**

The next morning, Naruto got a text from Pepper saying that Tony signed the zoning papers and they would begin construction of the tower as soon as they were ready. Naruto then met with the city zoning officials and the head of the construction crew that Pepper hired at the spot were the building would be. It was the empty lot at the intersection of 58th and Broadway.

Naruto met with them as they discussed the construction schedule and the city zoning officials about bringing in the cranes and construction tools necessary to build it, as well shutting down the 58th sidewalk for the time being. Naruto also said he would help with the construction, moving a lot of the heavy stuff and setting up the supports. As Naruto was working, he got tapped on the shoulder by the construction head.

"Excuse me, but there's some guy here who wants to talk to you." He said as Naruto saw it was Norman Obsorn, head of Oscorp Industries. A great company, but always second best to Stark Industries.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it's a pleasure. Norman Osborn." Norman said as he shook Naruto's hand and they walked away from the busy early construction.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Osborn?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to see the sight of the future Stark Tower. I must say, Mr. Stark's decision of having an east coast branch definitely raised an eyebrow." Norman said.

"It is a bit sudden, but this place will do some real good. A place were some real scientific good can happen." Naruto said.

"I see. And will you will one of those scientific goods?" Norman asked.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"Well, a young man such as yourself with such unique abilities, could be a great scientific marvel for the entire world. If we manage to unlock the secret to your DNA, this country could have a force that would ensure it's safety. A line of super soldiers, as the military has been saying." Norman said.

"No, Stark Industries doesn't deal in weapons anymore. Non-human or otherwise." Naruto said.

"Then maybe you'd offer my scientists at Oscorp the chance to run some tests. I'm sure I can make you an offer that would seem more than appropriate." Norman said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My secrets stay with me." Naruto said.

"Now, Naruto be reasonable. Your powers are unique, and they can help benefit mankind." Norman said.

"One man's breakthrough is another man's weapon. Not going to happen." Naruto said as he left and got in his Mustang and drove away, leaving an angry Norman Osborn.

Naruto needed to cool his head, hanging out with Linda would do the trick. She didn't have classes today so she was at the Dailey Bugle. Why not go surprise her? He drove to the Dailey Bugle and parked in the parking lot and entered the building. As he entered, he took one of the newspapers and read the headline that read, _Money for Pictures of Spider-Man!_

Naruto took the elevator as he was reading the paper. He got off at the top floor where Linda was stationed to help Ms. Brant and Mr. Robertson. He walked out of the elevator and saw the whole place was busy. "Wow, talk about busy." Naruto said as he kept walking forward and some people saw him and began to whisper and take pictures. He then walked up to the table that read, Betty Brant.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Linda Park." Naruto said as Betty Brant looked up.

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki. Of course, Linda ran down to the copy room, she'll be back in a second." Betty said.

"Just Naruto is fine. And thank you." Naruto said as he sat down in the chair next to her desk. "So, what's all the commotion about?"

"Well, it's been a pretty busy news day. With more amateur photos of Spider-Man and with your new tower being constructing. So, care to comment on what the tower is for?" Betty Brant asked.

"It's a new R&D facility for the east coast. New scientific projects and inventions that will help the world. No more weapons." Naruto said as Betty smiled and took some notes.

"Oh, here she comes now, with our editor." Betty said as he saw Linda walked into the room with Mr. Joe Robertson.

"Linda." Naruto said as Linda saw him.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Linda asked as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Just thought I'd drop by for a visit. See what happens at the biggest paper on the East coast." Naruto said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm Joe Robertson, editor here at the Bugle." Mr. Robertson said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, and it's Naruto. So would you guys like a comment on the new tower being constructed?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Mr. Robertson said as he took out his pad and pen.

"Well, as I was telling Betty, the new Stark tower will be a hub for R&D. New scientific projects will be headed there, and only projects that will help benefit mankind. No weapons or secret projects." Naruto said as Robby took notes.

"And what kind of projects will you be working on?" Robby asked.

"Well, as of the moment, I'm going to be working with Dr. Curt Conners of ESU labs on several projects. So, should you have any questions ask him." Naruto said.

"So will Dr. Conners be under the employ of Stark Industries?" Robby asked.

"No, it's a partnership. That's something I stressed to Dr. Conners. This isn't a new job but an opportunity for him and other scientist to help benefit society by giving them more opportunities to develop their projects." Naruto said as Robby kept writing when the editor in chief door slammed open and J. Jonah Jameson ran into the room.

"Robby! Where's my page one exposition, I wanted it on my desk 4.5 seconds ago!" Jameson shouted as he walked up to Robby and then pointed at Linda. "And you! I asked for these copies 12 seconds ago!"

"And you!" Jameson said as he pointed to Naruto. "I wanted my cappuccino and bagel 15 minutes ago!"

"I don't work for you." Naruto said.

"That's right, because you're fired!" Jameson yelled as he pushed Naruto into the elevator.

"I'll see you later, Linda." Naruto said as the elevator closed.

"Maybe you should go see him." Betty said as Linda nodded and left.

"Now, where are we on the new Stark Tower?! I want a personal interview with that Naruto kid on my desk in 30 minutes or someone is in big trouble!" Jameson said.

"It's right here, Jonah." Robby said as he handed Jameson the notes.

"How you get this?!" Jameson asked.

"That kid, you just kicked out, was Naruto Uzumaki himself." Robby said as Jameson went wide-eyed.

"So what are you standing around for?! Get this printed asap! And I want those Spider-Man pictures, pronto!" Jameson shouted as he went to his office.

Naruto walked out of the Bugle building just shaking his head. I guess it was true what they said, Jameson is a hot head. Naruto walked to his car as Linda walked out of the building with her purse.

"Whiskers, sorry about that. Jameson is a hot head." Linda said.

"It's all right. He may be a hot-head but he's must be good at his job if the Bugle does well. So, you done for the day?" Naruto asked.

"I think I am." Linda said.

"Then how about we get some lunch, my treat?" Naruto asked.

"All right, you got yourself a deal." Linda said as Naruto opened the car door and let her in. He then drove to a nearby pizza place and they got a pie. They then drove to Central Park and enjoyed a nice lunch in the park.

"Ah, this is nice." Linda said as they sat near the lake, watching people walk by. She took a bite out of her pizza as she leaned into Naruto's chest as Naruto took a sip of coke.

"It is, some peace and quiet." Naruto said as he took a long breath of fresh of air. "With all the chaos of the city, it's nice to relax here."

"Yeah. So how goes the construction of the tower?" Linda asked.

"It's just starting. I did talk to Dr. Conners and he seems on board with working with me. I'm going to see him later." Naruto said.

"Cool. He's a really nice guy." Linda said.

"Yeah, he is. So what's going on with you? Is everyone still treating you ok now that they know you know a hero?" Naruto asked.

"It's been all right. It's hasn't been too crazy. Some of my girlfriends want to meet you. I said no." Linda said as Naruto chuckled.

"Jealous?" Naruto asked as Linda looked up at him.

"No, but I've fooled myself from 4 years, I'm not letting go now." Linda said as she kissed him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. But, I want you to have this." Naruto said as he took out Stark touch phone. "It's yours. If you need me, or if there's an emergency, just call me."

"Thanks, whiskers." Linda said.

"No problem, Linda." Naruto said as they enjoyed their peace.

After their nice lunch, Naruto drove her back to school because she had some homework to do. After dropping her off, Naruto thought he's go talk to Peter and Gwen, Dr. Conner's interns about them working on some of the upcoming projects. From what Dr. Conners said, they're both brilliant young minds, and…Naruto wanted to see something. When Naruto had first met Peter, he was the same build and height of Spider-Man, not to mention he sounded just like him. And he remember from reading some reports and papers on Dr. Conners lab, Peter was in an accident a few months back, getting bitten by a genetically altered spider. Put two and two together, he might be Spider-man.

Naruto drove to Midtown high were Peter and Gwen were Juniors. He parked in the front of the school and got out to wait. He saw the students walk out as the school bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. He then saw Peter walk out of the building, he was about to wave but then saw some football players in the window with water balloons. The blonde football player was about to throw when Peter froze for a second and leaned down to check his shoe, so the balloon missed him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, that was pre-cognition awareness, Peter knew that balloon was coming.

"Hey, puny Parker!" the football player shouted as he threw another balloon but Peter rolled out of the way. He then backed up and jumped to avoid three more. He then moved his head at the last second and spun to avoid the fourth one as everyone was amazed he could do that.

"Oh yeah, he's Spider-man." Naruto said.

"Whoa, check out Parker." Some of the kids said as they began talking about what he did.

" _Ugh, secret identities reek_." Peter though. "Come on, quarterback. Can't you complete a single—" {SPLASH} Peter was cut off when he was hit with four water balloons. He was a soaking wet mess and everyone was laughing.

Gwen saw what was happening and decided to step in when Flash threw another balloon but before it hit Peter, a glowing blue hand caught it. Peter looked to see the water balloon freeze in mid air and everyone wondered what was going on.

"Now that's just rude. What are you, 7?" They heard as they saw Naruto Uzumaki walk into the quad. He was glowing blue as he was controlling the blue arm. He then stopped glowing and took the water balloon.

"You know, I guess it's true what they say about football players. All brawn, no brain." Naruto said as the student laughed. "Peter, Gwen. You guys need a lift to Dr. Conners Lab?"

"Uh, sure." Peter said.

"That'd be great." Gwen said.

"Come on." Naruto said as they walked away when Naruto stopped. "By the way, what's his name?"

"Flash Thompson." Peter said.

"Yo, Flash! This is how you throw." Naruto said as he threw the water balloon back at Flash and hit him square in the face, knocking him on his back and causing him to drop the other water balloons, getting him soaked. Naruto, Peter and Gwen left as the students laughed at Flash.

"Peter, there should be a towel or something in the back seat." Naruto said as Peter found it.

"Thanks." Peter said as he began to dry himself off.

"And thanks again for the ride to the lab, Naruto." Gwen said.

"It's no problem. It's a good thing I showed up when I did otherwise Peter would need a change of clothes." Naruto said as they chuckled.

"It's all right, I like water." Peter joked. "So, how goes the work on your tower?"

"It's starting now. So while it's being constructed, we can get to work on some projects." Naruto said.

"We?" Gwen asked.

"Sure. You guys may be interns but that doesn't mean you guys can't contribute. I'm working on a new project and I was hoping to get some help. I've heard that you guys are very brilliant for your age." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Gwen said as Naruto turned the corner into ESU and parked in the parking lot. They got out as Naruto went to the trunk.

"So what's the project you're working on and does it pay?" Peter asked.

"Strapped for cash?" Naruto asked as he popped open the trunk.

"Yeah, got bills to pay." Peter said.

"Believe me, I know." Naruto said, remembering his childhood, how difficult it was with money. "We'll see."

"So what's the project?" Gwen asked.

"Have you guys heard of cogeneration?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's the repurposing of waste heat given off by electricity production." Gwen said.

"It's a principle of thermodynamic efficiency." Peter said as Naruto smiled.

"You guys are brilliant." Naruto said as he grabbed some papers.

"So what's the idea?" Peter asked.

"Well, New York City is the city that never sleeps. Obviously, it was hard to fall asleep last night. But the power plants that keep this city going give off an average of 400,000 watts of electricity. So, why don't we work on repurposing that heat and electricity into power that the city could use." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Peter said as they walked in to see Dr. Conners, his wife and Eddie working on some projects.

"What's a good idea?" Eddie asked as he then looked at Peter. "And why are you wet?"

"Flash and his water balloon surprise." Peter said as he squeezed some water out of his shirt.

"Naruto gave us a ride here and he was telling us about a project he wants to work on." Gwen said.

"And what's that?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Well, along with your eels bio-electric energy source, that still could take some time to get working on a massive scale. So in the meantime, why don't we work on using the energy sources we have available." Naruto said as he took out some papers on his cogeneration project.

"Cogeneration." Dr. Conners said, looking at the papers. "Brilliant."

"Yeah. New York gives off a lot of excess heat and electricity, so what better way to use it then to repurpose it for energy for the city." Naruto said.

"That's a good idea. All we need is some thermal efficiency calculations and then we'll need to test it." Dr. Conners said.

"Then how about we make a prototype and fit it here at the school's generator." Naruto said as they all agreed.

"All right, let's get to work." Peter said as they all got to work.

Line Break xxxxx

The work continued on for a few hours as they were now done with what they could do on the Cogeneration project and now working on the bio-electric eels project as the eel tank was being checked over by their resident electrician, Max Dillon.

"In Nature, everything is connected. As scientists we explore and expand upon those connections, for the benefit of society." Dr. Conners said as he put on a special rubber glove and took a tool into the tank to make sure the eels were ok.

"If we can successfully harness the power in these genetically altered electric eels, then we can produce a new clean power source for the whole world to use." Eddie said.

"It sounds great, but you might want to clean the tank." Peter joked, tapping on the tank.

"It's clean. The fluid, I call it sludge, increased the eels bio-electric signature." Eddie said.

"But it also does raise a safety concern. Those signatures are becoming much stronger." Naruto said.

"Which is why we're taking steps to upgrade the tanks bio-electric filters." Dr. Conners said.

"We?" Max asked.

"Ok, I stand corrected, we're forcing Max to upgrade our system." Dr. Conners said.

"All I'm saying." Max said.

"Curt. I need to get Billy to bed." Martha said as she walked in with their son, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, right honey. Guess I lost track of time." Dr. Conners said.

"You, no. I'm shocked" Martha said sarcastically. "But I think you should send Peter and Gwen home too, it is a school night."

"Right. You two head on home, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Dr. Conner said.

"I'll call it a night, too. Good night." Naruto said as he left with them. "Come on, I'll give you two a ride home."

Naruto gave Peter and Gwen a lift home, not knowing that if he had stayed behind, he might have prevented the birth of a villain.

Line Break xxxxx **September 19** **th** **, 2010**

The next morning, Naruto woke up, went to the construction sight to see how they were doing and tell Tony of the progress. He also decided to keep his armor and mask in his car should he need to suit up to rescue someone or fight crime. After going to the construction sight, he also went back to the hotel room to work on his laptop on an updated version of his armor. Just making some adjustments, like a holographic computer pad on his forearms, new vision modes for his visor such as infrared and night vision, built in mask filter for dangerous environments, and other little goodies.

While he was doing that, he was also looking over amateur and news footage of Spider-Man. He had to admit, if he couldn't fly, web slinging would be amazing. He also saw the webbing he was shooting and the suit, maybe Peter could do with an upgrade.

Speaking of Peter, he had raced to Midtown high after stopping a breaking and entering and he was late. He quickly got changed and discreetly walked into Mr. Warren's biology class.

"Spider-man in action!" Flash said.

"It's not what you think!" Peter replied as he covered his suit and put his shirt down.

"Yes is it." Flash said as he showed Peter the Bugle headline. "Says so right here. The Dailey Bugle is offering major fundage to whoever catches a photo of Spider-man in action."

"Oh, then it is what you think." Peter said as he then realized something. "Hey, wait! That was my idea!"

"Looking foolish in biology class?" Gwen asked.

"No. That spider bugle thing. I told that big mouth Jameson to—" "Take pictures of someone famous?" Harry interrupted. "Yeah, that is revolutionary."

The bell that started class rung as Mr. warren was now going to hand back test scores.

"Ok class settle down. Now I know you're all eager to get yesterday's test back." Mr. Warren said as he handed some tests back and the students groaned. He handed Flash his test that read C-.

"C-. Sweet! The Flash completes another pass." Flash said as Liz Allan got her test back and she got a D-. Mr. Warren then handed Peter his test back.

"Nice job, Mr. Parker. Another A+." Mr. Warren said as he handed Peter his test back. Flash growled and then saw his football. He picked it up and prepared to throw but Peter's spidey sense kicked in.

"Whoops." Peter said as he dropped his test and ducked to pick it up as the football sailed past his head and hit Mr. Warren.

"Mr. Thompson!" Mr. Warren shouted as Flash hid behind the Bugle paper.

After chewing out Flash and giving him a detention, Mr. Warren preceded with his class. An hour later, after the class ended, the students left but Mr. Warren stopped Peter.

"Hold on a moment, Mr. Parker. Ms. Allan, a moment please?" Mr. Warren asked as Liz was about to leave with Flash and Sally. She stopped and walked up to Mr. Warren.

"If you want to bring up your grade you'll need a tutor. And I'm recommending Peter for the job." Mr. Warren said.

"Ugh, nerd is so not the accessory this year." Sally said.

"Quality time with puny Parker? I'd rather fail." Flash said.

"Study with Petey? {Scoff} I don't think so. Can't Flash tutor me instead?" Liz asked as Mr. Warren was not amused.

"I think you're mistaken. We want your grade to go up. I'd think twice about working with Mr. Parker here. He is quite the brilliant young man, even has attracted the attention of Mr. Naruto Uzumaki himself, a brilliant man and, what is he, oh yes, a superhero." Mr. Warren said.

"Yeah, you remember him, right Flash?" Peter joked as Flash grumbled.

Mr. Warren left as Liz just huffed and left while Peter felt depressed. Peter arranged for a study session with Liz near the coffee shop in the city. Naruto was working on a new suit for Spider-man, just for fun when he got a call. It was from Dr. Conners.

"Hey, Dr. Conners. What's up?" Naruto asked.

" _Naruto, there's a situation and we need your help."_ Dr. Conner said.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked.

" _There was an accident after you, Peter and Gwen left last night. Max was electrocuted and exposed to the eels last night. We sent him to the hospital, but his body has been altered. He is now generating a constant stream of high voltage electricity. We managed to put him in a containment suit but he's not doing well. Eddie was with him but he said that Max left the hospital. He's dangerous out there, we need to get him back to the hospital."_ Dr. Conner said.

"Right." Naruto said as he got his suit case that held his armor.

" _I figured given your powers, you'll be able to sop him."_ Dr. Conners said.

"I'm on it." Naruto said as he hung up and suited up. He strapped on his chest armor and forearm guards and then his boots. He put his mask on and activated the HUD.

" **Jarvis, you there?"** Naruto asked as his HUD turned on.

" _For you sir, always."_ Jarvis said.

" **Dr. Conners said Max was fitting with a containment suit to control the excess electricity but his body should still give out an impressive voltage. Jarvis, tap into the city's power grid and find any slight fluctuations in the electrical grid. That should give us a general location of where he should be."** Naruto said as Jarvis got to work.

" _Running scans. I've found a series of small electrical surges on 65_ _th_ _street. Much more powerful than typical surges."_ Jarvis said.

" **That's where Max is."** Naruto said as he flew out the window and flew to 65th Street.

As Naruto flew through the streets, he got an update from Jarvis. " _Sir, I've gotten another surge, more powerful than the previous ones going down 67_ _th_ _Street."_ Jarvis said.

" **Thanks, Jarvis."** Naruto said.

Naruto flew down the streets and saw flashes of bright light and some bolts of electricity fly as from the street and people screamed. He quickly turned the corner to see Spider-man get blasted into a building by a bolt of electricity and some guy wearing a suit but his face was exposed showing it was bright yellow and his eyes were blue. His head was emitting constant zaps of electricity.

" **Max**." Naruto said as he flew down.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Max said as he gloves retracted and his hands began pulsing electricity. Naruto then landed in between Max and Spider-man.

" **Max. Calm down!"** Naruto said as he deactivated his mask. "It's me, Naruto."

"Naruto?" Max said as he calmed down a bit.

"It's me. Look I heard what happened to you. Dr. Conners is working on a solution, you've just got to give him a bit more time." Naruto said.

"I can't! Look at me!" Max shouted as some electricity surged out from him and hit some buildings.

"Whoa, Electro sure has some voltage issues." Spider-man said.

"I know. I understand how scary powers can be, but you've just got to adjust yourself to them. Head back to the hospital and just wait, please." Naruto said.

"I can't wait. I need to be cured now." Max said.

"Maybe we should just tackle him." Spider-man said as he hung upside down next to Naruto.

"Sure fire way to get shocked." Naruto said.

"I need a cure!" Max said as his electricity kicked up in intensity.

"I know, I want to help." Naruto said as he walked closer. Max pointed at Naruto, and by accident sent a blast of electricity that sent Naruto flying into a parked car, leaving a nice dent.

"Bad move, Electro. Time to shut you down!" Spider-man said as he jumped to tackle Electro but got hit by an electricity blast. He quickly got back to his feet and swung away to avoid getting shocked again. He then webbed a mailbox and threw it at Electro but Electro's electric field destroyed the box.

Naruto got back to his feet and saw Max fighting against Spider-man but also saw the blasts of electricity Max was sending out. He then saw two civilians who were still around taking cover. Naruto ran to them, picked them up and flew to the next block.

"Go, get to safety." Naruto said as they did. Naruto re-engaged his mask and flew to Max.

He then tackled Max to the ground as his blue cloak protected him from the electricity. " **Max, calm down! I want to help!"** Naruto shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Max shouted as he let loose a huge surge of electricity that had enough force in it to knock Naruto back.

Spider-man swung by as Electro tried to blast him. Spider-man chilled on a wall as he then got a call on his phone. Naruto blasted Max with his energy blasts, making sure not to hit him too hard but the electricity field around him acted as a shield. Naruto then saw Spider-man on the phone.

" **Are you on the phone right now?!"** Naruto asked.

"Sorry, aunt called." Spider-man said as he jumped to avoid an electric blast.

Max kept firing more and more electric blasts as Naruto used his blue aura cloak to absorb or deflect the electric blasts. Spider-man kept dodging and blocking them as he took cover behind a sign. " **Max, calm down**!" Naruto shouted as he fired an energy blast with enough force that it blasted through Max's electric field and hit him in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

" **Sorry, Max. You need to go back to the hospital."** Naruto said as he walked up to Max.

"No!" Max shouted as he let loose a huge surge of electricity that was so bright that it blinded and short-circuited Naruto's HUD. It rebooted after a second but Naruto saw that Max was gone. He couldn't see him.

"All right, Electro! Time for round…" Spider-man said as he came out from behind the sign he was hiding behind. "And he's gone."

Spider-man then jumped down next to Naruto. **"Jarvis, track Max's position again. He needs help."** Naruto said.

" _Sir—It appears…{ZZZ} That my system…{ZZZZ} shutting down…{ZZZ}"_ Naruto heard before his HUD shut down and his mask retracted.

"Great, Max's electric surge short-circuited my gear. I need to make sure my next one is able to take the voltage." Naruto said.

"You buy that retail? Anyway, did you say his name was Max?" Spider-man asked.

"Yeah, Max Dillon. Remember, the guy who was helping fix Dr. Conner's tank." Naruto said as Spider-man froze for a second.

"Umm, sorry. I don't understand." Spider-man said.

"I know it's you, Peter. You can drop the act." Naruto said.

"Uh, my name is not Peter. It's Spider-man, says so on my birth certificate." Spider-man said as Naruto just kept staring.

"Nice try." Naruto said.

"Dude, how'd you know?" Spider-man asked.

"Well, you and Spider-man are the exact same height, build and your voices are the same. Not to mention you were the one bit by the spider. Anyway, I'm not going to expose you, one hero to another." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto. But what happened to Max?" Spider-man asked.

"There was an accident after we left last night. Max was exposed to the eels and is now…Electro. I got the call from Dr. Conners to try and send him back to the hospital, but that didn't work out." Naruto said as they saw the destruction their fight caused.

"Aw man. I should have seen it was Max." Spider-man said.

"It's all right. Don't blame yourself. But Max is getting more unstable by the minute. We need to get him back to the hospital or find him a cure." Naruto said as he saw Peter looking at phone for the time. "Tomorrow. I'm guessing you got a curfew?"

"Yeah, my aunt will kill me if I don't get back soon." Spider-man said.

"Go ahead. Without Jarvis, I can't track Max. So we'll have to call it a night. Come visit me sometime at the plaza, I got some possible upgrades I think you'll like to see." Naruto said as he flew away.

"Sweet, I got a billionaire superhero friend." Spider-man said.

Line Break xxxxx **September 20** **th** **, 2010**

Naruto got back to his apartment to get some sleep. When he woke up, he spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon, rebooting his mask and fixing up Jarvis. Naruto was working at the hotel room desk connecting his mask to his computer and rebooting Jarvis.

Naruto finished rebooting his mask and it was done but Jarvis still needed some work.

"Jarvis, how are you?" Naruto asked.

" _Fine sir, most of my functions have been restored but it seems that sometimes I say the wrong cranberry."_ Jarvis said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should let you take the day rebooting." Naruto said as he kept Jarvis in reboot mode to fix the problems. Naruto grabbed his suit and put it in his suitcase. He was going to head to the ESU labs to make some adjustments. It was just a precaution for when he had to fight against Max again, he needed to protect his gear from short-circuiting and flying back to Malibu to work in Tony's Workshop would take too long. Naruto had sent a clone back to work on a new updated version of his suit, but he needed a solution now.

Naruto drove to Dr. Conner's lab to work because working on his suit in his hotel room might raise some problems with the staff and maybe Dr. Conners had come up with a way to help out Max by now. Naruto parked his car in the parking lot and walked into Dr. Conner's lab to see him, Martha and Eddie working.

"Naruto." Eddie said.

"Naruto, did you find Max?" Dr. Conner asked.

"I did. Unfortunately, there was a misunderstanding, a fight broke out that involved me and Spider-man fighting against him." Naruto said as he placed his suitcase on a table.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"He disappeared. I would have tracked him down, but the electrical blast he shot at me, short-circuited my mask and Jarvis. I can't track him down until Jarvis is fixed." Naruto said.

"How was he?" Dr. Conners asked.

"He's growing unstable. He needs a cure badly. How are we doing with that?" Naruto asked.

"We're trying our best. The containment suit only contains him. To reverse the effects, I'd need to run tests on his blood and body but that could be difficult." Dr. Conners said.

"Well, we need to do something. It won't be long before the police get involved." Naruto said as he opened his suitcase and took out his mask and activated it.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"I hope it's not too much to ask, but I need to borrow some equipment here. I need to adjust my mask so it doesn't short circuit again." Naruto said.

"No, go ahead." Dr. Conners said as Naruto got to work.

Naruto got to work taking off the mask's metal cover and adjusting the wires and circuits inside. He also placed some copper wire in the free spots where he could. He closed that back up and then used electricity to magnetize the copper so that the magnetic charge would prevent Max's electrical field from disrupting his gear.

Naruto worked on that for a few hours as Peter and Gwen showed up to try and help. It had started to pour and thunder as everyone was thinking about how to help Max. Eddie was running some calculations as Naruto finished fixing his suit.

"Could we put him in a tank? Use a bio-electric filter to siphon off his electricity?" Gwen suggested.

"No, won't work I'm afraid. Eels adapt to live in aquatic environments, Max didn't." Dr. Conners said.

"That suit is his equivalent." Naruto said.

"And with the voltage he's currently generating, you don't want him anywhere near water." Eddie said.

"Petey." They heard as they saw Liz Allan walk into the lab.

"Petey?" Eddie asked.

"Liz, you came." Peter said.

"Yeah." Liz said.

"Hey, Liz." Eddie said.

"Hey, Eddie. Gwen." Liz said as she walked in. "Mr. Naruto."

"Please, Naruto's fine. Nice to meet you, Liz." Naruto said.

Liz talked to Eddie and Gwen as Peter talked to Dr. Conners. "I'm sorry. Maybe this is a bad time." Peter said.

"No, it's all right. I've got to check on some results in my office." Dr. Conners said as he walked into his office.

"So, Eddie. You quarterbacking for ESU?" Liz asked.

"No, hung up my Jersey back at Midtown. I'm strictly a nerd now." Eddie said.

"We're all nerds here. You can be too." Peter said.

"Wonderful." Liz said with dread.

"I'm serious, Liz. You're smart, you can get this stuff." Peter said as he put on the glove and walked up with Liz to the eel tank. "You just need to look at it in a different way." Peter said as he put his hand and tool into the eel tank.

"Petey!" Liz said.

"In nature, everything is connected. As scientists, we explore and expand upon those connections. Maybe as people we should do the same." Peter said.

"Thought you said this stuff was boring." Liz said as she began to see Peter in a new light.

"You're lucky to have Pete as a tutor, Liz. Guy knows his stuff. Probably a Nobel prize in his future." Eddie said as Peter smiled.

"And he'll be making some serious impact on some future projects Stark Industries will be working on." Naruto said.

Then the lights began to flicker as the electrical breaker box on the wall exploded and a huge bolt of electricity blasted the door to the lab open. Liz gasped as she stayed close to Peter and Gwen stayed close to Eddie as Naruto got in front of them. They saw Max run in.

"Conners! Where's Conners?!" Max said as he smashed some lab equipment to the floor. "You really don't want to keep me waiting, kids! Now where's Conners?!"

"Max you got to calm down." Naruto said.

"Max, I'm right here. Try to stay calm." Dr. Conners said as he put a jet injector with some fluid in it, on the table.

"Calm?! We left calm behind a lifetime ago, Doc! I can't take it anymore! You caused this, now cure it!" Max shouted.

"We're working on that, Max. I promise, we just need time." Naruto said.

"I don't have time! Cure me, NOW!" Max shouted as he fired a bolt of electricity at the wall. "Before I really get upset."

"I know you can do it, Doc. All you need is the proper motivation." Max said as he walked up close to Curt and Martha.

"I'll distract him." Eddie said.

"Wait, Eddie!" Naruto shouted as Eddie ran at Max but Max shocked him and knocked him back, with his electricity also hit the jet injector.

"Sorry, Max." Naruto said as he glowed blue and made a charka fist. He ran up to Max and punched him out of the lab and into the rain.

"Get out of here, Peter. Get them to safety." Naruto said as he grabbed his mask and suit and ran out.

"Come on." Peter said as he, Gwen, Liz, Martha and Curt left the lab.

Naruto quickly put on his suit and his mask and ran outside to see Max getting up. **"Max, I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will. Please, calm down. We're trying to help, we just need more time."** Naruto said.

"You're lying!" Max shouted as he fired an electricity blast at Naruto, but he absorbed the electricity.

"Whoa, guys. I know it's not a cure but how about some chill pills." Spider-man said as he swung down next to them.

"You!" Max shouted as he tried to blast him but Spider-man jumped away.

"Yeah, me. Look I messed up before but now I really want to help." Spider-man said as he walked up to Max.

"You want to hold my hand?!" Max said as they did and Spider-man got shocked and knocked away as Naruto caught him.

"I'm not Max Dillon. I'm Electro!" Max shouted as he let loose a huge surge of electricity and his mask came off.

"All right, Electro. You want to vent, then vent!" Spider-man shouted as he webbed a mailbox and hurled it at Electro as Electro's electrical field blocked the mailbox.

"ARGH!" Electro shouted as he began blasting Naruto and Spider-man. Spider-man web sling away as Naruto absorbed the electricity and fired his own energy blasts back at Electro.

Naruto then saw a college student try to take a photo of Spider-man but missed seeing an electric blast heading straight for him. Naruto flew to the student, and grabbed him, just in time so he didn't get zapped. He then put him near a building.

" **Go!"** Naruto said as the student left and Naruto flew back. He then Max jump onto the school's radio tower, channeling his electricity into the metal tower and firing at both heroes. " **I need a plan."** Naruto said as he looked at the nearby swimming building.

" **That'll work."** Naruto said as he dodged another electric blast and grabbed Spider-man.

"What's going on?" Spider-man asked as Naruto flew around so they weren't zapped

" **Cannon ball into the swimming pool?"** Naruto asked as Spider-man saw the pool.

"On you're go." Spider-man said as Naruto grabbed Spider-man and then threw him at Electro, knocking him off the radio tower and through the roof of the swimming pool and into the pool, causing Max to short-circuit and use his electricity to evaporate all the water, and leaving Max extremely warn out.

"And down goes Electro." Spider-man said as they heard the cops coming.

Line Break xxxxx **September 21** **st** **, 2010**

The next day, Peter was walking through the halls of Midtown high, a bit bummed that he couldn't do more to help Max. They took him to Ravencroft institute for the criminally insane for isolation and therapy. As he was walking he saw Liz.

"Petey, what were you thinking last night?" Liz asked.

"Um, that I should try to help." Peter said.

"And did you?" Liz asked.

"Me? No, guess old Petey is useless huh?" Peter said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Liz said with a smile as Peter smiled too.

"Hey, what's puny Parker doing here?" Flash asked as he, Kong, Randy, Glory and Sally were there.

"{Scoff} Leaving I hope." Liz said as she grabbed Flash's arm.

Peter looked at her and walked away. He slumped his head with a gloomy look on his face as Flash and his posse chuckled and walked away. Liz looked back at Peter and was depressed at how she acted to him.

Peter walked down the hall to Gwen and Harry. "Peter Parker. Another victim to the wild undomesticated species known as the cheerleader." Harry said as they watched Liz and others leave.

"It's her loss, Pete." Gwen said.

"And hey, if the job was to learn, at you least you taught her how to fold at peer pressure." Harry said.

"No big. I reached my hand out and she smacked it away. Don't let yourself get down, the trick is to never stop trying." Peter said.

With Naruto, he was at the private wing at Ravencroft visiting Max as the guards escorted him to his cell. With him was Dr. Ashley Kafka, the head psychiatrist and she would be working with Max. "We'll have two sessions a day with Max. In isolation until Dr. Conner's manages to come up with a cure." Dr. Kafka said.

"Keep me updated on his condition and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll keep you updated." Dr. Kafka said.

"Thank you, Dr. Kafka." Naruto said as he was sad to leave Max like this.

Naruto left Ravencroft and got a call on his phone and it was Linda. "Hey, Linda." Naruto said.

" _Hey, whiskers. I heard what happened, are you all right?"_ Linda asked.

"I'm fine. Just upset I couldn't more to help Max." Naruto said.

" _I know, but sometimes even with all your powers, you can save everyone."_ Linda said as Naruto took a deep breath.

"You busy, right now?" Naruto asked.

" _No, not really."_ Linda said.

"Good, you want to go out?" Naruto asked.

" _Sure, whiskers."_ Linda said as Naruto went to go pick her up.

Naruto had a great date with Linda, eating lunch on top of the Empire State Building. After that, he kept working on the construction of the Stark Tower and was almost done with his Cogeneration project and managed to convince the ESU board and dean to install his cogeneration machine in the school's electrical plant, so the school was now getting more energy and fuel and costing the school less in energy bills.

His cogeneration plan was working well and NYU and Columbia University now wanted to discuss about implementing the cogeneration plan into their schools. Naruto was feeling good, about that and about Linda. He and Linda were doing great, not keeping secrets from her was great and he liked being honest with her. The two would go out to lunch, dinner or hang out at his hotel room or her dorm room. More at his hotel room since heading there could sometimes be a madhouse. But she had classes and her internship so she was busy some days. But Naruto also kept busy, working on the tower sight, working at the lab and also working on upgrades for Peter.

His clone returned from California with a new upgraded suit. It was lighter and more durable, shock resistant and electric proof. His new mask was smaller when it was retracted and much more durable, protecting it from electricity, cold, or heat and from large impacts. It also had built in filters and new vision modes including infrared and night vision. His suit had a holographic computer pad on the forearm guard so he could connect to the computers back at Stark Industries and he could connect to the Stark satellites if he needed to. He also added a belt which held little stuff like tracers, mini-surveillance drones, zip-cuffs and restraints, as well as remote hacking devices, small usb ports that would connect Jarvis so he could hack into computer systems. And the biggest improvement he made was the plates and armor retractable now. His retracted armor took the appearance of a small backpack on his back that had a buckle that looped around to his chest and had a button with a leaf symbol on it and when he pressed the button, his armor fit around his body and his mask deployed. It was a lot faster than having to go change and put his armor on.

Anyway, two days after the Electro incident, things had quieted down. Naruto had begun going out to patrol New York at night and it felt good. He could tell that the people of New York felt better with him there and he liked stopping crime. He had returned to his room and fell asleep, not knowing that at Dr. Conner's home, Conners had tested a regenerative formula on himself to great success…but was it too great?

Line Break xxxxx **September 24** **th** **, 2010**

Naruto drove to ESU labs after picking up Gwen and Peter. It had become a regular thing and it saved the two teens on bus fare. Naruto had met Captain Stacey, Gwen's father after stopping some car jackers one night and he was ok in Stacey's book, and he felt more comfortable now that Gwen was being looked after by a superhero. Peter, Gwen and Naruto walked into the lab and saw Eddie sweeping with a broom.

"Bout time. The Conners are due back any minute. Here bro, start sweeping." Eddie said as he tossed Peter the broom.

"Save it for tomorrow, Eddie. Today, we celebrate." Dr. Conners said as the Conners Family walked in with Dr. Conners pushing in a cart that had soda, food and cake.

"Oh, cake." Gwen said.

"Chocolate." Martha and Billy said.

"What exactly are we celebrat—" Naruto stopped when he realized he was shaking Dr. Conner's right hand. "Your hand! Your right hand!"

"I know, our regeneration formula worked! I tested it on myself last night and my arm re-grew!" Dr. Conners' said as everyone was ecstatic.

"That's amazing!" Gwen said.

"Doc, you did it!" Eddie said.

"Well then what are we sitting around for, let's celebrate!" Peter said as they all dug into cake, soda, chips and pizza. In a bit of friendly competition, Dr. Conner's and Eddie arm-wrestled and Eddie won.

"Ha! Oh, sorry." Eddie said.

"What are you joking? Do you know how thrilled I am to lose at arm wrestling?!" Dr. Conners said as he rubbed his right hand.

"Doc, this is huge. The new lizard formula is the cure for every lost limb and amputee out there. We're talking guaranteed Nobel Prize." Eddie said, excited.

"This is just the kind of press we need to help bring in more scientists for the new Stark Tower." Naruto said.

"Now, easy boys. One step at a time. Bad enough my husband used himself as a test subject now—" Martha was cut off when she saw something on her husband's neck. "Uh, Billy. Eddie installed Space Whacko's 2 on the office computer."

"Whacko's?! Wicked!" Billy said as he ran to the office.

"If you're going to raise the volume, close the door please." Martha said as Billy closed the door. "Dear, take off your shirt."

"What, are you kidding? It's freezing in here." Dr. Conners said as he saw his wife was serious. "All right."

He took off his lab coat and shirt and everyone went wide-eyed. They saw that on his neck and down his right arm, Dr. Conner's was starting to grow scales…lizard scales.

"Oh my god." Naruto said.

"What?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Doc, you need to have a look." Naruto said as he showed Dr. Conner's a mirror.

"Oh no." Dr. Conners said.

"Scales." Peter said.

"Dr. Conners, where's the formula?" Naruto asked as Dr. Conners handed him a vile. He began analyzing it and everyone got to work on reversing those effects. As they were working, Dr. Conners began to further mutate, growing more scales around his entire body.

Martha was working on the computer to analyze what happened in the formula, while Peter, Naruto and Gwen were trying to come up with ways to stop the mutation.

"Lizard DNA is more primitive than human DNA. As a side effect of the serum, it's generating reptilian cells in his body at an exponential rate, affecting his body and mind." Naruto said as Dr. Conner's was writing some calculations on the board when he pressed too hard and snapped the chalk.

"I can feel it. I'm…regressing." Dr. Conner's said as his pupils began to slit like a lizard. "ARGH!"

"Curt, please, you need to keep a clear head." Martha said as she and Naruto tried to help him calm down.

"No, you need to hurry. I'm losing control." Dr. Conner said.

"Jarvis, how did the initial scans do?" Eddie asked as he was using Naruto's Stark Phone to use Jarvis.

" _Initial scans show that lizard cell production is increasing twice as expected."_ Jarvis said.

"I'm not sure how we can knock them all down." Eddie said.

"Wait, bro. What if we worked from the other end? Add in human DNA to knock out the lizard DNA. Like the noise canceller on headphone?" Peter suggested.

"Yeah, nice try bro. But—" "No wait!" Martha shouted. "That's a brilliant idea. A gene cleanser."

"So it will remove any non-human DNA." Gwen said.

' _Even Spider_.' Peter thought.

"Jarvis, could it work?" Naruto asked.

" _In theory. But it will have to be created from the same basis of Dr. Conner's original lizard formula, so it is successful and doesn't give the chance for further mutation."_ Jarvis said.

"Then let's get to work." Naruto said.

"ARGH!" Dr. Conner's shouted as he bent over, in pain as his body convulsed. Martha and Naruto tried to help him as his hand began to mutate and grow claws. "I've…made…a terrible mistake…ARGH!" Conner's shouted as he began to grow in size and more scales grew at a faster rate. The scales turned green and his eyes grew larger and yellow in color. He was growing in size, ripping his lab coat and clothes, his shoulders grew in size, and his hands began to grow sharper claws. His hair disappeared and his skull began to shift and his teeth grew sharper and his nose elongated to show a lizard snout.

"Martha, get back!" Naruto shouted as he pulled her back as Conners' grew a green tail and his feet grew claws as well.

"{ROAR}" Conners shouted as he was now…the Lizard. He swung his arms and tail, knocking over lab equipment and tables as the Lizard jumped onto a table and roared.

"Curt…Curt, do you recognize me?" Martha asked as the Lizard jumped to the floor and slowly crawled towards her.

It then roared and tried to bite her as Naruto blasted it in the face with an energy blast, not hard enough to seriously hurt it but enough to push it back. The Lizard then roared and jumped up the wall and through the ceiling light and ran away.

"Not good. Finish the gene cleanser. Jarvis can help you and then have him call me when you're finished!" Naruto said as he ran out the door and to his car for his backpack.

Naruto quickly got suited up and put his mask on and flew through the city, following the trail of destruction that the Lizard left. Destroyed cars and light poles littered the street as Naruto flew to the ground to make sure no civilians were hurt and luckily there weren't.

He helped a family out of a wrecked car. " **Are you all right?"** Naruto asked.

"Yes, we're fine." The dad said.

" **Did you happen to see where the large Lizard went?"** Naruto asked.

"I think I saw the lizard go down the subway tunnel." The little girl said.

" **Thank you."** Naruto said as he created clones to help the other civilians and ran down the subway entrance as people were screaming and running away.

" **Don't panic! Just run to the exit!"** Naruto said as he jumped past the people as they ran away.

The Lizard was on a rampage as some people were clawed and thrown around the subway. A woman hid behind a wall as she prayed the Lizard didn't find her. Her prayer stopped when she felt a drop of liquid hit her cheek from the ceiling. She looked up to see it was drool from the Lizard, who was on the wall above her, growling at her.

Before the Lizard could bite her, Naruto ran by and tackled the lizard off the wall and to the ground as the two tumbled down. Naruto put the lizard in a headlock as the lizard chomped and growled.

" **Come on, doc! Snap out of it!"** Naruto shouted as he tried to keep the doc on the ground but the Lizard used it's tail and grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him off.

Naruto flipped back to his feet as the Lizard charged at him, but before it could get to him, Spider-man swung by and kicked him to the floor.

"Sorry, pal. No eating in the subway." Spider-man said as he stuck to the wall.

The Lizard then picked up a bench and threw it at Spider-man but Spider-man jumped over and swung away. As the people were running away, Eddie had arrived to try and help Naruto keep an eye on the Doc. He helped some people run out as Naruto grabbed the metal fence that was used when the subway was closed. He ripped it off the hinges and then threw it at the Lizard, trapping the lizard against the wall.

Spider-man then shot some webs to keep the fence on the wall. "Dr. Conners, we need to get you back to the lab. Dr. Conners, can you hear me?" Spider-man asked as the Lizard growled and bit through the metal fence so his head peaked out.

"Ok, maybe not." Spider-man said as the Lizard used it's enhanced strength to rip the fence off the wall and then threw it at Naruto but Naruto grabbed the fence. He threw the fence away as the Lizard charged at Naruto but Naruto jumped over and grabbed the lizard by the tail and threw him down the subway tunnel. The lizard then climbed onto the wall of the subway tunnel and crawled away.

"Hey, wall crawling is my thing!" Spider-man shouted as he and Naruto ran after the Lizard. "You start shooting webs and I'll sue!"

The Lizard jumped onto the train that was heading to the Bronx as Spider-man shot a web-line and Naruto jumped onto the rail car. He then did a spinning kick at the lizard and nailed him across the face as the lizard swiped at Naruto with his claws but Naruto ducked and dodged and then punched him in the gut, head-butted him in the snout, and then roundhouse kicked him, sending him over two subway cars.

The lizard growled as it chomped it's teeth and charged at Naruto, so Naruto started firing off energy blasts as the lizard was moving fast and was able to avoid the energy blasts. When it got close enough, the lizard leaped at Naruto but Spider-man flipped onto the subway car and shot a web net onto the lizard and Naruto then quickly spun to the side and grab the edges of the net and closed it, leaving a nicely caught lizard.

"Nicely done there. Maybe we should give up crime fighting for a life of animal catching." Spider-man joked.

" **Sure, if I need a fallback career."** Naruto said as the lizard got an hand free and began tearing through the top of the subway car.

"Hey, lizzy, stop it." Spider-man said as the lizard kept doing it and Spider-man and Naruto saw he was making holes and scratches in a near perfect circle. Then they heard the metal crack.

" **Oh no."** Naruto said as the metal gave way and they fell through the subway car.

Peter and Naruto groaned as they got off the ground and pushed chunks of metal off of them. Civilians took photos as Naruto got up and saw the lizard run down the subway cars. Naruto jumped through the roof and ran after him as he saw the lizard run down the cars. Naruto tried to blast him but the lizard ducked between the cars as Naruto ran after him. He looked down to see no one but then felt the cars slow down and saw that the subway cars were cut off as the lizard roared and ran through the tunnels. Spider-man jumped next to Naruto and saw they were falling behind as the two fly and web-swung after the lizard.

Naruto then got a call from Jarvis. " **Jarvis, what's up?"**

" _Sir, the gene cleanser is nearly complete. I suggest you return here to collect it_." Jarvis said.

" **I'm sending someone."** Naruto said as he turned to Spider-man.

" **Pete, head back to the labs and grab the gene cleanser. I'll try and stop the Doc."** Naruto said.

"On it. I'll be back soon." Spider-man said as he web swung away.

Line Break xxxxx

Martha and Gwen were at the labs, as they finished with their first batch of gene cleanser. "Are you sure it will work?" Gwen asked.

"We followed everything in Curt's notes. The only thing left is to test it." Martha said.

" _I've run simulations based on the data I have, the cleanser will work. However the only problem I have found is that Dr. Conners skin is now too dense for any normal needle or syringe to pierce_." Jarvis said.

"Then we'll have to make him drink it." Martha said.

"Maybe you can ask for help from a guy in a spider themed suit." They heard as they saw Spider-man rappel upside down into the lab through the broken skylight.

"Spider-man?!" They said.

"I get that reaction a lot." Spider-man said.

"How did you know we needed you?" Gwen asked.

"Our mutual glowy friend Maelstrom send me to help." Spider-man said as Martha handed him the gene cleanser.

"Don't worry, we'll cure him." Spider-man said. "Just need to know where to go."

" _Dr. Conners is now at the Bronx zoo. Naruto has been tracking him there_." Jarvis said.

"Good to know." Spider-man said as he left.

Naruto had tracked down the lizard to the Bronx zoo and was using his visor's new thermal heat tracking vision to track the lizard's foot print. He slowly made his way through the zoo, following the foot prints left in the ground as Naruto saw that they made their way to the Reptile House. He saw a snake slither on the ground and knew the Lizard let loose some family members.

Naruto walked in to see all the glass displays and cages were smashed open as all the lizards were walking around. Naruto just ignored them and tried to following the Lizard's footprints but will all the other reptiles walking around, the tracks were muddled and unclear. Naruto disengaged the thermal vision and returned to normal vision as he made his way to the crocodile lake.

He jumped down onto the dry ground of the crocodile lake and saw that crocodiles walked away and left him alone. Naruto guessed he was somewhere in the lake. He walked onto of the water, looking around as his visor scanned around for the lizard's signature but due to the high humidity of the reptile house, it was taking longer. Naruto stepped forward as he saw the crocodiles slash around and swim away when he was suddenly grabbed from below and pulled under the water by the lizard. He elbowed the lizard in the gut and then punched him across the face, luckily Naruto's mask was keeping out the water.

The lizard recovered fast and swiped at Naruto as Naruto blocked the swipe and then kicked the lizard away. Naruto then glowed blue and sent out a chakra hand and grabbed the lizard and threw him out of the water. The lizard flew out of the water and rolled onto the ground as Naruto jumped out of the water and hovered in the air. As the lizard got out, the other crocodiles got out and began to fight against the lizard as the lizard roared and fought back.

Naruto then saw Spider-man swing by and landed right next to him. "I got the gene cleanser. All we need to do is make him drink it." Spider-man said.

" **All right. First we get him out of his family house."** Naruto said as he charged at the Lizard and glowed blue. He then formed a large battering ram using his aura powers and it formed around him as he tackled the Lizard out of the Reptile house and into the zoo grounds.

He then ran after the Lizard as he saw it was slowly getting up. Naruto ran up to it and grabbed him from behind and used his powers to create extra arms to keep him in place.

" **Now!"** Naruto shouted as Spidey swung by and jumped on the Lizard's shoulders.

"Brought you a present, Lizzy. Gene cleanser. Guaranteed to get out your toughest stains, grease, mustard even lizard DNA." Spider-man said as he poured the liquid down the lizards throat as the lizard growled. After 30 seconds the lizard began to calm down as it screeched and roared in pain. He began to grow shorter as the scales and muscles disappeared. The tail vanished and his claws receded. His right arm disintegrated and he grew back to his normal size and his scales were gone as the lizard returned to being Dr. Conners. Dr. Conners passed out as Naruto caught him.

" **Easy, doc. Lizard is gone."** Naruto said as the doc was sleeping.

"Will he be fine?" Spider-man asked.

" **He'll be fine."** Naruto said as Spider-man breathed a sigh of relief.

Line Break xxxxx **September 25** **th** **, 2010**

Naruto got Dr. Conner's back to the lab and after that, Martha sent Eddie and Gwen home for the night as she and Naruto looked over Dr. Conner's and made sure he was ok. Naruto ran a blood test on him just to be safe and he was fine, no residual lizard DNA in his system. After a nice night of rest, Eddie, Gwen and Peter returned to the lab and Eddie was pissed, why because of what the Daily Bugle had published today.

It read, _Spidey and Maelstrom vs. the Lizard_ , and it showed a picture of Spider-man and Naruto fighting against the Lizard, or Dr. Conner's at the Bronx zoo.

"Pictures and everything." Eddie said.

"But who could have taken these?" Martha asked.

"Check the by-line." Eddie said as the by-line read _Photos by Peter Parker_.

Everyone looked at him. "Uh, did you see? I zoomed in to make sure I didn't show any proof that Dr. Conners was the Lizard." Peter said.

"And that's suppose to make it all right?!" Eddie shouted, pissed. "Bro, you ditched the antidote effort to win a contest."

"Eddie, it's all right. Besides, I'm not in a position to throw stones." Dr. Conners said as he left to be alone in his office.

"Peter, your young. And young people faced with difficult choices, sometimes they make difficult choices." Martha said.

"Thanks for understanding." Peter said.

"I understand you. But I can't trust you. You're fired." Martha said. Eddie and Gwen looked away and left as Peter tried to protest.

"But—" "Peter, not now." Naruto said as he pat his shoulder and nodded. Peter nodded back and Naruto escorted him out. When Peter left, he climbed to the top of the roof and grabbed another gene cleanser vile with his webs.

"I hope you're not thinking of doing anything rash." Naruto said as he and Peter were in the parking lot near his car.

"Why, because all of my other decisions haven't been? I never asked for these powers! I never asked for some bruised ribs, a sharp 9pm curfew, no job, and now friends who think I'm scum! It's all just a twist of fate, bad luck. A simple bug bite, and now it ends." Peter said as he uncorked the gene cleanser.

"I don't think it is." Naruto said as Peter looked at him.

"Why, this is the best thing that can happen right now. New York doesn't need me when they have you." Peter said.

"Except I won't always be here, Peter. Something tells me that in the future I'm not going to be able to spend all my time here in New York, which means if you take away your powers, New York will be doomed." Naruto said.

"The city was fine before I came." Peter said.

"Maybe, but you've made an even bigger difference being Spider-man than as Peter Parker. Dr. Conners is alive and well, he can be with his family because of the work you did." Naruto said.

"I still screwed up big time." Peter said.

"And if we're going to keep doing what we do, then we're bound to make mistakes. Tony has definitely made mistakes, but he doesn't let himself quit. If he did, he would have died in that cave than make his armor and escape." Naruto said. "The trick to this is knowing that you're going to make mistakes…you're just going to have to pick yourself up afterwards."

"Did you read my mind? I said that a few days ago." Peter said with a smile.

"Well you needed to hear it. It's not going to be easy living with a secret identity, but come on, it can't get much worse." Naruto said as Peter looked at him.

"You probably shouldn't have said that." Peter said.

"Don't worry, I got your back. Come on, I want to show you some stuff." Naruto said as he and Peter left for his hotel room.

Peter and Naruto arrived at the Plaza hotel and Peter followed Naruto up to his hotel suite. When they got in, Peter whistled at seeing such an awesome room. "{Whistle} Man, this place is awesome. I guess it helps to be the adopted son of a billionaire inventor."

"Yup. And if our cogeneration profits and success are any indicator, I may be able to form my own capital." Naruto said as he went to his closet and took out a briefcase. "After seeing you in action, I got some inspiration for a few upgrades for you."

"Well, I suppose some help would be nice. Do I get a suit?" Peter asked.

"No, but I'm making a new costume for you using new material. I'm guessing you're using regular fabric?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, regular fabric and spandex. I sewed them together and added a belt to hold my web cartridges." Peter said.

"What's your webbing made of?" Naruto asked as Peter reached into his backpack and took out his web shooters and a cartridge.

"I made it from some chemicals to make an organic strong web fluid. I got the idea from one of Dr. Conners old papers on organic nylon cables. I made some adjustments and I got something similar but it was more elastic like webbing. Then I made some custom web shooters that shoots the web out from the spinneret when I press the trigger with my two fingers." Peter said as he showed Naruto how it worked and shot a web line across the room and made a hammock swing and sat down.

"Not bad, and it's organic and disintegrates after an hour, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Peter asked.

"I managed to take a sample of your webbing after our fight with the bird-man so I analyzed it. Not bad, for the resources that you have." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Peter said as Naruto opened the briefcase to show cartridges similar to Peter's in size. "Oh…what's that?"

"My own improvement for my own version of a web formula. It's made of a special liquid adhesive polymer, so it acts just like your webbing. But the special polymer makes it so the webbing is a lot stronger. About the strength as the high tensile steel cables they use on bridges." Naruto said as he threw Peter a cartridge and Peter replaced his old cartridge with this one and it fit.

"Nice." Peter said as he fired a web line in the room to test it. He grabbed it and it felt much stronger but still stretchy. "Just a stretchy."

"Yup. The special polymer keeps it stretchy and lets you swing but it's also a lot stronger. And it holds about 600 meters of the webbing in a single cartridge so you don't use as much." Naruto said as he handed Peter 10 other cartridges. "Those are the ones I have now. I'll make more later."

"Thanks, so what kind of suit are you going to make me?" Peter asked excited as Naruto got his laptop and opened up the file he had on Spider-man. It showed scientific data on Spider-man's speed, height, and possible strength and new designs for webbing, web shooters and his suit.

"Right now, I'm working on new web shooters for you. The shooters will be able to hold more webbing, they're a lot more durable, and have some added features. By adjusting the nozzle and pressure you put on the trigger, you can shoot out web bullets, web nets, web parachutes and even impact webbing." Naruto said as Peter looked at the schematics for his new web shooters.

"And they'll be on the outside of my costume." Peter said.

"Yep, or the webbing wouldn't be able to get through." Naruto said.

"Sweet, and the suit?" Peter asked.

"Not ready yet either but I think you'll like it. Right now, I'm making you a Polymer Kevlar weave suit. It's twice as strong as your current suit, 20% lighter and can carry 15% more gear for you." Naruto said as he showed the designs of the suit and new concepts, to change up his color scheme. "I'm also thinking of updating your look, a new color scheme and maybe a larger spider symbol."

"You had me at twice as strong. I can't tell you how annoying it gets to re-sew my suit." Peter said.

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem now. The suit is a lot stronger so a bullet or knife won't pierce, but you're not bullet proof. Too much sustained fire and it'll pierce." Naruto said as Peter nodded.

"Thanks, so when will it be ready?" Peter asked as Naruto got up and went to his backpack.

"Not sure. Maybe in a week or two. It'll depend on how fast I can get the material here from Stark Industries without raising concern. Tony's shipping over equipment for the Stark Tower in a few weeks so maybe then." Naruto said as Peter nodded. He then saw Naruto write something down in a small pad and then ripped it off and held it out. "Here."

"Here what?" Peter asked as he looked at the paper and saw it was a check for 7,500 dollars. "What is it?"

"That's your initial check for you help on my cogeneration project." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I can't take this." Peter said.

"No, it's fine. It's your payment for your work on the cogeneration project. Thanks to your energy efficiency calculations, our cogeneration plants and attachments are working great. I've been getting more and more requests for installations and deals. This is the least I can do." Naruto said as Peter smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto. This is going to help so much." Peter said.

"No problem. And some of my future projects will help you rack in some more money as well. You've got a brilliant mind, Peter. You should be rewarded." Naruto said as Peter smiled and shook his hand.

"Naruto, I think this is the start of a long and beautiful friendship." Peter said.

Line Break xxxxx **September 27** **th** **, 2010**

Things were a bit tense at the ESU labs after the whole lizard incident and understandably so, because of what happened. Dr. Conners put his regeneration formula on a indefinite hiatus and tried to focus on other projects. Naruto had Jarvis delete any trace of the lizard formula from the ESU files, just in case and kept the only copy on Dr. Conners and his private server. Dr. Conners may have given up on the formula but Naruto knew it would work without the mutational side effect, it just needed more work.

Naruto had gotten a bit busier on more orders and requests for his cogeneration project. It was starting to become a lucrative business. He was also working on plans and early calculations for other early phase projects such as new medical technology and new consumer appliances. He was working on the schematics and calculations for a new deep tissue scanner system for hospitals and emergency room use. He got the idea when he used his visor's vision modes to track the lizard. His visor could track the heat and impressions in the ground from the lizard and the technology could be used for hospitals. He was also working on restraints and security systems for the New York Police Department. All in all, Naruto was beginning to gain a reputation of being a brilliant scientist and inventor, just like Tony.

While he was working late one night, he had no idea that a security truck was being hijacked. The hijackers had disabled the van's radio and were on a lonely street in the city. Naruto woke up early the next morning to work on Peter's new suit and web shooters and also the other projects. Stark Tower was also getting other notable scientists to join such as Dr. Miles Warren, who was currently overseas but would return by December. Various other professors, scientists and inventors from around the world were seeking interest like Professor Stern and he even got a message from Dr. Hank Pym, so Naruto was hopeful. But the biggest news was that he received a memo from Yashida Industries in Tokyo, the number one company in Asia in terms of new technology, medicine and it was considered the Asia powerhouse. This was promising for Naruto, since Yashida Industries would open up some new opportunities for Stark Industries to expand more into Asia.

Naruto was working on some calculations when he got a call on his phone. He answered it to see it was a video call from Tony and Pepper on a plane. "Tony! Pepper!" Naruto said, happy to see them.

" _Hey, Naruto."_ Pepper said with a smile.

" _What's up, kid. How are you doing?"_ Tony asked.

"Great, nothing too serious I can't handle. What about you?" Naruto asked.

" _Oh, you know. The usual. Pepper and I just got back from a nice vacation."_ Tony said as Pepper rolled her eyes.

" _We just got back from the Al-Salim Military base in Iraq. Apparently, Iron Man has been able to stabilize East-West relations."_ Pepper said.

"Oh, not bad, Iron man. Well, while you were busy playing peace keeper, I'm making some headway on Stark Tower. The construction is going as planned and it should be about done by June of next year if no other problems arise. Dr. Conner's and I are working on new projects and are expanding our Cogeneration projects into the city and I've got some other projects working too. And we've got some more scientists who want to work with us, so I sent you an email with all the people." Naruto said as he sent it and Pepper got the email.

" _Nicely done, kid. I've heard that your cogeneration project is becoming quite lucrative. You're turning yourself into me, and I couldn't be more proud."_ Tony said as he comically rubbed his eyes to get rid of a tear drop while Pepper just scoffed.

" _Well done, Naruto. And it seems that you've been keeping the peace as well."_ Pepper said as she turned her tablet so Naruto could see and it was the Daily Bugle headline of him and Spider-man fighting the Lizard.

" _You're becoming a regular New York Superhero."_ Tony said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well I can't exactly not do something when I can make a difference." Naruto said.

" _True. Stane was something, but a giant lizard is definitely weird, just like Spider-man."_ Tony said.

"Eh, you get use to it. But Spider-man's good, and the police aren't bad. They like me." Naruto said as Pepper smiled.

" _Good Naruto. What you're doing is good."_ Pepper said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" _Well, the big wigs in the government have been getting pretty antsy and bitchy about us."_ Tony said.

"But I thought you just helped stabilize East-West relations?" Naruto asked.

" _He has, but the government still believe that Iron Man should belong to the government, and even some big military leaders have started petitions to get you enlisted into the army or to have you undergo investigation and research to find out what happened to you that gave you your powers,…and since they found out that you were in the middle east when you freed Tony, they think you're a loose cannon."_ Pepper said.

"What dicks." Naruto said as Tony chuckled.

" _But don't worry. Rhodey has been able to keep them at bay, and thanks to your recent heroic exploits, he's been able to convince a few that you're responsible with your powers. More so than most."_ Pepper said as she looked at Tony.

" _So, just keep doing what you're doing, kid. Stay the hero and everything will be fine."_ Tony said as Naruto chuckled.

"I will." Naruto said.

" _Oh, by the way. I started to send some Stark Industries equipment over to New York at our New York Warehouses, so when it's ready, we can start moving into the Tower. And I'm in talks to also restart the Stark Expo, so look forward to that."_ Tony said as Naruto nodded. He bid them goodbye and hung up.

While Naruto had woken up and was working, Peter was sleeping after a long night of patrol. He then heard his alarm clock go off and groaned as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes as his gloves got the sleepiness out of him. Peter got back late last night and he went to sleep in his Spider-man suit.

"Peter! Peter, are you up?" Aunt May called as Peter heard her walking up the stairs to her room.

"Uh, just a sec." Peter said as he covered himself up with the blanket as Aunt May opened his bedroom door. "Aunt May! I'm not decent."

"All right, calm down. There's breakfast waiting down stairs. I'll be a Mrs. Watson's." Aunt May said as she left and Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

He took a shower and got changed for school. Putting his costume on underneath his regular clothes and putting his web shooters in his backpack with Naruto's new web formula.

He went downstairs and was greeted by the delicious aroma of waffles. Peter sat down and began to dig in when he saw some letters stacked behind the fruit bowl in the cabinet. They were the recent bills for the house. Naruto's check managed to get rid of some of the long term bills they had and these were the most recent, problem was that Aunt May used up all of Naruto's check on the hold. How were they going to take care of this month's bills? Peter appreciated the payment for his work, but he didn't want to have to depend on Naruto.

He quickly put the bills away and sat down and continued eating as Aunt May walked in.

"Oh good your up. I've just been visiting with Anna and her niece, Mary Jane. A lovely girl. Peter you must meet her." Aunt May said.

"Um, what's she like?" Peter asked.

"Oh, she has a wonderful personality." Aunt May said as Peter shivered. "Oh, she's there now. Why don't we head over—" "I'd love to Aunt May, but I'd promise Harry I'd help him study and I can't miss the bus. Bye!" Peter said, leaving, not knowing he should have stayed to meet Mary Jane.

Peter stuck to a train to the city and swung to Harry's and his dad apartment while talking to Eddie. Naruto was in his car and was driving to Peter's house, wanting to talk to him about some up and coming projects and about some new upgrades, with a formal contract that would let Peter help Naruto with upcoming projects and provide a steady set of income for him, sort of like an apprentice thing. Naruto wants to do this to get Peter to help with Naruto's upcoming projects, but it's also a convenient way for Naruto to talk to him and give him his upgrades without raising suspicion.

Naruto parked his car outside Peter's address in Queens. He got his pack with the formal contract and papers about upcoming projects and walked up to the small house. He rang the doorbell and after about 10 seconds, a women in about her 50's with glasses and grey hair answered the door, Naruto figured it was Peter's Aunt.

"Yes, can I help you?" Aunt May asked.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Is Peter here?" Naruto asked.

"No, he left for a tutoring session with his friend." Aunt May said as she realized who he was. He was the rich adopted son of Tony Stark who was working with Peter at the ESU labs. She had seen him in the papers recently about his work in the city and as his heroic work as well. "Oh, you must be that Naruto fellow I've heard so much about."

"I am. Sorry to bother you Mrs. Parker. I didn't know Peter had left." Naruto said.

"That's quite all right, dear. Oh, where are my manners. Come on in, please." Aunt May said as Naruto smiled and walked in as Aunt May escorted him to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Are you sure? I have a fresh Banana cream pie I just made." Aunt May said as Naruto was tempted, it smelled good.

"Well,…it would be very rude for me to say no. Thank you." Naruto said as he sat down in the kitchen as May brought over the pie tray and they both got a slice.

"There you go. Now, what brings a hero such as yourself to Queens?" May asked.

"Well, I have a job offer for your nephew. I've been working with Peter for a while at ESU and he's very brilliant. After his unfortunate…termination at ESU, I would like to still work with him." Naruto said as he took out the contract and showed it to May as he took a bite of Banana Cream Pie. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"Thank you." May said as she looked at the contract. "This is quite an opportunity. Peter is still in High School."

"I know but this is just him helping whenever he can. I know he has other responsibilities, but whenever he can help, he has a job with Stark Industries." Naruto said as May looked over the contract and smiled as she looked at Naruto. She could tell he was a nice boy.

"Well, I know that Peter will love this offer. I just want you to promise me that you will keep him out of trouble." May said.

"Promise, and I always keep my promises." Naruto said.

"And if he's going to be helping you. There are some ground rules that you should know. Rule number one, his curfew is 9pm sharp." May said as Naruto smiled and nodded. May then went on about the other rules with him and Naruto smiled, Peter was lucky to have Aunt May, if not for her, he would be a very different person.

Their conversation was ended when the front door opened and they heard a women's voice. "May, are you in? Mary Jane and I are ready to leave." They heard as Aunt May and Naruto saw a woman about the same age as May walk in. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had a guest."

"It's my fault. I sort of came to your doorstep." Naruto said as he finished his pie and grabbed his folders.

"It's all right. Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Anna Watson, she's my neighbor. Anna, I'm sure you know this is Naruto Uzumaki. New York's newest brilliant billionaire." May said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and shook Anna Watson's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Watson." Naruto said.

"The pleasure is all mine. So what were you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Well, I just had to drop off some paper work for Peter. He will hopefully be working with me more in the future." Naruto said.

"Oh I'm sure he will. That boy is quite brilliant." Anna said.

"Aunt Anna, are we going?" They heard a young girl's voice say.

"We're coming, Mary Jane." Anna said as they walked out of the house as Naruto grabbed his things. May locked her door as Naruto saw the Mary Jane Watson, a girl the same age as Peter and Gwen. Full red head hair and a beautiful young woman, boy was Peter in for a surprise when he meets her.

"Oh, didn't know we were going to be shopping with a celebrity." Mary Jane said.

"Mary Jane, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto meet my niece, Mary Jane Watson." Anna said as Naruto shook Mary Jane's hand.

"MJ, please." MJ said.

"Nice to meet you, MJ. So do you go to Midtown high?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe. Still trying to see if that's the school for me." MJ said.

"I'm sure it is. Well, I hope to see you around. Thank you for the pie, Mrs. Parker and have Peter call me when he can." Naruto said as he bid them farewell and drove away.

"Well, things will get interesting." Anna said.

Line Break xxxxx

Peter had swung across town to Harry's place. He quickly changed in the alleyway and took the elevator up to Harry's apartment. Peter knocked on the door as Harry's dad answered it.

"Peter. Good to see you. Here to help Harry, huh?" Norman asked.

"We help each other Mr. O." Peter replied.

"Now, now Peter. Modesty doesn't become men like us. Smart, driven, responsible, self made." Norman said.

"At least your making progress." Norman said, looking at Harry. Harry just left for his room as Peter followed.

"Mind if I check my email?" Peter asked as Harry nodded and Peter sat down at Harry's computer. He opened his email to see some new messages. "An e-vite to Midtown high's fall formal."

"Which would rock if either one of us had, what's the word, uh…date." Harry said.

"Could probably ask Mary Jane Watson." Peter said.

"Mary who what now?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just some girl my aunt wants me to meet. Get this, she has a wonderful personality." Peter said as he and Harry shivered.

"I was thinking of asking Gwen. As friends, you know." Harry said.

"Actually I wouldn't know, because Ms. Stacy is currently not talking to me." Peter said as he got a new email. "From the desk of J. Jonah Jameson?" Peter said as he clicked the email.

"Whoa, publisher of the Dailey Bugle. Mr. Parker come in ASAP to claim check for pictures of Spider-man! Yes! Dude, I'll be back in an hour, two tops!" Peter said as he grabbed his bag.

"Wait, what do I do when you're gone?" Harry asked.

"Chapters 1 through 6 review!" Peter said as he left.

Peter swung through the city to the Dailey Bugle building. He landed in the alleyway and changed and walked in to the top floor. He saw it was very busy as writers and editors were busy working. Peter then saw J. Jameson talking to a woman he guessed was his secretary.

"What was this, proofread by a monkey?! I want this revised and put on my desk in 10.7 minutes! And where's my coffee?!" Jameson shouted as the woman took notes.

"Um, sir. Pardon, me. I'm—" "You're the no nothing who wasted 41 seconds of my day yesterday! Well I don't have 41 seconds today to spare!" Jameson shouted as he pushed Peter into the elevator.

"But, but—" "Brilliant comeback, kid." Jameson said as the elevator doors closed. "Now where is that Parker guy! I emailed him 76 minutes ago! And where is my coffee?!"

Betty then walked over. "Coffee, decaf. It's only been 20 minutes and I'm sure you just kicked Peter Parker out." Betty said as Jameson stood there for a second.

"Well don't just stand there, get him back!" Jameson shouted.

"Oh that was too humiliating. Wait, my money!" Peter said as he walked back in through the revolving door and saw Jameson's assistant walk out. She looked like she wanted to talk to him so Peter walked back outside but she walked inside and after one more round of revolving door tag, she pointed up. Peter nodded and took the elevator upstairs and to Jameson's office.

"Sorry about that, Parker. Was expecting someone old enough to have, you know armpit hair. Now those two costumed freaks sell papers so I want another set of pics in my hands by deadline, you got two hours." Jameson said.

"I'll do my best—" "What are you still doing here?! GO! Get out! OUT!" Jameson shouted as Peter walked out of his office.

"I'll cut that check for you, Peter." Betty said.

"Thanks, Ms. Brant." Peter said.

"I'm Betty." Betty said, introducing herself.

"So, Betty, how do you work for a walking embolism like Jameson?" Peter asked.

"Mr. Jameson is a nice enough man, down deep." Betty said.

"We talking Marianas trench deep or Dante's 9th circle deep?" Peter joked as Betty laughed.

"See you soon, Peter Parker." Betty said as she handed him the check. Peter left and swung through the city, feeling amazing.

"YEE-HAA!" Spider-man shouted as he swung through the city. He then saw two thugs rob a convenience store and leave in their getaway car. "Talk about a crook with bad timing."

Peter followed the car as the crooks drove through the city into a garbage center. They drove the car into the holding bay for the garbage trucks, got out and waited for Spider-man. Peter stopped on the roof and saw it was Marko and O'Hirn waiting for him. He took out his camera and webbed it to the roof and set it on a timer.

"Two hours till deadline. No sweat." Peter said as he took out his check. "Oops. Don't want anything to happen to this." He said as he put it away in his pants.

Peter shot a web and pulled in Marko. "Marko? How many times do I have to put you down? And where's your charming partner, O'Hirn?" Spider-man asked as he kicked Marko away and then jumped to avoid a crowbar to the face.

He then kicked Marko in the chest, kicked off and webbed O'Hirn's hands and feet. "Look, we have got to stop meeting like this. People are starting to talk." Spider-man said as he shot two web lines at Marko and then jumped over and threw him onto the car and then webbed him to it. "About how idiots you guys are."

His spider sense then went off as he was then blasted by a powerful sonic vibration blast that knocked him hard and sent him flying into a garbage truck. Peter groaned as he looked up to see some guy in a yellow and red combat suit with weird gauntlets.

"I reckon that came as a bit of a shocker, aye bug?" The man said. "Well good, so will this." He said as he fired another blast but Peter jumped out of the way and the blast tore through the garbage truck.

He kept firing more blasts as Peter jumped and rolled to avoid being blasted. "Ha, hold still son so I can put you out of your misery!" He said as he fired another blast as Peter swung to dodge.

"How about you put me out of my mystery? Who are you?" Spider-man asked.

"Call me…well, how's about Shocker?!" Shocker said as he fired another blast.

"How's about toast?!" Spider-man said as he swung to kick Shocker but as soon as he connected to Shocker, he was thrown back by a repulsive field and sent tumbling to the ground.

"Either you got less kick than a three-legged mule or this here suit does a lot more than protect me from my own powers." Shocker said as he picked up Spider-man. "Guess clothes do make the man." He said as he blasted Spider-man and sent him flying.

Shocker then moved out of the way as a garbage truck came hurling past him, with O'Hirn driving it and he drove right into Spider-man, and crashed into him until the truck stopped in a pile of garbage.

"Did I get him? Tell me I got him." O'Hirn said.

"The only thing you got was on my nerves." Shocker said as he blasted O'Hirn. "Now stay out of this boy, the grown ups were talking."

Spider-man then landed on Shocker and grabbed him from behind. "Don't get mad at O'Hirn. He just gets cranking when he misses his nap." Spider-man said as Shocker's suit then vibrated and pushed Spider-man off. Spider-man then did a sweep kick and knocked Shocker to the ground but Shocker blasted him and sent him flying.

Spider-man got stuck in some garbage near the compressing station so Shocker fired a small blast that activated the machine and sent him to the compressors and Shocker watched as the compressors squished him. "Goodbye bug. That should satisfy the big man. Extraction." He said as Marko spoke.

"Hey, a little help." Marko said.

"I'd leave you for the cops, but I'm in too good a mood." Shocker said as he fired a blast and freed Marko.

Shocker than was extracted by a helicopter and O'Hirn and Marko left as a large block of garbage fell out of the compressor. It squirmed as it then fell apart to show that Spider-man had survived by hiding in an old refrigerator. "{Exhale} Talk about your tight spots. But I'm alive. {Sniff & Gag} And I reek." Peter said as he jumped to the ceiling to get his camera. He pulled out his check to see it was torn to shreds. "And my paycheck is ruined."

Peter grabbed his camera and left, heading to Naruto's place to talk to him. Naruto had just finished some paper work and was just about finished with the final prototypes of Peter's new web shooters. He screwed in the last bolt and soldered in the final piece of metal and let it cool in the air. The new web shooters had two special hairline triggers that were smaller, sturdier and but even more sensitive so that Peter could adjust the pressure on the trigger and shot a variety of webs from straight lines, to nets and web bullets. The web shooters wrapped around Peter's wrists and had cylinders all around that held the special impact webbings that Naruto invented with a special nozzle on the edge of the band at the back of his hand, so Peter would fire them when he made a fist. It had 12 cylinders with the special impact webbing and the new web shooters could hold two cartridges, so when Peter used up one, it would eject and the second would be activated.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his window and saw Peter in his Spider-man costume. He walked over and opened the window and Peter jumped in.

"Hey, Peter. Patrol go well?" Naruto asked as he sniffed and gagged. "Ehh, dude were you at a dump?"

"Yeah, and got my butt kicked by some crazy guy in a yellow and red super suit, calling himself Shocker." Peter said as he took off his mask. Naruto then sprayed him in the face with air freshener and then sprayed the rest of Peter.

"Thanks." Peter said as he wiped his face with a tissue.

"Sorry dude. So what's this about a guy in a suit?" Naruto asked.

"Some new villain showed himself when I had O'Hirn and Marko pinned at the dump and began blasting me. And man does he pack a wallop, he's got some kind of tech that controls sonic vibrations." Peter said.

"Hmm, a suit that controls vibrations. I think I may have something." Naruto said as he sat near his computer. "Any idea who the Shocker is?"

"I think so. It sounded a lot like an enforcer I fought a few weeks ago. Montana, I think I remember one of them saying." Peter said.

"Most likely a code name. That won't get us anywhere, but the suit might. Captain Stacy sent over some police files for me to look at and one in particular peaked my interest." Naruto said as he found the file on his email. "Here. Apparently an armored truck carrying TRICORP advanced weaponry was hijacked late last night. The drivers were drugged and the cargo was stolen. It's doesn't say what the weapon was, but I have a feeling it's this suit."

"Why do you think that?" Peter asked.

"TRICORP handles in advance weaponry to the highest bidder, in other words mercenaries. I'm guessing that shockwave suit is one of theirs." Naruto said.

"So how do we bring down a guy I can't get close too. Those shockwaves keep me fighting at a distant and I don't have long range weapons." Peter said.

"Well we'll just have to outsmart him. Here, these may help. Your new web shooters." Naruto said as he handed them to him. "Stronger, more durable, lighter and outfitted with new impact webbing launchers."

"Sweet." Peter said as he put them on.

"Right now we got the advantage. He thinks your dead and there are two of us. So, next time he shows himself, we'll have the upper hand." Naruto said as Peter nodded.

"Thanks, Naruto." Peter said.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said as he looked at the clock and saw it was almost Peter's curfew. "Oh you better get going. Don't want to be late."

"Right, I'll see you later." Peter said as he put his mask on and left.

Line Break xxxxx **September 28** **th** **, 2010**

Peter spent the entire night and even the next morning, showering and trying to get the smell from the garbage yard out and it slightly worked, but he still smelled. He was happy to see the contract Naruto had dropped off and was thinking this was going to be a big payday for him. With this and his Dailey Bugle free lance job, he and his aunt would be ok. Now all that was left was to fix his relationship with Gwen and deal with the heat about ditching Harry to study. Man, being a hero a hard job, why did Naruto make it look so easy?

Currently, Peter was in gym class trying to talk to Harry about what happened. "Harry, I'm sorry." Peter said.

"Sorry? You totally left me hanging. I know you can do Calc in your sleep but I've got a lot riding on this test. Maybe I should ask Gwen?" Harry asked, seeing Gwen and the other girls in the class play volleyball.

"No, I'm down for tonight, I swear. Um, carpe ropum." Peter joked seeing it was Harry's time to climb.

Harry exhaled as he grabbed the rope and managed to climb about 1 foot off the ground before he lost his grip and hit the ground hard. Flash and his goons laughed and Peter was about to race Flash in a race and trounce him but Peter's garbage stink was still pungent and he was sent to the lockers to change. After that, Peter finished school and headed to the Dailey Bugle to go get a replacement check for the one Shocker destroyed and to drop off some new photos. He walked into the Dailey Bugle building and up to Betty who was talking to a girl about Naruto's age.

"Hey, Pete." Betty said, seeing him and then sniffing him. "Uh, Pete? Are you wearing perfume?"

"Uh, it's a long story. Uh look Ms. Brant—I mean Betty. This is embarrassing but could you replace my check, it got trashed." Peter said.

"Well sure." Betty said. "While you wait. You should meet some of the other Dailey Bugle Staff. This is Linda Park, one of our best interns. Linda, meet Peter Parker, our resident Freelance photographer."

"Nice to meet you, Linda." Peter said.

"Likewise, Peter. Nice shots you took of Spiderman and Naruto. I have to say you caught his good side." Linda said.

"Thanks. Uh, you know him?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Definitely more than most. Whiskers and I grew up together." Linda said.

"Whiskers?" Peter asked.

"It's my pet nick name for him." Linda joked as Peter chuckled.

"I can't imagine he likes that." Peter said.

"Oh, he's grown to love it. I may even add it when Jameson asks me to write an exposé on Naruto." Linda said.

"You write for the Bugle now?" Peter asked.

"I do, just nothing big. Mostly page 27 type stuff like obituaries or announcements. It saves Jonah some money having an intern with some journalism background write than an actual reporter." Linda joked as Peter chuckled.

"That sounds like Jameson." Peter said.

"Oh, and here's our editor and chief, Joe Robertson. Joe Robertson, meet Peter Parker." Betty said as Peter shook Joe's hand.

"The photographer? Call me Robby. Any new shots?" Robby asked as Peter pulled out some of the photos and handed them to Robby as he looked through them.

"Uh, do you know a Rand Robertson?" Peter asked.

"Well, there is kid by that name who lives in my house and eats all my food. You in Midtown?" Robby asked.

"Yes, sir." Peter answered.

"Good school. Look Peter, the fact now that you've twice got usable pictures of Spider-man is amazing, but the photos themselves. You got your camera on you?" Robby asked as Peter took out the camera he used.

"She's kind of hard to keep in focus." Peter said.

"This won't cut it. You want to be a Bugle freelancer, you take that check and invest in a serious camera." Robby said as he handed the picture back but Jameson came by and took them.

"Garbage, garbage, literally garbage. Gar—wait. Oh!" Jameson said as he saw the picture of Shocker with Spider-man in the dumpster.

"Uh, wouldn't you want to use one where Spider-man is winning?" Peter asked.

"Shows what you know. Nobody likes a winner. The people are our market and the people want their heroes to fail. It makes them feel good about themselves. But nicely done, Parker. I'm going to need you again to cover the press conference for that new Stark Tower being constructed by the Nara guy." Jameson said.

"His name is Naruto." Peter said as he took back some of his photos.

"Whatever. He's making an announcement about the tower and I'll need photos." Jameson said as he finally caught a whiff of Peter. "Oh, piece of advice kid. Perfume doesn't cut it. Tomato juice. Only thing that does it after taking pictures at a dump."

Peter cashed his check and went to go buy his new camera, after a tussle with Marko and O'Hirn. After that it was smooth sailing. He quickly changed and got home just before curfew. He walked in to see Aunt May sitting at the kitchen table going through some of the last bills with a calculator.

"Hey, Aunt May. I'm home before the new curfew." Peter said.

"Well done, Peter. I'm almost done here. Go wash up for Dinner." Aunt May said.

"Whatcha doing?" Peter asked.

"Just finishing paying the rest of the bills. Finally, no squandering and choosing which bills to put off, they are all paid." Aunt May said as she finished signing the last bill and pressed a few buttons in the calculator.

"Awesome. How'd you get the bills paid?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I saw you signed the contract that Naruto left for you so I sent it in to him and he sent back some papers he'd like you to look over and gave you a signing bonus check." Aunt May said as she handed it to Peter and he went wide-eyed.

"That's a lot of money." Peter said as he looked at the check for $100,000.

"Yup and after a lot of the bills paid, you have plenty leftover." Aunt May said as Peter looked at her and smiled.

"That we will keep for the bills and other necessities." Peter said as he put the check back on the table.

"Peter, this is your check and you can use it as you see fit." Aunt May said.

"And I'm going to use it to take care of you. I have my Dailey Bugle photos to use for any disposable income, while the check I get from Naruto can be used to keep the house and you comfortable." Peter said as Aunt May smiled.

"Thank you, Peter. And I'll agree to that only if you take a portion of your check from Naruto and put it in your college fund." Aunt May said.

"Deal." Peter said.

"Good. Now go wash up and get ready to eat. Helping Harry must have left you hungry." Aunt May said.

"Oh, Harry!" Peter said, realizing he blew off Harry again.

Line Break xxxxx **September 29** **th** **, 2010**

Peter went to school and Harry tore him a new one for ditching him again, causing Harry to flunk his test. Peter felt like crap. His whole school day was bad while Naruto's day was actually going nicely. He was currently at Dr. Conner's lab working on some calculations for his deep tissue scanner system for medical use but he was also there for another reason. He was currently looking at Dr. Conner's lizard regeneration formula, the one that turned him into the Lizard. Naruto analyzed the serum and he believed he could get the regeneration factor to work without the mutational after effect.

Naruto was looking at the formula and realized that it wasn't as effective unless it was electrified, or energized by electricity. It needed the electricity to be more potent. Max's attack on the lab must have electrified the formula. Naruto began to look at the formula and was doing some preliminary tests with reducing the electrical exposure, and even the amount of the formula. It was something he was having Jarvis run simulations on and something he thinks could really help Dr. Conners and help people around the world.

Naruto spent the rest of his time working on the regeneration formula, hoping to have that and the deep tissue scanner to present as some of the advancements he could present at the press conference tomorrow. The press conference was Tony's idea to get some press for the tower and he left it to Naruto to speak, of course. Just like Tony to have Naruto do the hard work but something in Tony's tone of voice when he talked to Naruto seemed different and Naruto wasn't completely uncomfortable speaking. He just needed to make sure to keep his cool and have some good things to say…he needed Linda with him.

Naruto was looking through the lens of a microscope as he tried adding in some chemicals to the mutagen that would negate the mutational effect. He was so wrapped in his work that he didn't hear the noise of the lab door opening and two people walking in.

"Naruto?" Naruto heard as he looked up to see Eddie and Gwen.

"Eddie, Gwen, hey. How was school?" Naruto asked as he wrote down some noted and replaced the slide.

"Fine. What are you doing here? You haven't been here in a while." Eddie said.

"I've been busy. I've got a press conference I've been preparing for tomorrow and being a hero, I'm trying to keep the people of New York safe." Naruto said as he looked at the slide.

"Yeah, my dad said something about giving you some evidence on some cases." Gwen said as she put her backpack away.

"Tell him I sent those files back. I'm getting somewhere on the stolen weapons from TRICORP but the other cases were easy. Essentially: accidental death, suicide, kidnapped from a bakery and the murderer was most likely the girl friend." Naruto said, listing off the cases and the people responsible in the crime or circumstance. "I went into more detail in the file."

"I'll tell him that." Gwen said as she put on her lab coat and walked over to Naruto and saw the calculations and chemical formulas he had written. "What are you working on?"

"Stuff for the press conference tomorrow. My calculations and basic prototypes for the deep tissue scanner I'm going to present. Along with the energy calculations for the electrical eel energy source, and the cogeneration plants." Naruto said, never taking his eyes off the microscope.

"Nice." Eddie said as he walked over to Naruto. "Where's Dr. Conners?"

"He and Martha went out to a spend some time with Billy. Given what happened, I think it was a wise decision. They didn't really need anything done today, you guys can go home. I'll clean up when I'm done working." Naruto said as he replaced the slide on the microscope.

"And what are you working on?" Eddie asked.

"Something I believe to be important." Naruto said.

"And that would be?" Gwen asked as Naruto just kept working.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he kept working.

"This doesn't really look like nothing." Eddie said as Naruto just kept working. Gwen then took the vial that was opened. It had a small dropper in it. She looked at the vial and it looked kind of familiar.

"What is it?" Gwen asked as Naruto looked up and saw what she had.

"{Exhale} That's the experimental formula that Dr. Conner used to re-grow his arm." Naruto said as Eddie and Gwen were shocked.

"What are you doing with it?" Eddie asked as he looked at the vial.

"I'm trying to understand it. I think that this formula could be a big break through." Naruto said.

"It turned Dr. Conners into a giant Lizard and he went on a rampage. You had to stop him. Why would you even think of using something like this?!" Gwen asked.

"Because it can help him." Naruto said as Gwen and Eddie looked at him. "I'm not trying to use his formula to create an army of lizards. I know that this kind of formula can be used horribly, but I'm certain I can fix it so the limb regeneration works with no mutational side effect."

"Sounds kind of hopeful." Eddie said.

"Yes but I've got some of the greatest minds working with me here. I'm not going to lie, I'm smart since I've grown up with Tony ,and I know a lot. A lot about engineering, mechanics and just generally everything, but Bio-organics is a little out of my wheel house. I need your guys help to crack this problem. If we do, we can help Dr. Conners and the world." Naruto said as Gwen and Eddie looked at him.

"{Exhale} How far have you gotten?" Eddie asked.

"I've just gotten some basic information. The formula needs to be electrified in order for it to actually work. If its not, then it's basically useless. But when the formula is electrified, the mutagenic properties in the serum are intensified. It allows the regenerative properties to take effect but also causing the genetic mutation." Naruto said as Eddie and Gwen thought for a moment and looked at Naruto's notes.

"Well then we'd need to figure out a way to neutralize the mutagenic properties except for the limb regeneration." Eddie said as Naruto moved over and looked at the microscope.

"I've been trying that. I'm working on some chemical compounds that neutralize certain bacteria and viruses, but it hasn't been as effective." Naruto said as he looked over his work. Gwen then looked at the vials of gene cleanser they made when the Doctor mutated.

"What about the gene cleanser?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure that will work. We designed that to write in human DNA to get rid of others." Eddie said.

"Wait, that's actually not a bad idea." Naruto said as he thought for a moment. He then grabbed a vial of gene cleanser and put a small drop of it under the microscope. "Hmm…"

"What are you thinking?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe we can rewrite the gene cleanser to get negate the effects of the mutation but keep the regenerative qualities active for a short burst." Naruto said as he began to think of some idea.

"You mean have the cleanser act like a shot of adrenaline?" Eddie asked.

"Sort of. If we can figure out a way to get the gene cleanser's effects to work only for a short bit after the limb regeneration, it'll keep the limb regeneration qualities active while destroying the other mutagenic properties. It'll take some work." Naruto said.

"Then let's get started." Gwen said as they began working on the new formula. They tinkered with idea such as monitoring the amount of voltage the serum should be exposed to and the amount of gene cleanser they should use and even a slightly diluted version but it was all preliminary stage work. They would need to run simulations and tests.

There work continued on for hours as it began to get dark. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was about 9 o'clock. He looked over to see Gwen and Eddie tired. "All right, guys. I think we should call it a night." Naruto said as he stood up to put some stuff away.

"No, we're {yawn} we're good." Gwen said.

"No. We've done a lot of work today. Really good work that is getting us moving in the right direction. I'll have Jarvis run some simulations of the new serums we began designing so hopefully tomorrow we should have a single one we can focus on. But until then, you guys get some sleep. You've got school in the morning." Naruto said as Eddie and Gwen nodded. Eddie and Gwen left while Naruto finished cleaning up in the lab. He went to his car to put his notes and research away when he got a call.

He look at his phone to see it was Peter. "Hey, Peter. What's up?" Naruto asked.

" _Naruto, I'm at the Bugle. We've just got some reports about seismic activity in New York. The seismic centers make a straight line heading straight up town. It's Shocker."_ Peter said as Naruto nodded.

"All right. Can you triangulate where he's heading?" Naruto asked as he got in the car.

" _Already done. He's heading to an abandoned theater. I'll text you the address_." Peter said.

"All right, I'm on my way." Naruto said as he hung up and drove to the address.

Naruto drove to about 5 blocks away from the abandoned theater and parked. He got his armor on and activated it as he then flew over to the theater and landed on the roof. He hovered in the air as Spider-man then swung down next to him.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible." Peter said as he lowered himself to the ground. "Here, Shocky, Shocky!" Peter called out as he then swung forward to avoid a sonic blast from Shocker who was hiding behind the stage.

"Really thought I ended you there, son. But you got more lives than a bag of cats. Still I reckon we can remedy that situation." Shocker said as he fired another blast but Spider-man jumped to avoid it and stuck to the second floor galley of seats. "One good blast at close range ought to do it."

"You know Shocky, you may have a high-tech super suit that controls vibrations but you know what I got that you don't?" Spider-man asked as he jumped to avoid another sonic blast.

"Amuse me, bug. What do you have that I don't?" Shocker said as he prepared to fire another powerful sonic blast.

"Friends." Spider-man said as Shocker was confused. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Maelstrom, in his armor right behind him.

"Aw crude." Shocker said.

" **Hiyah."** Maelstrom said as he then sucker punched Shocker across the face and sent him flying across the theater and into the wall as it broke and some debris fell on him.

"Nice shot. How much effort you put in that punch?" Spider-man asked as he jumped down next to him.

" _Eh, about 20%."_ Maelstrom said.

"Geez, remind me not to get you angry." Spider-man said as they heard some wirring noise. Spider-man then jumped in the air to avoid a powerful sonic blast but Maelstrom stood his ground and absorbed the energy, with the impact moving him back just a foot, but it didn't hurt.

"I was paid to take out the bug. But I reckon the big man will happily pay me whatever I want to take you out, Stark!" Shocker shouted as he fired a powerful sonic blasts at Maelstrom but Naruto just stood his ground and absorbed the energy. Shocker kept firing a constant stream of powerful sonic energy as Naruto kept absorbing the energy.

" **That all you got, Shocker!"** Maelstrom shouted as Spider-man fired a wed line and hit Shocker's gauntlets and then yanked them hard. This caused the stream of sonic energy to smash into the building and destroy chairs and parts of the wall.

"Geez, Shocky you aren't that good at taking out Superheroes are you?" Spiderman asked as he then flung some chairs at Shocker but Shocker just blasted them. "Lets see how you like my new impact webbing!" Spider-man shouted as he fired two large blobs of impact webbing and they hit Shocker, covering up his body with the sticky web substance. Spider-man's gauntlets then ejected the spent impact webbing cartridge and loaded the new ones.

{Groan} When I get out of this." Shocker said as he managed to vibrate his gauntlets free and began blasting all over the place.

"Geez, with Shocky here the city doesn't even need a wrecking ball." Spider-man said.

"Well the place is condemned." Maelstrom said as Spider-man nodded and they left through the ceiling while Shocker just kept blasting to get himself free. After about a minute of blasting, he finally managed to free himself of the webbing and looked around to see Spider-man and Maelstrom gone but heard the entire building starting to creak and give way.

"Aw crude." Shocker said as the place began to fall apart and collapse. Shocker activated his vibration force field but it couldn't take the force of the falling building and gave way burying him in the debris. After the building collapsed, Naruto hovered down to the wreckage with Spider-man handing upside down, sticking his feet to Naruto's feet.

"And that's how you bring down the house." Spider-man joked as Naruto chuckled.

Naruto hovered down as Spider-man jumped to his feet and landed on a destroyed column piece. Naruto moved through the debris and pulled out Shocker whose armor was a bit wrecked and his mask was destroyed.

"Out cold." Naruto said.

"Well that's what happens when a building falls on top of you." Spider-man said.

"I was hoping for some info. He said that someone named the Big Man paid him to take you out, and would pay him anything if he took me out. Who's the Big man?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, I'm guessing a big guy." Spider-man said.

"Well this guy wanted you out of the picture. We're going to have to figure out who he is." Naruto said as Spider-man nodded.

"So shall we dress up Shocky for the cops?" Spider-man joked as Naruto nodded. When the police and reporters arrived, they were greeted with the sight of a destroyed old movie theater, a guy in a web net hanging from a street light, the shocker super suit folded up nicely on the ground and two cards. One said, _Courtesy of your Friendly neighborhood Spider-man_ and the other said, _Sorry about the building, will re-reimburse city for it, Naruto_.

Naruto and Spider-man were moving through the city, with Spider-man swinging high and fast while Naruto flew with him. "WOOOHOOOO!" They shouted as the crime-fighting duo and friends traveled through the city.

While they were having fun, at the high-end apartment complex home to the Osborn family, Harry was getting home after having a horrible day at school. He exited the elevator with an angry expression on his face and threw his backpack across the room and knocked over a flower vase. Harry's father, Norman was in the hallway and saw the little show of anger.

"You seem troubled, son." Norman said.

"Troubled? Gee, you think? I failed my Calc test because Pete abandoned me. Flash's crowd won't cut me a break and—" "Enough!" Norman said, getting his son to stop his complaining.

"You're parked in a no whining zone. Take some responsibility. Peter's not the reason you failed and not the reason you should be blaming him. You want to past a test, study. You want to be popular, be popular. Take control of your destiny, boy. Harry, life is pretty simple. You cowboy up and do what you have to do." Norman said as he left and went to his office.

"Thanks, I will." Harry said as he got an idea.

Inside Norman's office he was having a business meeting. Standard fare for a corporate executive like him but he was conducting the meeting with Hammerhead, one of the city's mob lieutenants. Bad company often flocks together.

"My apologies for the interruption." Norman said.

"Eh, kids today. What you gonna do? New topic: Spider-man and the Stark kid. We want them gone. You care?" Hammerhead asked.

"I'll admit, seeing Naruto gone from New York would make my job a bit easier. No doubt Stark's push to the East coast will cause some problems, but not my business." Norman said.

"Really? That kid saved your hide." Hammerhead said.

"I have no affiliation with him or Spider-man. I wouldn't have tipped you off to that Tri-Corp shipment if I had." Norman said.

"Why did you tip us off?" Hammerhead asked.

"Not that Stark has gone legitimate and stopped making weapons, Tri-Corp was my sole competitor in the super weapon business. If their prototypes go missing, everyone wins." Norman said.

"Which brings up an issue my boss would like to discuss." Hammerhead said as he pulled out an encrypted cell phone. "Go ahead, Big Man." Hammerhead said as he put the phone on speaker and put it on the table.

" _ **Mr. Osborn we have a proposition. When Spider-man and Maelstrom battle the likes of the Vulture, the Lizard and even our Shocker, they are too busy to interfere with my Empire. We would like to hire you to create more…well, let's call them super villains**_." The Big Man said.

"What's in it for me?" Norman asked.

" _ **Ample funding and a ready supply of human guinea pigs for your more, questionable experiments."**_ The Big Man replied as Norman smirked.

"I believe we have a deal. On one condition. Should any of our super villains manage to capture or obtain a DNA sample from Naruto, I take full possession." Norman said.

" _ **Agreed."**_ The Big Man said as Norman cracked a very sinister smile.

"Then I do believe we have an accord." Norman said.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Hoped you guys like the chapter. If you couldn't tell, it'll follow the animated Spectacular Spider-man show which, not counting the 90s animated series, was the best. I'll also have elements from the movies and other shows. So Naruto will be in New York working with Peter to keep the city safe, while also working on his own reputation. He'll face some new villains, deal with some issues coming up and begin to make a name for himself.**

 **Also, think of Naruto's retractable armor like the armor Iron Man uses in Iron Man Armored Adventures. The armor that looks like a backpack when it's not active but then quickly forms around him when needed. That's what Naruto did. Also send me some suggestions about which Spider-man outfit I should make Naruto make for Peter. I want to stray from the suit used in the show and go with a different one. If you got an idea, send me a message or leave a review.**

 **And again, Naruto is not underpowered in this fic, he just hasn't faced people and villains that make him use his powers and skills to the max. So be patient, I'll adjust some of the villains to be make them more of a threat. Also, if you got any ideas for other marvel characters to introduce send me a message or leave it in a review, always looking for inspiration.**

 **And if you see any cool drawings of Naruto/Marvel crossover stuff, send me a link.**

 **Naruto's Abilities**

 **Alter Ego Name: Maelstrom**

 **Abilities: Enhance speed. Enhance strength. Accelerated healing. Superior intelligence. Enhance senses. Excellent fighting skills and combat adaptability. Chakra system and Jutsu's from home world. Superhuman durability and resistance to stimuli. Chakra aura cloak, which increases strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Energy projection blasts, capable of stunning and destroying. Capable of aura constructs. Capable of absorbing energy. Capable of Flight.**

 **Weaknesses: Concentrated plasma weapons, magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel properties, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth Chapter of Maelstrom in the Marvel Universe. Naruto and Peter continue to make New York City as safe as it can be with new Super villains popping up. Also, Naruto's work begins to gain him a reputation and he will use that to help people. Enjoy!**

 **Work, Saving the city and more work**

 **September 30** **th** **, 2010**

After dealing with Shocker, Naruto and Peter agreed to do nightly patrols together and to find any kind of info they could on the Big Man, the guy who hired Shocker. He was making moves if he wanted Spider-man out of the picture, he was a top priority. The two formed a superhero team, the dynamic duo as Peter jokingly called them but they would do well together, keeping the city safe. While they were also doing that, Naruto was also making his regular life more of a success.

Currently, it was Saturday and Naruto was outside the construction site of Stark Tower. The outline and basic supports were the only things built as of the moment but Naruto said he would devote some clones to help speed up the building. Naruto was currently talking to the head of development for the construction, a lawyer that Pepper had called to help him, Dr. Conners and his wife and Linda. Right now, there was a horde of news cameras and reporters ready to write down statements or ask questions. Peter was there, obviously to take photos for the Bugle and Mr. Foswell was there to write a blurb. They were waiting in front of the podium for Naruto to speak.

"Naruto, I think we're ready." The Lawyer said as Naruto nodded.

"Images all set up?" Naruto asked as Dr. Conners nodded. "All right. Smile people." Naruto joked as Linda chuckled. Linda stayed behind with some security people as the Lawyer went first to address the crowd.

"Thank you for being patient. Mr. Uzumaki has prepared a statement and presentation but will not be taking any questions." The Lawyer said as he stepped down and Naruto walked up as cameras flashed and began recording.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for joining me on this lovely fall day. It seems that Mother Nature is giving us some good weather. I wouldn't exactly want to stand up here and start sweating." Naruto joked as the reporters chuckled. "When I first came to come to New York City, I'm not going to lie, it was to make amends to someone who I had lied to, and I have made those amends." Naruto said as Linda smiled.

"But that wasn't the only reason, it was to help make an even bigger change. Not just by being a hero, but by helping to create a better future. Which is why we are here at the site of Stark Tower, Stark Industries East Coast hub where the future begins. Stark Tower will be dedicated to research and development of technology and science that will leave behind a better tomorrow. Working along side brilliant scientists and engineers, we will help make a better world. A world of cleaner forms of energy, better medical technology and a better quality of life, it starts here." Naruto said as the monitor on the stage turned on to show the future projects.

"Stark Tower has new projects set up by working with ESU University's own Dr. Curt Conners. Cogeneration plants will help recycle waste heat into usable energy. But our newest form of clean energy will make an even bigger impact, not just on New York but to the whole world." Naruto said as he pulled out a clicker and the image on the screen changed to Dr. Conner's bioelectrical eel energy source. "Bio-energy, given off by genetically altered electric eels. One energy cell of this clean energy can power a New York city block for over a week at a third the cost of regular electricity. This mark of new technology will help cut costs and provide a more efficient and clean source of energy for the entire world." Naruto said as the crowd murmured amongst themselves.

"But that is not the only thing Stark Tower will do. With Stark Industries no longer making weapons, we will be making advancements in medicine and peace keeping." Naruto said as he turned the screen to show the basic prototype for his new deep tissue scanner. "The Stark Model DTS. A new scanner that will able to scan a subject's body through a variety of lenses and frequencies that can detect early cancer cells, viruses in the subjects system, deterioration in brain or body cells, and even fractures and breaks. This new system will help save lives and give hospitals a more effective way to help. Along with our new DTS scanner, Stark Industries will also be creating a new line of medical systems and technology that will help save lives."

"But that's not all Stark Industries will be doing. We will be developing technology for new security systems and law enforcement for the NYPD and police forces all over the country as well as consumer products. Stark Tower marks the point for progress forward. A better future starts today. Thank you." Naruto said as some people applauded and he stepped down from the podium as some reporters tried to ask questions but Naruto just kept walking.

Linda walked up to him and hugged him. "You were great, whiskers." Linda said.

"Thanks, Linda. So it was ok?" Naruto asked.

"I thought it went very well." Martha Conners said.

"I know for sure that we'll be busy from now on." Dr. Conners said.

"Yup. We'll be busy but it'll be a lucrative future. I'll stop by the ESU labs later. I've got some meetings I've to do." Naruto said as Dr. Conners nodded.

"We'll see you then." Dr. Conners said as he and Martha left.

"So you're going to be busy, huh?" Linda asked.

"Yes. But don't worry; I got a clone at the hotel room so you won't be left alone. It's just two meetings today and then I'm going to the ESU labs later. I'll bring dinner and then we'll hang out tomorrow. Thank god it's a Saturday." Naruto said.

"All right, hurry back, whiskers. And bring back some good food." Linda said as she left and got in the car that would take her to the hotel room.

Naruto then pulled out his phone and called captain Stacy of the NYPD. The phone rang for a bit until it was answered. "Hey, Captain Stacy…yeah, I'm done. Yes, I'll be there in a bit. Ok…that'll be fine. Ok. See you in a bit." Naruto said as he hung up and saw Peter walked up to him with his camera around his neck. "Hey, how was the press conference?"

"It was good. Got some great picks and gave them off to Foswell to give to Jonah. You said we had some things to do today?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. We've got two meetings today. One at the NYPD station and the other at the Manhattan hospital to discuss the contracts for some new technology I'm selling." Naruto said as Peter nodded. "And then, we'll head to the Stark warehouse down by the river to see how it's going there."

"Ok, you're the boss." Peter said as they got in Naruto's car and left to the NYPD station. They drove through some traffic as Peter went through some of the photos he's taken.

"So, how's everything going?" Naruto asked.

"You mean in terms of my regular life or our crime fighting lives?" Peter joked.

"Regular life. I know enough about our crime fighting lives." Naruto replied.

"Eh…could be better." Peter said.

"Still haven't talked to Harry or Gwen?" Naruto asked.

"No." Peter said.

"Give it time. If they really are your friends, they'll forgive you." Naruto said as he Peter arrived at the NYPD station.

"You think?" Peter asked as he got out and Naruto went to his trunk to get some files and a briefcase.

"Yeah. If they are really your friends, this kind of thing won't end your friendship. I guarantee when you go back to school on Monday and talk to Harry and Gwen you guys will be back together." Naruto said as Peter nodded. They then walked into the NYPD station where Police officers, detectives, and sergeants were busy at work. Naruto saw Captain Stacy waiting near the front desk. "Captain Stacy."

"Naruto, good to see you." Captain Stacy said as he shook Naruto's hand and Naruto shook back.

"You as well. You know Peter." Naruto said as Captain Stacy looked at Peter.

"Peter, how are you?" Stacy asked.

"Fine, Captain Stacy." Peter said, a bit nervous.

"What is he doing here?" Captain Stacy asked.

"Peter is working for me as a research and development assistant. He's smart and he'll help with some of my projects." Naruto said as Stacy nodded but then had to quickly sign some papers a detective handed him.

"Assistant?" Peter whispered.

"Well I couldn't say crime fighting ally. And I'm not exactly sure what to label your job as." Naruto whispered back as Peter nodded and Stacy finished the papers.

"All right. Come on, we'll talk in my office." Captain Stacy said as he led Peter and Naruto to his office. They walked in to see a small office with a whole bunch of papers and document around, pictures of him and Gwen and some medals and awards he had received for his work. He sat down in his chair. "So, what do you have to show?"

"A whole bunch of things for the police department. Some new systems and equipment I think you'll like." Naruto said as he opened his briefcase to bring out some working models he made in his spare time. And by he, Naruto means his clones. They've been busy bees ever since he got to New York. "Fire and foremost, new tamperproof, id code handcuffs. Made of a non-expensive yet strong and durable steel polymer blend. Impossible for your run of the mill criminal to break free, and impossible to pick. No key required. And the code is unique to each officer so that no one code can unlock any handcuffs."

"Hmm, interesting." Stacy said as he looked at the cuffs. "A bit more complicated than standard cuffs."

"True, but next to impossible for criminals to try and break free. So what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I like it. I think we may have a deal." Stacy said.

"Good. And I've got some other ideas that you may like." Naruto said as he pulled out some files on other products. "First and foremost, some new updates and computer systems for the building. I've seen some of your computers and honestly I cried a bit. Your systems are a bit dated."

"Ok." Stacy replied.

"And some new detainment cells and restraining equipment. New weapons and technology that can be used by the SWAT and tactical teams and make your jobs easier and your lives a lot safer. So what do you think?" Naruto asked as Stacy looked over all the files.

"Well, I'll have to look over all the files and get these to my superiors and the other precincts, but I think we have a deal." Stacy said as he smiled and shook Naruto's hand. "I'll get these to my supervisor and we'll get back to you."

"Thank you, Captain Stacy." Naruto said as he and Peter left the station.

"I think that went well." Peter said.

"Ditto. We're going to be making a good change here to help a lot of people. Now, onto the hospital. I have a demonstration of the new DTS scanner for the Manhattan General Hospital board." Naruto said as he and Peter got in the car and drove to the hospital.

After a few minutes driving through Manhattan, they came to the Manhattan General Hospital. They parked and walked inside to the main area where nurses and doctors were walking around and people were there for treatment or other medical issues. Naruto walked up to one of the nurses at the front desk.

"Excuse me." Naruto said as the nurse looked at him and blushed. Seeing a real life handsome superhero just made her day.

"Y-Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I suppose to give a presentation today to the Hospital board. I had some associates come by earlier for the demonstration." Naruto said.

"Oh, yes. Uh…give me a second. I'll get the directors for you." The Nurse said as she made some calls.

Naruto and Peter relaxed in the hospital waiting room until the head of the hospital, the director of pharmaceuticals, director of surgery and director of finance. "Mr. Uzumaki." The head of the hospital said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, please. No need for titles. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules for this. I promise to be as fast as possible." Naruto said.

"That's all right. Shall we get started?" He asked.

"Lets. The room is set up." Naruto said as he and Peter walked through the hospital to one of the meeting rooms used in the hospital. Inside the room was a finished model of his DTS scanner. Have a few clones work on it during his spare time and done. Hell, Naruto could start his own factory if he wanted to. The board members and some doctors who were allowed to sit in on the showing took seats as other interns and nurses tried to sneak peeks through the glass on the door. The room was set up with the DTS scanner and a presentation queued up.

"Thank you, everyone for giving me the time today. I know your time is precious so I'll try and be as brief yet informative as I can." Naruto said.

"It's ok, Naruto. Please, start." The head of the hospital said.

"Thank you. Today I'm here to introduce to you the DTS. The Deep Tissue scanner, a new breakthrough in medical technology that will help you save lives. Through a system and array of special lenses and lights, the DTS is able to scan the human body through a series of frequencies that can help doctors identify what exactly is wrong with a patient. Small fractures, internal bleeding, ruptured organs, even early growths of cancer cells or tumors. This scanner will help make your jobs easier and save dozens of lives." Naruto said as he showed them scanner.

"If I can have a volunteer?" Naruto asked as one of the interns who was watching stepped forward and laid down on the scanner. "Lie still, please. Peter." Naruto said as Peter pressed the scanner and it started. The two scanner beams scanned the body twice and the results showed up on the screen.

"Well, you're electrolyte levels are kind of high, your cholesterol is good and you might want to get your leg checked out. The scanner is showing some strain on your muscle that look like they could spread to become acute muscular atrophy." Naruto said as the intern got up and thanked Naruto, the doctors were impressed. That machine did what would normally take hours or days.

"Impressive." The head surgeon said.

"Well, that's just a small taste of what the DTS can do. You're more than welcome to take the DTS scanner for a trial run in your hospital to see how it works. After that, we can talk about other options I have for the hospital." Naruto said as the head nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki." The head of the hospital said as Naruto shook his hand. After a few more questions, Naruto and Peter left the hospital.

"I think that went well." Peter said.

"Yeah and hopefully they'll see that my tech will help. Now, the last item for the day. We're heading to the Stark warehouse, we need to see how the development on the projects is going and I've got a surprise." Naruto said as they got in the car and drove to the warehouse near the river.

They parked in the parking lot and saw a lot of other cars and large loading trucks near the loading bay of the warehouse. "Wow, this place is busy." Peter said.

"Yup and will get busier as my work continues. Come on." Naruto said as they walked inside the warehouse to see Stark workers hard at work either organizing all the material in the warehouse, coordinating with the engineers who were working on making more of the energy cells, DTS or the other materials for the medical fields or law enforcement. Stark Engineers and scientists that Tony had come over to work in Stark Tower and for Naruto were busy at work and would work out of the warehouse until Stark Tower was finished, then the work would move there.

"Wow, it's like a factory." Peter said.

"This is only temporary. When Stark Tower is finished, all this work will move there. But for now, we'll be working out of the warehouse. I've got the best security here to make sure that all of the scientists and engineers are protected and to make sure that everyone and all my products are secure. Pepper already submitted patents on all of this so it all belongs to Stark Industries." Naruto said as they walked around the warehouse. Some scientists and engineers waved hello or said hello to Naruto and Naruto returned the greeting.

He then walked over to the head of the warehouse to see how everything was going, Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, how goes everything?" Naruto asked as he shook Mr. Smith's hand.

"Everything is on schedule. We've got more requests and orders for our cogeneration attachments. And our orders for the bio-energy cells are up to about 10,000 when I last checked about half an hour ago and that's just in New York. We've got our scientists and engineers working on more power cells and our first order of 1,000 will be ready to ship in two days." Mr. Smith said as he showed Naruto the clipboard of all the relevant data and some papers that needed his signature. "You'll need to sign here, here, here, initial there and one more signature here."

"Ok." Naruto said as he began signing the papers. "All the other paper work was sent to my email."

"Yup, all sent." Mr. Smith replied as he turned the page and Naruto signed the lines he needed to.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to schedule. Keep up the good work." Naruto said as he pat him on the shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Smith said as he got back to work.

"Good work, everyone!" Naruto said as everyone smiled and got back to work. "Next time I come, I'll bring pizza and beer! Keep up the good work! We're going to help a lot of people!"

"WHOOO!" Everyone shouted as they kept working.

"Nice. I can see that working for you will be a lot more fun than Jameson." Peter said as he and Naruto walked through the warehouse to the far end where there was a security door that said _Restricted: No access to anyone except for Naruto Uzumaki._

"Ohh, secret door." Peter said as Naruto walked up to the door and touched the door handle. The door handle had a special scanner system that read all his fingerprints and skin cells. It was the latest in security checks for secret projects, and no one could get in unless he was there. The door then unlocked as Naruto opened it.

"Come on." Naruto said as they walked in and Naruto closed the door behind him. Peter saw it was kind of dark and could see some computers but other than that, nothing else.

"Kind of dark." Peter said.

"Right, sorry. Jarvis, lights." Naruto said.

" _Lights on."_ Peter heard Jarvis say as the lights turned on and Peter whistled in amazement.

"{Whistle} Wow." Peter said as he saw Naruto's secret room, which was essentially his superhero base.

"Thanks. Considering our team up, I figured it would be a good idea to have someplace secure and secret where we could meet up in secret. This place will do for now until Stark Tower is finished and should anyone try and put two and two together and maybe guess who you are, we've got perfect alibi with you being my assistant." Naruto said as Peter walked around and looked at the computers, monitors and equipment for tracking anything in the city.

"Nice set up." Peter said.

"Thanks. State of the art computers set up to a network of various electronic and monitoring devices around the city that feed us real time footage and scans of New York. Should anything happen or if the police get a report of anything, so do we." Naruto said as Peter looked at the computer system that was tapped into anything electronic in the city. Naruto could probably give the CIA a run for their money.

"This is a lot of equipment." Peter said.

"And it'll help make our jobs easier. The second a crime is committed, we'll know. And everything is routed through and connected through Jarvis, Tony's personal artificial intelligence and mastermind. Say hello to Peter, Jarvis." Naruto said.

" _Hello, Mr. Parker."_ Jarvis said.

"Hey, Jarvis." Peter replied. "You're not at all concern about Jarvis possibly becoming Hal 2000? Or that he knows who I am?"

"Don't worry, Jarvis can keep a secret. And his programming is perfection, nothing bad will happen. I trust Jarvis with my life." Naruto said.

" _Don't worry, Mr. Parker. You're secret is safe with me. I've taken the liberty of creating future explanations for your sudden disappearances should you require it."_ Jarvis said.

"Thanks." Peter said as Naruto walked up to the main computer.

"Jarvis is connected to everything here, the second he gets a notice he'll send it to us. Here, use this." Naruto said as he handed Peter a Stark Industries modified smart phone. "I triple encrypted it and set it to your biometrics. No one will figure out your secret and that'll connect you to Jarvis should you need anything."

"Awesome. Can I play Angry birds on this?" Peter asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Moving on. Should the need arise, we'll meet here to schedule patrols and regroup to figure stuff out. But for now, I got some things to show you." Naruto said as he walked over the far wall where a small keypad was located with two lights that weren't on. Naruto put in a few numbers and then next to the keypad, part of the wall moved apart to show another keypad, hand scanner and retinal scanner.

Naruto entered the code, 10-10-90, his birthday, according to this world. He then scanned his hand and then his eye as one of the lights on the keypad turned green. Naruto then turned to Peter. "We'll need to set your security code with a six digit number, and we'll scan your hand and eye."

"It won't hurt will it?" Peter asked.

"Don't be a baby." Naruto said as Peter walked forward and put in a six-digit code, which was his birthday of 04-15-94. He then scanned his hand and eye as the other light turned green. The wall where the keypad was located then broke apart and opened up to reveal another secret room inside the already secret room. "Peter, welcome to the armory."

"Sweet." Peter said as he saw it was a room filled with mannequins which held experimental and prototype versions of other armors for Naruto and even an prototype armor that he was designing for Iron Man. But he also saw that on four of the mannequins were prototype spider suits.

"Hope you like it, I've only managed to create four prototypes for you but I think you'll like them." Naruto said as they walked into the room but as soon as Peter walked in, a green light shined down on him and scanned his body.

"Ah, what'd you do?!" Peter asked as he pat his body down.

"Relax. It's a security measure. That light recorded your biometrics and now they're synced to your suits, so that only you can access them." Naruto said.

"Cool, but give a guy a warning first." Peter said as he walked to the first suit and pressed his hand to the keypad and a light shined on the suit. Peter saw that it was very basic and similar to his current costume in the sense that it didn't seem to be too extravagant or crazy complicated.

The suit was colored dark red and black with a larger spider symbol on the chest. The symbol and most of the suit was colored black, as the black symbol seemed blend with the black of the suit and on the back of the suit, was Peter's old spider symbol. The top part of the suit was red, with the spider-web pattern but the lenses on the eyes looked sleeker and hi-tech. **(Superior Spider-man Suit)**

"This was the first one I made in my spare time. It's pretty basic, just some rudimentary ideas I had in my head. I thought your look could be a bit different, the bright red and blue aren't bad but not exactly practical at night. This is a more subtle approach." Naruto said as Peter kind of liked it.

"Not bad. So what's it made of?" Peter asked.

"A high-tech Kevlar-titanium polymer. It's a lot lighter then standard body armor but can stop bullets and knives from penetrating. It's also super stretchy and comfortable so you won't feel any more weight or strain." Naruto said as Peter looked at the suit.

"Sweet." Peter said.

"The suit has some extra features. The symbol acts a beacon when you press it, so that if you every find yourself in a sticky situation Jarvis can track you. The mask has some new features as well. There's a built in air filter, incase you encounter toxins, smoke or gas. There's also a voice changer that alters your voice so no one can recognize you. The lens give you clearer degree of vision and also have different vision modes such as thermal, night vision, ultra-violet and it can even pick up different wavelengths of light. There are also built-in headphones that we can use to communicate or to listen in onto conversations. They're connected to the gloves where there are tiny parabolic microphones on the fingers that can pick up conversations from about a quarter mile away." Naruto said as Peter was amazed.

"Less talky, more putting on." Peter said.

"Sure. Just press that green button and the computer will scan your biometrics and unlock the suit." Naruto said as Peter pressed the green button on the console next to the costume. The top part of the costume case shot out a green light that scanned Peter's body and then unlocked the glass case covering the suit.

"Ohhh." Peter said as he took the costume off the mannequin.

"Go ahead, put it on." Naruto said as he turned around and Peter took off his shirt and put the costume on. After about 10 minutes, he was suited up in his new spider suit.

" **Nice fit. Comfortable**." Peter said in his costume, his voice now changed.

"Glad you like it. The other suits are variations on this one. The black and green one is a specialized stealth version of the costume. It has built in retro-reflective fabric that will allow you to active camouflage if you don't move." Naruto said pointing to the costume that was plain black except for the spider symbol that covered the entire body which was a special dark green color. ( **Spider-man Stealth Costume)**

"This one and the one you're wearing are the only two that are fully operational. The other two, I'm still working on the kinks." Naruto said.

" **So what are they?"** Peter asked.

"The plated, bulky one is what I'm calling the Spider-Armor. It's plated with a titanium-tungsten carbine polymer steel that can deflect bullets and take a hit from almost anything. It'll also double your strength but a trade off is that the suit makes it so that you're slower and not as nimble. It's a work in progress, I've got some kinks to work out but it'll be good in case of an emergency." Naruto said. **(Spider-Armor Mark 1)**

" **And the last one?"** Peter asked.

"This one I actually got from Tony's Iron Man suit. I'm thinking of making a spider-man suit for you, similar to that of Tony's Iron Man armor. Hopefully after I figure out some kinks, it'll give you the abilities of Iron Man, but it's still a very early work in progress. I don't want metal plating so I'm trying to work on a protein-scale nano-technology controlled cloth fiber, but it comes with a lot of problems, including a portable power source." Naruto said. **(Only a basic outline of the Iron Spider)**

" **It sounds like it could come in really handy."** Peter said.

"Yeah, but it'll take a lot more time. I designed this as a break-glass-in-case-of emergency suit." Naruto said as Peter nodded.

Then an alert sound came from the computer as Naruto walked over to it and Jarvis began collecting the data that just came in. _"Sir, there's an armed robbery being committed at the 4_ _th_ _Avenue branch of Empire United Bank. Reports say the robbers are armed and dangerous."_ Jarvis said.

"All right, ready to give your new suit a test run?" Naruto asked.

" **I'm waiting on you, Mr. Hero."** Peter said.

"All right, let's go." Naruto said as he suited up and two left through a secret entrance that tunneled underneath the warehouse to about half of mile into the city where dozens of connecting tunnels and subway lines were there. They could use those tunnels and subway lines to get anywhere in the city. It was a security measure Naruto had put in place so that no one could figure out that Peter was Spider-man because if they didn't see Spider-man and Naruto leaving the warehouse, they couldn't connect the dots. Plus, it also made covering their tracks easier. Just another day in the life of a superhero.

Line Break xxxxx

After Naruto helped Peter stop the robbery and bust the robbers, leaving them nicely wrapped for the police and showing off the new Spider-man suit, Peter had some stuff to do for his aunt. Naruto decided to go see how everything was going at ESU labs so that was his next stop. He flew down to the labs and landed in the parking lot, deactivating his armor. As he walked to the lab, some students and bystanders quickly took photos.

Naruto walked into the labs to see Dr. Conners and his wife on the phones talking to people and Eddie and Gwen cleaning up the lab. "Hey guys." Naruto said as Eddie and Gwen saw him and waved.

"Hey, how were your meetings?" Eddie asked.

"Egh, busy but possibly profitable. So what's been going on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Dr. Conners has been on the phone all day. After that press conference, we've gotten calls from other research labs and private firms about our tech and collaborations." Eddie said.

"Good, it means our work is going to continue to make a difference." Naruto said.

"I've even heard that Dr. Conner's work may even get another grant from the college for future projects." Gwen said.

"Nice, and I think I know where we can start." Naruto said as he walked over to the research table to get the gene cleanser, some microscopes, and a laptop that Naruto connected to Jarvis and the STARK servers and some other equipment.

"You think you found a way to fix Dr. Conner's limb regeneration formula?" Eddie asked as Naruto sat down and rolled up his right sleeve.

"Maybe. Jarvis ran some simulations last night and managed to come up with an idea that might actually work." Naruto said as he took a syringe and attached a beaker to it. He then pricked his arm to draw out some blood.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as they saw Naruto draw about a small beaker of blood.

"Last night, Jarvis's simulations managed to determine that the mutagenic qualities of the lizard regeneration serum are the only way that the limb regeneration can take effect." Naruto said as he finished taking the blood he needed and rolled his sleeve down. He put the beaker of his blood into a stand and took a dropper to put a few dots into a mixture of the lizard formula and gene cleanser.

"So if we want limb regeneration, the trade off is looking like Godzilla." Eddie said.

"Velociraptor would have been a more accurate comparison, but essentially yes." Naruto said as he put the beaker into the centrifuge and turned it on.

"So what are you planning to do to fix that? And why did you draw out your own blood?" Gwen asked.

"There in lays the solution." Naruto replied. "Jarvis theorizes that my blood may be the key to perfecting the solution so that the limb regeneration works without the mutational side effect."

"Why would your blood be the key?" Gwen asked.

"Well, one of my unique abilities is that my body heals extraordinarily fast from any serious injuries. My training and powers make it so that anything small time like bullets and blades break against my skin but for something serious that actually makes me bleed, I instantly heal." Naruto said as he took a small drop of his blood and put it under a microscope.

"That's an incredible ability." Gwen said.

"Yup, it has come in handy. Here, check it out." Naruto said as he moved away from the desk to let them see the blood sample.

Eddie and Gwen looked at his blood and were astonished with what they saw. They could only see a small portion of his blood and it wasn't under a series of lenses to get a more in-depth analysis. But from what they could see, Naruto had at least twice as much red blood cells as a normal human would and they could see that his red blood cells would split apart and replicate to create more. He also had a larger white cell content, similar to a person with leukemia might have but Naruto wasn't sick.

"This is incredible." Gwen said.

"What is?" They heard as they saw Dr. Conners and Martha walk out of the office.

"Well, I've been working with Eddie and Gwen on a problem and my blood happens to be a key to solving it." Naruto said.

"Naruto's blood is extraordinary. You have to see it for yourself." Eddie said as Dr. Conners walked over.

Dr. Conners and Martha looked through the microscope to look at Naruto's blood and were amazed at what they saw. "This is incredible. I knew you had powers, but your blood shows that you can heal from any injury at a fast rate. And your white blood cells make it so that you remain healthy and your blood stays pure." Dr. Conner said.

"Why are you showing us this?" Martha asked as Naruto walked over to his computer to bring up a file.

"To help Dr. Conners re-grow his arm." Naruto said as he showed the file he had on the lizard regeneration formula.

"That's Curt's lizard formula." Martha said.

"What are you doing with that?" Dr. Conners asked.

"I want to help you, Dr. Conners. I know this formula caused problems and I'm sorry if this rubs you the wrong way but I think I solved the mutation issue." Naruto said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Dr. Conners said.

"I know how I feel. That formula should be destroyed." Martha said.

"Wait, Dr. Conners. At least listen to Naruto before you say anything." Eddie said.

Dr. Conners exhaled as he held Martha's hand. "All right, go ahead." Dr. Conners said.

"I know this is a touchy subject after what happened and I'll understand if you don't want to pursue this, but I feel that I should show you what I've done." Naruto said as he brought up the 3-D models of the formula and what Naruto theorized what he could do to solve the problem. "I know you looked to a lizard formula for their ability to regenerate lost limbs but it had some side effects. I think I may have fixed that."

"How?" Martha asked.

"By adjusting the formula, adding in a diluted version of the gene cleanser…and retooling it to the regenerative structures of my blood." Naruto said as he brought up a simulation Jarvis had prepped on his computer. "Jarvis, run it."

" _According to various simulations I've run, by introducing Dr. Conner's regeneration formula with a concentrated mix of gene cleaner and Naruto's blood, the mutational effect of the serum will be destroyed leaving the regenerative qualities active for use. Through more manipulation of the chemicals and Naruto's blood special anti-bodies and regenerative cell properties, the strength and degree of the regeneration can be altered."_ Jarvis spoke as he showed everyone a 3-D model of what the formula would look like and the process it would take. First by combining the regeneration formula with the gene cleanser and Naruto's body, rearranging the chemical properties and electrifying the substance would cause cellular regeneration on a controlled scale depending on the concentration of the formula and the amount of electricity applied.

Dr. Conners looked at the simulations and saw that it could work. Naruto could have effectively fixed his regeneration formula with no mutative side effects. "I don't believe it. Your blood is the key." Dr. Conners said.

"Well, I've always been a fast healer and my abilities have let me heal from some serious injuries while also keeping me completely healthy. After looking at some simulations for a while, the thought finally hit me that my blood could be the missing link. We can help a lot of people…including you, Curt. This could be the key. But after everything you've been through, I'll understand if you don't want to do this." Naruto said as Dr. Conners had a glimpse of hope in his eye as he saw the simulations.

"After so long…" Curt said.

"Curt?" Martha called to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and Curt used his robotic hand to touch her, thinking he could re-grow his own hand if this worked.

"Let's do it. We'll need to run some more tests and give the formula a test run before we do anything serious…but let's give it a try." Dr. Conners said.

"All right, we got work to do." Naruto said as everyone got to work.

The group literally spent hours in the lab, going over files, adjusting chemical formulas on the regeneration, gene cleanser and Naruto's blood and setting up testing computers to monitor cell count, bio-organic feed back, plasma levels and electricity output. It was a lot of work but they were hopeful, Naruto even gave the formula a designation, CR-1. CR-1 was called _Creation Rebirth formula 1,_ in honor of Tsunade. When they asked him about the name, Naruto said it was in honor of someone he knew who saved his life once.

They were getting close but it was getting late so the group decided to pick up the work on Monday. Naruto went to pick up some Chinese take out and flew back to the hotel where hopefully Linda was still waiting. He opened the door to his room to see her laying down on the bed wearing a bathrobe and watching T.V.

She seemed so focused on the T.V. that she didn't notice him there so Naruto decided to sneak up on her. He put the food on a table and slowly took off his shoes. He slowly walked over to the bed and when he was close, he slowly reached his hands out to grab her when all of a sudden, Linda turned around, grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the bed. She then rolled him over and sat on him.

"{Chuckles} Why is it that even though I'm a trained ninja and have super powers that you can catch me?" Naruto jokingly asked as Linda smirked and kissed him.

"There are some things that even you aren't smart enough to understand about me, whiskers." Linda said as she kissed his cheek causing Naruto to chuckle. "So did you have a fun day?"

"Fun, kind of. Productive, yes. Although I missed you." Naruto said as Linda smiled and kissed him and Naruto kissed back.

"Well I'm here now. And tomorrow's Sunday so lets enjoy our free time." Linda said as Naruto smiled as he reached his hands down to her bottom.

 **No lemon, sorry**

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 1** **st** **, 2010**

Naruto groaned as he squinted his eyes and began to wake up. He reached up one of his hands to rub his eyes and sat up. He scratched his bare chest and adjusted his shorts which shifted a bit when he was sleeping. He heard cute snoring and looked to his left to see Linda sleeping next to him. Her head was laying on a pillow with the blanket below her waist and her pajamas was just one of his t-shirts which reached down to her waist. Naruto smiled seeing her sleeping with such a peaceful expression.

He leaned down and kissed her head, causing her to groan a bit. Naruto sat up, got out of the bed and walked over to the room's kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He turned on the coffee maker and put his coffee cup underneath and breathed in the nice smell of fresh coffee. He was pulled out of his thought when his phone went off.

Naruto answered to see it was Pepper's lawyer that wanted to talk to him about a whole bunch of calls Naruto was getting. There were some from other companies and scientists who wanted to discuss contracts about joining the new Stark think tank as people were calling it. He also had calls from Hasbro toys who wanted to discuss terms and contracts for a toy line based on Naruto's abilities and figure.

Naruto didn't see anything wrong with the idea as long as he could approve what the products would be and how they looked. He didn't want toys that made him look like an idiot. After a few hours of phone calls, Naruto was finished and decided to have Jarvis record for any messages while he and Linda spent the day together. Once Linda woke up, the two spent the day together with brunch in Manhattan, a walk through Central Park, some snacks and then dinner at Le Bernardin in Midtown. Overall, it was a nice day for the two of them to hang out as girlfriend and boyfriend and enjoy their time together. There was some issues with pedestrians taking photos and always staring at Naruto but Linda ignored them. After dinner and dessert, Naruto dropped off Linda back at school and kept a shadow clone to watch over her just in case. He then went out on a night for patrol.

 **October 2** **nd** **, 2010**

On Monday, Naruto got to work on the regeneration serum when Dr. Conner's was busy with his classes, while also deploying a clone to work at the warehouse to work on the new suits for Peter and himself, while also working on some other goodies as well as his DTS scanners and bio-energy cells. Along with that, Naruto had some clones helping build Stark tower. The Naruto that was at the warehouse was either on phones all-day or busy in the shop. More so on the phones dealing with energy companies, state legislators, political figures and companies about his products.

While Naruto wanted to make a successful business for himself, he also needed to be careful whom he sold his products too. He did thorough background checks into his buyers, denying anyone with clear ties to military or armed forces, or to any companies with bad reputations. He denied selling of his DTS scanners to a shell company which was a subsidiary of another company of Hammer Industries because they dealt in weapons. He also denied selling products to some shell company named Busters because it was a military free-lance company under the ownership of General Ross and Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.

He also denied dealings and shares with Quinn Worldwide, Smythe Industries, Oscorp Industries, Cyberteck Industries, Cross technologies and Confederated Global Investments either because of their past business history or because of their reputations. Naruto was also working on some other ideas for consumer products such as Stark industries tech watches that pretty much combined a smart phone and computer into a small smart watch that fit on your wrist. He was also working on creating new cheap computer programs and tech for schools to improve education, even in low-income areas. He was also working on the new defensive and containment equipment for the police departments and security systems for companies including private retina and hand scanners along with new computer upgrades to mainframe systems like the government's electrical power system.

And speaking of working on stuff for the government, he was also thinking of working more new, renewable and cheap forms of energy to try and help America's and the worlds dependence on diminishing fossil fuel. He was hoping that he could make an impact on the world besides being a hero. If the world could fix its dependence on fossil fuel and diminishing, harmful forms of energy, the world and environment could improve for the better. He was currently working on prototypes for new designs for retrofitting the countries current energy consumption plants with his new prototype designs for hydrogen energy fuel cells. Hydrogen cells were currently way in prototype stage with various corporations, companies and think tanks trying to solve the issues of using it as fuel. If it was possible to make a hydrogen fuel cell that was stable and worked, it could potential power an entire city.

Naruto was hoping he might be able to solve that mystery. Pure hydrogen doesn't occur naturally in the planet and so the process to make it for the hypothetical fuel cells requires a lot of energy use to create it. This is one issue in making hydrogen fuel cells because it is very costly and difficult but Naruto theorized his powers and with the help of Jarvis could make that much easier. He was hoping that when he had solved the problem and had developed the plans, he could present them to President Asher and the government. **(I changed the president in this story for a reason. That will play a part in later chapters)**

He wanted to help the country and the world with the energy crisis and to really make the biggest effect, he would need to talk to the president and the government about his plan. Granted, he knew that many would think the government shouldn't be involved, but something that could help the world couldn't belong to just one corporation or company. If really wanted to help, he needed to talk about his plan with the president and maybe even the United Nations if he could get it that far. But again, he'd address that when he completed his work.

All in all, Naruto was getting even busier. People wondered how he could possibly do all of this…luckily shadow clones are the key to Naruto's success.

While Naruto was working on stuff for Stark towers, Peter was at home getting ready for school. He had woken up and got dressed for school and decided to get in some last minute web shooter training with his new web shooters that Naruto gave him. He was using soda cans and whatever else was in his room to practice his web shooting.

"You talking to me?! Then have a test of my web!" Peter shouted as he webbed about a dozen soda cans. He pulled back but his foot slipped on a soda can and he fell on his back, pulling all those soda cans on top of him.

"Peter?!" Peter heard Aunt May call.

"Uh…just a sec, Aunt May! I got to straighten up a bit!" Peter shouted as he quickly began webbing everything to get his room clean.

Peter then opened the door as Aunt May walked in to see Peter's room was clean. "My goodness, you did straighten up. I've never seen this room, so…so spare. Where's the clutter? Shoved under the bed as usual?" Aunt May asked as she looked under the bed to see nothing.

"Hey, I'm not five anymore. I don't need to resort to tricks." Peter said, glancing up to the ceiling to see all the clutter webbed to the ceiling.

"Well, I'm impressed Peter. And not just with the room, you have been very good about getting home by your new curfew. Especially with all your work you're doing." Aunt May said.

"Well, Naruto is pretty reasonable for a boss. I'm sure Jameson can learn a thing or two from him." Peter said as he saw the flyer for the Midtown dance float down so he quickly walked behind Aunt May and grabbed it.

"I know, he is a very good young man. But I am very proud, and as a reward you can stay out until 10 and call if you're going to be late." Aunt May said as Peter smiled.

"You rock, Aunt May." Peter said as Aunt May saw the piece of paper in Peter's hand.

"What's that?" Aunt May asked.

"This? It's just a flyer, for the Midtown high fall formal. But I'm not going. I don't have a date." Peter said.

"Oh Peter, you lead such a sheltered life. Oh, why not ask Anna Watson's niece, Mary Jane." Aunt May suggested.

" _Ms. Wonderful Personality."_ Peter thought as he shivered and grabbed his bag. "Yeah, let me think on that. Right now I got to get to school." Peter said as he left his home. He was actually going to be on time so he took the bus.

Students were hanging out until the bell went off to start school so Peter went to find Harry and Gwen and see if they could forgive him. He walked into the quad to see Harry studying and Gwen eating an orange. He sat in between them with a smile but both kinda ignored him.

"Ok, here with my two best friends and neither is talking to me. Should I change seats?" Peter asked as they looked at him.

"Ah, don't be a doff. So you couldn't help me with my Calc test, I'm over it." Harry said as Peter smiled.

The PA system turned on as the football coach's voice came through. _"Attention students, Coach Smith here for a quick announcement. After the injury of our starting tight end, and the academic suspension of our backup, the Midtown Mustangs will be holding three days of try-outs starting this afternoon._

"Perfect! I am so there." Harry said as Peter and Gwen looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, Harry. You know I'm all about being the encouraging gal-pal, but the word catastrophic bone breakage do come to mind here." Gwen said as Flash was listening to the conversation from his table.

"Yeah, Harry. You see the size of those guys?" Peter asked.

"Come on, if your that worried how about some moral support. Try out with me." Harry said as Peter thought about it for a second. He could be a king on the field with his abilities.

"Uh, I'll pass. No pun intended." Peter said.

Later that day, Peter was at his locker getting his books when Flash talked to Kong. "Hey, Kong. Osborn's trying out." Flash said.

"Cool." Kong said.

"Cool?" Flash asked.

"I need another tackling dummy. I broke my last one." Kong said as he and Flash laughed. Peter glared, now he was going to help Harry.

Peter had gone to tryouts with Harry and the two were in the leading spots for the team with Harry surprising showing some serious skill and Peter using his enhanced agility and spider-sense to gain an edge. After school, Peter did his homework and then went to the Stark Warehouse where he and Naruto had some paperwork to do and Peter helped with Naruto's designs for some upcoming projects.

It was now nighttime and the two were just finishing up patrol as Peter swung from building to building and Naruto flew right next to him. The two landed on a rooftop where Peter kept his bag while on patrol. Peter grabbed his bag and the football he had with it.

Peter tossed it up and caught it on his fingertip. "Yeah, I could get use to this." Peter said as he deactivated his mask's voice changer

"Don't you think that's kind of cheating?" Naruto asked as he sat on the rooftop's edge, retracting his mask.

"Sure I went a bit arachnabatic on Kong but no one stops Flash from using his natural talents." Peter said.

"Maybe because his talents are actually natural. Ours aren't so." Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't tell me you didn't do sports at all when you were in school." Peter said.

"No, I did and I always made sure to keep my talents reasonable to how people thought I could perform. Granted I was worried about my secret but still, I had to keep up appearances." Naruto said.

"Well I wasn't doing anything too crazy. Liz, Gwen and the girls though I rose to the occasion." Peter said.

"Don't you think using your abilities for football is kind of a waste? I mean, I never understood the obsession with sports. Sure, they can do all this great stuff but people like Tony and us change the world." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto I get that I do. But what's the problem of boosting my image a bit." Peter said as the conversation was interrupted by a bank alarm going off a block over.

"Looks like we're still on the clock. Come on." Naruto said as he activated his mask and jumped off the roof while Peter swung down. They saw the Midtown Mutual bank doors explode and Flint Marko walked out with two large bags of money.

" **Stop!"** Flint heard as Maelstrom landed in front of him.

" **Oh, Marko! Seriously, this is getting old. Where's your pal, O'Hirn?"** Spider-man asked.

"{chuckles} I don't think I need a partner anymore." Marko said as he walked away from them.

" **Yeah, you do."** Maelstrom said as he walked forward and grabbed Marko's shirt but all of a sudden it turned to sand and flew out of his hand. " **What the hell?"**

"No, I don't." Marko shouted as his right fist grew twice as large and turned to sand and he hit Maelstrom by surprise and knocked him off his feet and into Spider-man. The two rolled on the ground as they saw Marko drop the bags of cash and walk to them.

" **Could he do that before?"** Maelstrom asked Spider-man.

" **No. What—"** "Happened?!" Marko shouted.

"I happened! Sandman happened!" Marko shouted as he showed them that his body had turned to sand and he could control it.

" **Now that's just wrong."** Spider-man said as Marko extended his body forward and turned his hands to mallets and swung but Spider-man jumped up and swung away and Maelstrom back flipped.

Spider-man shot out a web line and swung back to hit Marko but Marko elongated his hand, grabbed Spider-man and then threw him and smashed him into a wall. It hurt but Peter's new suit helped him, lessening the damage and keeping him safer.

Marko then morphed into a giant sand fist and was about to smash Spider-man but Maelstrom jumped in front and punch the sand fist with his own energy fist which dispersed the sand. Marko solidified and Maelstrom swung his fist at Marko's head but Marko just turned his head into sand. Maelstrom then swung at his chest, his legs and then his head again but Marko kept shifting into sand making it harder to hit him.

"Ha, you should try something different hero!" Marko shouted as he then turned into a swirling whirlpool of sand and surrounded Maelstrom. Maelstrom then jumped out of the whirlpool but Marko elongated his hand, grabbed Maelstrom's leg and threw him against a truck. Spider-man swung by and began firing web bullets which punched through Marko's body but since he was made of sand it didn't seem to do anything.

" **What happened, Marko? You go on a reality show called Changing faces?!"** Spider-man shouted.

"Nice huh? The Big man did this to me, to get to you heroes!" Marko shouted.

" **The big man?"** Spider-man said.

" **Who is he?"** Maelstrom shouted.

"Uh, that's need to know!" Marko shouted as Maelstrom jumped forward and swung his fist down hard, causing Marko's body to disperse into Sand.

" **And I need to know!"** Maelstrom shouted as Marko reassembled himself.

"Fighting you guys has been fun but I got banks to rob!" Marko shouted as he turned to sand and escaped through the sewer grate as Maelstrom tried to blast him but he got away.

"Well, that was…different." Naruto said as he retracted his mask and spit out some sand.

" **Yeah, fun."** Peter said as he felt he had some sand in uncomfortable places.

"How the hell did he turn to living sand?" Naruto asked as he saw some sand on the street. He took out a vial from his belt and put some sand in, wanting to run some tests later. "I know someone who can control sand, but turning their body into it, is something else."

" **Well I've fought Marko before and he never showed powers like that. You heard what he said."** Peter said.

"Yeah, the Big man did that to him. Whoever he is, he not a typical crime lord. Unless Marko was a mutant, it takes some seriously advance science to be able to turn a common criminal into an meta-human that can turn his body into sand." Naruto said.

" **Meta-human?"** Peter asked.

"You don't like it?" Naruto asked.

" **Eh, not the best."** Peter said.

"I'll come up with something else. For now, we won't be able to find him tonight. We'll try tomorrow." Naruto said as Peter nodded. He web swung away and Naruto flew back to his hotel room to do some research.

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 3** **rd** **, 2010**

The next day, Naruto was Stark warehouse, using his armory to conduct some experiments on the new Sandman. He had his computer system set up with several scanners connected to a multi-spectrum laser that would scan the sand sample he took from the fight with Flint Marko. Naruto was currently reading the police file on Flint Marko. A criminal with charges of breaking and entering, robbery, thief, assault and escaping police custody. He's had several arrests with Spider-man being responsible for the most recent ones the past couple of months. How the hell did a burglar go from ordinary guy to living sand?

"All right, Jarvis calibrate the scanners." Naruto said as he placed the tube of sand vial in the scanning tube and locked it in place. He closed the screen to the tube and turned on the multi-spectrum laser.

" _Scanners calibrated. Ready to commence scanning on your orders."_ Jarvis said.

"All right, begin multi-spectrum resonance scan. I want to know how a man was able to turn his body into sand." Naruto said as the scans began to show up on the computer screen. Scans of the sand's molecular structure, Marko's changed DNA sequence and residual electro-magnetic fluctuations.

" _It would seem that half of Mr. Marko's residual DNA markers have been altered, most likely do to the effect of whatever experiment turned him into the Sandman."_ Jarvis said.

"The DNA markers share the same structure of silicon, which makes sense with the sand. But it's a more refined version of silicon dioxide. Hmmm." Naruto said as he looked over the data, trying to figure out how Marko's cells could be infused with this silicon mixture.

" _Penny for your thoughts, sir?"_ Jarvis asked.

"Just thinking. Why sand? I mean, sure sand is very adaptable to certain situations and from the fight it would seem that conventional methods of attack are useless. The big man must have had Marko undergo some kind of experiment. Not radiation based or his sand would have a base radiation residue." Naruto said.

" _Possibly electro-magnetic based. The silicon dioxide has a higher base magnetic level, making it easily manipulated by electro-magnetic fields."_ Jarvis said.

"Hmmm, that's an interesting thought. Electro-magnetic fields would make the most sense for controlling all this silicon. A strong enough electro-magnetic field could manipulate the sand to fuse with someone's DNA on a molecular level. And how he's able to control it. The brain is powered by electrical impulses. Jarvis, apply a small 5 volt electrical current to the top of the vial." Naruto said as Jarvis did and the sand immediately formed to that area.

"Huh, so I was right. Marko's natural electrical current allows him to control his sand. Which gives me a way to stop him. Jarvis, calibrate the energy conduits on the gauntlets. Let's run some tests." Naruto said .

" _Yes sir."_ Jarvis replied.

"And save all of Marko's data to the secured server. Categorized as enhanced. And begin new file, designation Big Man. We need to figure out who the hell he is." Naruto said as he began to work up a solution.

While Naruto was working on that, Peter was just about finished with school. He was at his locker, reading the Daily Bugle that showcased his photo of him and Naruto fighting against Marko or as Jameson called him, Sandman.

" _Forget football. As soon as I hit patrol tonight, I'm webbing up Sandy—"_ "Hey Petey." Liz dragged Peter out of his thought.

"Liz." Peter said.

"Nice moves yesterday. Heard its down to you, Harry and Hobie Brown. Good luck." She said close to his ear as she left, leaving Peter a bit stargazed.

" _Course Sandman will still be around after try outs."_ Peter thought as he left for the locker room.

At tryouts, Flash and the team again favored Hobie Brown as their pick for their new tight end with Flash throwing easy passes and Kong not tackling him. Harry was up next and was surprisingly fast and nimble enough to avoid Kong which drove him mad but he was liking the attention he was getting from Gwen and Gloria Grant. Peter was next and was a bit more nimble, using his powers reach a ball out of his reach and to jump over Kong and duck into a roll. Liz and Gwen were happy for him and Peter was liking the attention. He even used his spidey sense to avoid a dog pile tackle from the rest of the team and as it turns out the coach wanted Peter as first string and Harry as second which Harry wasn't happy about.

After school, Peter patched things up with Gwen and the two talked about the upcoming fall formal. Naruto was currently flying through the city trying to track a lead on Sandman. He was flying down Broadway when he got a call from Linda.

"Hey, Linda." Naruto said.

" _Hey whiskers. How goes the hunt for the Sandman?"_ Linda asked.

"Still going. Since he's sand it makes tracking him a lot harder." Naruto said.

" _You'll get him. I know you will."_ Linda said.

"Thanks, Linda. So how goes the work at the Bugle?" Naruto asked.

" _Ok, I guess. Jameson is starting to pitch the reporters to do some more unfavorable articles on you."_ Linda said.

"Really? Huh, I guess I should have expected that sooner." Naruto said.

" _He's an idiot. With all the crazy stuff he writes and how he acts I'm surprised he hasn't died of high blood pressure or someone hasn't sued him for everything."_ Linda said.

"{Laughing} I'm sure he's on his way to watching his blood pressure. Besides, I thought you wanted to be a reporter." Naruto said.

" _I do, but I want to write for a newspaper that isn't yellow journalism. I mean, sure the Daily Bugle is one of the most read newspapers in New York but that doesn't mean it isn't biased. I mean, did you read what he had printed about you?"_ Linda asked.

"Oh I did." Naruto said as he remembered that headline from his press conference: _Rich Boy will ruin New York with new tech_. Jameson pretty much wrote that the development of Stark Tower and Naruto being in New York would throw the entire city down the toilet and bring untold destruction. He also spent the rest of the article saying how Naruto's work would be essentially stealing from scientists so he could profit off of them like a _spoiled rotten, opportunist, college drop out nobody._ That last one threw Naruto for a loop, jeez Jameson had a stick up his ass. But Naruto knew Jameson just wanted to put Naruto down and didn't even pay attention to the facts of what he was actually doing.

" _So why aren't you pissed? If I were you I'd go over to him and hang him upside down from a flag pole by his underwear, or set off a paint bomb in his office like we did to the football team when we were younger."_ Linda said.

"Oh I plan to stick it to Jameson in another way. He'll be getting a defamation of character lawsuit in a few days. Besides, if I just went over there and bullied him he'd be right about me…and I don't want to be that kind of person." Naruto said.

" _You aren't, whiskers. I know better than anybody else in this world knows you besides Tony and Pepper and you are nothing at all like Jameson's description."_ Linda said.

"Thanks, Linda. As long as you and the right people know who I really am, then I'm fine. And if he pisses you off some much why don't you intern somewhere else?" Naruto asked.

" _I'm trying. I think I figured that the reason the intern positions were open at the Bugle was because no one wanted to work for Jameson."_ Linda said.

"Yeah, well keep working. You never know what could happen. Besides, there's some good people there. Betty and Robby seem nice. And my friend Peter is a freelance photographer there." Naruto said.

" _Oh I know Peter. He's nice and he really captured your good side. I'm impressed that he's working at the Bugle when he's got to be busy with you and patrolling the city as Spider-man."_ Linda said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know he's Spider-man?" Naruto asked.

" _Now I do."_ Linda said as Naruto realized he was just duped. " _I had my suspicions but after you brought him in to work for you so closely. I figured you'd want someone you trusted or a fellow hero to work so closely with you."_

"I'm impressed Linda. If the newspaper thing doesn't work for you, you could be a private investigator." Naruto joked.

" _Yeah, in your dreams whiskers."_ Linda replied.

"Actually, in my dreams you come to work as my secretary. A sexy secretary outfit on you and it lets us be together more." Naruto said.

" _Oh really. A sexy secretary outfit on me. I bet we wouldn't get any work done."_ Linda said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, probably nothing business related but we would get other work done." Naruto said.

" _Maybe on Halloween that dream may come true."_ Linda teased.

"Oh don't tease me, Linda." Naruto said as he was drawn out of his conversation as Jarvis got an alert that an armored truck was under attack by a sand creature. "Linda, I got to get to work. But I'll call you later."

" _Go get him, whiskers."_ Linda said as Naruto smiled and flew towards the armored truck.

Naruto was on his way to the armored truck but Peter was already there and was trying to stop Sandman. He punched Sandman, forcing him to disperse and move away from the drivers seat but that caused the truck go swerve off the road and onto a nearby construction site. The truck flew in the air and would have smashed onto the ground and hit some construction workers but Naruto flew by and grabbed the truck before it hit them.

" **You guys ok?"** Maelstrom asked the workers as they nodded. Spider-man was then knocked out of the armored truck as Sandman chased after him. " **Get out of here!"**

The workers ran as Maelstrom put the truck down. He saw Spider-man swing around to avoid sand spike projectiles and sand maces. Spider-man fired an impact webbing but Sandman just dissolved and re-assembled his form, making Spider-man's attack ineffective.

"Ha, those kinds of attacks won't work on the Sandman, spider!" Marko shouted.

" **Then how about this!"** Maelstrom shouted.

Marko turned to Maelstrom and created a sand spear and threw it at him. Maelstrom dodged it, pressed a button on his gauntlet causing the energy conduit channels to glow yellow. Maelstrom then fired a energy blast but instead of a normal blue energy blast, it was yellow. Marko smirked, thinking it would just smash through his sand body but as soon as it hit him, Marko shouted in pain. The energy beam hit Marko's body, sending an energy current throughout his sand body, causing him to lose his shape and slump into a sand pile.

Spider-man swung down to Maelstrom and looked at the sand pile that was Marko. " **Not bad there. Electrical current to distort the sand formation."** Spider-man said.

" **Yup. And it worked."** Maelstrom said as they saw the sand began to swirl as Marko tried to regain his form. Maelstrom looked around and saw a cement truck. " **You mind?"** Maelstrom asked, pointing to the truck and Spider-man smirked.

" **I'd be delighted."** Spider-man said as he shot a web line at the cement truck as Marko regained his form.

"Ha, you think that'll keep the Sandman down. I'm just getting—ACK!" Marko shouted as Maelstrom blasted him again.

" **You know, monologuing is never a good thing in a fight. Any time you're ready, Spider!"** Maelstrom shouted.

" **Here you go!"** Spider-man shouted as he ripped off the cement truck's cement churner tube causing a whole bunch of cement to hit Marko. Marko began to regain his form but was stuck as the cement hardened. " **Michelangelo, eat your heart out."**

" **Nice. I'll contact Captain Stacy and get a cell for Sandman."** Maelstrom said as Jarvis called Captain Stacy.

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 4** **th** **, 2010**

Late at night in New York, Naruto and Peter had finished a night of patrol and Naruto had designed a specially designed cell to keep Sandman locked up at Rykers and applied a special electrical current on the cell walls that would prevent Sandman from turning into sand and escaping. While Naruto and Peter were happy to have Marko behind bars, there was still the issue of how Marko was transformed and what the Big man wanted.

While Naruto and Peter had finished the patrol, in an abandoned auto shop near the factory district, the people responsible for the new super villains that Naruto and Peter had been facing were making another one. They were creating another super villain by using Marko's partner, Alexander O'Hirn as a test subject. Norman Osborn, Hammerhead and Doctor Octavius were there getting the test ready.

O'Hirn was strapped into a full body cast with two bubbling vats of a liquid that would pour into the molds to fit O'Hirn with full body armor. O'Hirn was ready but Doctor Octavius was a bit hesitant after what happened to Marko.

"I'm ready whenever you're ready, Doc." O'Hirn said.

"I'm not sure you understand the severity of this experiment, Mr. O'Hirn. It's not like regular armor. You will never be able to take it off." Dr. Octavius said.

"But it's tough, right?" O'Hirn asked.

"Yes, nearly indestructible but your skin will merge with the armor. A special meteorite, proto-metal armor but it will be a permanent change." Dr. Octavius warned him as Hammerhead walked up.

"Is it me or does it sound like your boy is talking my boy out of this? Look O'Hirn, you'll be tough, tough enough to bring down the two heroes." Hammerhead said.

"Then what's the hold up?!" O'Hirn shouted as Dr. Octavius's claws closed the case and locked it into place. They then turned the two valves connected to the vats of bubbling liquid as it slowly began to pour into the molds around O'Hirn's body. O'Hirn groaned and shouted as the process was a bit painful. The liquid was poured around O'Hirn's and then was cooled to solidify.

Dr. Octavius was tempted to stop the procedure but Osborn stopped him. "Let it finish, Otto. You owe me a success after the Sandman blunder. I need super mercenaries I can mass produce no matter how much it costs, how many thugs we have to go through, or how many scientists." Norman warned him as Dr. Octavius let the procedure continue.

"I gotta ask, what kind of metal are you using? You know how strong that Uzumaki kid is? Are you sure O'Hirn won't just get bent?" Hammerhead asked.

"I'd like to see him try. That special alloy is one of kind, costing much more than standard titanium or vibranium alloys. Its something that people have rumored to be one of the strongest metals that can be made. One of its main components is meteorite fragments that contain special alloys that aren't found on this planet. Once the meteorite alloys are enriched and mixed with other metals and solidified, it becomes indestructible. I've done some tests before but this will be the first to implement the new metal into wearable armor." Osborn said.

"Adamantium, one of the strongest metal ever created." Dr. Octavius said with admiration in his eyes. The prototype proto-adamantium type armor began to solidify around O'Hirn and showed an unusual design.

"Of course, this is not pure adamantium. More like 10% adamantium and 90% titanium. But, even with the small percentage of adamantium, that armor is something even a hero like Naruto will have trouble with." Osborn said with a smirk.

"What's with the jungle look?" Hammer head asked.

"Ah, the animal kingdom offers many useful ideas. That armor is now apart of him, a thick impenetrable hide. The extra top up there allows for offensive capabilities, making him unstoppable." Dr. Octavius said with excitement.

"The good doctor is excitable and has his quirks, but this approach has confidence. You're Mr. Lincoln will be pleased." Osborn said as Hammerhead got in his face.

"Shut it, we don't ever use the L word. Call him the big man." Hammerhead said.

"What's going on?" O'Hirn asked.

"Mind your own business, O'Hirn!" Hammerhead said.

"Right, my business. Better get to it then!" O'Hirn shouted as he used his new found strength from his armor to break right out of his containment tube like it was made of potato chips. "Cause the Rhino don't want to keep Spider-man and Maelstrom waiting!" O'Hirn shouted as he bashed out of the lab.

 **October 5** **th** **, 2010**

It was Thursday afternoon as the people of the city were going about their lives, completely blissful. Students had finished school for the day and were either heading home or hanging out with friends. Other people were out on errands, doing their jobs and doing everyday things. There was big commotion down by the construction site for Stark Tower as some camera people were there watching the construction, getting quotes from workers and getting shots of the various Narutos that were there working the construction site. The dozen Narutos were helping the workers with the hard part of the construction, posting up the metal supports and moving the larger items that would require a lot of manpower.

New York City was being New York City and currently a group of punks had just robbed a corner store and were fleeing in a car.

"Must be 2,000 in here. Score." The leader said as he counted the money they took.

"Yeah, and Spidey and Maelstrom are too busy popping big bads to stop us." The driver said.

" **Ta da!"** The gang heard as they saw Spider-man land on the roof and looked into the car. He was stuck to the roof and when he looked in, he looked like he was upside. " **Say my name and I magically appear!"**

Spider-man then flipped and stuck to the hood of the car. **"Now you should fasten your seat belt. And you should pull over."** Spider-man said.

"Right…o—ok." The driver said.

"NO!" The leader said as he pulled out his gun, leaned out the window and fired one shot which Spider-man dodged by laying flat on the hood. Spider-man then spun his body and kicked the leader in the face and kicked his gun out of his hands. The driver then pulled the hood release lever and the hood of the car immediately flipped open, launching Spider-man off the car. Spider-man shot a web line at the hood and pulled to keep himself steady but that pressure combined with the wind tore the hood off the car.

Spider-man landed on the hood of the car and fired a web line at the back of the car and used the hood as a surfboard. " **Surf's up!"** Spider-man shouted as he began to car slide. " **YAHOO!"**

Spider-man then jumped off the hood and webbed it to a building so it didn't go anywhere. He then grabbed a light pole, swung away and landed on the roof of the car and blinded the driver by firing some webbing on the front window.

The driver activated the windshields as they tried to get rid of the webs and floored it. But then all of a sudden the car jerked as if it stopped and then was lifted up. The punks looked out the window to see Maelstrom hovering in the air holding the front of the car with one hand and little effort.

" **Now driving that fast is very dangerous. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone now, would you?"** Maelstrom asked as Spider-man stood up.

" **That's right. Now have you learned your lesson or should we play a game of car surfing?"** Spider-man asked as the gang quickly nodded and gave up. " **Sweet! Now, everyone say, jail time!"** Spider-man joked as he took out his phone and took a selfie.

After stopping that speeding car chase and delivering the punks to the cops and returning the money to the store owner, Naruto and Peter split up on their own agendas. Naruto left to go help work on the regeneration formula at ESU labs while Peter went to the Daily Bugle to drop off some pictures for Jameson and to talk to Betty about possibly going to the Midtown Fall Formal with him.

Peter walked in to the Bugle to see everyone busy working. He walked up to Betty and tried to convince her to go with him. "You don't even have to dance. Plus, if you say yes, I promise to stop asking." Peter said as Betty chuckled.

"PARKER!" Peter shot up as Jameson stormed out of his office. "I pay you for front page material! This stuff belongs back with the funnies!" He shouted as he placed the photos on the desk.

"So you don't want them?" Peter asked.

"Not the point, what is the point, here's the point. Quite harassing my secretary and get me a page one superhero blowout!" Jameson shouted.

"Don't worry, Jameson. When Spidey and Maelstrom go into action, I'll be there." Peter said.

"You better! And I want more pictures of that Nada kid! Any kind of dirt or juicy front page pictures, I want on my desk pronto!" Jameson shouted.

"Uh, can I ask why?" Peter asked.

"Because that guys funny mug sells pictures! And you know what sells the best pictures, heroes failing! Now go get me my…Johnson! I say corn beef not pastrami! You trying to give me gas!" Jameson shouted as he redirected his anger to one of the other Bugle employees.

"Geez. Anyway, you're only 4 years older. When you're 70 and I'm 66, I'll seem quite the catch." Peter joked as Betty chuckled.

"All right, I'll think about it." Betty said.

"That's great! You won't regret it!" Peter shouted as he left.

"It's just a maybe!" Betty shouted to Peter.

Peter left to go finish his patrols but he was in a really good mood. " **WAAHOOO! I'm wearing her down!"** Peter shouted as he jumped on top of the train to midtown. He ran inside his home to see Aunt May finish dinner and he ran up to her and spun her around and danced with her in the kitchen.

"{Laughter} Goodness, what's this?!" Aunt May asked.

"It's a great day!" Peter said as he sat her down. "For starters, I sold more pics, which gives me a couple extra bucks to add to my disposable income! With most of it going to my new camera fund! And that's not even the best news! I'm going to the formal, Aunt May! I got a date! Almost,…for sure."

"That's wonderful, Peter. I had hope you would change your mind. So I took in your Uncle's tuxedo but you'll have to worry about the corsage and car service on your own." Aunt May said.

"Ah, car service and the corsage. That'll put a huge dent in my new camera fund. Maybe Naruto knows some people who can hook me up. I can't ask Betty to take the bus." Peter said.

"Betty? Who's Betty?" Aunt May asked.

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 6** **th** **, 2010**

Friday afternoon in New York is nothing special but a happy moment for many people. Students were on their way home or hanging out after a week of school and working people were excited for their weekend off. Nothing was out of the ordinary except if your were a pedestrian or driver near the Bugle building, you would see a giant man in grey skin armor walking across the street to the Bugle building.

Civilians and car drivers stopped to see the large man walking across the street and took photos as the man's own foot prints were so large and heavy that they made indents into the ground. O'Hirn was going after Spider-man first because he had a history with him and wanted him to pay for all those arrests in the past. O'Hirn was heading to the Bugle to get a lead on Spider-man because he knew that the Bugle was the only newspaper that actually got pictures of the web crawler, and the person who could lead O'Hirn to Spider-man would be the photographer: Peter Parker.

O'Hirn walked into the Bugle building and past the security desk as the guard saw the large man in Rhino armor walk in. He nervously got up to talk to him. "Uh…n-no one goes up there without a pass." He said as O'Hirn looked at the guard.

"Make an exception." O'Hirn said as the guy nodded.

O'Hirn walked into the elevator as Mr. Foswell was already in heading up to the Bugle to talk to Jameson. Imagine his surprise to see the doors open up and a giant man in a grey armored suit with a large horn walk in. Mr. Foswell walked to the side of the elevator as the large man walked in.

"Hit 23, please. These don't work so good on the little buttons." O'Hirn said to Foswell as he held up his large fingers.

"Uh, 23 is already pressed. You heading up to the Bugle?" Foswell asked.

"Yeah. You're name ain't Parker, is it?" O'Hirn asked.

"Uh, no." Foswell said as the elevator began to move slowly up to the Bugle floor.

On the Bugle floor, Jameson was busy on phone calls, Robby was working on editing the new edition of the paper, Linda was helping organize some mail while Betty was talking to Peter's Aunt May who paid her a visit. Boy, was that going to be awkward. Everyone seemed to be fine and everything was normal when all of a sudden the doors to the office were busted inward and flew through the office and smashed into the walls. Everyone took cover and looked to see what happened and saw a large man in a suit with a horn charge into the office.

He stomped on the ground, causing cracks, knocked over desks, punch support pillars and tossed chairs and desks out the window like they were made of paper.

"BRING ME PETER PARKER!" O'Hirn shouted as he kept bashing things as people ran and tried to head for the stairs.

"What does that awful man want with my nephew?" Aunt May asked as she stood up ready to stand up to O'Hirn but Betty quickly stopped her.

"Let's ask Peter later." Betty said as she ushered Aunt May out of danger.

"I ain't stupid! I know Parker takes the pictures of Spider-man! Where is he?!" O'Hirn shouted as Linda quickly took out the Stark phone Naruto gave her and pressed the emergency button on it. It blipped red as it sent a signal straight to Jarvis to tell Naruto that she was in trouble.

Jameson saw everything that was going on and immediately stepped out of his office to yell at his intruder. "Who do you think you are?! Or what do you think you are?! It doesn't matter! I'll give you 15 seconds to write me a check for all these damages or else—UCK!" Jameson was cut off as O'Hirn grabbed Jameson by the neck and lifted him up. "I mean, how may I be of service?"

"Peter Parker! NOW!" O'Hirn shouted as Jameson saw Parker peaking outside the broom closet. Peter had swung over to the Bugle after getting a text from Betty that his Aunt was here.

"Ugh…{Poof}" O'Hirn raised an eyebrow as he just had Jameson in his hands and was now holding a coat hanger. "What the?"

"You know, I know Jameson is a hot head but he must have really pissed you off for you to do all this." O'Hirn said as he turned to see Naruto Uzumaki in his armor with his mask down and Jameson near the elevator.

"{Chuckles} I didn't need him now that I got you." O'Hirn said as he turned to face Naruto. "I've got a grudge against Spider-man, but taking you down is just as good."

"Really? Well, you must be either very arrogant or want to go to jail. Well, since all you've done so far is threaten and destroy some property we go to the police now and get this settled with now before things escalate." Naruto said as he calmly walked over to O'Hirn. "No need to fight a battle you'll lose."

Naruto walked over to grabbed O'Hirn's shoulder when O'Hirn grabbed Naruto's hand and stopped him. "I won't lose!" O'Hirn shouted as Naruto pulled his hand free but he couldn't. O'Hirn was strong. "ARGH!" O'Hirn grabbed Naruto and threw him out the window.

Naruto when flying out the window but stopped mid through and hovered. "Huh, that was weird." Naruto turned around to go back and stop O'Hirn but was greeted with the sight of a charging O'Hirn who jumped out of the building and tackled Naruto out of the air and the two fell to the ground.

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted as that tackle really hurt and caught him by surprise. The two hit the street below as cars swerved out of the way and people took out their phone to take pictures and to see what happened.

"Ugh…that's hurt more than I thought it would." Naruto said as he stood up and walked out of the crater he made and looked to see O'Hirn get up as well. "All right, no more Mr. Nice Hero."

"That was fun." O'Hirn said as he got up.

"Ok, O'Hirn. I don't know what happened to you, but I'm going to give you one last chance to give up peacefully!" Naruto shouted.

"Call me Rhino!" O'Hirn shouted as he charged at Naruto but Naruto just jumped over O'Hirn. Naruto fired an energy blast but it hit the armor and didn't even faze him.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as O'Hirn charged forward, ready to pummel Naruto into the ground. O'Hirn swung his fist and tried to hit Naruto but Naruto kept ducking and dodging. Naruto ducked under a swing and punched O'Hirn in the gut and then in the chest but all that happened was a loud clang. O'Hirn then brought his arms up to smash Naruto as Naruto back flipped away.

Naruto flexed his hands as his punched that used only 20% actually stung him. "Damn!" Naruto said as his hands felt like they hit a really hard wall. "Ok, time to bring it up a notch!" Naruto said as he charged forward and used 50% of his power and did a double kick and nailed O'Hirn in the chest. The power behind that attack launched O'Hirn off his feet, about 50 feet away and on his back.

"Ha, guess that armor isn't that tough as I thought." Naruto said as O'Hirn got back up and Naruto saw that the armor wasn't dented, bruised or broken. "What the hell?"

"{Laughing} It'll take a lot more than that to stop the Rhino! Now to take—ACK!" O'Hirn was shut up by two large impact webbing shots that incased him in a cocoon of web. Naruto turned to see Spider-man swing down next to him.

" **Sorry, I'm late. Changing in a broom closet is a lot harder than the comics make it seem."** Spider-man said as he landed down next to Naruto.

"Just in time. It seems the big man didn't stop with Marko. Now his partner O'Hirn has changed." Naruto said as the police began to arrive but O'Hirn had ripped himself free from the web.

" **Yeah, but into what?"** Spider-man asked.

"All right, bug! Time to squash you! Here comes the Rhino!" O'Hirn shouted as he grabbed a cab and threw it at the two heroes. Naruto jumped forward and caught the cab.

"Spider-man, we got to get him out of here!" Naruto shouted as he put the cab down.

" **I'm on it."** Spider-man said as he swung forward. " **Hey, needle nose! Party's this way!"** Spider-man shouted as jumped forward, swung around using O'Hirn's horn and swung away. O'Hirn charged after Spider-man as Naruto put the cab down.

"Jarvis, scan that armor and find me a weak point!" Naruto shouted as his visor came up and it zoomed in on O'Hirn's armor to get a read out.

" _Scan inconclusive_." Jarvis said as the read out came up to show it was incomplete. Naruto needed to get closer and maybe even get a sample of that armor to identify it. Naruto flew after Rhino as Spider-man tried to lead him away from civilians.

"Come down and fight me, you little freak!" O'Hirn shouted.

" **Look who's talking!"** Spider-man shouted as he swung away as O'Hirn smashed through a cab.

"Yeah, I may have changed, but even O'Hirn wasn't a coward!" O'Hirn shouted as he ran over to a fire hydrant and ripped it off, drinking and washing himself with water.

" **Really, you could have fooled me!"** Spider-man shouted as O'Hirn took the fire hydrant and threw it at Naruto but Naruto caught it. O'Hirn then refocused and charged after Spider-man. O'Hirn bashed through some cars and tossed them in the air as Naruto quickly flew by and caught them to stop them from squishing innocent civilians.

" **This is bad. We've got to get O'Hirn someplace deserted. Jarvis, find me someplace with no people."** Naruto said as he followed O'Hirn, and saving civilians who would have gotten hurt from the damage he was causing.

" _That may take some time, sir. This is New York."_ Jarvis said.

" **Well do it fast. I can't fight him here. I can't risk innocent people getting hurt**." Naruto said as he saved a mother and daughter from falling debris. Naruto saw Spider-man crash into a sporting good store and O'Hirn chase after him. Naruto ran into the store to see O'Hirn about to squish Spider-man with his boot. So Naruto ran forward, charged energy into his fist and hit O'Hirn in the side. The punch had enough energy to knock O'Hirn off his feet and into the store next door.

Naruto helped Spider-man to his feet and took out a business card for the store owner. " **Call that number and I'll pay for the damages."** Naruto said as he threw the card at the owner who smiled and ran for help. " **You all right?"**

" **Yeah, you're suit absorbed some of the impact."** Spider-man said as cracked his back.

" **We need to get him isolated. I can't fight him without risking innocent civilians."** Naruto said as they saw O'Hirn get back to his feet and his armor was completely fine.

" **Geez, what's that armor made of?"** Spider-man asked.

" **Not sure."** Naruto said as his visor did another scan of the armor while O'Hirn ripped a water cooler from the ground and took a long swig.

" _Rudimentary scan shows that the armor surrounding Mr. O'Hirn appears to be a titanium composite metal. The other metal I am having trouble identifying."_ Jarvis said.

" **All right, keep me posted. Any ideas?"** Naruto asked as Spider-man saw how fast and desperately O'Hirn seemed to be drinking the water.

" **I think I got one."** Spider-man said as he webbed the water cooler and yanked it away from O'Hirn. " **Ok, breaks over!"**

O'Hirn charged forward as Spider-man jumped onto the ceiling and Naruto assumed a stance. O'Hirn charged forward with his horn but Naruto grabbed the horn and O'Hirn's head. He then spun his feet and threw O'Hirn into another wall and to the alley outside.

O'Hirn got up as Spider-man webbed a dumpster and pulled it towards him, knocking him to the ground. O'Hirn got back up and charged at Spider-man but Naruto jumped forward, jumped on his back and grabbed his head and did a WWE face slam into the ground. Naruto then back flipped away as O'Hirn ripped up chunks of the ground and threw them at Naruto but Naruto either dodged or smashed them.

O'Hirn looked around and saw Spider-man near a street grate. " **Over here, Mouse! Let's play follow the leader!"** Spider-man shouted as he jumped into the grate.

"Ha! You think you can hide from me down there?! Think again!" O'Hirn shouted as he jumped down. He thought he would land in the sewer but actually landed in one of the city's steam pipe system.

" **Whew! Hot down here! Come on, let's go for a run!"** Spider-man shouted as he ran on the ceiling pipes with O'Hirn right behind him.

O'Hirn jumped up to try and smash Spider-man but Spiderman jumped to the ground and O'Hirn's horn smashed right through a steam pipe, hitting him in the face with a lot of steam.

"AHH!" O'Hirn shouted as the steam stung.

" **Oh, that's got to hurt!"** Spider-man shouted as he stuck to the wall. O'Hirn turned around as Spider-man saw he was sweating and getting very tired. "I **couldn't help but notice, you've stopped spouting off. What's the matter, mouth a little dry?"**

O'Hirn charged forward and punched Spider-man but Spider-man just jumped away and O'Hirn smashed through another steam pipe. Naruto jumped down the hole to join Spider-man and saw Spider-man jumped from pipe to pipe as O'Hirn tried to smash him but just kept hitting the pipes, releasing more steam into the corridor. As O'Hirn kept punching, he was getting more tire and slower.

" **You see, our first thought as heroes would be to smash right through that tough hide of yours."** Spider-man said as he jumped to another pipe.

"You can't do that! The big man's guy told me…I'm impenetrable!" O'Hirn shouted as he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

" **Very true, which means if that suit can't penetrate, then you can't vent!"** Naruto shouted as he punched another pipe and released even more steam into the corridor. " **And since you're face is the only part of you that is exposed, it's doing all the venting for you."**

"I've got to…I've got to get out of here!" O'Hirn shouted as he slowly made his way to the ladder back to the street.

" **Oh no you don't!"** Spider-man shouted as he kicked O'Hirn off the ladder. He and Naruto then ripped open some more pipes, flooding the room with even more steam. O'Hirn was too tired that he gave up and fell over, completely tired.

" **Come one, come all! Come see the world's largest dehydrated turtle!"** Spider-man joked as he stood on O'Hirn.

"I'm gonna crush you…promised big man I'm gonna crush you! Get paid…a fortune. Crush you…crush you…crush you…" O'Hirn said in his sweat filled delirium.

" **Is he starting to lose it?"** Naruto asked as he walked over.

" **Yoo hoo, are you starting to lose it, Alexander?"** Spider-man asked.

"Only mama calls me Alexander…and you're not my mama. Not my mama…mama…" O'Hirn said.

" **Yes, I think he is."** Spider-man said.

"Mama…do I have to go to school?!" O'Hirn shouted.

" **I will never un-hear that."** Naruto joked.

" **So Alexander, tell mama, who is the big man?"** Spider-man asked.

"No, no…we don't ever use the b-word…call him…Mr. Lincoln…" O'Hirn said.

" **Very good, Alexander. You'll get a very special treat later."** Naruto joked as Naruto pulled out some binders and wrapped them around his feet and ankles.

Naruto and Spider-man exited the steam tunnel to see Captain Stacy and some police officers waiting. " **Whew. You're gonna need a crane. And a big truck."** Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

While Naruto and Spider-man were helping the police get O'Hirn out of the ground and to a jail cell, Naruto was surprised to hear that Captain Stacy got word from the precinct and the high ups that Oscorp Industries has created a cell for Rhino at Rykers. The city council and police commissioner agreed since Oscorp Industries had plans already developed and at a reasonable price.

In his penthouse apartment, Norman Osborn and Hammerhead were discussing Rhino's performance and what to do next. Hammerhead just got off the phone as Osborn walked into his office.

"I'm impressed. Rhino actually managed to give that Naruto kid a run for his money." Hammerhead said.

"Of course. No matter how strong, Naruto thinks himself to be. He's still capable of being outsmarted. And Rhino was just the beginning." Osborn said.

"And Rhino is still underground, and Oscorp just outbid Stark Industries in the deal to build his prison cell." Hammerhead said.

"Yes, well, when it comes to locking up dangerous criminals, people will always bow before the prepared. And will be willing to pay handsomely for it." Osborn said.

"Meaning you get paid coming and going. Sweet." Hammerhead said.

"Very. But these midtown brawls are starting to attract attention. People are starting to ask questions about all of these super powered criminals. Best to let things cool down for now." Osborn said as Hammerhead grabbed his arm.

"We cool things down when the big man says so, see. Or do you want people to know who created freak one and freak two?" Hammerhead asked.

"Please, there's nothing to trace them back to Oscorp, or myself." Osborn said.

"Really? Tell that to Dr. Octavius." Hammerhead said as Harry walked in.

"Hey dad, great news. I got straight A's on my midterms, I made the varsity football team first string, and I have a date to tonight's fall formal with one of the hottest—" "Harry." Osborn said, stopping Harry from talking.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting. Get out." Osborn said as Harry glanced over at Hammerhead and left.

"Yes sir. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Harry left with a smirk.

"Anyway, we need someone different. Someone who may even manage to put Spider-man and the Naruto kid down for a while. Maybe even permanently." Hammerhead said.

"Oh. Is the big man starting to get nervous?" Osborn said as Hammerhead got in Osborn's face.

"Watch it. The big man ain't afraid of nobody. But he knows that Naruto kid is making an impact on his organization and will need to taken down soon. So can you make someone strong enough to knock him down?" Hammerhead asked as Osborn smirked.

"I may have something up my sleeve." Osborn said.

Back across town in the Bugle building, the police and CSI people were on the Bugle floor, taking statements and evidence from the Rhino attack. "That wall crawler and the Nada kid are as bad as the Rhino! I'll sue them blind!" Jameson shouted as people were tidying up the office.

After the battle, Peter had returned to the spot where Jameson last saw him, in the broom closet. "Is it safe to come out yet?" Peter asked as he opened the door and walked out.

"Peter?! Were you here this whole time?" Aunt May asked as she ran over and hugged her nephew.

"It's ok. I was hiding, I'm good a hiding." Peter said as he saw Betty. "I can also be very heroic. Honest."

"Could we talk for a minute?" Betty asked as she and Peter talked in private. "About tonight, I can't go with you. I'm too old for you, and it's too weird."

"You think I'm weird?" Peter asked.

"Oh, you're not weird, Peter. It's weird. I'm sorry." Betty said as she walked away and Betty walked over to Peter.

"Oh dear. How disappointing. I imagine you need some time. I'll figure my own way home. Good bye." Aunt May said as she left.

Peter sighed as he walked over to one of the desks and helped pick some tossed office supplies and put it on a desk. "Sorry, about that Peter." Peter heard as she saw Linda walk over with a trash can. "With Betty, I mean. It was kind of hard not to hear."

"Thanks, Linda. Well, I asked her and this is what could have happened. I guess I better get ready to reap what's coming to me." Peter said.

"No chance at finding anyone else to go with? What about…uh, what's her name? The girl who works with Naruto. Gwen?" Linda asked.

"Thanks, Linda. But I think she's already going with someone." Peter said as they heard some flying and saw Naruto fly up to the hole in the wall that he and Rhino made and fly through.

"{Whistle} That is one big hole." Naruto said.

"Whiskers!" Linda shouted as she ran over and hugged him as he hugged her. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Please, like a Rhino could take me out. Trust me, I'm fine. A few bruises but nothing big. I'm just glad you sent that distress signal or things could have gotten a lot worse." Naruto said.

"Yeah, like crazy worse." Peter said.

"YOU!" They heard as they saw Jameson storm out of his office and get right in Naruto's face. "You caused all this damage to my office! You and Spider-man! I knew you heroes couldn't be trusted! Well, the world will know all about you and the damage you've caused to my office! And you've got about 20.5 seconds to pay me for all these damages or else I'll call the cops!" Jameson shouted right in Naruto's face, getting some spit onto him.

Naruto wiped the spit off of him and looked at Jameson. "Cool your head, Jameson. That's why I came back. I'm here to give your assistant the number she can call to help repair all the damage the Rhino caused." Naruto said as he walked over to Betty and handed her a business card with a number she could call about damage repair. "And I also have something for you." He said as he handed over a file to Betty.

"What is it?" Jameson asked as Betty opened it.

"They're court papers. A defamation of character lawsuit." Betty said.

"WHAT?!" Jameson shouted.

"That's right. You didn't think I wouldn't read your article about me did you. Or did you think that I was just a stupid, college drop out with no business running a company?" Naruto asked as Peter, Linda, Betty and Robby chuckled while Jameson was about ready to blow a gasket. "Not only did you print false words about my press conference and my quotes, but you also have no backing or credible evidence about anything you wrote about me, which hurts my reputation."

"Oh, burn." Peter whispered.

"So, that law suit should help straighten things out. Of course, my lawyer will get in contact with your lawyers and collect the evidence, which shouldn't be a problem because its in print and I keep records. As for reparations, well a retraction would be nice. I'll let my lawyer discuss the rest after the lawsuits done." Naruto said as Jameson was speechless. "Have fun with that, Jameson. You should be careful about what you print about people."

Naruto smirked and winked at Peter and Linda as he walked over to help move some large debris. Peter chuckled as he saw Mr. Foswell get out of the elevator and remembered what O'Hirn said about the big man, or Mr. Lincoln. Mr. Foswell knew more about New York and the big players than anyone else, so he was the best chance of figuring out who this Mr. Lincoln was.

"Uh, Mr. Foswell." Peter said as he walked over to him. "I was wondering, do you know anything about a Mr. Lincoln?"

"Our 16th president?" Mr. Foswell asked.

"Eh, not that Lincoln. This one may also go by the name, big man." Peter said.

"Oh, you must mean L. Thompson Lincoln. Yeah, rumor surfaces every few years that he's some kind of crime lord, but I checked it out. Lincoln may look a bit odd but he's one of the good guys. A true philanthropist. Straight as they come. Hey, if there is a big man out there, his name is not Lincoln." Foswell said as Peter nodded.

"Thanks." Peter said as he looked at Naruto who looked at him and nodded.

After Peter said goodbye and Naruto kissed Linda goodbye, the two went back to their hideout so Naruto could run a database search on L. Thompson Lincoln. Peter was in his suit with his mask off while Naruto was at the computer. "Ok, I think I got everything on him." Naruto said as he put all the information into the big man file he had on his database.

"So who is our dark and mysterious mob boss?" Peter asked.

"L. Thompson Lincoln, or Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, as he's known legally." Naruto said as he brought up a picture of him. He was a tall man at 6ft 7 at least with a tall, broad build and albino skin tone.

"Lonnie, what kind of name is that? And what's with the skin tone? What, he's trying out for ice demons on Broadway?" Peter asked.

"A skin condition he was born with. Born in Harlem, New York. Troubled youth, some early records of arrest for disturbance and resisting arrest and…hang on…" Naruto said as he began typing away.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"His records are completely clean. Almost empty until he resurfaced about 10 years ago as the philanthropist the media portrays him as." Naruto said as Peter saw that his record had a huge gap.

"He must have some connections if those records are gone." Peter said.

"That he does. His charitable contributions have him maintain footsteps into nearly every major industry in New York. Government, corporations, technology, this guy is using his connections as a legal way of looking over all of his assets." Naruto said.

"So this guy is the big man of crime we've been hearing so much about. The one who's commissioned all those super villains to come get us. Why?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" Naruto asked as Peter smirked and put on his mask and made his way across town to the big man's office. Peter swung from a flag pole and stuck to the side of the building where the big man's office was.

" **Naruto, can you hear me?"** Spider-man said over their comms.

" _Loud and clear. I've got a clear connection and your suit's audio recorder will transmit everything back to here. Remember, we're not trying to bust him yet."_ Naruto said.

" **Oh, why not?"** Spider-man asked as he crawled up the side of the building.

" _Because if this guy is really making super villains, there's gonna be a trail. And this guy has caused a lot of trouble. Even if we bust him and I'm not sure we could with what we have now, someone else could take his place. But if we get up our evidence, I can take it to Captain Stacy and we can bring his whole operation down."_ Naruto said as Spider-man nodded.

" **Right, I'm going in**." Spider-man said opened up one of the windows and jumped in. Naruto was tapped into the building's security systems so he was seeing everything the building was and he was relaying blank images of the office so if the big man went to the police about Spider-man breaking in, there would be no proof.

" _Ok, he's in there but you've got security incoming."_ Naruto said over the comms.

Two of the big man's personal security guards burst into the rooms with guns out. Spider-man shot two web lines at them and yanked them forward. He then kicked them up onto the ceiling and webbed them up there. He then jumped onto the large desk that had the chair facing the window with the view of New York.

" **I'm here to see Mr. Lincoln."** Spider-man said.

"Then you should make an appointment. But perhaps we'll make an exception for the hero of the day." The chair turned as Lincoln faced Spider-man. "I am L. Thompson Lincoln."

" **Please, you're the big man."** Spider-man said.

"In my life, I've been called many names. My favorite is Tombstone." Lincoln said as he stood up.

" **Back off! I just took down the Rhino! A pale guy in a suit doesn't—UGGF"** Lincoln punched Spider-man in the face and knocked him back. Spider-man rolled from that punch and back onto his feet as Lincoln ran right at him. Lincoln threw a punch as Spider-man grabbed it but Lincoln just pulled Spider-man closer, kneed him in the gut and knocked him to the ground and stomped on his chest.

"Don't move. Just listen, and I'll teach you the facts of life." Lincoln said as Spider-man webbed a 8-ball from the pool table and yanked it towards him but Lincoln caught it with one hand and crushed it. But that was just a distraction as Spider-man shot a web line straight up and pulled himself free and managed to kick Lincoln in the face. He then stuck to the ceiling to see that Lincoln didn't even feel that punch.

" _Damn."_ Naruto said as he was seeing what Peter was.

" **Give up, Tombstone, Lincoln, big man or whoever you are. Make it easy on yourself."** Spider-man said.

"Relax, young man. And allow me to teach you. The big man, whoever he may be, has nothing against heroes. No hero can dent enough crime to dent his income. But you, and Maelstrom are two different stories. Ever since you two showed up, you've changed things. You frighten criminals off the streets entirely, except when you're off battling the like of the Rhino. Then the big man's profitable army of thugs, think themselves beneath the heroes notice." Lincoln said as he walked over to the window.

" **So as long as Maelstrom and I keep fighting crime, you'll keep making bigger and stronger super villains?"** Spider-man asked.

"Now you're catching on. But there is a way out. Come work for me. You can still save the world like a good hero, I'll even pay you. All you have to remember is to look the other way on occasion. On any occasion I chose." Lincoln said as he pulled out a briefcase of money.

" **I can't ever look the other way again. Let's finish this."** Spider-man said.

"Egh, if you insist." Lincoln said as he pressed a button on his desk phone and alerted the police in his building.

" _Peter, he called the police. We've got everything from him today. Get out of there!"_ Naruto shouted.

Spider-man grimaced as he shot a web line and left the office as the two police officers showed up. Spider-man swung away from that meeting pissed. " **Dammit! I've never run from the bad guys before. I've faced all the bad guys and never came close to winning the war."** Spider-man said.

" _But now we know there is a war, which means we can be ready. Don't worry, Peter. Tombstone will get his, it's only a matter of time."_ Naruto said.

" **Right. Ok, so what now?"** Spider-man asked.

" _We keep doing what we do. We stop crime and the super villains Tombstone sends after us. We gather up evidence and anything we can use to nail him. But we've done all we can today. For now, we wait. I heard about a charity gala for the Lincoln dynamic Youth Center Charity dinner tonight. And guess who that Lincoln for that charity is?"_ Naruto asked.

" **Tombstone. So should we do recon? Crash the party?"** Spider-man asked.

" _No, I'll go to the party, see whatever dirt and info I can get. Besides, don't you have your dance tonight. I've already paid for the limo service. My treat."_ Naruto said.

" **Yeah…the dance."** Peter said, dreading going to that because he had no date.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto went back to his hotel room to get changed for the charity gala that Tombstone was hosting. He wanted to do some on the field recon and watch Tombstone and gather any information he could to add to the file. Naruto figured it would just be a regular gala and Naruto would only be there for a bit so he would bring Linda for a night out. After a last minute donation, Naruto had managed to get a spot at the gala. Naruto had Jarvis connected to his phone just incase any criminals tried to do anything tonight and he also had a clone out on patrol. But he also made it so that Peter could enjoy the night off. He would only contact Peter if he seriously needed back up.

Speaking of Peter, he was back at home standing in the living room in his Uncle's tux with Aunt May making sure he looked ok. "See, a perfect fit." Aunt May said as she fixed his collar.

"Oh, what's the point. Betty said no, Gwen's already going with someone, I already lose the bet to Flash, showing up alone would only make it worse." Peter said as Aunt May fixed a button.

"Well then, isn't it nice that Anna Watson's niece, that sweet Mary Jane is on her way over." Aunt May said as Peter freaked out.

"Ms. Wonderful personality? Is coming here? Now?!" Peter asked as Aunt May walked over to the window to see Mary Jane coming over.

"There she is right now. Oh my, what a lovely dress." Aunt May said as she grabbed the corsage. "Here, I bought her corsage and the limo that Naruto sent over is right outside."

"You—You planned this? Aunt May, you're an evil mastermind." Peter said as Aunt May pushed him to the door as the doorbell rang.

"Just answer the door dear." Aunt May said as Peter walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door and as soon as he did, he went slack jawed. She made him breathless. Mary Jane Watson was a beautiful red head in a gorgeous black dress.

"Uh—you…you're Mary Jane Watson?" Peter asked as she chuckled.

"Face it, tiger. You just hit the jackpot." Mary Jane said as Peter smiled, boy did he. They got in the limo and left for Midtown high where the fall formal was being held.

A lot of the students were already there such as Gwen and her date, Eddie Brock. Harry and his date, Glory Grant and their group of Flash, Liz, Randy and Sally had just arrived. They exited Harry's limo and walked into the school.

"Thanks for the ride, Harry." Glory said.

"No problem. My chauffeur is at our beck and call." Harry said as they walked in and went to the booth to vote for King and Queen of the Dance. "Who are you gonna vote for, Glory?"

"Pft, me and Liz, of course. Who else if worthy?" Flash joked.

"I think we know the answer to that, don't we Rand?" Sally asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, Osborn can have the crown. His limo, his after party. Dude rules." Randy said as Sally glared at him.

"We're going to Le Hisafeet. The best restaurant in town, my treat." Harry said as Randy and Sally smiled.

"Osborn, you the man!" Flash shouted as he high-fived Harry.

"You know it." Harry replied as Gwen waved to him.

"Hi, Harry. Did you just get here?" She asked.

"Hey, lets get a picture. You know, preserve the moment." Harry said as he completely ignored Gwen.

"I guess that bowtie stops the blood from reaching his ears, or brain." Gwen said as Eddie chuckled.

Harry and his group took a photo as he was bragging about the restaurant they were going to afterwards. "And the chocolate soufflé's a must. They top it with gold dust." Harry said.

"I don't believe it." Flash said.

"No, real good dust I swear. Uh, guys." Harry said as they all had shocked expressions on their faces. Harry turned to see what they were so shocked about. Peter had just arrived with his date, a gorgeous red headed girl and everyone was in shock.

They saw Peter and his date talk to some of the teachers that Peter knew really well as everyone was just in shock at how Peter managed to get a date. "How the heck did puny Parker land her?" Flash asked.

"Pete cleans up well." Glory said as Liz nodded. Harry glared as Peter was now getting the attention so he needed to redirect his friends focus on him.

"You know, it's not just the food. The view from the private room is amazing." Peter said.

"Geeks like Parker do not get girls like her, I mean like us. She must have lost a bet." Sally said.

"Oh, the bet. That's it!" Flash said as he realized a way to ruin Parker's date. Peter and Mary Jane made their way over to Harry and the group as Peter wanted to introduce her to everyone.

"Mary Jane Watson, I'd like you to meet Flash, Liz, Rand, Sally, Glory, and my best bud Harry. They're popular." Peter said.

"Oh, the in crowd." Mary Jane said.

"Exactly." Sally said.

"So, Parker. You actually got yourself a date." Flash said as he wrapped his arm around Peter and got in-between him and Mary Jane. "I mean, sure Mary isn't the 20 year old you wanted to bring but at least she's not fictional. So, I guess you win the bet."

"What'd you bet?" Mary Jane asked.

"Loser dressed like a cheerleader for Halloween." Peter said.

"Well, big boy I hope you got the legs for the skirt." Mary Jane said to Flash as she grabbed Peter's hands. "Come on, Tiger. Let's hit the dance floor. I wanna see what you got." She said as Peter smiled and the two enjoyed their night.

Back across town, Jameson was in his office, getting dressed for the Lincoln Dynamic Youth Center charity gala. The Daily Bugle donated money so Jameson was going with his son Jameson Jr.

"MS. BRANT! This stupid bowtie is defective! I want a new one around my neck in four seconds." Jameson said as he walked over to her for her to fix. Robby was there as well to work on the next issue of the paper while Ned Lee, one of the reporters was bugging Jameson about green lighting a expose on Naruto Uzumaki and Spider-man.

"Come on, Mr. J. An investigation into Spider-man's true identity. See the face behind the mask." Ned said.

"Oh, and if the face is Joe Schmo?" Jameson asked.

"Hold still, please." Betty said as she tried to fix the bowtie.

"All you do is make the web head a regular guy. And who will pay to read about a regular guy?" Jameson asked.

"Ok, then what about an expose on Naruto Uzumaki? Get an in-depth investigation as to who is he. How he got his powers? And what he and Tony Stark are doing?" Ned asked.

"Ugh,…as much as I would like to do that. I've got enough heat from that kid as I can take. Especially with that lawsuit he filed against me, I can't be making anymore exposes that he can use in court. Now, I'm leaving and I better have that finished front page in my email at 10:00 tonight or else!" Jameson shouted as he left.

"Ned, about those two stories? Run with them. See where they lead." Robby said as Ned smiled and left to get some dirt while Betty texted Linda to give her a heads up.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and Linda arrived at the charity gala ball for the Lincoln Dynamic Youth Center. Naruto told Linda it was part date, but she saw through his lie. He never really could lie that well, but she was ok with him getting some info. Besides, she got to dress up and eat some nice food and Naruto was paying for everything. Linda and Naruto walked into the party to see a lot of the city's elite and upper class mingling and talking to each other. Linda was wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress while Naruto opted to go for one of his Armani suits. He actually wore the suit because Tony would wear them whenever he had a special event or gala and it looked good on him. Naruto, of course had to ditch his armor for his monkey suit since this was strictly recon.

The two joined the party, getting drinks and eating hors d'oeuvres and talking to some people. Some businessmen walked up to Naruto and chatted with him, handed him business cards and phone numbers about getting involved with some of the business he was doing while Linda chatted with some of the people who represented big media outlets and newspapers. It was an ok night as Naruto also kept an eye out for info on Tombstone and his operation. Naruto had Jarvis archive information on the people who attended the party and their relationship with Lincoln.

Naruto got another soda as Linda walked up to him with a smile. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I've talked with some people who represent The New York Times and I even talked to the assistant of Roderick Kingsley. And I got a few business cards and made some good impressions. I know this night was suppose to be so you could do recon, but I am benefitting nicely from this." Linda said as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm glad. I got some info but I want to wait until I see Tombstone before I leave." Naruto said as Linda held his hand and kissed his cheek.

"And then what?" Linda asked.

"Well, I'll get what info I can and then we can split. Maybe get a late dinner, head back to my hotel room and chill." Naruto said with a smile as Linda smiled back.

"I'd like that." Linda said as she kissed him. They stopped as some music played and Tombstone got on stage to make an announcement.

"If I might have your attention, as many of you know I am your host, L. Thompson Lincoln. Thank you all for coming to help support the Lincoln Dynamic Youth Center. Your donations help many people in need and support the talent and dreams of many young and aspiring people." Lincoln said as some people clapped.

Naruto clapped as well to keep up appearances when he heard something. His ears picked up a strange sound that was closing in. It sounded like some kind of jet but smaller. It had a powerful engine as it was closing in fast and then heard some kind of click and another sound of a small engine…that sounded like a missile.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto shouted as he covered Linda and the windows and part of the wall of the building exploded. People shouted and hit the deck as Naruto covered Linda and used his powers to create an aura shield to protect people from falling glass and rubble.

There was some smoke and dust kicked up as Naruto and Linda coughed a bit but then everyone heard a deep, maniacal chuckle, like something you would hear from a movie starring a psychotic, murdering killer. Naruto was the first to get a glimpse of him and what he saw confused him completely.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as Lincoln saw the intruder and was also confused.

" **Hello. Good evening. I am the Green Goblin…and I am looking for the Big Man."** Green Goblin said as he shouted to everyone.

Naruto saw the Green Goblin and he was true to his name, green and looked like a goblin. He was a tall and large figure, at about 8 feet tall and very muscular as well. His face and ears were pointed and his eyes were yellow. He wore metallic armor with gloves that covered his chest, arms and pants with a belt. His feet were attached to a high-tech glider that was 4 feet long with wings that extended and retracted. The glider had a high-tech powered engine, missiles and machine guns. **(Ultimate Green Goblin with Spectacular Spider-man Green Goblin glider)**

Linda took out her phone and began recording everything as Naruto turned to see four goons with jack o-lantern masks on and assault rifles in their hands. They had just exited the elevator and secured the room. Naruto looked around and saw Jameson pull out his Bluetooth headset and began making a call. Naruto reached for his phone and pressed the record button and also sent a message to the police.

The Goblin turned his sights on Lincoln as Lincoln's personal security team flocked to his side. "Sir, I don't know who you are…" Lincoln said.

" **Of course you don't. I changed my face especially for you. HAHAHAHA!"** Goblin cackled as his glider hovered closer to him. " **But I know who you are, crime king. So step down or I start sharing secrets."**

"You're making an enormous mistake. Security, this man is obviously troubled. Take care of him." Lincoln said.

" **Tsk-tsk. Still hiding behind an army of thugs are we?"** Goblin said as the security team fired tasers at him. Goblin just grabbed the taser points and cackled as he sent a surge of green energy from his body and gloves through the taser points which ended up shocking the body guards and knocking them out.

The two other guards rushed the Goblin but the Goblin just backhanded one into the wall. The other guard grabbed onto the Goblin's glider but the Goblin just went full reverse and stopped extremely fast and the force of the movement threw the guard off. The goblin chuckled as he then jumped and hung onto the chandelier cackling like a mad man.

" **You should really get more experienced body guards, or learn to fight your own battles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Goblin shouted as he swung on the chandelier.

Jameson and his son John were watching the Goblin when John decided to act. One of the henchmen was right behind him so he spun around, elbowed the goon in the face and threw her into another one of the goons. John grabbed the assault rifle and cocked it.

"Dad, come on! Let's get these people—ACK!" John shouted in pain as a blast of green fire energy knocked the gun right out of his hands and hit him in the chest, stinging like a bitch.

"John!" Jameson shouted as he helped his son.

" **Tsk-tsk-tsk. Foolish little heroes. That was a warning."** Goblin said as he shook his finger at Jameson. Naruto concentrated energy into his fist and formed it into a rasengan and then threw it at the Goblin.

"Here's my warning!" Naruto shouted as he threw the rasengan and the force knocked the Goblin and his glider through the windows and out of the building. Naruto then grabbed a serving tray and threw it at one of the henchmen, knocking his gun away. Naruto then kicked one of the tables at the henchmen and knocked them out.

"Go! Everyone, get out of here!" Naruto shouted as people began running to the stairs to leave. Lincoln and his conscious security guards ran to the exits as well as Linda captured everything. "Linda, go! I need to check on something!"

"Be careful!" Linda shouted as Naruto ran to the window and flew out into the city to find the Green Goblin. Naruto hovered in the air and looked around. He saw some shattered windows in the building across the street, most likely where the Goblin impacted so he flew over there to see.

Then he turned to his side to see a goblin-faced missile heading straight for him so Naruto flew up to avoid it. But then the missile banked around and came back after him so Naruto blasted it out of the sky when he heard the Goblin's maniacal laughing and got tackled from behind. Naruto flew through the air but regained control and balance and turned to see the Goblin.

" **Well, my main task for tonight was the Big man, but having you out of the way is just as fun."** Goblin said he chuckled.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

" **Didn't you hear before? Call me the Green Goblin. And a big hero like you needs to be taken care of."** Goblin said.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm giving you this chance to give up now." Naruto said.

" **Hmm, let me think…"** Goblin said as he fired a green energy blast at Naruto but Naruto dodged it and fired his own energy blast which hit the Goblin's armor but it didn't faze him. " **Oh, tingly."**

"Ok, that's new." Naruto said as Goblin then began firing more energy blasts as Naruto flew around to avoid them. He then flew down the street as the Goblin flew right after him, cackling as he tried to hit Naruto with his energy blasts.

" **Hold still, little hero! I promise, this won't hurt a bit!"** Goblin cackled as he kept firing at Naruto but Naruto kept dodging and avoiding the energy blasts.

"Excuse me if I don't take your word on that!" Naruto shouted as he turned around and fired a dozen energy shuriken at Goblin. They flew through the air but the goblin pressed a button on his forearm gauntlet and his glider's mouth opened up to reveal a machine gun. The machine gun then opened fire and expertly destroyed the constructs and then opened fire on Naruto but the bullets just bounced or broke against his skin.

" **Oh, interesting. Now let's try this!"** Goblin cackled as the missile pods on his glider opened up to reveal pumpkin faced missiles. They fired from his glider and chased after Naruto. Naruto blasted one missile but when it exploded, it opened up to reveal 6 small pumpkin shaped bombs, which then exploded. They created a large explosion with green smoke and the explosions sounded like goblin cackles rather than regular explosions. That explosion occupied Naruto while the other missile turned around and hit Naruto in the back. The explosives in the missile combined with the explosives in the 6 pumpkin bombs knocked Naruto out of the air and threw him onto the roof of a building, scorched and covered in smoke.

" **Oh, I guess the big, great hero isn't all he's cracked up to be."** Goblin cackled as he hovered in the air. He watched as Naruto stood up from that attack, with some smoke stains on his face and his tuxedo ripped up. His jacket was gone and his button up was almost non-existent leaving him in a t-shirt and his pants, which were luckily still in one piece.

"That was my favorite suit your freaking jackal!" Naruto shouted as he tore off the button up.

" **Oh no no. It's Goblin, not jackal. And I must say that you are much more fun than the Big Man's excuse for security. Let's continue our fun, shall we?!"** Goblin cackled as he held his hand over the glider and two orange pumpkin bombs shot out of the glider and into his hands. He pressed a button on the pumpkin bomb and threw them.

They flew through the air but then exploded to reveal spinning glaive blades. Naruto smirked as the blades flew right at him and he punched one of them into pieces and smashed the other one away, causing it to fly off course and crash on the ground.

"Agh…" Naruto gasped out as he looked at his hand and arm and saw small cuts and gashes that quickly healed. "How the hell?"

" **Ohh and you heal quickly too. That'll make this much more interesting."** Goblin cackled as he summoned more of those spinning blade bombs. He flew at Naruto, firing green energy blasts as Naruto ran across the rooftop and jumped to the next building with the Goblin right behind him. **"Stay still, little hero! Let these special blades slice you to pieces."** Goblin said as he threw more blades as Naruto flipped forward, causing the blades to fly right under him but they quickly turned around.

Naruto created an energy fist and smashed them to pieces but all of a sudden three blades came from behind. Naruto rolled forward to avoid the blades as they flew over him but then quickly turned around. Naruto then butterfly spun in the air to avoid them but one of the blades managed to adjust its course and slashed Naruto across the cheek. They quickly turned around and returned to the Goblin who cackled while Naruto rubbed the blood from his face as his wounds quickly healed. Naruto got a better look at the blades and saw that they weren't just metal, but they had a small green glow around them, like they were surrounded like a laser field.

" **Oh, something wrong little hero? Not use to laser edged uranium treated laser blades. These can cut through anything. Now, let's cut off some more hero!"** Goblin shouted as he released a dozen more blades.

The blades flew through the air but then two large globs of web flew right at them and incased all the blades in webbing and stuck them to the rooftop. " **So can any super-powered person join this fight or do you have to be a certain height?"** They heard as Spider-man landed on the roof.

"Spider-man! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Spider-man jumped over to Naruto and handed him his armor pack.

" **I was in the neighborhood and I decided to pop on by."** Spider-man said as Naruto took the armor and suited up.

" **Thanks."** Naruto said.

" **No problem. So who's the giant green troll here**?" Spider-man asked.

" **Well how about this? Here I was thinking that the big man would be the main attraction tonight but now I get the two heroes of New York City. Oh goody. Hello, Spider-man, I am the Green Goblin. The new man in charge of New York and I give you this one time offer. Join me, and we can rule New York City."** Goblin cackled as Spider-man raised an eyebrow.

" **Just Manhattan or all 5 boroughs? Nah, I make it a rule to not do business with anyone green. Or you know, psychotic."** Spider-man said.

" **Oh, such a shame. Oh well. Let's continue on with the fun!"** Goblin shouted as his glider flew forward and the machine gun opened fire and launched two more missiles at the two heroes. Spider-man flipped to the side while Naruto fired some energy blasts that either the Goblin dodged or hit his armor and reflected off. Goblin made a strafing run at the two heroes as Spider-man kept dodging, using his spider sense while the bombs and bullets hit Naruto but he was fine.

Spider-man flipped forward and jumped up and fired some web bullets at the Goblin as Goblin kept avoiding them and fired an energy bolt and hit Spider-man in the chest and knocked him off the roof of the building. Naruto ran to the building and jumped off the roof as Goblin launched more blades at him. Naruto jumped off the roof and flew towards Spider-man and grabbed him. He then spun around as Spider-man webbed the blades and captured them in a net. Naruto then spun Spider-man around as Spidey then threw the net of blades at the Goblin. Goblin saw Spider-man through his own blades back at him so he concentrated and fired a large energy blast from both of his hands.

The blast exploded the blades and created a puff of green smoke. Naruto saw the Goblin blow up the blades and saw this as an opportunity so he threw Spider-man at Goblin like a bullet. Spider-man flew through the air and kicked Goblin in the face, knocking him up into the air as Spider-man web swung to another building.

" **Oh, that's got to hurt but excellent form from our rookie quarter back, Maelstrom. And here comes the tackle!"** Spider-man shouted as Naruto flew straight at Goblin and tackled him right off of the glider and onto the rooftop. Goblin kicked him off as Naruto flipped back to his feet and threw a punch at Goblin's face but Goblin grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder.

As Naruto was thrown over the Goblin's shoulder, Naruto used his legs and kicked him hard across the face. The force of the kick sent Goblin on his back as Naruto landed on his feet and smirked. Naruto saw the glider fly around and head straight at him with the blade extended out but Spider-man swung by and jumped on.

" **Whoa, easy there Bessie. Let's get you—WAAAAAAA!"** Spider-man shouted as the glider then began flying erratically and flew away. Spider-man shot some web lines onto the glider like horse reins and tried to get control of the glider.

Naruto turned to see the Goblin get back to his feet and cackled. "Now let's settle this with a good old fashion fist fight!" Goblin shouted as he fired an energy blast as Naruto fired his own blast and the two collided in the air and cancelled each other out. The Goblin then charged at Naruto but Naruto jumped over Goblin, grabbed his head and threw him onto the ground.

The Goblin's hand reach up as he hit the ground and grabbed Naruto by the neck and released a shock of green energy. Naruto grabbed the Goblin's arm and threw him across the rooftop and ripped off the Goblin's metal gauntlet and arm armor. The Goblin got back up and charged back at Naruto as the two engaged in a fist fight. The Goblin swung and swung at Naruto but Naruto kept blocking. The Goblin swung and hit Naruto across the face as Naruto used that force to spin around and elbow the Goblin in the face. He then punched the Goblin three more times, kicked out his right leg and then punched him in the gut but all he got was a loud clang from the hit and a stinging pain in his fist.

The Goblin then kicked Naruto away as Naruto rolled back to his feet. Naruto shook his fist as the stinging pain subsided. The Goblin chuckled as he pat his armor and Naruto saw that the armor was completely fine, no dent, streak or even scratch from his punch and Naruto put a whole lot of force and energy into that punch.

" **Don't you just love armor. And this adamantium armor is something that even a little hero like you can't beat. Now, little hero…"** Goblin said as his only gauntlet released a large blade from the back. " **How about we cut off some limbs?!"**

Naruto was ready to fight but then looked up. " **Actually, you might want to back away."** Naruto said as he took a step back.

" **INCOMING!"** Spider-man shouted as he and the glider flew right at the Goblin. Spider-man flipped off the glider at it smashed into Goblin and knocked him against the roof. Spider-man then fired some webbing and stuck the Goblin and the glider to the roof. " **Well, that was fun."**

" **Nicely done."** Naruto said as he walked over to Spider-man and they looked at the captured Goblin. " **It's over, Goblin."**

" **{Cackles}"** The Goblin cackled as Naruto and Spider-man looked at each other.

" **What's so funny, Shrek?"** Spider-man asked.

"Just the special view for the fire and brimstone pumpkin I left behind at the charity gala! The special present I left for our Mr. Lincoln. Any minute now the elite of New York will paint the town red! Or at least the building anyway! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goblin laughed as Naruto and Spider-man left the rooftop and went back to the gala building.

They entered the gala through one of the broken windows and began looking around, under tables and furniture for the pumpkin bomb that Goblin left behind. **"Jarvis, activate the scanner!"** Naruto shouted as the eyes on his face mask turned from blue to red as they began scanning the room for any sign of the bomb, whatever kind of explosives or primer it could use.

" _Bomb located, sir."_ Jarvis said as Naruto saw it was in the chandelier. Naruto flew up and looked into the chandelier and saw a pumpkin bomb that was twice the size of the ones that Goblin had used against him. He must have snuck it on the chandelier when he was threatening Tombstone.

" **Spidey!"** Naruto shouted as Spider-man saw Naruto retrieve the bomb. **"Let's send it up!"**

Spider-man created two web lines and made a large slingshot. Naruto put it on and both pulled the slingshot back and aimed it up through the hole in the roof. They then released it as the bomb soared about a mile into the air and then exploded in a huge explosion of green smoke with an explosion that sounded like a goblin cackle.

" **Whew, that was close."** Spider-man said as Naruto nodded. They then heard some clapping and turned to see Tombstone.

" **You know, applause from you makes me want a shower."** Spider-man said.

"Perhaps, but you should also know that I offered you a substantial salary to do exactly what you just did tonight. And instead, you did the Big Man's work for free. That my heroic friends is what I like to call, irony." Tombstone said. "Last chance. I'm prepared to offer a substantial amount of money to have New York's heroes work for me."

" **Save it Tombstone. The day we make a deal with the devil is that day you get a tan. It won't happen."** Naruto said as he walked up to him and got in Tombstone's face. " **But just you wait. All the super villains you make wont' stop us from taking you down….and it'll be a sweet victory for us. Watching you go to jail…and your empire fall."** Naruto said as he and Spider-man left as Tombstone glared at him and then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, connect me to Hammerhead." Tombstone said as he waited for a second. "Hammerhead, I want some of our people to follow Naruto Uzumaki. Find something that I can use against him. If not…find a way to take him out of the equation….permanently."

Spider-man and Naruto returned to the rooftop where they left Goblin and he and the glider were gone. Naruto looked around and saw the Goblin's gauntlet and armor he removed still there.

"Great. This night isn't going so well." Spider-man said as Naruto took the armor and looked it over. "Who was that guy?"

"A new player. And someone we need to stop." Naruto said.

"Yeah, before he strikes again." Spider-man said.

On the other side of town in a secret, secret lab in Oscorp industries lab, a secret door opened to and the Green Goblin on his glider entered. The Goblin jumped off his glider and groaned and grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. He shed his armor as he shouted out in pain as his body began to morph. Soon, he began to get smaller and smaller as his goblin like features subsided and became more human. After about a minute of metamorphosis, the Goblin was replaced with his true identity…Norman Osborn.

Norman groaned in discomfort and stood up as he shook off the now, too large armor and walked over to a closet where his clothes were. He then pressed a button on his phone and activated its recorder.

"Osborn log, number 56. Well, at least the Oz/Globulin Green formula mutation worked. The mutation effects are brilliant and combine with the advanced armor and weapons systems I created, I am now a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, the formula is still unstable and I cannot control how long I can stay in Goblin form. This time, the form lasted an hour before I had to rush back after the fight. But this night proved to be an excellent night for data. The glider recorded Naruto's powers and abilities and his perceived limitations as well as any enhancements I can make." Norman said as he finished getting dressed.

"However, tonight's greatest achievement had to be in what I was able to retrieve." Norman said as he walked over to the glider and opened one of the secret compartments and retrieved the two laser blades that had actually cut Naruto. During the fight, after the blades had cut and drawn blood from Naruto, Norman had returned them to the glider and put them in a secret compartment with a beaker to collect all the blood that the blades had drawn.

Norman removed the blades and took out the beaker which had retrieved only a half ounce of Naruto's blood. "I finally managed to retrieve a sample of Naruto's blood. It may be small, but the amount of research and data I can retrieve from this is astronomical. And the enhancements this could make to the Oz formula may stabilize the mutational change. The possibilities…are endless." Osborn said as he looked at the blood with an insane look in his eyes.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Hoped you guys like this chapter, more super villains have appeared but Naruto and Peter now know who the Big Man is and who they are facing. But they also face a new threat in the Green Goblin. The two will have to work together to put a stop to the Big Man, put him in jail and to find out who the Green Goblin is.**

 **Now that Osborn has a small sample of Naruto's blood, he can enhance his Oz formula and do who knows what. Naruto will have to work on figuring out how to stop him and do whatever he can to look after himself but also the people he cares about as Tombstone may want to get to Naruto through Peter or Linda.**

 **Naruto has continued to grow as a hero but also as a businessman and inventor, creating new technology at the soon to be completely, Stark Tower. He's starting to get more respect and a greater reputation around the world both as a hero and as an inventor and business leader. His next step is to work on the regeneration formula and help thousands of people with amputations and make himself known as someone who really wants to do good.**

 **I've kept the fights as entertaining as I could make them but again, until the Green Goblin, the Sandman and Rhino aren't that big of threats. I've shown how Naruto will grow in his intelligence, thinking of smart ways to take down the Sandman and he'll continue to do that with new villains he faces. I've also introduced adamantium, the rare and nearly indestructible element that made Weapon X.**

 **I wanted to introduce it so Naruto could soon begin to research the metal and even begin coming up with ideas on how he can use the metal and even acquire some. The Rhino's armor was a test run for Osborn in using Adamantium to make armor as the Rhino's was only a small fraction but Naruto had trouble with it. The Goblin's armor is made of it as well and Naruto will discover the benefits and strengths of this kind of metal for his own purpose.**

 **I changed up the Green Goblin from the TV show, combining it with the Ultimate Green Goblin, because it would make for a more menacing and powerful villain that had strength and abilities that could give Naruto a bit of trouble. Again, Naruto isn't under powered but he isn't familiar with the Goblin and his abilities but he'll be ready for their next fight.**

 **For Peter's new suit, I chose the Superior Spider-man outfit because I liked the design and it was something simple enough that Naruto could make quickly but more different variations will come soon. The Iron Spider will be a bit later.**

 **Next Chapter, Naruto's Birthday comes and he has some surprises for him on the way…both good and bad. Tony has a surprise for him while he and Peter continue to find a way to take down Tombstone and find out who the Goblin is.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for other villains or heroes you want to make an early appearance or any arcs and marvel story lines you want me to do, leave it in a review or message me and I'll consider it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who left reviews and themaximus Omni-Creator Kami of Anime for the suggestions. I'll take them into consideration.**

 **Naruto's Abilities**

 **Alter Ego Name: Maelstrom**

 **Abilities: Enhance speed. Enhance strength. Accelerated healing. Superior intelligence. Enhance senses. Excellent fighting skills and combat adaptability. Chakra system and Jutsu's from home world. Superhuman durability and resistance to stimuli. Chakra aura cloak, which increases strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Energy projection blasts, capable of stunning and destroying. Capable of aura constructs. Capable of absorbing energy. Capable of Flight.**

 **Weaknesses: Concentrated plasma weapons create a unique radiation, thermal energy and kinetic energy combination that disrupts Naruto's cellular makeup and charka path and temporarily disrupts his powers which can make him vulnerable to damage.**

 **Magic: An unknown form of energy and mysterious elements that can distort his chakra pathways and his body's electrical and cellular makeup.**

 **Marvel Phase 1: Story Arcs: Just to let you guys know what I have mapped our for Phase 1 and what Naruto will have a hand in and who he will meet. Leave a review or message if you have any questions.**

 **Iron Man**

 **Spider-man and New York**

 **Iron Man 2**

 **Incredible Hulk**

 **Super Soldier Program resurface and an unknown organization**

 **Thor**

 **X-men**

 **Captain America**

 **Blade**

 **Ghost Rider**

 **Captain Marvel/Ms. Marvel**

 **Avengers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Marvel properties. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	6. Announcement 2

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. I know it's been a long time since I've updated my stories. I'm sorry but things were really hectic this year and it couldn't be helped. With school and now finding a job, I've had to prioritize but I'm working on it. With some of my stories, I've come to the decision to put them on hold. It's not a decision I've come to lightly but it's one that I feel is a good idea. Some of my earlier stories got me into writing but looking back they need a lot more work and I've run into some creative issues or issues on interest in general. The stories I'm putting on hold for now are **The Kitsune in Starling City** and **Young Justice Hokage: B01**. Those were some of my earlier stories but I'm putting them on hold indefinitely. Both are stories I love but if I've lost interest in them and with the Naruto/Arrow crossover, I might do a remake of that to adjust for the plot changes with seasons 3-4 and soon 5. With the Young Justice/Naruto story, I've lost interest in that one so if someone would like to adopt that story, please go ahead.

With the Naruto/Arrow story, I've come up with different take on the Naruto/DC TV universe story that will be up so look forward to that.

The other big change is with my Naruto/Game of Thrones story **The Orange Flash in Westeros**. It's a story I love but on looking back, there were a lot of inconsistencies and issues I had with it and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. So I'm putting that story on hold and if someone would like to adopt it go ahead. I'm sorry for fans who wanted another chapter but I can't write a story I have no interest in. The good news for you fans, is that I had been working on a different Naruto/Game of thrones story so I hope you guys like this. It's different from my first one so I hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, I still plan to update my other stories, the problem is that I will not have a lot of time to write and I want these chapters to be good and long for you guys for being patient. If you have any questions, please shoot me an email through this site.

Thanks for being patient, I promise that I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of Maelstrom of the Marvel Universe. More and more super villains keep popping up around New York as Naruto and Peter need to work together to keep New York and its people safe. But they also must deal with their own personal lives, tracking down the Green Goblin and making a case to bring down Tombstone. Easy right…eh, not so much. Enjoy!**

 **The rise of super villains**

 **October 8** **th** **, 2010**

It had been two days since the Green Goblin attacked Tombstone's charity gala to try and take him out and then take out Maelstrom and Spider-man. After they stopped the bomb, they went back and saw the Goblin as gone. On top of trying to put away Tombstone and stop his army of new super villains, as Peter was calling them, they needed to find out who this Green Goblin was and to stop him. Currently, Peter was in his suit and was out on patrol, swinging through the city hoping to see the Goblin somewhere.

" **Paging Mr. Goblin! Paging Mr. Green Goblin!"** Spider-man shouted as he swung through the city and then stuck to a wall. **"Man, I hate it when a bad guy gets away."**

"HELP! HELP! They've stolen the truck!" Spider-man heard as he saw a truck of expensive sports cars get hijacked from the dealership.

" **And a hero's work is never done."** Spider-man said as he swung down and landed on the roof of the truck and peaked his head in to see the hijackers. " **Peekaboo!"**

"Spider-man!" They shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll shake him!" The driver said as he swerved the truck but Spider-man wasn't moving.

" **Really, that's how we're playing it?"** Spider-man asked.

"I'm out of here!" The other one said as he opened the door and moved to steal a car. The driver tried to follow him but Spider-man webbed him and his hands to the seat and steering wheel.

" **Since you're stuck here, how about we slow this thing down?"** Spider-man asked as the driver hit the brake but it wasn't working.

"I can't! It's not working, I swear!" He shouted as Spider-man looked and saw the brake cable had been severed.

" **Hold on their sneaky!"** Spider-man shouted as he webbed the other hijacker to the side of the truck bed.

Spider-man yanked the keys out of the truck and then jumped in front of the truck and shot out two web lines to the side of buildings to slow the truck down. He then shot 6 more lines as the truck was nearing a crosswalk and it barely stopped in time to stop from hitting a crossing blind man.

" **Whew, that was close."** Spider-man said as he crawled over to check on the hijackers, nice and snug in their capture. " **Now you guys wait here for the police. They'll be taking you to jail. Picture time!"**

Spider-man took a picture and then left as the police were closing in. " **Ah, that felt good."** Spider-man said.

" _Nicely done."_ Peter heard Naruto say over the comms.

" **Hey, Naruto. Well that's the end of the good news. No sign of the Goblin."** Spider-man said.

" _Well, he'll show up again. If he's hell bent on taking down Tombstone, we'll see him. For now, stay on patrol. I've got some work to do."_ Naruto said.

" **All right, call me if you need anything."** Spider-man said.

" _Likewise."_ Naruto said as he ended the call. Naruto was back at their unofficial headquarters doing some research on the Goblin. He was analyzing the data his armor recorded during the fight and was analyzing the Goblin's weapons and armor.

"All right, Jarvis. Are we ready?" Naruto asked as he moved over to a section of computers and scanners to analyze the Goblin's armored gauntlet Naruto took during the fight.

" _Scanners are ready, sir."_ Jarvis said.

"All right, begin multi-spectrum resonance scan." Naruto said as the scanners analyzed the gauntlet. "Commencing scan of metal's chemical make-up."

Naruto then pressed some buttons and a small drill appeared in the scanning tube. Naruto wanted to drill into the metal to get a better read on the metal's chemical and physical properties. The drill hit the metal as sparks filled the container until Naruto heard something break. He looked to see the drill point had broken apart.

"Well, that was expected. Ok, try the infrared and ultra-violet scans and activate the sonic vibration scanner." Naruto said as the scanners kept doing their work.

" _Preliminary scans of the metal show a 90% match to the metal used in the armor of the Rhino. Although this version is much more refined and contains a higher trace of this mysterious alloy."_ Jarvis said.

"Sure, is mysterious. It took solid punches and energy blasts from me and it didn't even get a crack." Naruto said as the scanner finished analyzing the chemical make-up and it was extraordinary. "And the chemical make-up of this metal is nothing that's on the periodic table."

"Ok, Jarvis run database searches for any kind of material with this kind of chemical makeup. It's a stretch but I might be able to find something." Naruto said as the computer began searching but managed to get a match from an old data archive in the Stark Industries server.

" _Match found, sir."_ Jarvis said as Naruto brought up the file and opened it. It was old, dating back 40 years.

"Wow, this is an old file." Naruto said as he looked at it.

" _Yes, sir. Dating back to when Howard Stark was CEO of Stark Industries. He recorded a unique metal with a strange chemical makeup being used in black ops military experiments."_ Jarvis said.

"If this was part of a military black ops experiment, how did Howard Stark get any info on it?" Naruto asked.

" _Apparently, Mr. Stark was asked to consult very briefly on the project. He was kept on a very limited need to know basis and wasn't told the entirety of the project."_ Jarvis said.

"Well, the chemical make-up for the metal is the same. Adamantium." Naruto said as he looked through the file. "When this metal is made and refined, it's supposed to be indestructible. That's why the Goblin's armor was so tough."

" _And the Rhino's armor was made of adamantium as well, although a less refined version_." Jarvis said.

"Ok, well O'Hirn works for Tombstone. Tombstone must have scientists and advance resources to create Adamantium. It's not cheap. The limited amount of meteorite fragments with adamantium around the world has to be scarce. Jarvis, I don't suppose there is a way you can track down the meteorites. It could be a way to find out who the Goblin works for." Naruto said.

" _Calculations are underway, sir."_ Jarvis said as Naruto nodded. " _By the way, I believe you have a visitor."_

"I thought Linda was at the library." Naruto said as he activated the security cameras to see who it was.

" _It is not Ms. Park, I'm afraid. I do believe it's Agent Coulson of SHIELD."_ Jarvis said as Naruto looked and saw it was him.

"Huh? Wonder what I did this time _."_ Naruto said as he stood up to go see Coulson.

Line Break xxxxx

Agent Coulson was waiting outside the Stark Industries warehouse and lab with a blacked-out SUV parked in the parking lot. He observed the perimeter, seeing the personal security team who checked the ID badges on the workers who were coming and going from their lunch breaks. He also saw the loading bays stocked with trucks that were being organized for their shipping destinations from companies that bought Stark equipment.

"Agent Coulson." Coulson turned to see Naruto walk up to him. "Good to see you again." Naruto said with a smile as Coulson shook his hand.

"Likewise. Sorry for the unexpected visit. SHIELD doesn't normally do house calls but this is a different situation. Usually we would have you come to us at a neutral location but Director Fury thought that given your experience, a low-key method was right." Coulson said.

"It's no problem. Am I in trouble or something? Or does this have to do with that Avenger initiative." Naruto asked as Coulson chuckled.

"No, I'm afraid I can't talk about that further but we do need to talk to you about your recent heroic exploits in the city." Coulson said as Naruto nodded.

"Let's talk in my office." Naruto said as they walked into the warehouse and Naruto led Coulson to his headquarters.

"This is your office?" Coulson asked.

"Just temporary. When Stark Tower is finished, I plan on moving all of this there. Besides, if I did this at the hotel I'm staying out they'd probably charge me extra." Naruto said as he closed the door. "So, what's up?"

"Director Fury has grown a bit concerned about the recent appearances of new gifted individuals in the city over the past few months." Coulson said.

"Gifted? Oh, you mean the enhanced super villains I've been dealing with." Naruto said.

"Enhanced?" Coulson asked.

"It's how I categorized them. Sounded better than meta-human." Naruto said as Coulson nodded.

"Has a simple yet nice ring to it." Coulson said.

"Yeah and believe me I've been trying to figure that out ever since I got here. But I think the problem actually predated me." Naruto said as he walked over to the computer.

"You mean that Mr. Parker's enemies have now gone from simple robbers and killers to people with super-powered gifts or equipment." Coulson said as Naruto looked at him.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"We know everything. But we've kept our distance. Director Fury was going to send someone to talk to him but ever since you've been here, we decided to just observe." Coulson said.

"I think that's a good idea. Peter's a good hero but he's still just a kid. He's more fit for protecting a city rather than being drafted for the Avenger initiative." Coulson said.

"Noted. Mr. Parker's appearance was an anomaly but these escalated enhanced people has become a growing concern. And with the latest appearance of the man you fought over the weekend, Director Fury thought it would be best to touch bases." Coulson said.

"Right, the Green Goblin." Naruto said.

"Green Goblin?" Coulson asked.

"It's what he called himself. Here, look." Naruto said as he brought up the image of the Green Goblin. "I don't suppose he's someone that SHIELD's been going after and I just happened upon him."

"I'm afraid not. He's a new player and we know nothing about him. And that never happens. And given his tech and powers, he's someone we want to contain before he causes enough damage or his powers get into hands of the wrong people." Coulson said.

"Given that he was psychotic and tried to blow up an entire building filled with people, I'd say that we're way past that. But I agree." Naruto said as Coulson nodded.

"So, what do you have?" Coulson asked.

"Honestly, nothing so far except for theories. Nothing that I can work on yet." Naruto said as he brought up the information. "Goblin made his first appearance during that attack at the charity gala. Powers include super strength, heightened senses, possible regeneration and the ability to shoot out green energy blasts from his hands."

"Sounds like someone tried at the super soldier serum." Coulson said.

"Yeah, but added their own twists to it." Naruto said.

"Have you had any luck in trying to track down the Goblin down?" Coulson asked.

"Zero. Whoever he is, he knows how to hide his tracks. I tried tracking down his tech and his glider but I got nothing." Naruto said.

"His tech. What is it?" Coulson asked.

"Advanced. That glider was packed with enough weapons to take on a small country and the armor would have made him invincible." Naruto said.

"How? Some kind of special titanium polymer?" Coulson asked.

"No, Adamantium. I managed to grab one of the Goblin's gauntlets and analyzed the metal and it matched Adamantium." Naruto said as Coulson looked at him.

"That raises some red flags. Adamantium is supposed to be extremely rare and costly to acquire. Even more so to manufacture on any grand scale." Coulson said.

"Yeah, and it was used for the Rhino's armor as well. I'm thinking that whoever is making the super villains for Tombstone and whoever gave the Green Goblin his powers and armor is the same person. We find him, we take them both down." Naruto said as Coulson nodded.

"Good observation but that still leaves a lot of unanswered questions. I'll update Fury with these files." Coulson said. "There was one black ops military project that had access to Adamantium but that was years ago. It's possible the scientists from that project found new employment."

"Yeah but that would also mean that whoever is behind Tombstone and the Goblin has the resources to pull something like this off." Naruto said as when an alarm began to sound in the room and the warehouse.

"I'm guessing that's not the lunch break clock." Coulson said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he and Coulson left the room and into the warehouse to see people running, several security guards on the floor either dead or very injured and a lot of commotion coming from one of the restricted labs that only Naruto used. Naruto and Coulson looked to see someone dressed in a Stark's security outfit taking things from the lab. Test tubes filled with liquids and the hard drives from the research computers.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as the man turned and pulled out a pistol and aimed at Coulson. Naruto saw this and covered him as the man fired his gun and the bullets either bounced off Naruto's skin or broke against it. The man emptied his entire clip and then pulled out a flashbang. He then tossed it at Naruto and it exploded in smoke and light.

The bright flash and loud noise impaired Naruto and Coulson for a bit before it faded. Naruto then looked and saw the man who had broken into the factory escape through the sky light.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked.

Line Break xxxxx

The police arrived at Naruto's warehouse and began taking statements from him and his workers while paramedics checked on the injured security guards and the workers in shock. Naruto finished talking with Captain Stacy and walked over to Coulson who was leaving. Naruto walked over to him to see him walking over to his SHIELD car but Naruto stopped him.

"Coulson, wait." Naruto said as Coulson stopped. "Who was that guy?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Coulson replied.

"That man may have broken into my warehouse to steal from me but I don't think it was a coincidence you were here when he broke in." Naruto said as Coulson looked at him.

"Really?" Coulson asked.

"Well, considering that you have two other agents waiting for you in that van, the 6 other SHIELD vans waiting on the street and the fact that he shot at you, knowing I would protect you so he could make his escape. It would seem that his actually target was to get you out of his way." Naruto said.

"Nice deduction." Coulson said.

"Thanks, but if you're going after him I want in. He hurt my employees and stole from my factory which means I'm going to bring him in. If it's your job to take him in then fine, but I want to help." Naruto said as Coulson looked at him.

"All right. Let's talk." Coulson said as he then touched his ear piece. "Break cover and regroup on me."

The two people in Coulson's van got out and walked over to him, both carrying two long suitcases and wearing regular clothes, probably to blend in. One of them was a man about 5ft11 and the other was a 5ft10 woman. "Naruto, this is Agent Barton and Agent Morse. They're working with me. Agents, you know Naruto Uzumaki." Coulson said as they nodded.

"All right, then. Let's talk." Coulson said as Naruto grabbed his armor. They then left in Coulson's car and went to a SHIELD secured site to discuss the break in. Naruto had a black bag over his head to obscure his vision as to where they were going and when they got there, he was led out of the car into the makeshift base that Coulson and his agents were using.

Naruto was sat down in a chair and the bag was taken off his head. Naruto blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of Coulson's makeshift base. "Was the bag really necessary?" Naruto asked.

"Security measures. You understand." Coulson said as Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Not exactly the type of base I'd expect for a SHIELD operation." Naruto said.

"That's the point. We blend in and no one expects us." Coulson said.

"Ok, so who is this guy? Who are you after?" Naruto asked.

"An ex-SHIELD agent. To be honest, this type of information is classified and I don't think you should be privy to this." Coulson said as Naruto nodded.

"I get that and I'll keep it classified but he stole my tech and I know how to track him down so either we work together or put that bag back over my head and let me do this on my own." Naruto said as Coulson nodded.

"Very well. The person who broke into your facility and tried to kill me is Anthony Masters. A former SHIELD Specialist and field agent. One of SHIELD's best and brightest." Coulson said as he brought up a picture of a 6ft black hair, brown eyed man in SHIELD uniform.

"He's someone who if given a mission, he'll complete it no matter what." Barton said

"He doesn't look like much." Naruto said.

"The same could be said for you." Morse said as Naruto nodded.

"Touché." Naruto replied.

"Agent Masters was one of the youngest recruits to SHIELD because of his unique talents." Coulson said.

"What kind of unique talents? He has powers?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly. To be honest we're not sure if his unique talents are powers but it's something that Agent Masters has had his entire life." Coulson said as Naruto read the brief summary of the ability.

"Photographic reflexes?" Naruto asked.

"Agent Master's mind and photographic memory work at a pace faster than any recorded human or enhanced. He is instantly able to identify, analyze and mimic the movements of anyone." Coulson said.

"Making him the perfect undercover agent." Naruto said.

"Masters never failed an undercover assignment. And with his photographic memory, there isn't a skill he can't master in a second." Morse said.

"His unique skills made him a perfect agent for SHIELD. He passed every field assignment with flying colors and became one of the agency's best agent." Coulson said.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"All that time going undercover and establishing undercover contacts began to affect him. His view point on SHIELD and his missions changed and he began to isolate himself, and we discovered he began to moonlight his skills to people who paid a lot of money." Barton said.

"Mercenary." Naruto said as Coulson nodded.

"He fled before we could arrest him and he's used his skills to stay one step ahead of us. All that time undercover gave him plenty of experience and covers for him to use and he knows all our tactics. We've sent in strike teams over the years but they always end up badly and Masters gains new skills with his unique ability." Coulson said.

"Even gave me and Bobby a run for our money." Barton said as Naruto looked at the files and was pretty impressed. This guy's training and history made him sound like one of the Akatsuki.

"What brought you here to New York?" Naruto asked.

"We managed to get a rough track of Masters by tracking the movements and jobs of his alter-ego." Coulson said as they brought up an image of Masters in his gear. He wore black body armor, with white boots and gloves. He had a belt with pouches containing different weapons and a white cloak with a hood. The most eye-catching thing about Master's appearance was the mask he was wearing, it was a white skull and looked creepy as hell.

"Taskmaster. Huh, seems appropriate." Naruto commented.

"We got whispers that he was in the city for a job, something dealing with new tech and formulas. We've spent the last week trying to figure that out and all points of the investigation led to your research." Coulson said Naruto rubbed his chin and thought about this.

"It seems you were right. Stark Tower is rising to be one of the leading subsidiaries for dealing with energy, technology and bio-tech and that kind of attention breeds competitors." Naruto said.

"We think Master is here for a corporate espionage job. A lot of companies would probably pay millions for your tech and blue prints for your projects." Bobby said.

"You're probably right, but that won't do them any good." Naruto said as he took out his smart phone, pressed a button and put it on the table and soon a 3-D holographic display appeared. "3-d interface, my own advancement on Tony's tech."

"So, what are we seeing? What did Masters take?" Coulson asked.

"A little bit of everything. Before the police arrived, I went over the areas Masters had been and figured out what he took. He took schematics for some rudimentary designs of energy cells, capacitors, regulators, things that would revolutionize technology around the globe." Naruto said.

"More than enough motive for some tech company to hire someone to steal it." Barton said.

"Anything else?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he pressed a button on his phone and it showed a complicated chemical formula that Coulson, Bobby and none of the SHIELD members could make sense of. "This is something I've been working on recently. It's a formula that would enable the human body to regrow severed and amputated limbs."

"Are you serious?" Barton asked.

"It's something still in development but give me a month and I can have something ready for testing. It's been the focal point of my research for a while." Naruto said.

"Something like that…innovative biology would be worth billions." Bobby said.

"But something tells me that's not what has you so concerned." Coulson said.

"You're right. The formula isn't the hard part, any scientist could engineer it but it would never work. Not without this." Naruto said as he hesitated to activated the next hologram. "I'm trusting you on this, Coulson. From now on, what you see here, is never spoken of again."

Coulson nodded and put his finger to his ear comm. "Everyone leave the area now." Coulson said as all the SHIELD agents and personnel left including Agent Morse and Barton. Once everyone left, Coulson took out his phone and deactivated all the SHIELD tech and removed his ear piece. "All cards on the table."

Naruto smiled and activated the next slide which brought up a DNA molecule and an analysis of a blood sample. Coulson knew enough to see that this DNA molecule had extra DNA strands and the blood sample showed an enhanced white cell count and the red cells replicate at a high rate.

"What am I looking at?" Coulson asked.

"My blood." Naruto said as Coulson looked at him. "My blood isn't like normal humans, seeing as I'm not normal. It's the key to making this formula work. I had a vial in a secret safe near an encrypted and locked workstation where I could work on the formula. Masters took the research and the vial of my blood."

"Wow, this is bad. Any researcher with your blood could attempt to replicate your powers." Coulson said.

"I don't think Masters knows what he has. No one knew of that vial of my blood but when whoever paid Masters to do this figures out what they have…horrible would be an understatement." Naruto said as Coulson nodded.

"Then we need to find Masters and destroy that vial and keep your research from getting into the wrong hands." Coulson said as Naruto deactivated the holograms and Coulson called his team back in. "We have our tech team running scans and tracking down every possible lead in the city. Cell phones, ATM's, traffic cameras…anything with a camera is eyes and ears for us."

"It'll limit Masters' options and slow him down but not stop him. He's former SHIELD and knows how we work." Bobby said.

"I've got some of my contacts in the city keeping an eye out for any brokers or middle men who deal with people who might want this kind of information but it's a long list." Barton said as Naruto nodded.

"And I appreciate and admired the steps SHIELD goes to get him but I have a better idea." Naruto said as he activated a special feature on his phone.

"What are you going to do?" Barton asked.

"The hard drive he stole from my lab had a tracker placed in it which allows me to track it should it leave the lab." Naruto said as he brought up the map of Manhattan and Jarvis began running an algorithm to track the hard drive. If Masters had the hard drive on him, he had the other things he stole from Naruto…including the vial of blood.

"Masters would have scanned the hard drive for a tracer." Barton said as Naruto nodded.

"And he did and he removed it but I have something else. I planted something of my own design within the wiring and circuits of the drive. When the tracer is removed, or deactivated by anyone besides me, the standby components in the drive itself begin to send out coordinates over a UHF frequency." Naruto said as Barton raised an eyebrow.

"That's an ancient frequency. No one uses it since the invention of data centers and the internet." Barton said.

"Which makes it the best way to secretly track any potential thief. When the drive is in motion, more information comes in to help me narrow down the exact coordinates but as of the moment…" Naruto said as the approximate location of the drive was within a 5-block radius of Time Square. "it's in time square."

"Perfect place to do a drop. It's the most populated place in the city. Populated equals invisible." Morse said.

"Then that's where we'll be. If that's where Masters is making the drop, we'll be there to catch him. Get the men ready. We leave in ten." Coulson said as Barton and Morse left to get ready.

Line Break xxxxx

Coulson and his SHIELD team coordinated and set up several teams around Time Square. There were people in civilian disguise dressed as tourists or street vendors while others were around other parts of Time Square to cover the various exit routes and entrances but there was lot of ground to cover. Barton and Morse were in a café in civilian disguise on 47th street while Naruto and Coulson were in a parked car on 45 and 8th. They were on site in Time Square for over an hour as the signal from the frequency of Naruto's drive indicated Masters was still somewhere in Time Square but where, he couldn't narrow down.

Naruto and Coulson were in the car, running point on the hunt for Masters and his buyer. They were running the camera feeds to the SHIELD van 5 blocks away and running it through their facial recognition program to locate anyone who could be Masters buyer. Coulson watched people walk to and from Time Square while Naruto sipped some coffee.

"All teams, status update." Coulson said.

" _Team 1, no sign of Masters or his buyer."_ Team one responded.

" _Team 2, nothing."_ Team two responded.

" _Team 3, nothing yet."_ Barton responded.

" _Team 4, clear."_ Team four responded.

" _Team 5, nothing on facial recognition."_ Team five responded.

"Roger that. Keep a visual out. The tracer indicates Masters is still in the area. We'll keep an eye on signal, if Masters moves we'll know." Coulson said in the radio as he looked at his watch and saw it was around 3pm.

"So, is this how SHIELD stake outs play out on a normal basis?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"More often than you think." Coulson responded. "It's old school but it still works. If Masters is doing a drop off for his buyer, he'll be here."

"And if he knows we're on to him?" Naruto asked.

"That's why you're here." Coulson said as Naruto smirked and sipped his coffee when his phone rang. He grabbed it and saw it was Linda.

"Hey, Linda." Naruto said as Coulson looked at him. "No, I'm not there. I'm busy. Busy with what?"

Naruto looked at Coulson who looked at him back. "With…superhero business. I can't really go into too much detail but I'll be preoccupied for a while. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Bye." Naruto said as he hung up.

"Didn't feel the need to tell Ms. Park what you're really doing?" Coulson asked.

"No, her life is hard enough with me in it. I don't need to throw gasoline on that fire as it is." Naruto said as he exhaled and rubbed his forehead. "I don't suppose you have any advice?"

"You seem to be doing fine on your own. My advice, women are an enigma and you can spend your entire life trying to figure them out. But that's what makes them worthwhile." Coulson said as Naruto chuckled.

"You've had some experience in that area?" Naruto asked as Coulson smiled and nodded. "Any worthwhile?"

"She is." Coulson replied.

"Is she a SHIELD agent?" Naruto asked.

"She's a cellist. Second chair, Portland Symphony orchestra. I see her play whenever I'm in town." Coulson said as Naruto chuckled.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"You ever see a beautiful woman play the cello?" Coulson asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

"It's something else." Coulson told him. "She laughs at my jokes too which is a big bonus."

"But she knows what you do? That you're a SHIELD Agent?" Naruto asked as Coulson nodded.

"It's how we met. She had an encounter with something that called our attention. We were called in to investigate and the situation was dealt with. I assured her that everything would be ok and it was." Coulson said. "It turned into something else eventually. I see her play whenever I'm in town, we'd go out, dinners at the Richmond."

"And you don't ever feel worried that because she knows what you do and that you're together puts a target on her back?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes. But this type of life is hard. Having someone there for me helps me through it. And she's a reminder of why I do what I do." Coulson said as Naruto nodded.

"Even if what you do puts her in the crosshairs?" Naruto asked as Coulson looked at him.

"Never had that happen. I have the gift of anonymity." Coulson said as Naruto exhaled.

"Well, if I could go back that might have been something I would have changed. Don't get me wrong, I glad I don't have to hide who I am with her or anyone, god knows I'm not one to keep secrets but it wasn't without its consequences." Naruto said.

"You mean, the fact that it puts the people you care about in danger?" Coulson asked him.

"It didn't really occur to me until our encounter with Tombstone but fighting all these criminals and supervillains…it's puts a target on my back. And if people figure out I care about Linda, it puts a target on hers. I couldn't live with myself is she got hurt because of me." Naruto said.

"But what if you push her way and end up hurting her? People in our line of work aren't allowed normal lives but we do what we can. From what I saw, Ms. Park wants to be with you no matter what. Anything worthwhile has its risks." Coulson said as Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing you haven't spoken about this to anyone else, have you?"

"Well, I don't really have a lot of male role models with healthy relationship advice. Rhodey, maybe but Tony is someone I probably shouldn't ask for advice in this department. Hope that wasn't crossing a line." Naruto said.

"It's fine. Glad I could help." Coulson said as Naruto's phone began beeping. He pulled it out and activated the holographic display.

"It's Masters, he's on the move." Naruto said as his program began to triangulate his position. "I'm triangulating his position now."

"All agents, Masters is on the move. The buy is going down. Prepare to move." Coulson said over the comms as the agents prepped themselves and Naruto narrowed down Master's movement.

"I got it. He's on 46th and just passed 7th avenue. He's heading down Broadway." Naruto said over the comms.

" _I think I got him_." Barton said as he saw a police officer the same height and body build as Masters carrying a briefcase.

" _Masters' has a briefcase; the drop is happening_." Morse said.

"Everyone stay back, Masters will recognize any of us if we move in too close. Maintain 15-yard distance at all times." Coulson said as Naruto undid his seat belt. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I'm going after him." Naruto said.

"Masters will see you coming from a mile away." Coulson said.

"Trust me. He won't." Naruto said as he exited the car and moved to an alley. He walked down the alley and then crossed his figures and puffed in a cloud of smoke. He walked out of the smoke to reveal he wasn't Naruto, but Sasuke. He was wearing sneakers, dark blue jeans, a NYU sweatshirt, and a backpack.

"Ugh, never thought I'd do this. I'm gonna need a shower." Naruto said as walked to Broadway and took out his phone and put in his headphones to make it look like he was just a college student who was on his phone.

He made his way down Broadway and saw the man with the briefcase that Barton saw. Naruto or Sasuke looked at his phone and saw the signal from the circuits was about 5 yards ahead of him, the exact distance the man with the briefcase was. He kept following Masters down Broadway when he took a left towards 8th avenue and saw him head towards a building under construction. He slipped into the alley with no camera coverage and walked through the side door.

"Coulson, I followed Masters to the drop. Converge on me." Naruto said over the comms.

" _We're coming in and we'll secure the perimeter. Be careful."_ Coulson said.

"Always." Naruto said as he turned off his comms and entered through the door Masters took.

He slowly walked through the door, using his ninja stealth skills he hasn't used in a while and decided to take a page out of Peter's book and crawled on the ceiling, using his chakra to stick. He slowly made his way through the building and used his phone's tracker to see that Masters was on the second floor so he quickly and quietly made his way up the staircase. He was about to open the door to the second floor when he heard voices. Naruto decided to go to the third floor and make his way down another way. Naruto slowly walked down the elevator shaft and activated his recorder and listened.

"I see you brought extra security." Masters said as he saw the 6 extra armed security guards standing with his client, a man in a business suit.

"My employer felt it was necessary given the potential benefits of the merchandise." The client spoke.

"Merchandise you're going to pay extra for." Masters said as he put the briefcase down on the ground next to him.

"That wasn't part of our original arrangement." The Client said.

"Well, the arrangement changed a bit when that Naruto kid got involved. He's been after his research and all that heat took some extra maneuvers to lose him. So, an extra surcharge. An extra $1,000,000 sounds fair." Masters said.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands of me and my employer." The client said as the security guards moved their jackets to reveal their holsters. "You can keep your original bounty price. Wouldn't want people to hear I'm unfair."

"Admirable but I don't think you'll be getting to use that information. Since its owner is here to get it back." Masters said as he pulled out two semtex grenades, armed them and threw them at the elevator doors, blowing them right off and knocked it and Naruto away.

Masters tossed another semtex grenade into the elevator shaft and took off running as the client and the guards grabbed the briefcase and ran the other way. They ran down the stairs and made their way out of the back entrance when they saw several black SUVs and men in suits with guns.

"Freeze, you're under arrest! Put the case down and your hands up!" Coulson shouted as the client exhaled. "Do it!"

The client put the briefcase down and his hands up and the security guards did as well. Coulson's men grabbed their weapons and arrested them as Coulson secured the briefcase. "Mockingbird, Hawkeye, find Taskmaster." Coulson said.

"You think he's still in there?" Hawkeye asked when the entire fourth floor windows were blown out like a bomb went off.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Go help Maelstrom." Coulson said as Hawkeye and Mockingbird made their way into the building.

Back inside the building, when the clients ran after grabbing the briefcase, Naruto jumped into the room after being blown up twice which left him annoyed. He heard Masters running and ran after him, going up to the fourth floor. Naruto bashed through the staircase door as Masters emptied a Glock-22 pistol at him but the bullets just bounced off. Naruto fired an energy blast but Masters just flipped away. Naruto kept firing but Masters was quick and agile and kept dodging and avoiding.

Masters then threw razor sharp shuriken but Naruto caught them in his hands. "Shuriken, nice." Naruto said as he threw them back with more force and speed. Masters was able to dodge but one nicked his right cheek.

"Not bad, kid. No on in years has managed to harm me." Masters said as he walked to the windows and Naruto followed.

"Thanks, although coming from you, the compliment makes me feel the need to take a shower. It's over, Masters. You're done." Naruto said as Masters chuckled.

"I don't think so, kid. There's a reason I'm called the Taskmaster, I never fail my task." Masters said as he pressed a button and pulled out special ear plugs to cover himself. The button activated four high powered sonic disruptors in the room and released super and sub-sonic waves that amplified off one another.

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted in pain as he covered his ears to try and block out the immense pain his ears were feeling. The windows on the entire floor exploded out as Naruto looked around and saw the four devices. He grits his teeth and made four glowing shuriken and threw them. They looped around the room and destroyed the four sonic disruptors. Masters then flipped forward and kicked Naruto in the face, knocking him back. He then let loose a flurry of punches and kicks from various forms of Martial Arts: Taekwondo, Wing Chun, Boxing and Krav Maga just to name a few. Masters then finished with right hook and spun, slapping a C4 charge to Naruto's chest. Masters rolled away and blew the charge, sending Naruto into the wall in an explosion of fire and smoke.

Masters smirked but then a blue energy beam shot out of the smoke and hit him in the chest, knocking him into a wall. Masters then flipped back to his feet and flipped out of the way of another energy beam. Naruto then ran forward and threw out a spinning kick that Masters ducked under. Masters threw out a flurry of punches as Naruto blocked them and kicked him in the chest and knocked him back. Naruto then threw out a jumping back kick as Masters blocked the kick but the force knocked him off his feet and onto the ground.

Masters rolled to the side as Naruto did a butterfly spin kick to the ground but Masters used his arm to get back to his feet and did a capoeira spin kick but Naruto caught his foot and threw him over his shoulder. Masters rolled on the ground and back to his feet and saw Naruto jumped forward and did a flying knee strike to his face. Masters would have dodged but Naruto was too fast and hit him right in the jaw and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Masters quickly threw out his leg to hit Naruto but Naruto managed to catch it and threw him across the floor. Masters rolled on the ground and got back to his feet and dodged a kick from Naruto. After taking that beating, Masters had recognized and analyzed Naruto's fighting pattern. Naruto followed up the kick with a spinning back fist but Masters dodged it which caused Naruto to throw out another punch. Masters dodged that, grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him over his shoulder but Naruto landed back on his feet and did a leg sweep but Masters flipped over Naruto. Naruto then used his hands as an anchor and did full body spin kick which nailed Masters in the chest and knocked him across the floor.

" _Jesus that hurt like hell. This kid hits like a truck. But the job is going perfectly as planned. Time to sell it."_ Masters thought to himself as he got back to his feet.

"What the hell fighting style did you learn? I can analyze and predict any fighting style…except whatever the hell you're using." Masters said as Naruto smirked as he concentrated and threw some energy shuriken causing Masters to dodge. Masters then quickly dodged to the side to avoid and threw out a flurry of punches and kicks but Naruto blocked a few and the rest that hit didn't really do anything. Naruto caught the last punch that Masters threw and did a grapple and put him in an arm bar that Masters managed to maneuver out of but was open to a kick to the face. It had enough force to disorient him. Naruto spun from the kick and channeled charka into his hand and formed a ball of blue energy.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as the orb hit Masters and tore through his stomach and sent him flying into a wall with enough force to smash through it. Naruto walked forward and saw Masters' shirt was torn apart to reveal Kevlar vest with the part that was covering the stomach destroyed and a large impact wound on his stomach.

"I'm unpredictable." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto then turned around and was ready to fire an energy blast as he heard movement but stopped as he saw it was Barton and Morse. Both were wearing their S.H.I.E.L.D tactical gear with Morse carrying two fighting sticks and Barton carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"What took you guys?" Naruto asked as Morse ran up and slapped some cuffs on Masters.

"We made sure the buyer was secured. Besides, doesn't seem like you needed us." Barton said as Naruto smiled.

"He was good, I'll give him that. But I'm was known as an unpredictable, knuckle-head for a reason." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto, Barton, and Morse walked out of the building with a knocked out and tied up Masters being carried on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then put him down as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took him into their custody and put him in a highly secured armored truck for transport to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Naruto smiled as Coulson walked over to him and handed him the briefcase.

"Everything is in order. All your data files, blue prints, the flash drive containing all your data and the vials of the serum and your blood. Everything accounted for." Coulson said as Naruto took the briefcase, opened it, and looked around and double checked and everything was there.

"Thanks, Coulson. For this, for everything. It means a lot to me." Naruto said as he shook Coulson's hand and Coulson shook back with a smile.

"My pleasure, just doing my job." Coulson said.

"Well, if ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call. I'll be there." Naruto said as Coulson smiled.

"Likewise, we'll be keeping an eye out but if there is anything you need, you'll know how to reach us." Coulson said as he and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team grabbed their gear and left. Naruto smiled as he pat the briefcase and left, on his way to go see Linda.

Coulson got in the car as he and his team drove away to take Masters to a SHIELD facility. He pulled out his phone and dialed a blocked number. It ranged twice before it was answered.

" _Line secured."_ A man's voice said.

"Connect to line: Tango-Bravo-Zulu-616." Coulson said.

" _Connecting_." The man said as the phone rang once before it connected to another line.

" _Director Fury."_ Fury answered.

"Agent Coulson reporting." Coulson said.

" _Coulson, give me an update."_ Fury asked.

"Masters is apprehended. We're on route to a transport for the Fridge. He'll be out for a while." Coulson said as he heard Fury hum in approval.

" _Excellent. Masters arrival in New York for his job was excellent timing for us. Did Naruto intervene like we expected him to?"_ Fury asked.

"Yes, sir. Once he saw Masters break into his factory, he wanted onboard in the capture. He was well prepared for the task and his tech is the reason we were able to get a track on Masters." Coulson said.

" _And his demeanor?"_ Fury asked.

"Calm. Agitated at first over what happened, but calm. Like he has done this before. He wasn't surprised or caught off guard by anything I said or the briefing about Masters. He expected things like this to happen in his line of work, I'm guessing." Coulson said as Fury hummed in approval.

" _Would you say his calm demeanor was that of someone with a lot of experience?"_ Fury asked as Coulson thought for a moment.

"Enough experience so that something like this wasn't a shock. Not like Romanoff or Barton, but he wasn't an amateur. I looked in his eyes and saw the eyes of someone who has seen his fair share of action. And he trusts me, which is a big bonus." Coulson said as he could tell Fury waited a second before responded.

" _Trusts SHIELD or trusts you?"_ Fury asked as Coulson wasn't sure.

"I think a little of both. Naruto seems like he still has some skepticism about SHIELD, which is understandable since he doesn't know a lot about us. He seems to like me and I've only spoken the truth to him. I think he knows that." Coulson said.

" _And your opinion on how we move forward?"_ Fury asked.

"As we have, sir. With truth and sincerity. If we start to lie to him then he'll know and we'll have a situation. After seeing what he did to Masters, I don't think we can risk angering him. I would inform the World Security Council about that." Coulson said.

" _I will. Besides, keeping him happy and trusting us is the only smart move we have with him. We don't even know the extent of his abilities or any weaknesses he might have. But he's less of a headache than Stark. And your opinion of Naruto for the Avenger Initiative?"_ Fury asked.

"Excellent. Showed impressive intelligence, strategy, and combat. He also had no problem working with others and didn't sit on the sidelines. Naruto would be a fine member for the Avenger Initiative." Coulson said with confidence.

" _Noted. Return to the Triskelion as soon as Masters is locked away."_ Fury said.

"Yes, sir." Coulson said as he hung up.

Unbeknown to Naruto, was that the man who had ordered Taskmaster to steal all the intel from Naruto's lab had orchestrated all of this. He ordered Taskmaster to steal from Naruto's warehouse lab to steal and orchestrated the buy sight and had anticipated everything that happened. He had Taskmaster steal from Naruto's warehouse knowing that Naruto would managed to track down what was stolen and SHIELD would be right behind him. He had a patsy as a buyer for the stolen things to disguise a hidden objective he gave Masters. On the way to the fake buy that Naruto would likely stop, Masters had slipped a copy of all the information and samples of the vials taken at a point on the way for the benefactor to pick up after the fake buy. Taskmaster would be taken care of afterward as would the patsy.

Another man gathered the copy of the information and serum and took it to Veidt Industries building in Midtown. Veidt Industries was owned and run by Adrian Alexander Veidt, a self-made multi-millionaire with a company that dealt in weapons and technology. It was a good company but was 5th in the world's source of tech with Stark Industries as #1, followed by the Yashida corporation, Oscorp Industries, Hammer Industries and then Veidt. The man took the small bag of tech and information left by Masters and went up to Veidt's office on the top floor of the building. He walked in to see Veidt was looking out the large window overlooking New York City.

"Is everything taken care of?" Veidt asked.

"Taskmaster followed our instructions to the letter. Masters left what you asked him to while SHIELD and Naruto Uzumaki followed him as you predicted. Masters understands the next step and our inside men will keep an eye on him until he can be sprung. And the patsy's will be taken care of by the end of the day." The man said as he put the bag down on Veidt's desk. Veidt turned around and opened the bag and took out two small vials containing a liquid ounce of the mystery serum Naruto was working on and blood.

"Masters made sure none of this could lead back to us?" Veidt asked as the man nodded.

"Yes, sir. He made sure all ties to us were cut and used a dyed liquid to make it seem that the serum and the blood are as Naruto left it." The man said as Veidt smiled.

"Good. Copy the tech and blueprints and send a copy to Mr. Doom in Latveria. Inform him I'll send the serum once my engineers are able to replicate it. And remind him to uphold his end of the bargain once he gains control of that little country." Veidt said as the man nodded.

"Of course, sir." The man said as he left. Veidt turned around and looked out the window to the city of New York as he held the vial of blood. His eyes held the look of a man determined and Veidt was. He saw the world as broken and it would need someone to hit the reset button in order to save it…it would take a hero. The smartest man alive who understood that in order to save the world, it needed to be purged. People would think it would die but in order to save billions, millions might have to die. But, the people would only follow a hero and sometimes a hero needed to be the villain to do what was right. **(1)**

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 10** **th** **, 2010**

It had been two days after the incident with Taskmaster and after Naruto had recovered everything, he took extra precautions with security and made sure that his employees were ok. Some were still shook-up and some of his security were in the hospitable but Naruto took care of their expenses and made sure that anyone who needed help got it. He spent time with Linda and decided to follow Coulson's advice and not lose her. With no probable way of getting home, he didn't want to lose his new one.

It was Tuesday and Naruto woke up in his hotel room after a long night of working on the regeneration serum. It was so close to working and if he could figure out the last part of it for use then he could start testing. He woke up, moving the covers off and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. He had some paper work to do and then wanted to stop by Stark Tower to double check on the floor layouts that were already complete. With his clones helping with the construction of the building, the first 10 floors of the eventual 90-story tower were complete and just needed to be furbished. With Naruto's clones, the construction went very quickly as he was able to work with the construction teams by getting the serious heavy work done with.

He hoped it would be done by the end of the year and operational by the end of January and things were going well in that direction. With the recent success of Naruto's projects, he hoped that once Stark Tower was operational, he could show that he was a serious player in the tech and business world and not just a superhero riding Tony's success. 85 floors of the building would be dedicated to research and development while the remaining 5 Naruto planned to keep for himself and Tony for personal space. A place to live and a place to move his superhero operation.

Naruto got out of the shower and dressed in some dark blue jeans, sneakers, a black button-up with a crimson t-shirt and a dark orange hoodie if he wanted. Naruto grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and walked to the door of his hotel room when someone knocked.

Naruto opened the door to see one of the hotel workers with a food cart and an item with a lid over it. "Good morning, sir." The worker said.

"Uh, morning. I didn't order food." Naruto said as the worker pulled out an envelope.

"A gift, sir." The man said as he pushed the cart in and left it before Naruto tipped him and he left.

Naruto opened the envelope and saw it was from Pepper and Tony, wishing him a happy 20th Birthday. It read: _Happy Birthday to New York's best superhero_. Naruto smiled as he lifted the lid to see a piping hot bowl of ramen with a tablet and a sealed manila envelope. Naruto's mouth watered as he took a big whiff of the ramen and felt his stomach rumble. He managed pull his head out of his stomach long enough to see the tablet had a note that said _turn on_.

Naruto picked up the tablet and turned it on to see it activate a video chat with Tony. "Hey, Tony." Naruto said with a smile as Tony smiled back.

" _Hey, kid. Glad you got my birthday gift."_ Tony said as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. So, how's it going? Last I heard you were taking care of business in Asia." Naruto said.

" _Yeah, business here, show up in suit there, normal business. Although, I'd say you're the one having fun."_ Tony said as Naruto exhaled.

"Yeah, if your definition of fun is fighting crazy supervillains and trying to take down their mob boss." Naruto replied.

" _Oh, I figured you'd have that set by now. Anyway, I managed to take a look at our quarterly earnings reports and they're higher than they have been in months. You're really doing good, kid. So good, in fact that it inspired my birthday gift to you. Open the envelope."_ Tony said as Naruto opened the envelope to see it was legal papers.

"Legal papers?" Naruto asked as he briefly read them and saw it was transfer of ownership of Stark Tower to Naruto Uzumaki. It stated that Naruto would be the owner of the tower, in charge of daily operations and maintenance but it also named him sole executive. Tony gave Naruto Stark Tower. "You're giving me Stark Tower?"

" _Well, Stark Tower has been in your care all this time. You've overseen its construction and getting it off the ground with new tech and ideas. You've been increasing Stark Industries stocks and increasing our profitability without any hand holding from me or Pepper. I think Stark Tower is fine in your hands."_ Tony said with a smile as Naruto was shocked.

"I don't know what to say." Naruto said.

" _Don't say anything. Just keep doing what you're doing. Who knows, maybe you'll make Stark Tower into your own business someday. Make me proud, kid."_ Tony said as he signed off.

"Wow." Naruto said to himself as he signed the papers. He ate his ramen and sent the papers to the lawyers to finish the transfer of ownership. He then made his way to Stark Tower to get a look at the work and to talk to the construction crew and the architect. He parked his car and walked to the construction sight to see a mob of tourists and pedestrians taking pictures of the structure and of him as he walked by. He walked into the construction yard and talked with the crew, the architect and the head of the construction companies that were building the tower and everything was proceeding on schedule, better even with Naruto's clone helping with the dangerous stuff.

Naruto looked as he saw cranes and heavy machinery bring up steel support beams for the levels of the building while his clones were hovering in the air, putting the tower's basic steel structure in place and were working on setting up floor 70. He took a walk around the fully built 10 floors of the tower and they came out great. He coordinated the layouts of the other floors with the builders so they would know what floors would need larger space for labs or work areas. He spent two hours at the tower before he moved to the warehouse to finish some designs and paperwork. It was around 4 o'clock when he got a message from Dr. Connors that they needed him at ESU.

Naruto parked in the ESU science lab parking lot and walked to the building, answering some emails on his phone. He walked into the lab when the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" Naruto heard as he looked up and saw Linda, the Connors, Eddie, and Gwen.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Linda told us it was your birthday so we thought we'd have a little surprise. Think of it as a thank you for everything you've done for us." Dr. Connors said as Naruto smiled.

"You didn't have to do this." Naruto said as Linda walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, we did. You've been really busy but it's your birthday so you need to relax. Come on. Peter had his Aunt make a Banana Cream Pie. Gwen brought it over." Linda said as he smiled.

"That is good pie. All right." Naruto said as he enjoyed a nice little celebration with some friends. He enjoyed himself since his birthdays in the past were just him, Tony and Pepper while Linda was added later. Naruto kept it simple, since he never had big celebrations before he came to his new home.

He had drinks, some pie and cake and it was a nice little birthday celebration. He then left with Linda around dinner time for a little special Birthday surprise she had for him. They were walking down the street and made it to the NYU campus where Linda had set up a very romantic dinner on the roof of the library where the school garden was. It was nice and Naruto loved Linda for it and spent the night with her.

The next morning, Naruto was walking down the street when a black SUV parked across the street had been following him for days. The driver's side window rolled down to reveal a man with odd shaped head. He pulled out his phone and called a number.

"Yeah, it's Hammerhead. Tell the big man that I've got a dial on the Naruto kid. Yup, where he goes, who he works with and his special lady. Yeah, she's a student at NYU. Oh yeah. If he becomes a problem, we've got a way to make him back off." Hammerhead said as he hung up with a smile.

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 13** **th** **, 2010**

It was Friday and nothing serious had occurred since Naruto took down Taskmaster. He still couldn't track down Green Goblin and had no clue who he really was. He was making some progress on Tombstone, using his access and some hacking skills to get a look at his reach and his pull in the city and it was vast. With the super villains that Tombstone was making to try and take him and Spider-man down, he had to have a pull in some bio-tech company and Naruto's first guess was Oscorp. But he would need proof.

Peter had a good week, he was doing well in school, managed to snag some good pictures for some expendable income and he and Aunt May were finally financially secure which was a great burden lifted. Today was an important day for Midtown High's football team as they had a game. Peter normally wouldn't go but Harry was playing so he wanted to be there to support him. Peter was in the stands watching the game go as Midtown was down by two. He saw Gwen cheering and then saw Mary Jane sitting with Gloria so he climbed down and sat next to her.

"Hey, Tiger. Did you just get here?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yeah. Uh, what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Flash invited me." Mary Jane replied.

"Flash?" Peter asked as they saw end of the game with Flash throwing a touchdown to Harry in the end zone. It honestly looked like Harry really stepped his game up. Harry was carried off the field by his team mates who were cheering as the crowd started to leave the stands.

"So, MJ. I thought that, uh, at the dance, we—""Whoa, slow down Tiger." MJ said. "It's not like we're going steady or something equally that primitive. We're friends, ok."

"Well sure, but—""I'm gonna congratulate Flash." MJ said as she left Peter. Peter sigh in defeat when Liz walked up to him.

"Uh, hey Petey." Liz greeted him.

"Oh, hi Liz." Peter replied.

"Did you hear? Everyone's going to Coney Island tomorrow. You know, to celebrate the win. You wanna come?" Liz asked as he saw Flash walked with MJ with his arm around her shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it." Peter replied causing Liz to smile.

Peter finished with Liz then went on patrol, enjoying some rare peace and quiet. Guess the bad guys decided to take a break for the night. Naruto was on patrol on the other side of the city so he had this side to himself and he hoped that it would continue. Unfortunately, the city had other plans as he saw a huge flash of light and the sounds of an explosion in the distance.

" **Whoa, that doesn't look too good. Wait, that's Oscorp. Oh man, Harry's dad could be hurt."** Spider-man said as he used his new enhanced vision feature in his mask to check the type of explosion and it seemed to be caused from heat. " **Even at web slinging speed, it'll take me a while to get there."**

He got an idea and shot out two lines of web and made a slingshot. He got situated and kept backing up and when he felt the web was nice and taught, he kicked his feet up and shot through the air like a bullet. He soared through the air, over buildings and spanned enough distance to make it to Oscorp. He shot a web and swung onto the roof and slowly made his way through the ventilation system and managed to find the room where the explosion took place to see Harry's dad being slammed against a wall by a short man with four robotic tentacles.

"Otto! What are you doing?!" Osborn shouted.

"Silence, you imperious moron!" Octavius shouted as he was about to stab Osborn with another claw when a line of web stopped him.

" **Whoa, there slinky! Mr. Osborn just saved your life!"** Spider-man shouted.

"You!" Octavius shouted as a claw shot out and punched him across the face. Spider-man dropped through the air and shot a web line to swing away when another claw hit him and threw him into a wall with two of them latched on and keeping him from moving.

" **For the record, I'm here to save your life too!"** Spider-man said, pointing at him as Octavius used his last claw to pin his hand to the wall.

"Do not insult my intelligence, hero! You tracked me down and tried to destroy me as I knew you would!" Octavius said as Spider-man struggled to get free.

" **Destroy you? Pal, I don't even know you!"** Spider-man responded but that was ignored as Octavius didn't care.

"Oh, but I survived and more importantly, I've improved. I am now one with my arms! Oh you failed, Spider-man! And your failure has given me new life!" Octavius said as he dropped Osborn onto the ground.

"Otto, what are you doing?" Osborn asked.

"Otto Octavius was weak! Call me, Doctor Octopus!" Octavius shouted.

" **Look, Doc. Have you thought this through? The next hero who would find you under a pile of debris might find this a cautionary tale."** Spider-man replied.

"Glib, does not equate with clever, Spider-man!" Octavius shouted as he smashed Spider-man around the room and threw him into the ground.

" **Yeah, well the ratio of arms to sanity hasn't been established either**." Spider-man shot back.

"Do you ever shut up!" Octavius shouted as he threw him into the computers. Spider-man groaned in pain as he sat up.

" **Sorry, no. I have a certain image to uphold and I would love to go on."** Spider-man said as he began jumping around the room, dodging Octavius's claws as Osborn and his technicians quickly made their escape.

Spider-man began jumping around the room and running up and down the walls as Octavius used his arms to follow him, crawling up and down just like him. "You're slowing down, Arachnid. But my arms never tire. And soon they'll crush— **[Alarm Beep]** " Octavius stopped as his harness began beeping.

" **Wow, and an alarm clock too. Those arms have everything!"** Spider-man said as he dodged another claw strike.

"Sorry Spider-man but I have places to go and worlds to conquer. So, you're obituary will have to be written another time." Octavius said as one of his claws grabbed a small round disk off his work bench and another grabbed the desk and threw it at Spider-man, knocking him through the wall. Spider-man groaned in pain as he saw Octavius was gone and jumped through the hole in the roof.

" **Paging, Dr. Octopus! Ugh, as if Goblin wasn't bad enough. Better tell Naruto about this."** Spider-man said as he web-swinged away.

Naruto was on Madison avenue, stopping some thieves who were trying to rob an armored car of money. The drivers happily drove away and the thieves were tied up and restrained to a light pole for the police. Naruto finished with the thieves and flew in the air when he saw Peter swing over and land on the rooftop next to him so he flew down.

"Spider-man, something wrong?" Naruto asked as his mask came down.

" **Yeah, you could say that. There was this explosion at Oscorp. No one was injured but there was an accident and now we've got another super villain to deal with."** Spider-man told him.

"Was is Tombstone?" Naruto asked.

" **No. I think it was an accident but the result gave us a guy with four deadly tentacles."** Spider-man said as Naruto looked at him weird.

"I hope you mean, mechanical tentacles." Naruto replied.

" **He had on some kind of metal harness. He could control the arms with his mind and he flipped out. He was attacking Osborn and then attacked me. Accused me of setting up the explosion, like I was after him."** Spider-man said as Naruto nodded.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

" **Octavius. Otto Octavius but he's calling himself Dr. Octopus now and he's not right in the head. I tried to stop him but he ran. For a guy with eight appendages, he moves really fast."** Spider-man said as Naruto nodded and thought to himself. Why would Octavius blame Spider-man for whatever he was blaming him for? What was Octavius up to and could it deal with Tombstone?

"All right. Well, I'll have Jarvis keep an eye on any leads we can follow. I'm sure a guy with eight limbs is going to be easy to spot. Any idea what he wanted?" Naruto asked.

" **No idea but the guy didn't seem stable. He definitely put the mad in mad scientist."** Spider-man said as Naruto nodded.

"Right. We'll have to find him. Jarvis will contact you when we get an update." Naruto said as Spider-man swung away while Naruto flew in the opposite direction. _'Doctor Octopus, mental and gave himself a crappy name. Not a good sign.'_

 **October 14** **th** **, 2010**

Naruto spent most of his day in the lab, trying to finish the regeneration serum. He had 95% of the serum ready and he just needed to finish the last 5% to make something that was ready for testing. Once it got through that, going to the FDA, and get it through the process for use on a global scale. While he worked on that, Naruto had Jarvis track down this Dr. Octopus by running down any leads on where Dr. Octavius would go, known contacts, associates, and what he could possibly want.

Naruto was busy doing work when Jarvis gave him an alert. _"Sir, I have managed to track down Dr. Octavius. Traffic cameras picked him up going past West 23_ _rd_ _Street."_ Jarvis said as Naruto moved to the computer.

"Are any of his known contacts or associates in that general area?" Naruto asked.

" _Dr. Elijah Twaney is one of the head engineers of Tricorp and their building is 10 blocks from where Dr. Octavius was spotted."_ Jarvis said as Naruto nodded and grabbed his armor pack. He put it on, pressed the chest button and his armor folded out and covered his body.

" **Peter said he would be a Coney Island, send him a message to meet me there**." Naruto said as flew out of the warehouse to Coney Island at top speed and got there in a minute. He flew down the Tricorp building and saw Octavius had already broken in. He flew down and ran through the entrance and saw several security guards on the floor, knocked out and one scared scientist.

" **Where's Dr. Octavius?"** Naruto asked the scientist.

"R&D, Vault 8." Dr. Twaney told him.

" **That's ironic."** Naruto said as he ran to the vault to see the vault door was ripped off its hinges. He saw Dr. Octavius up in the air with two of the metal tentacles acting as legs, staring at something.

"Ah, like an old friend. How nice to see you, again." Dr. Octopus said as he used his tentacles to smash the security case and grab the item. Naruto jumped and ran on the ceiling and when he got above Octavius, he jumped down. He grabbed the small round device and back flipped away.

" **Sorry Doc, but this doesn't belong to you."** Naruto told him.

"STARK! I should have known the wall crawler would have gone to you for help!" Dr. Octavius growled in anger as Naruto smirked.

" **What can I say? I'm a people person."** Naruto said as Octavius tried to skewer him but Naruto back flipped and stuck to the wall with his chakra. **"And for the record, my last name is Uzumaki. Just because Tony took me in doesn't me I have his last name. Don't worry, that's a common misconception about me."**

Octavius sent two of his claws to skewer him but Naruto jumped from the wall and rolled to the side. He ducked and back flipped as one of Octavius's claws smashed through the ground. Naruto then spun through the air to avoid getting hit and rolled to the side.

"Hand over the device." Octavius said as one of his claws pinched.

" **Sorry, can't do that."** Naruto said.

"I should have known you would come after me. My incredible mind anticipated you would try and stop me and I have run through every single end to this fight and they all end in your death. Now, would you like it to be quick and painless or long and excoriating." Dr. Octopus asked as the tentacle claws began spinning like saw blades.

" **Do we have a third option?"** Naruto asked as he his hearing picked up the sound of a web shooter. He then jumped out of the way to avoid the spinning blades and landed near the entrance to the vault. **"I'm guessing that's a no."**

"Now it's time to kill you. Once I've settled down, I'll have a wonderful time figuring out how you work." Dr. Octopus said as his claws pinched. Naruto's hearing picked up the sound of something hitting the wall near the vault and smirked.

" **Raincheck."** Naruto said as he ducked and a huge glob of web hit Dr. Octopus and incased him in impact webbing as he struggled to get free. The webbing constricted his robotic arms as he struggled to get free. Naruto looked behind him and saw Peter arrive. " **Nice timing."**

" **I know, I have a knack for that."** Peter said as they left the vault and ran out of the building. " **Any idea what Dr. Calamari wanted in there?"**

" **This. Jarvis, scan."** Naruto said as Jarvis began scanning the device he took from Dr. Octopus. Naruto began reading the scans on the device. **"It's a power source. Compact and holds a charge for years. More advance than anything on the market."**

" **Ah ha, so that's what the timer was. The Doc's arms are on borrowed time and he needs that or his tank will run on empty."** Spider-man said as Naruto nodded.

" **All right, how about a game of keep away."** Naruto said as he flew out of the building and Spider-man followed him as Dr. Octopus came charging out of the building.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Dr. Octopus shouted as he saw Spider-man and Naruto making their escape. Spider-man shot a web line at Naruto's foot and held on as Naruto flew them away as Dr. Octopus was gaining on them.

" **Wow, guess the Doc is faster than he looks."** Spider-man said as he saw Dr. Octopus used his claws to jump to the roof of a building and was gaining on them. **"Uh, little faster there, Naruto!"**

" **Hang on!"** Naruto said as he flew down to street level. Pedestrians saw Naruto Uzumaki with Spider-man right behind him as they flew down the city streets while a man with four robotic tentacles chased after him. Spider-man looked back and saw Dr. Octopus change course and go straight towards Coney Island.

" **Naruto, he's taken a detour!"** Spider-man said as Naruto looked and saw him heading straight to civilians.

" **He's drawing us out. Let's stop him quickly!"** Naruto said as he turned around and headed towards Coney Island.

Dr. Octopus stomped through Coney Island as the visitors ran in terror and fright to avoid being stomped on or killed. The students from Midtown High who were celebrating their recent football win were running away, including Mary Jane and Gwen. Gwen tripped and fell to the ground and saw Harry just jump over her and keep running. MJ saw Gwen fall and went to help her as they saw Dr. Octopus about to stomp on them when Spider-man swung by and saved them.

Dr. Octopus growled as he chased after him but was blindsided from behind as Naruto bashed into him, knocking him into a food stand. Spider-man swung around the tilt-a-whirl ride and landed on the ground, dropping off Gwen and MJ with the others from Midtown High.

" **Thanks for the company, love to stay but I've got a Doctor's appointment."** Spider-man said as he turned to see Naruto flip and jump around to avoid getting hit by Dr. Octopus. Spider-man jumped onto one of the Ferris wheel carts as Naruto flipped in the air and tossed the battery to Spider-man. **"Oh, and nice throw from rookie quarter back, Naruto Uzumaki."**

Naruto then grabbed a claw that Dr. Octopus tried to impale him with and threw him through another food stand but he got right back up as Naruto kept dodging and ducking to make Octavius waist more power. "Hang on, guys! I'm here to help!" Naruto heard as he saw Flash Thompson try to play hero and charge at Octavius from behind so Naruto quickly flipped over and grabbed him just in time to avoid being skewered.

" **Stay out of this Flash! You're gonna get yourself killed."** Naruto said as Flash nodded and ran back to his group but Naruto was distracted which allowed Dr. Octopus to slam and knocked him through three food stands and grab Liz. Naruto moved the broken pieces of wood and beam off of him and saw Dr. Octopus holding Liz and bargaining her life for the battery so Spider-man threw it to the water.

Dr. Octopus went after it while Spider-man saved Liz. Naruto jumped in the air and saw Dr. Octopus managed to save the battery and was about to replace his old one. He held his arm out and focused his sight on the battery and fired a small beam of energy and managed to blast the battery in half.

" **Bulls-eye."** Naruto said as Dr. Octopus looked at Naruto in pure rage.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT BRAT!" Dr. Octopus yelled in anger as he swung his claws at Naruto who ducked and dodged them. Spider-man then shot a line of webbing that managed to stick two tentacles together so Naruto capitalized on this. He quickly flipped to avoid being hit and grabbed onto the webbed claws and began spinning Dr. Octopus like a ragdoll and then slammed him into the tea-cups ride.

"Ugh…" Octavius groaned in pain as Naruto walked up to him, grabbed the mechanical arm ports in the back of the harness and pulled them off. He pulled with enough force to disconnect the four mechanical arms from the harness leaving Dr. Octopus into Dr. Otto Octavius once again, now with a mechanical harness and no arms.

Peter left and got dressed back to normal and began taking pictures for the Bugle as the police arrived with a special van and equipment to take Dr. Octavius to jail and his metal harnesses to police lockup. Naruto was talking with some of the officers and detectives on what happened and what Dr. Octavius wanted at Tricorp when he noticed some drama going on between Flash and Liz and didn't need to use his chakra-enhanced hearing to know a break up when he saw one. Poor Liz. But the focus was on Dr. Octavius and his possible connection to the Big Man. From his weird spouts at Peter and him before, he might have been working on something secret and ten bucks says that has to do with Tombstone. And Naruto was going to find out.

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 22** **nd** **, 2010**

It's been nearly ten days since the showdown with Dr. Octopus and Naruto couldn't find a clear connection to Tombstone. Oscorp's lawyers went into full lockdown after Octavius turned into Dr. Octopus and his work at Oscorp was swept under the rug to prevent any media backlash or tie back after what happened at Chelsea Piers. Naruto expected this and because of it, finding a lead from Octavius to Tombstone was proving very difficult and was making Naruto a little agitated. He didn't expect taking down Tombstone and finding the Green Goblin to be this difficult.

Peter told him to relax and not to drive himself crazy. They'd find out everything and take down Tombstone, they just needed to wait for him to slip up and then it would be over. Naruto kept searching for a link while working on other projects and getting Stark Tower up and functional as soon as possible. It hit the papers that Naruto owns and operates Stark Towers, so he needed to make sure he did the best job to prove that Tony didn't give him the tower because of nepotism and that he was someone to be taken seriously.

Currently, he was taking a break and heading to NYU to spend some time with Linda who was working on something big for her journalism class and maybe the Bugle. He parked his orange 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago, another birthday gift from Tony in the parking lot and walked to Linda's dorm room. He knocked on her door and heard come in. He walked in to see her busy working on something on her laptop with papers and folders all over her side of the room.

"Wow, looks like you brought your Bugle work home with you." Naruto said.

"It's not official Bugle work. It's something that started as an assignment for my criminology class and kind of evolved." Linda said.

"Wait, since when were you taking criminology?" Naruto asked.

"I managed to get a last-minute transfer into the class. It's interesting." Linda said.

"Ok, so what's this story?" Naruto asked.

"I think the Maggia crime family is back in New York City." Linda said as she handed him a copy of the New York Times with the article that showed that Italian aristocrat and alleged Maggia head Count Luchino Nefaria arriving in New York City for a business meeting.

"You're kidding, Count Nefaria is here in the city?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, the alleged Maggia head is in the city for a business meeting and I think it has something to do with bringing the Maggia back to prominence in New York." Linda said.

"Right. The old crime boss, Silvio Manfredi was the head of the New York chapter but after the huge bust where he and his whole enterprise were arrested, the Maggia cut ties and went back to Europe. It's what allowed Tombstone to gain control of New York." Naruto said.

"Uh huh and I've been doing some digging and I think that Nefaria is trying to muscle his way in and retake New York for the Maggia. The amount of dock and mob-controlled resources have shot up in the last week. I think Nefaria is here in the city to try and make a power move." Linda said.

"How did you get access to this stuff?" Naruto asked as he looked at the files and saw that some of them had the STARK Industries logo. "You hacked into my database?"

"Ok, hacked is the wrong word. I know your password. It's ramen." Linda looked at him with an _'are you serious'_ look.

"Ok, but that's only for the obvious stuff. But still, some security upgrades might be in order. Ok, so have you contacted the police?" Naruto asked.

"I did and they say there isn't any evidence. Supposedly, Nefaria is here on a goodwill mission and without probable cause they can't do anything." Linda said. "But luckily I have a super-powered boyfriend who is doing a pretty good job keeping the city safe.

"Smooth transition. All right, let's see what we find and we'll go from there." Naruto said as he worked with Linda for hours until they went to bed.

 **October 26** **th** **, 2010**

Naruto was back at his lab, working on stuff and was just about finished with a beta version of the regeneration serum and once he was finished they could begin testing. While Naruto was working in his lab, Peter was there as well finishing up some actual paperwork that Naruto was having him do. It wasn't anything serious, just some shipment orders, requests and contracts for other scientists, projected sales and patterns for the company and potential prototypes for designs and other things they could work on. That last list ranged from ideas to cancer and medical treatments to new technology to be used by law enforcement agencies like new body armor or possible recon drones to be used in their investigations.

Naruto was adjusting the chemical ration to the bonding agent of the serum when Peter spoke. "What's a new-dog?" Peter asked as he looked at one of the prototypes.

"It's some kind of self-cooking hot dog. Uses Nano-technology to cook it. Some weirdo from MIT submitted the idea." Naruto said as he adjusted the ratio to 10:4 on his serum.

"Something tells me that ingesting a tiny metal filled hot dog can't be healthy." Peter said as he put the folder down and rubbed his eyes. "I'm gonna get a cup of coffee, want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Naruto said as Peter stepped out to get a drink. Naruto typed some commands into his computer when his phone rang and he saw it was Linda. "Hey, Linda. What's up? Excited for date night?"

" _Get off—let me—shut up!"_ Naruto heard as it sounded like Linda and someone else.

"Linda. Linda!" Naruto shouted as he quickly connected his phone to the computer. "Jarvis, track the call!"

" _Tracking, sir."_ Jarvis replied as he began narrowing down the call's location using satellites and cell towers.

"Linda, what's wrong?! Who's with you?!" Naruto shouted.

" _Shut her—piss off—Dammit!"_ He heard when the phone call cut off.

"Linda?! Linda!" Naruto shouted as he tried to call back but it went straight to voicemail.

" _Tracking incomplete, sir. The phone call was interrupted and my sensors indicate the phone was destroyed. General location, Lower Manhattan."_ Jarvis said as Naruto ran his hands through his hair in worry.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Jarvis, run through the recording of the call. Every single megabyte of the call and analyze anything that could help you track where whoever was taking her."

" _Yes, sir."_ Jarvis replied as Peter walked back into room and saw Naruto was upset.

"Whoa, Naruto what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I call a call from Linda and I heard her and someone else. I think two other guys and it sounded like they had grabbed her. I tried to track the call but nothing." Naruto said as he kicked over the chair in anger. "Dammit!"

"Whoa, Naruto calm down. Look, don't worry we'll find her together." Peter said as Naruto nodded. "Ok, so who would want to take Linda?"

"I don't know. I mean, my identity is well known, it could be a criminal who thought they could get to me through her." Naruto said.

"Someone who might use her as leverage for a blackmail scheme? I'm sorry, but the guy would have to be either incredibly cocky or brain dead to try and blackmail you." Peter said.

"It could be Tombstone. I swear, if he's done anything to her than I'll— "Naruto, calm down." Peter said, trying to get Naruto to stop thinking of the worst situation.

"Look, Linda needs you focused and ready, not panicking and jumble-minded. She's definitely alive because if they had wanted to kill her to get to you then she would already be dead so that means they want her alive." Peter said.

"Right. Sorry. Ok, Jarvis did your scan find anything?" Naruto asked.

" _Yes, sir. Based on scans from the cellphone's path and echo location from the call I can deduce that Ms. Park was picked up somewhere on the corner of E. Broadway and Market street and proceeded to move in a western direction before the call cut out."_ Jarvis said as he brought up a map on the screens.

"Ok, this helps. What was Linda doing in Lower Manhattan?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. NYU's way too far away for Linda to have gone out for something and she rarely goes that far south and the Bugle is in the opposite direction." Naruto said.

"Ok, so she wasn't going there for school. Could she be writing a story and needed to be there?" Peter asked.

"I don't think so. The only thing we were…" Naruto said as he remembered what he and Linda worked on four days ago. "The Maggia."

"Uh, excuse me?" Peter asked.

"No, it was a story Linda was working on for her criminology class. One of the Maggia heads is in the city and Linda's been tracking a huge uptick in activity that suggests he's here to make a power grab." Naruto said as he brought up the research.

"And take on Tombstone for control of the city and in the process, start a city-wide gang war." Peter said as he looked at the information. "We've got to stop him to protect the city. I can't believe I just said that."

"And I think I know where they took her. Linda said there was an uptick in dock activity and mob-controlled resources. The issue is where?" Naruto asked as they looked over the information, the signal of where Linda was taken and where she might be going and any nearby docks.

"There. The docks by FDR Drive. Pier 16 is the closest active docks to where she was taken. We'll start there." Peter said as Naruto nodded.

"Jarvis, contact Captain Stacy and tell him everything." Naruto said as he grabbed his armor and Peter suited up.

Inside one of the private warehouses at the docks that was surrounded by dozens of black SUVs and armed men, the Maggia crime syndicate was moving goods and resources into a truck that had a red dragon symbol with the words Khan imports in the middle. They loaded it up and once it was done, they locked the doors.

"Sir, we've finished loading the truck." One of the Maggia men told his boss. His boss stepped into the light, wearing a white suit and blue tie. He was holding a gold and diamond studded cane, even though he had no need for it. **(2)**

Nefaria walked over to three men who were dressed in black facemasks, with black and gold armored with their shoulder pads studded with a symbol of ten rings and the face of dragon in the middle. A symbol of the Tong Crime Syndicate. "I was told the Mandarin would be here." Count Nefaria said.

"This land is not worthy of our Lord. We will suffice." One of the men said.

"Very well. The agreed upon merchandise is in the truck and all the necessary forged documents are prepared. Now, uphold your end of the bargain." Count Nefaria said as one of the masked men held out a metal briefcase and a manila folder.

"Your agreed upon payment and the information you requested." One of the Tong said as Count Nefaria took the folder. He opened it to see information on Tombstone, Hammerhead and all the new crime bosses who took over New York after Silvermane's arrest.

"Excellent. And if the Mandarin wishes to do business, the Maggia are willing to cooperate." Count Nefaria said as The Tong went to the truck and left. "Foolish zealots."

"Sir, why do business with the Tong?" One of Nefaria's men asked.

"Because as much as I despise competition, there is always good money to be made in our business." Count Nefaria said as they walked through the warehouse filled with stolen tech and weapons the Maggia would use to take down Tombstone and his enterprise. "For too long have the Maggia been absent for America, but soon we shall take back our rightful place."

"Let me go, you bastards!" Count Nefaria heard as he turned to see two of his men dragging a young woman through the warehouse.

"Count Nefaria, we found this girl staking out one of our drops and taking pictures." One of the Maggia said, holding up a broken cell phone and a digital camera. Nefaria took the camera and looked through the photos and saw they were off his men at one of the drops, picking up stolen merchandise.

"How did you know my men would be at this drop?" Count Nefaria asked.

"I'm good at being a reporter." Linda said.

"Smart, and witty. Such a waste. Well, I'm afraid that I can't let you live." Count Nefaria said as he pulled out a high-tech pistol he stole from a shipment from Tricorp. "Any last words?"

Linda was worried but then looked to warehouse exit and saw a shadow swing by and smirked. "Yeah, you're going to wish you never came back to New York." Linda said when something crashed through the ceiling, making a small hole and taking the ceiling supports with it. The figure smashed through and landed on the ground in front of Linda and pushed Count Nefaria away and into three of his goons.

The Maggia looked and saw it was Maelstrom, decked out in his armor as he looked at them and you could tell he was pissed even from the blue glow of his mask. **"You guys are in big trouble."** Maelstrom said as he then kicked the guard holding Linda through the air and into the wall, leaving a large crack.

"Kill them! Kill them both!" Count Nefaria shouted as some of his men helped him up.

He grabbed Linda and ran for cover behind some crates as the Maggia pulled out their guns and fired at them. Naruto's armor gave him protection but with Linda, there was a chance a bullet would deflect or bounce off and hit her so he wanted to get her to safety while he took care of business. He and Linda took cover behind a crate as bullets flew overhead.

" **It seems I'm always saving your ass."** Naruto said as he covered her from bullets.

"It is an ass worth saving." Linda said as she saw Count Nefaria making his way to a car. "He's going to get away."

" **No, he won't."** Naruto said as a huge gob of web hit Count Nefaria, sticking him to the side of the car.

Count Nefaria looked and saw Spider-man swing down and land on the car. **"You're not going anywhere Count beardo. Now stick around until we deal with your little gang."** Spider-man said as he back flipped off the car to avoid a hail of bullets. As he flipped, he fired a barrage of web bullets and hit the three Maggia men who tried to kill him.

Spider-man landed on the ground, shot a web line at the legs of the guy on the right and then flipped to the side, pulling the line. When he pulled, the Maggia man was pulled with him, knocking over the other two. Spider-man then jumped forward and double kicked a Maggia goon through the air and into a crate. He flipped through the air to avoid bullets before firing web lines and yanking two men through the air and slammed them against the wall before webbing sticking them.

Naruto jumped over the crate and close-lined one of the Maggia men who grabbed Linda. He then grabbed the guy's leg and threw him into a crate, smashing it into splinters. Naruto then charged energy through his right arm, the energy coursed through the power conduits throughout his suit and lit up. The energy collected to the energy port on the back of his right fist, he then focused and a small energy blade shot out. Naruto jumped forward and kicked one of the goons across the room and then swiped with the energy blade and sliced the assault rifle a Maggia goon was holding cleanly in half. He then punched the goon in the face and knocked him through the air. **(3)**

Naruto saw the Maggia goons open a crate holding RPG's so he aimed his right fist at the crate and the energy blade shot out like a bullet and hit the crate, causing it to explode and knocked the Maggia goons back. Naruto now made two small energy blades, one on each fist and went back to fighting. He was slicing guns, knives and metal pipes in half and cutting certain tendons to render the Maggia goons he fought limp and incapable of fighting. Naruto headbutted another guy, then threw him over his shoulder and broke his arm. Naruto then spin kicked another Maggia goon before blocking a swing from a metal pipe.

" **Spidey!"** Naruto shouted as he kicked the guy away as Spider-man jumped over him, grabbed his shoulders and then front flipped, using the momentum to throw him through the air.

" **Nice double team!"** Spider-man shouted as he flipped through the air and punched another goon while Naruto grabbed a Maggia goon and did a suplex. Spider-man then kicked the goon he was fighting away, fired a web line to pull him back and then close-lined him. He then jumped in the air to avoid a hail of bullets before webbing an empty crate and throwing it at the Maggia goons. He landed in a flip before jumping over a Maggia goon and kicked him towards Naruto. **"Coming your way!"**

Naruto turned and then close-lined the Maggia goon hard, knocking out some teeth. Spider-man landed near Naruto as they saw the last guy had grabbed Linda and was holding her a gun point. **"And then there was one."** Spider-man said.

"Now, here's how this is going to work! I'm taking her and getting out of here." The guy said as he pointed his gun at Naruto.

" **Not going to happen."** Naruto replied.

"Yeah, what he said." Linda said as she stomped on his right foot, causing him to let her go. She then turned around and punched him across the face and kicked him in the nuts as the guy squealed like a pig.

" **Oh, shot below the belt."** Spider-man said as the guy that was holding Linda dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Nice shot." Naruto said as his mask deactivated. Linda ran over and hugged him as the police arrived with SWAT units and surrounded the entire warehouse and docks. "And the cavalry's here."

" **Yeah, a little late to the party."** Spider-man said as they saw Captain Stacy, along with SWAT members and officers came into the warehouse and began arresting the Maggia men that Naruto and Spider-man took down along with securing the contraband.

"We came as soon as the call came in. Although, it seems you two had it all handled." Captain Stacy said as he looked at all the beaten Maggia goons.

" **Eh, it was easy."** Spider-man said as Naruto nodded. **"Although with the boys in blue here, we can make sure this stuff gets back to its rightful owners."**

"And the cherry on top." Naruto said as he walked over to Count Nefaria and ripped him free of the webbing. "Captain Stacy, may I present to you Count Nefaria, head of the Maggia crime syndicate and the one responsible for all this."

"And I got it all on tape." Linda said as she took off her shoe and moved to sole to reveal a high-tech recording device. "It'll go great with my pictures."

" **Nicely done."** Spider-man said as Captain Stacy had two of his officers come over.

"Nice job, Spider-man. You too, Naruto. **[Sigh]** Now, I'm going to have to ask you to release Mr. Nefaria." Captain Stacy told him.

"What?!" Linda shouted.

" **Whoa, Captain. Did you not here anything about the smuggling, kidnapping and attempted murder?"** Spider-man asked.

"I heard but as a foreign national in our country, Count Nefaria cannot be arrested or tried for any crime he commits on our soil. Even murder." Captain Stacy said as Count Nefaria chuckled.

"Diplomatic immunity." Count Nefaria said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but I can't touch him." Captain Stacy said.

"But I can." Naruto said as he kneed Count Nefaria in the nuts, sending him to his knees as he shouted in pain. Naruto then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close. "If I get even a whiff that you're back in the country, diplomatic immunity won't save you then."

Naruto then hoisted him up and pushed him as two police officers would escort Count Nefaria to the Italian Embassy. "Sorry, kids. But there are people in this world that even you can't touch." Captain Stacy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Something tells me a story's about to come out that will ruin Count Nefaria's reputation." Linda said with a chuckle.

Line Break xxxxx

 **October 31** **st** **, 2010**

Thanks to the combined efforts of Spider-man, Naruto, and the police, all the Maggia goons were arrested and the FBI Organized Crime division would take over authority and use the information to combat other Maggia operations in the US and send the relevant information to Interpol. Count Nefaria was driven to the Italian Consulate where he then caught a plane back to Italy within a few hours. The Italian Consulate refused to comment on his illegal activities but they were soon hit with a huge backlash.

The day after Linda was taken, she wrote a hell of an expose on Count Nefaria and the Maggia crime family. Jameson initially wanted to twist the story so that Spider-man was working with the Maggia but the police and FBI would then be on his case for printing the wrong information so he relented. The paper read, _**Count Nefaria outed as Maggia Head: Showdown in New York City**_. The expose detailed Count Nefaria's criminal exploits in the city, his smuggling of merchandise for the Maggia, and his kidnapping and attempted murder of Linda Park until he was foiled by Naruto Uzumaki and Spider-man. The police busted all the Maggia goons and the merchandise was recovered but Nefaria was let free.

Suffice it to say, that Interpol now had Nefaria on their watchlist and the rumor was that the Italian government was going to revoke his diplomatic immunity and charge him with his crimes. All in all, it was a solid win for the good guys and gave Linda some publicity for her article.

Currently, Naruto was in his headquarters watching the breaking news about a NASA shuttle that was damaged by some debris. The ship and its crew were supposed to land tonight on Halloween but with the damage it suffered, the chances of the shuttle surviving any longer in space or even land safety were getting slimmer by the second.

"Jarvis, is there anything we can do about the shuttle?" Naruto asked.

" _I'm afraid no, sir. It would take too long for another shuttle to reach them and even if you could fly into the atmosphere to do repairs, your oxygen suit wouldn't survive the flight."_ Jarvis said as Naruto sighed.

 **[Beep—beep]** Naruto's heard an alert go off and rolled over to check what happened.

"Sensor's picked up something moving at the speed of sound within the city limits. It's the Goblin." Naruto said as he walked over to his armor, suited up and flew over to where the sensor last picked up the supersonic signature.

Naruto floated in the air above where the sensor picked up the supersonic signature and saw a trashed limo and some recently made scorched marks and impact craters. "The Goblin for sure and he took someone. Someone important to do this in the afternoon." Naruto said to himself as he pulled out a mini-drone from his belt and it began doing a scan of the area.

' _ **Still playing hero, child?'**_ Naruto heard a voice he hadn't in a long time. Naruto then entered his mindscape to see the 9-tailed fox staring at him.

"Ah, furry butt. Haven't heard from you in a while. I honestly figured you died." Naruto said as the Kyubi scoffed.

' _ **Please, I'm the mighty Kyubi. Nothing can kill me. Besides, I was sleeping.'**_ The Kyubi said.

"For this long. Wow, you must really enjoy your cat naps. So why speak to me now?" Naruto asked.

' _ **Because it's amusing to watch you play hero. Like my own movie in your head. Watching the bumbling adventures of the brat who is trying to play hero.'**_ Kyubi said.

"Hey, I'm not playing hero, I am a hero. I'm keeping this city safe." Naruto told him as the Kyubi chuckled.

' _ **Please the people of this city are so pathetic that they even need a hero. And why be one. In this world, no one could stop you…or us. We could rule this world and get everything we ever wanted.'**_ The Kyubi said as Naruto looked at him.

"Since when was this a _we_ situation. You'd kill me the first chance you get." Naruto said as the Kyubi smirked.

' _ **And I still would but it would be enjoyable. Watching the people of this world scramble at my feet, begging for mercy. And no shinobi to stop me. Nothing in this new world could stop me.'**_ Kyubi said.

"Except I can. I'm your jailor and your furry butt isn't getting out. Even over my dead body." Naruto told him.

' _ **That can be arranged.'**_ The Kyubi said, eager.

"Not in this lifetime, plushie." Naruto said as the Kyubi tried to impale Naruto with his claws but the cage stopped him.

' _ **Don't you dare call me that.'**_ The Kyubi growled.

"Oh…scary. Well, let me know if the plushie wants a magazine or a TV or something." Naruto said as he exited his mindscape.

Naruto refocused on getting any evidence he could when he got an incoming call from Peter's spider-suit communicator. "Spider-man, what's up?" Naruto asked.

" _Naruto, I think I know who the Green Goblin is."_ Peter told him over the communication line.

"All right, meet me at armory." Naruto said as he flew back.

"Wait, back up a sec." Naruto said as he had just finished listening to Peter tell him what he found out. "You think that the Green Goblin, the green mutated menace that we fought weeks ago is Norman Osborn."

"It's a hunch but a solid one. I ran into Goblin swinging through the city and he had a lot to say and he's definitely gotten stronger. But he said that he's got a drive of every illegal thing Tombstone's been doing. Enough to put him away for good and tear down his whole enterprise. He said he'll make a signal of where he has it." Peter told him.

"Most likely a trap. But that might explain the Goblin wreckage I saw earlier. Ok, that part's clear, now about the part of him being Norman Osborn?" Naruto asked.

"I saw the Goblin fly near Harry's penthouse so I got a little suspicious to see if he was targeting Mr. Osborn when seconds later he walked out of a secret entrance I've never seen before." Peter said.

"It's possible. Whatever the Goblin is using to mutate himself could be controlled and believe me, part of me thinks you're right. But don't you think it could be a coincidence?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, but think about everything else. Goblin has a jump drive with all of Tombstone's illegal activities, most likely super villain related." Peter said as Naruto followed.

"People who were changed by a high-tech company, like Oscorp. Osborn would have kept something to have an edge over Tombstone should he want to. And he probably can do it without implicating himself." Naruto said.

"And Dr. Octavius's accident and the robberies at Oscorp." Peter said.

"Were a way to throw off suspicion it was him. Ok, we'll need to prove it." Naruto said.

"Something tells me we'll have the chance later tonight if Osborn keeps his word about the signal to." Peter said.

"And when he does, we'll be ready. Pete, you'll probably going to want to talk to Harry." Naruto said as Peter nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Harry, your dad is the sociopathic Green Goblin that my boss has been after for a while. That'll be a fun discussion. I'm meeting him at the Bleaker Street Carnival." Peter said as Naruto nodded.

"All right. Tonight, we end this." Naruto said as Peter nodded and left.

The sun was setting as the city was in full swing for the festivities of Halloween as parties and parades went off across the city. Peter was on his way to the Bugle to hand in some photos for Jameson and then head to the Bleaker Street Carnival to see Harry while Naruto stuck around to monitor any new activity.

At Oscorp, the late shift was in full swing as new guards were attentive at every little thing they could see. The guards at the front desk were shocked to see Norman Osborn walk in when he left hours ago.

"Mr. Osborn. Didn't think to see you here at this hour." The guard said.

"If you want to rule the world, you don't punch time clocks." Osborn said as he walked into the building when he heard the sound of a creepy cackle and the building shook.

Osborn ran down the hall as the guards all ran to the disturbance with the alarm blaring throughout the building.

"Mr. Osborn, he took it. Stole it!" One of the scientists shouted.

"A thief, here? What did he steal?" Osborn asked.

"The disruptor proto-type!" The scientist told him.

"Freeze dirt bag!" One of the guards shouted but was then blasted through a concrete pillar by a green plasma blast. The Green Goblin then flew around on his glider as he held a high-tech glowing battle rifle and cackled like a mad man.

" **AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The Goblin shouted as his glider fired a rocket at the ceiling, making a hole for him to escape.

Peter was swinging across town and had just arrived in the alley near the carnival when his phone rang. "Hey, Gwen." Peter said as he deactivated his voice disguiser.

" _Oh, Peter, finally. I've been calling. What's up with Harry?"_ Gwen asked.

"Oh, well he's meeting me at the Carnival. I'm already here." Peter said as he jumped off a wall and landed on the ground. "Where are you?"

Peter looked to his left and saw Gwen right there. "Pete?" Gwen asked as Peter took off the mask.

"Nice costume, huh? I worked on it for weeks." Peter told he and Gwen joined MJ and Liz as they watched the football team, dressed in cheerleader outfits form a pyramid.

"I'm gonna cream, Osborn. Where the hell is he? He's supposed to be the top of our pyramid." Flash said as he struggled with the weight of his team when he saw Peter in his costume. **"[Laughs]** Look! It's the spectacular Spider-geek!"

Flash laughed but he lost his grip and the entire pyramid came tumbling down with his team mates falling on top of him. MJ and Liz looked and saw Peter in his costume and were impressed.

"I've got to say, Tiger. You fill out that costume quite nicely." MJ said as she touched his shoulder and felt the material.

"Very nicely. You can web me up anytime, Petey." Liz said as Peter blushed while Gwen huffed.

"Puny Parker?! He looks nothing like Spidey! I should've been Spider-man!" Flash said as he walked towards them.

"Don't worry, Flash. You fill out your costume nicely too." Peter said as Flash put him in a headlock but stopped as the fireworks started.

The fireworks lit up the sky in shower of sparks and colors when a lone green firework shot high into the air and exploded to form a scary jack o'lantern face. _'Goblin.'_ Peter thought as he heard the roar of something flying. He and his friends looked up and saw Maelstrom fly past them with his blue flight trail streaking behind.

"Whoa, wonder what's got your boss in such a hurry, Tiger." MJ said to Peter.

"Peter, we really should find Harry. Pete?" Gwen called out as she and MJ noticed Peter was gone.

More jack o'lantern fireworks went off as Naruto flew towards their location when he noticed Peter swing by them. Naruto nodded to Peter and he nodded back as they found themselves at the old steel smelting factory. Naruto landed on the ground as Peter swung right down next to him.

" **This is it. Why can't the bad guys ever pick a nice hotel or park to do meetings?"** Spider-man asked.

" **Probably because Green Goblin wants an advantage. The heat from this place is messing with my scanner. I can't get a clear read out here."** Naruto said as Peter sighed.

" **Well, if it's a trap, let's spring it. Race you inside."** Spider-man said as he jumped through an open window and landed inside while Naruto kicked open the door. **"Always so dramatic."**

" **He knows we're coming."** Naruto said as he looked around and saw Hammerhead, Tombstone's second in command dangling from a chain above a smoldering hot vat of molten metal ore.

"This is so embarrassing." Hammerhead said as he saw Spider-man and Naruto arrive to save him. "First taken by a green freak and now being saved by two punks."

" **Happy to see you too, flathead."** Spider-man said.

" **Now, where is the Goblin?"** Naruto asked as he tried to use his scanners to find Goblin but the intense heat in the factory was messing with his equipment.

" **Ok, Hammy? Where's the jump drive you have on Tombstone**?" Spider-man asked as Hammerhead struggled to get free.

"There is no jump drive on Mr. Lincoln. You think I'm stupid enough to keep evidence against him. He'd find out and make me disappear. There is no incriminating evidence." Hammerhead said.

" **Goblin said that he was going to blackmail Tombstone with your jump drive."** Spider-man said.

" **It was all a set up."** Naruto said as they heard the Goblin's mad cackle.

" **Yes, yes, I'm a big fat liar!"** The Goblin shouted as several pumpkin bombs hit the railing Naruto and Spider-man were on. **"I think we all know this is a trap."**

Another pumpkin bomb hit one of the containers holding the molten ore. The impact caused the container to spill towards Naruto and Spider-man who jumped out of the way. Naruto jumped to the ground as the ore began to flow near him so he jumped onto another railing as Spider-man swung by when a pumpkin blade sliced his web so he landed on the railing Naruto was on.

" **Welcome to Goblin's house of horrors! Or should I say, refinery of revulsion!"** Goblin shouted as he appeared in front of them. His hands glowed green as he fired his green energy blasts and his glider began firing multiple pumpkin bombs. Spider-man shot a web to the ceiling and pulled himself away as Naruto backflipped away and landed on the adjacent railing.

The Goblin's glider kept firing at Naruto as he ran along the platform with the Goblin right on his tail a barrage of pumpkin bombs and green energy blasts. Spider-man then swung by to hit the Goblin but was blasted by a green energy blast and knocked back into a pipe.

Naruto jumped in the air to avoid a pumpkin bomb, turned mid-air, and fired an energy blast at the Goblin. Goblin fired one of his own and the two met in the air and cancelled each other out with an explosion that knocked them both back. Naruto spun his body and stuck his feet to one of the huge steam tankers as he saw the chain holding up Hammerhead about to break. He flew over just as the chain broke and grabbed it before Hammerhead took a bath in molten ore but lost one of his shoes. Naruto landed on the ground and put Hammerhead down and saw Spider-man get zapped in the back and smack into a pipe.

The Goblin flew at him with the blade on his glider ready to spear Spider-man so Naruto fired an energy blast that knocked him off course.

" **Thanks!"** Spider-man shouted as the Goblin set his sights on Naruto who jumped away but Goblin hit him with an energy blast and smashed him into a wall.

Naruto hit the wall hard as that energy blast felt a lot stronger than the last fight with the Goblin. Goblin's glider fired a barrage of pumpkin bombs and missiles at Naruto. Naruto held his hands out, creating a blue chakra shield as the bombs and missiles collided, creating green and red explosions. Naruto grit his teeth as the force of the explosions was stronger than anything he had faced before and soon the shield broke. The remaining bombs and missiles knocked Naruto through the wall and into the ground outside of the factory.

Naruto groaned in pain as he felt concussed from the explosions. He got back up and shook his head, readjusting himself as he heard more explosions going off in the factory so Naruto jumped back in through the hole he made. He saw Spider-man swinging and dodging his best but the Goblin got him from the side with an energy blast and knocked him into one of the molten ore containers.

Spider-man quickly backflipped and jumped away as the Goblin chased after him. The Goblin pressed a button on his gauntlet and the bottom of the glider opened up to reveal a high-tech energy gun. The gun powered up and locked onto Spider-man when Naruto flew forward and created an energy shield. The gun fired a purple energy blast that managed to tear through Naruto's shield and blast him through the air and through one of the molten ore containers. Naruto jumped out of the molten ore with only the smell of melted metal and some singes on his hair.

" **Whew, thank you, durability."** Naruto said as he powered up but saw that his powers weren't working right away. His blue charka aura was fritzing like it was being disrupted. **"What the hell is going on?"**

" _Sir, it would appear the Goblin hit you with a plasma disruptor. The plasma energy disrupted the chakra pathways through your body and your powers. However, the effects are only temporary."_ Jarvis said as Naruto clenched his fists and they glowed blue. " _Oh, and incoming, sir."_

" **What?"** Naruto asked as he was blindsided by the Goblin's glider and dragged through the factory before the plasma disruptor blasted him again and was smashed into the wall of the factory.

" **Dammit!"** Naruto said as he shook his head free and saw the Goblin heading straight for him.

The Goblin was about to hit Naruto again when Spider-man swung by and managed to kick him off his glider and onto a pipe. Naruto pulled himself out of the wall and saw Spider-man web Goblin to the pipe, thinking that was it. Naruto took out some electronic binders and threw them at the Goblin's legs, keeping them stuck together.

" **Your party manners suck, Gobby. If you want guests to have fun, you should offer out snacks and not try to kill them."** Spider-man said as Naruto flew up next to him.

" **Oh, tsk tsk, how rude of me. But at least I brought party favors!"** The Goblin shouted as his glider fired a pumpkin blade at the ceiling. The ceiling then opened up to reveal hundreds of falling pumpkin bombs.

" **Scatter!"** Naruto shouted as he and Spider-man jumped and made their way to an exit. Naruto ran as fast as he could with his charka cloak absorbing damage but a combined explosion knocked him through the front door of the factory and outside. Spider-man swung away, jumping, and trying to avoid getting hit but got the tail end of a pumpkin bomb, knocking him through the air and ripping up his suit.

The Goblin grabbed Spider-man by the neck as he flew outside the factory. **"Oh, why don't you just give up!"** The Goblin shouted as he punched Spider-man into a smoke stack. Spider-man got back to his feet and jumped to avoid two pumpkin bombs as he shot some webs to trap the Goblin.

" **Because I know your secret! I know who you are under that mutated face or mask or whatever! I know your real face!"** Spider-man said.

" **Oh, what is real? Which is real? The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face?"** The Goblin said, as he threw some pumpkin blades and sliced up Spider-man's suit.

" **I know you're Norman Osborn! We do! And we'll take you down for all the bad things you've done!"** Spider-man said as he swung to another platform outside the factory and fired some impact webbing at the Goblin who blasted it with his energy blast.

" **Oh, impressive webbing. Now try mine!"** The Goblin shouted as the mouth of his glider opened up to reveal another cannon. It began fired green balls of muck that instantly hardened after it impacted something. Spider-man began swinging away as the Goblin chased after him, trying to nail him with the green muck.

Spider-man swung up as Naruto flew by and grabbed him by the arm and they flew away as the Goblin flew after him. He kept shooting the green muck as Spider-man jumped on Naruto's back like he was a surfboard. Naruto flew around a smoking tower as the Goblin launched six pumpkin bombs but Spider-man webbed them and whipped them around back at the Goblin.

They exploded once they hit the Goblin, creating a huge explosion of green smoke as the Goblin and his glider crashed into the roof of the adjacent processing mill. Naruto floated in the air with Spider-man on his back as they saw the Goblin get up, hurt from the explosion. They saw him wince in pain and grab his ankle as he managed to stand up.

" **I guess he can be hurt under that mutated skin of his."** Spider-man said.

" **Let's finish this."** Naruto said as Spider-man shot his web shooters but they were dry.

He quickly reloaded his web shooters as Naruto flew forward ready to stop the goblin when the goblin fired an energy blast at them. Naruto created a shield that blocked the blast but the Goblin's glider got back up and fired a plasma disruptor ray and smashed Naruto and Spider-man through the air and into a smoke stack. The blast had enough force that they were sent through the smoke stack and the concrete structure collapsed on them.

The concrete rubble shifts and tumbled off of one another as the massive pile began to move. The top of the pile was about 30 feet high and it was 40 feet wide but soon it came tumbling to the side as Naruto rose out from the rubble, pushing the concrete off him and Spider-man.

" **Whew, we were almost pancakes. Thanks."** Spider-man said.

" **No problem. Thank you, super strength."** Naruto said as pushed the 800lb pile of rubble off of them. He looked around and saw the Goblin was gone. **"The Goblin's gone."**

" **We know where he's going. Let's go."** Spider-man said as he swung away and Naruto flew with him. They flew through the city to Manhattan where Osborn's penthouse apartment was located.

They landed on the patio and saw the lights were on and the patio door was open. They walked in and saw the Goblin's armor was scattered in a line leading to the couch. They walked closer and expected to see Norman Osborn but instead saw Harry, Norman's son and Peter's best friend laying next to the couch unconscious. He was wearing the Goblin's chest armor on his body along with parts of what looked like a body suit.

" **Harry?!"** Spider-man shouted as Harry began to wake up and saw he was wearing some high-tech armor and that Spider-man and Naruto Uzumaki were standing over him. **"You're the Green Goblin?!"**

"No. This isn't my costume. I'm a cheerleader—Argh!" Harry shouted as he tried to stand but fell back down as he grabbed his leg in pain.

"What's going on here?" They heard as Norman Osborn walked in. Naruto looked down and saw an empty vial with traces of a green colored liquid. "Why's Harry wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

" **You're not limping."** Spider-man said.

"Why would I be limping?" Norman asked as he saw the vial Naruto was holding. "Give me that. Where did this come from?"

"Dad, I can explain!" Harry said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Globulin Oz, an early stage experimental Super soldier serum. Highly unstable, mutagenic, and addictive! You stole it from Oscorp, didn't you?!" Norman shouted as he grabbed Harry by the arm and hoisted him up. "Why would you do something so dangerous?! So STUPID!"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he got a psychotic look on his face. He grabbed his dad's hand and twisted it with incredible strength. "FOR YOU!" Harry shouted as he threw his dad across the room at the wall. Norman hit the wall and dropped to the floor as Harry held the vial of Oz. "You told me to man up! So, I took Oz to be the son you always wanted me to be. To become a man…like you."

Naruto and Spider-man could hear the anger and psychotic nature from the Goblin in Harry's voice. Harry then dropped to the floor as Spider-man rushed over to him. Harry opened his eyes, feeling exhausted from the episode he just had at his father.

"I must have blacked out, again. I don't remember anything. But I can't be the Goblin. Can I?" Harry looked at the vial and threw it at the wall in frustration. "I never should have taken it! I ruined everything. I'm sorry…so, so sorry."

Harry collapsed on the couch as he managed to remove the armor and was sitting there in the body suit. **"This makes no sense. If Har—if this kid is the Goblin, why go after Tombstone? Why attack Oscorp?"** Spider-man asked.

"I've had dealing with Tombstone, but when I tried to extricate myself I was threatened by his stooge." Norman told them.

"Hammerhead." Harry said.

"Harry must have overheard. Under the influence of the Oz, his subconscious created a persona, someone who could take Tombstone down. Now, as to why he came after me?" Norman asked.

"Maybe I've still got some anger issues!" Harry said as he began to laugh psychotically.

"And the mutation?" Naruto asked.

"Globulin Oz is unstable and while it does grant its user with super-human strength and abilities, the mutation it creates results in the hulking figure known as the Green Goblin. However, the mutation is unstable and not permanent. I'm guessing that the more Harry has been ingesting the Oz, the more frequent these changes came." Norman told them.

" **And the weapons and armor?"** Spider-man asked.

"Stolen from Oscorp from our secured weapons vault." Norman said as he looked at the state Harry was in. "I will not allow this to continue. I'll say that I was the Goblin. I created the formula."

" **No, he needs you. What good are you to him if you're locked in a cell for a crime you didn't commit."** Spider-man said.

"Didn't I? This is all my fault. I drove Harry to do this. I will get Harry help…if you'll let me." Norman said.

" **Me?"** Spider-man asked.

"If you turn him in, if Tombstone finds out that Harry was the Goblin, he wouldn't survive the night. Please. He's my only child." Norman begged them as Spider-man looked at Harry.

' _And my best friend.'_ Peter thought.

"The Goblin disappears after tonight. He remains a mystery that's never to be solved." Naruto said as he grabbed all the armor and he and Spider-man left.

Line Break xxxxx

 **November 1** **st** **, 2010**

The next morning, Jameson was in his office as Robbie showed him the front page of the Daily Globe which showed Naruto and Spider-man fighting the Green Goblin. "And why should I care what the Globe puts on it's front page?" Jameson asked.

"Because their Spider-man and Goblin story and Parker's pictures of it slaughtered our space shuttle coverage at the news stand." Robbie told him as Jameson crumbled the up the paper in anger.

"The people have spoken. Get that traitor Parker here and lock him into an exclusive deal. If they want heroes, we'll give them heroes. Here's tomorrow's front page headline, Spider-man: Threat or Menace?!"

Peter went to school while Naruto was in his lab, locking all the adamantium armor in his lab so he could analyze it later. He sat down in front of his computer looking at the file he had on the Green Goblin with the last passage he wrote about what happened last night.

Naruto looked at the screen and the passage that was written about the Goblin's identity as Harry Osborn. Naruto wasn't sure about how this ended. Something in the pit of his stomach felt that it was too easy and that somethings didn't add up.

" _Sir, shall I close the file and assign it as complete?"_ Jarvis asked as Naruto looked at the picture of the Goblin.

"No, Jarvis. Leave it as open for now." Naruto said.

" _Of course, sir."_ Jarvis replied. _"Should we inform Agent Coulson of our discovery?"_

"No, not yet, Jarvis. For now, I'll keep this to myself." Naruto said as Jarvis acknowledged his request and set the file back in his private database. Naruto thought that this was the biggest concern he had to deal with, unaware that something had hitched a ride on the space shuttle and soon it would wreak havoc for Naruto and Peter.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **1). Veidt is a character from the Watchmen graphic novel, he plays Ozymandias. A hero/villain in the comic. I know it's a DC property but when I watched the Watchmen movie and the graphic novel, I loved the character and thought it'd be a perfect villain for Naruto and the avengers. Maybe even have him be a part of the Masters of Evil in the future. Also, that was a reference to Dr. Doom. I do plan to implement him and the Fantastic Four in Phase 2. Taskmaster will also be back in later chapters.**

 **(2) Count Nefaria from Iron Man: Armored Adventures.**

 **(3) Think of Naruto's energy construct ability like when he unlocks his 9-tailed cloak. He can use them without the suit, but the suit's built in energy channel pathways and conduits make them completely stable and glow similarly to wrist band Taser's Black Widow used in the first Avengers movie. The small blade he made is like the small psychic blade Psylocke uses.**

 **I hoped you guys liked chapter 5. We got to introduce Taskmaster, who will show up again in later chapters to fight Captain America and the Avengers. I hoped you guys liked Naruto working with Coulson as he'll come back in later chapters and their relationship will develop. Count Nefaria and the Maggia will return in later chapters as will the Tong when the Mandarin comes into play. And I'm not using the Mandarin from the Iron Man movie.**

 **Next Chapter, an unexpected hitchhiker leads to an amazing discovery and some unfortunate consequences that Naruto and Peter find themselves at the mercy of. Their lives change and they fight their first group of super villains.**

 **Naruto's Abilities**

 **Alter Ego Name: Maelstrom**

 **Abilities: Enhance speed. Enhance strength. Accelerated healing. Superior intelligence. Enhance senses. Excellent fighting skills and combat adaptability. Chakra system and Jutsu's from home world. Superhuman durability and resistance to stimuli. Chakra aura cloak, which increases strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Energy projection blasts, capable of stunning and destroying. Capable of aura constructs. Capable of absorbing energy. Capable of Flight.**

 **Weaknesses: Concentrated plasma weapons create a unique radiation, thermal energy and kinetic energy combination that disrupts Naruto's cellular makeup and charka path and temporarily disrupts his powers which can make him vulnerable to damage.**

 **Magic: An unknown form of energy and mysterious elements that can distort his chakra pathways and his body's electrical and cellular makeup.**

 **Total Potential unlocked:** 25%

 **Marvel Phase 1: Story Arcs: Just to let you guys know what I have mapped our for Phase 1 and what Naruto will have a hand in and who he will meet. Leave a review or message if you have any questions. I**

 **Iron Man**

 **Spider-man and New York**

 **Iron Man 2**

 **Incredible Hulk**

 **Super Soldier Program resurface and an unknown organization**

 **Thor**

 **X-men**

 **Captain America**

 **Blade**

 **Ghost Rider**

 **Captain Marvel/Ms. Marvel**

 **Subplot: Attack on the White House**

 **Avengers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Marvel properties. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


End file.
